The Detention Games: Delinquent Edition
by Ellawritesficssometimes
Summary: All Lovina Vargas ever wanted was to be left alone, and as always, things never go as planned. Join Lovina and her fellow group of delinquents as they try to escape from the confines of detention, sacrificing themselves for the greater good and facing the greatest evil of all: the dreaded hall monitors. Includes Spamano, AusHun, PruCan, AmeBel & FrUk (Fem! Romano/ Canada/ England)
1. A Stumbled Beginning

**Hey! So this will just be a quick introduction chapter. Consider this snippet as a prologue to the story. THIS FRIDAY I will be uploading chapter two :) So yeah, enjoy, this story's going to be pretty wild!**

* * *

Head bowed and eyes averted to the ground, Lovina fumbled to open her locker. This is what she always did. Day after day. Month after month. And year after year. Slowly fading away and crippling under the weight of the demeaning and debilitating nature of the prison that she had been confined to; otherwise known as Hetalia High. She was in her junior year, so most of her bullies had already graduated, but every now and then Lovina would hear the odd spiteful comment whenever she walked, correction, stomped through the hallways.

Lovina already knew what people thought of her. And worse of all she also knew that they always compared her to her top notch, perfectionist air head of a sister, Feli. Her sorella was the captain of the cheer leading squad, and her boyfriend, Ludwig, was the captain of the football team. So God forbid if Lovina didn't fit into the tight, conformist soul sucking role of the side kick. Because that's what she was. The bitchy side kick that no one liked. The person that no one cared to talk to. But it didn't matter in the end. All the attention would be directed towards the school's it couple anyways.

After a moment of struggling with her lock, Lovina finally managed to open her locker. Too bad too as a pile of books had just come crashing down onto her head. Lovina hit the floor. And hard at that. Blushing, Lovina scrambled to pick up her books. She could hear the snickers of everyone in the hallway. They were all laughing and cupping their disgusting hands to their mouths. They were pointing towards the class freak. And, of course, no one bothered to help her either. Lovina tended to snap at anyone who was brave enough to speak to her, so she did it all to herself, really.

Lovina stood up and stretched on her toes. She was struggling to place her books onto the top shelf of her locker. Unfortunately her arms fell short a few inches and she wasn't quite able to reach it. Once more, she heard the echo of stifled snickers around her. Didn't those bastards have anything better to do? Just when she was about to turn around and give her tormentors a run for their money, Lovina felt someone tap her on the shoulder. "Um, you forgot this book," a green eyed boy with a mop of curly brown hair smiled at her.

Lovina scowled. "Thanks," she said dryly, grumbling as she snatched the math textbook from his hand. Lovina turned around to grab the rest of her books. But something about that boy didn't sit right with her. Why was he smiling at her? No one smiled at her, let alone made any effort to speak to her. Everyone avoided her as if she was the plague incarnated. So why pay attention to her now?

A faint blush formed on Lovina's cheeks which only made her angrier. It infuriated her that she had let someone affect her in such a way. She didn't like relying on others as she firmly believed that any form of attachment was a weakness that would only result in more pain.

"Your name's Lovina, right?" Lovina, who had crouched over to grab a book from the lower shelf of her locker, stood up abruptly. The Italian narrowly avoided banging her head against the top shelf of the locker. Damnit. Why did he have to startle her like that?!

The bastard was still standing behind her. He smirked at her with a lopsided grin on his face. The boy held out a hand for her take. Lovina reluctantly took it. She rubbed her sore head and straightened her posture. "Yeah, what about it?" she snapped.

The boy simply shrugged. "Nothing really. It's just a pretty name." That comment sent Lovina spinning. Gritting her teeth, Lovina slammed her locker shut. She spun on her heels and started to trudge down the other end of the hallway. The boy was just teasing her. Patronizing her. Treating her as if she was merely the punchline of some sick and twisted joke.

"Wait! I'm sorry! Did I say something to upset you?" the boy cried as he ran after her. Lovina quickened her pace. This bastard was relentless.

"Everything's wrong!" she spat. Lovina stopped walking, and much to her own chagrin, the boy collided right into her. Lovina gasped when the boy's arms wrapped around her waist. With wide eyes, they both lost their footing. They fell to the ground with an ungraceful and unforgiving smack.

Lovina now found herself pinned underneath the boy's stomach. Her heart clambered in her chest. She swallowed nervously. Hesitant hazel eyes flickered around the hallway. People had already started to gather and stare. For once in her life, Lovina wanted to escape from the spotlight that had how now been cast onto her. "Get off of me!" she screeched. The Italian's face was red and hot with embarrassment. Just great. Another shitty day in the shitty life of Lovina Vargas! God must have gotten a kick out of puppeteering her train wreck of a life.

The boy was quick to scramble off of her. "I'm so sorry! Are you OK?!" He apologized. Lovina winced when a sharp whistle echoed across the hallway. Their audience had grown. In other words, they had come to ogle at her quirks and tease her for being a gloriously imperfect outcast.

Lovina ignored the hand that the boy held out for her. Helping her once was more than enough. She could stand up on her own, thank you very much. The Italian scoffed when she brushed off the dirt from her elbow. "Whatever," she muttered. "I'm already used to this anyways."

"CAREFUL TONI! SHE MIGHT BITE YOU!" Lovina shied under the boy's skeptical gaze. He cocked his head to the side questioningly. Lovina shuffled her feet. If possible, the situation had become even more awkward.

"I'm not the most popular bitch in school," she explained.

A look of understanding crossed over Toni's face. He turned to face the person who had spoken out. "Last time I checked Gilbert, the only thing that bites is your shitty attitude," he growled. Lovina blinked a few times before a shocking sort of realization dawned on her. Someone had just just stood up for her.

Lovina felt numb, and it was only until she heard a high pitched squeal of worry, that she snapped back into reality. "Sorella! Are you OK? What happened?!" Feli pushed her way through the crowd, and soon enough, Lovina found herself trapped in a crushing embrace.

Looks were deceiving, and although Feli had a thin and delicate body, she had the grip of a sumo wrestler on steroids. Lovina stifled a gag when her eyes latched onto her sorella's outfit. Feli's pink mini skirt was so short that you could see the outline of her pasta themed underwear. The top of her outfit was no better either. Feli's white camisole tank top hugged her chest in an overtly provocative manner.

Slut alert, anyone?

After a moment of shaking Lovina senseless, and pretend weeping, as she was in the presence of others, Feli pulled away from the hug. Feli's eyes watered with fake tears of sympathy.

"Vina! Talk to me!" she whimpered.

Lovina rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to give these bastards a spectacle to watch. And for fucks sakes did her sorella have to dramatize everything? "I'm fine Feli," Lovina shrugged off the hand that Feli had placed onto her shoulder. "Now _move_. I have a class to get to." Oh great. Her voice had just cracked. Of all times, she just _had_ to choose _now_ to get all emotional. Lovina ignored the hurt look that Feli gave her. It was all for pretend anyways.

Toni cleared his throat. Lovina span around and blushed. She had completely forgotten about him. "Well," Lovina crossed her arms into a defiant stance. "Thanks, I guess," she huffed out in an angry sounding grumble. "And stay away from me if you can. You're better off if you do."

And with that, Lovina spun on her heels and stomped off to class. Toni smiled as he watched her flash the middle finger to the group of guys who had whistled and hollered after her.

"TOTALLY UNAWESOME!" Gilbert pouted to himself.

The Spaniard was intrigued by the Italian. He found her to be refreshingly different. She was spunky and independent. Wild even. And quite frankly, Toni was very attracted to her. The fluttering in his chest told him all that he needed to know.

"Well, Lovina. I don't think that I can live up to those expectations."


	2. Plan Formulation

**Lovina's POV:**

Just as the bell rang, Lovina's stomach decided to let out an unruly growl. Thankful to be freed from her boring ass geography class, Lovina booked it to her locker, her head ducked as always as she tried to avoid trouble at all costs. Too bad she was a magnet for trouble. Said trouble was in the form of her sorella and her stupid, potato eating boyfriend, who were currently making out right in front of her locker.

Lovina waited a few minutes, huffing, puffing, crossing her arms, and coughing none too subtly; anything to get their attention really. But nothing seemed to latch the two sickening lovebirds away from each other. Lovina then opted for the more physical option: whacking Feli on the side of the head with the back of her geography text book. Proud of herself, Lovina smiled as she watched Feli clutch onto the side of her head, clearly in pain as she let out a pathetic sounding whimper. The bitch then puckered her overly glossed lips into a childish looking pout. "Aw, Vina you take the fun out of everything," she whined.

Ludwig chuckled and cupped a hand around Feli's cheek. "Come, let's go sit in the court yard. The rest of the team's going to be there."

Feli gave Ludwig a dreamy smile, earning herself another pitiful eye roll from Lovina. "Kay," she sighed. "Vina? Would you like to come?"

Lovina laughed at Feli's formality. Sure she asked, but that didn't mean that Feli actually wanted Lovina to come. It was all for the performance, and being nice to Lovina in front of everyone was yet another one of the acts that Feli thrived to pull off in the public sphere. Her sorella was full of smiles, but those smiles would disappear the minute that the attention was taken away from her, and whether she liked it or not, Lovina always drew attention to herself.

Well, the negative type of attention anyways. Lovina was well accustomed to being laughed at. And who could blame them? It was always funny to see a short Italian girl lose her temper on someone, and it was even easier to make fun of her for it.

"I think that I'll pass," Lovina scoffed in a snide voice. "But go ahead, enjoy yourself. Hey, if you're lucky, maybe you and your friends can ruin the life of some poor ninth grader!" What Lovina said was true albeit it being a bit rude.

Feli's friends were the living embodiment of vultures. They preyed upon anything that they deemed to be vulnerable, and quite often enough, that meant pranking the younger girls. Whether it was sticking gum in their hair, making rude comments as they walked by, or even plain out tripping them, Feli's friends loved to make everyone's life a living hell; Lovina's included. Of course, Feli didn't know about this, and Lovina had no intention of telling her. That would only make things so much worse than they already were.

Feli wasn't a bully, yet, but she was selfish; she only cared about her reputation. She hung out with the wrong crowd, and she didn't stop her friends from terrorizing the weak. And it was for this reason, that Lovina had been excluded from her sorella's group of friends in the first place. She despised what they did, and when she called them out for it, Lovina herself became the victim of their bullying. These were the kind of people that disgusted Lovina, and if it meant being bullied and picked on, rather than being the victimizer herself, Lovina would accept her inferiority with open arms.

She might be low on the social hierarchy, but these bullies -these bitches- they were the scum of the earth. They had no face value beyond their make up and short-skirts; they weren't real people. They were fake, and the only essence that they could latch onto was their popularity. But how useful would popularity be when it came to real life relationships? Surely none. Look at Feli for instance. After getting into cheerleading, Feli had distanced herself from Lovina, caught up in her own world while she ignored the suffering and misery that went on right in front of her. Feli was ignorant to the bully that she was slowly becoming, and Lovina hated to see her sorella settle into this fake lifestyle. But then again, it wasn't her business to stop Feli from doing what she wanted. And it wasn't her business to call her out for it either. Lovina herself, wasn't the most perfect of people. She too was flawed, but at least she wasn't afraid to show it.

Feli's eyes widened at the brutal honesty of Lovina's words. "Sorella that's not very nice!" She tutted.

Lovina grabbed her lunch box, turning her head to scowl at a surprised looking Feli as she slammed her locker shut. "Tough shit," she muttered, walking away. "It's not like you actually wanted me to come with you anyways."

Feli called after her, but Lovina kept walking. She wanted to be left alone, and lunch time was the one time in the school day where she could have some time to herself. Unfortunately, having time to herself meant that she had to go on the ends of the Earth to find a nice, quiet place to sit and eat.

Fortunately, she had found a place right outside the boiler room in the basement. It was quite a nice retreat in fact. She could block out everything there. No more shouts, no more squeals, and no more dumbass teenagers. Oh and lest we forget about those obnoxious hall monitors that roamed the hallways, handing out detention slips to anyone who pissed them off or dared to challenge their authority.

"HALT RIGHT THERE MISS VARGAS." Speak of the devil himself. Groaning, Lovina trudged to a stop, her hands gripping onto the handles of her lunch box tightly as she tried to contain her anger. Lovina turned around, already knowing the unfortunate fate that awaited her. Barrelling towards her, and blowing his hall monitor's whistle excessively, Alfred's strict blue eyes seared right into Lovina's miserable soul.

You see, the school was famous for it's hall monitoring system, but it was the hall monitor's themselves who made this happen. Alfred Jones, Rodereich Edelstein, and Vash Zwingli: these were the boys who enforced the school's laws, taking all measures possible to guarantee everyone's misery. They were ruthless in their law enforcement, and it was a rare occurrence to go to Hetalia high without ever getting a detention slip. Heck, some kids had even gotten a detention for breathing too loudly.

Wearing his usual bomber jacket and ripped denim jeans, and with a smug smile on his face, Alfred strolled up to Lovina when he saw that she had stopped for him (not that she had much of a choice). The bastard then pulled out his notebook, no doubt prepared to write her the all dreaded detention slip. "What did I do now Alfred?" Lovina snapped.

Alfred chuckled. "Lovina my dear, what's the dress code for shorts at this school?"

Lovina deadpanned. The rule was that your shorts had to cover the tips of your fingers when you stood up straight, and as of now, Lovina was wearing her sorella's overly short jean shorts. "Just write me the damn ticket you buffoon."

Alfred's blue eyes widened with shock, his chest puffing up as he took offense to Lovina's insult. The American then pushed up his glasses, scribbling furiously in his notepad. "Refusal to adhere to the school's dress code, foul mouthing an officer," he muttered, pausing and looking at Lovina shrewdly before he started to write in his notebook again. "Blocking traffic in the hallways."

"You're the one who stopped me in the middle of the hallway you IDIOT!" Lovina raged.

Alfred's pen clicked. "Calling an officer an idiot." Before Lovina could tear into the American once more, Alfred ripped off a pink detention slip from his notepad, stuck it onto Lovina's forehead, and smirked. "Detention, 3:00 o' clock, be there or be square."

 _How original,_ Lovina thought but didn't dare to say.

Scowling, Lovina ripped the detention slip off of her forehead, crumpled it into a ball, and threw it to the ground. The American made a tutting sound and pulled out his notebook once more. "Littering on school property-"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I GET IT!"

Alfred glared at her, a glare that Lovina reciprocated with mutual detestation. The stare down ended, however, when two boys sprinted past them. One was tall with whitish blonde hair, and in his massive hand he clutched onto a… metal pipe?! The other, was shorter, lanky, and had glasses that hid his blue eyes, which at the moment were wide with fright.

With one last loathsome look aimed at Lovina, Alfred took off, chasing after the two boys that had just skirted around the corner of the tech hallway.

"IVAN! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CHASING AFTER PEOPLE WITH METAL PIPES?" the American bellowed, causing everyone within a five-mile radius to cover their ears at the sheer loudness of his obnoxiously piercing voice.

"God?" Lovina asked. "Do you enjoy fucking me over? Because I'm really starting to think that you do."

* * *

 **Lovina's POV:**

Grumbling and questioning why she had even bothered to attend the detention, Lovina opened up the door to the detention room and stepped inside. Sitting in the back and slumped over as usual was Heracles, who at the moment was snoring peacefully despite the insults that were being thrown back and forth across the class room. Lovina figured that Heracles was in there because of his tendency to fall asleep in class, but that of course didn't stop him from sleeping right through his detention.

Lovina's attention was diverted to the front of the class room again when she heard a loud crack. Liza Héderváry, who wielded a chalk board eraser in her left hand, proceeded to throw said chalk board eraser at Gilbert Beilschmidt's head, who had ducked just in time. Upon hitting the chalk board with a defeated poof, the chalk board eraser exploded, causing both Gilbert and Liza to cough, their hands waving around frantically as they warded off the white dust cloud.

Lovina slipped into a desk in the middle of the class room, stifling a giggle as she watched Liza completely lose it on an unsuspecting Gilbert, when in reality he shouldn't have been surprised at all. Liza's long brown hair whipped behind her as she waved her small fists about erratically, swinging for Gilbert's face, but missing as she was much too short for the taller German. "DAMNIT!" she growled, "Just let me hit your face!"

"Kesesese," Gilbert cackled as he grabbed onto both of Liza's wrists, rendering her completely helpless. "Now why would I let you harm my awesome face?" If it were any other people, Lovina would have stopped the fight before it broke out into something more deadly, but Lovina knew Liza, she could even consider her as a friend, and being her friend, Lovina knew better than to interfere with Liza whenever it came to Gilbert.

Those two had been friends since diapers, so when they fought, it was more of a sibling rivalry than anything else. Sure, there would be some death threats, a few broken arms, and perhaps even a small law suit to pay for, but at the end of the day, the two would always reconcile and head butt it out.

"HMM! I DON'T KNOW MAYBE BECAUSE YOU RATTED ME OUT FOR CHEWING GUM!" Yet another one of the school's stupid ass rules: no chewing gum on school property.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A PIECE!" Gilbert retorted back, his red eyes gleaming with mirth as he continued to poke at Liza's ever growing anger. The bastard enjoyed stepping on her toes. He loved to see her get angry, but most of all, he loved to thrive in the spot light. Basically, Gilbert Beilschmidt was 100% douche, and 50% half decent.

He liked to tease Liza, sure, but it was only light-hearted comments here and there. He didn't take pleasure in making her cry like the other cheerleaders did. Yes, Liza was another unfortunate victim of the cheer leader's never ending tyranny. They always made fun of her for reading manga and watching anime, and apparently her obsession with Yaoi justified them shoving a tray of the cafeteria's nasty mash potato's straight down her shirt.

At first, Gilbert had been friends with the 'it' crowd, but when he realized just how mean they were to Liza, the German stepped back and reevaluated his position on the school's social hierarchy; his ego had blinded him to the injustice that went around in the school. Lovina was just thankful that Liza had someone to stand up for her.

Kind of like the boy from two weeks back, Lovina remembered. What was his name again? Toni? Whatever, it didn't matter any more. Lovina had put that behind her the moment that Gilbert went up to her and apologized. He didn't need to apologize because Lovina knew that he was only teasing, and not making fun of her. There was a big difference between the two, and Lovina supposed that the other boy didn't realize that at the time, as he himself had called Gilbert out for his comment.

Lovina and Gilbert had a special relationship: they had a mutual dislike for each other, but they agreed to disagree. What mattered most was that they respected each other. Besides, Lovina connected with Gilbert on a spiritual level when it came his younger brother, Ludwig. Likewise to Lovina and Feli's situation, Gilbert looked down upon the friends that Ludwig surrounded himself with, and of course said distaste of the 'it' group resulted in his exclusion from the popular life.

And what was being popular anyways? And who decided who got to be popular? Bullshit, that's what. Pure and unequivocal bullshit.

After fighting it out for a good five minutes, Liza leaned herself against the teacher's desk, panting as she pointed a clawed finger at Gilbert, who was currently on the ground, curled up in the fetal position and clutching onto his stomach as he struggled to get some air into his now crushed lungs. "This isn't over," she warned. "We'll continue this later." A pair of warm green eyes caught Lovina's gaze, and Liza smiled.

The Hungarian then walked over to Lovina, pulling up a seat next to her. "Hey," she chirped, acting cheerful despite that the fact that she had just come back from a murderous rampage of kicking Gilbert in the stomach repeatedly.

"Hey," Lovina's lips curled into a wry smirk, her eyes never latching themselves away from Gilbert's crumpled form at the front of the class room.

"OH NO! It's totaaally fine. Chat up a storm while I die here on the ground," the German wailed. Liza sent a daggering look at Gilbert, and the albino paled, if that was even possible. "Fine, fine," Gilbert stood up and raised his hands into a surrendering stance. "I'm done."

The German then pulled up a chair next to Liza, who was sitting on Lovina's right side. "Sucks doesn't it?" he remarked. "The Friday before March break and we're stuck here, with snooze fest in the corner," Gilbert paused to gesture dramatically at the snoring Greek, "and oh- hello?" Gilbert waved at the class room's side chalk board.

"Gilbert, you doing drugs or something? there's no one there-" Lovina paused when she looked at the person Gilbert was currently gawking at. A soft looking girl with long blonde hair, violet eyes, and widely framed glasses poked her nose out of the book that she was reading. She looked surprised, almost as if she wasn't expecting to be noticed; kind of like how Lovina didn't even notice that the girl was sitting there in the first place.

Startled, the girl squeaked, nodded her head to say hello, and then quickly went back to reading her book. Gilbert's face flushed red, and being the ruthless woman that she was, Liza picked up on it. "Got the hots for blondie over there Gilbert?" Liza mused, puckering her lips as she proceeded to send him a flurry of girly air kisses.

"'COURSE NOT!" Gilbert fumed, his face now a beautiful shade of _'hot and bothered_ ' red. "And what about my good ole cousin Roddy huh? Don't think that I didn't see you see take those pictures of him when he was practicing in the music room!"

A horrified look crossed over Liza's face. "I-it was the for the school's… year book! Yes, that's right the year book I tell you!" the Hungarian stammered, clearly flustered by the German's well placed rebuttal. Lovina smirked. It was obvious to Lovina that Liza had a crush on Gilbert's stick in the mud cousin, Rodereich. As to why she liked Rodereich that was beyond Lovina's sense of reason. Most of the school -correction- the entire school hated Rodereich, because when he wasn't in the music room practicing on the piano, he was monitoring the hallways, and that only meant trouble; for the rest of the student body that is.

Rodereich Edelstein was all about mannerisms: Swear and you get a detention slip. Eat with your mouth open: detention slip. Play your annoying rap music out loud for everyone to hear: detention slip (Ok, a detention slip for that was warranted. No one wants to listen to some shit head brag about how he fucks bitches and gets money). Insult Mozart: detention slip. Basically, if you lived, you were going to get a detention slip.

Gilbert's reply was cut short when someone knocked on the door. "Oi! Is this the detention room?" A British girl with electric emerald eyes and red rimmed glasses peered into the room. She kept her short bangs clipped back with a couple of bobby pins and her long blonde hair was tied into two twin pig tails. Her face was lined with piercings of all sorts, ranging from her lips, her nose, and even her eyebrows, which at second glance were rather thick for a girl, but it oddly worked for her. Lovina secretly admired the girls distinct edgy style as she was wearing a pair of tight black nylons, matching combat boots and a graphic ACDC t-shirt. She seemed like a rad person to talk to, but she was also the type of person that you didn't want to piss off.

"Nice to see you too Allie!" Liza giggled only to stop when she saw the murderous glare that Alice aimed at her. "I only go by Alice, thank you," The Briton said stiffly, pulling up a chair next to the girl reading her book quietly in the corner. The sharp posture that Alice contained herself with surprised Lovina a little. Who knew that punks like her could keep a such proper and elegant posture?

"Did the git catch you with maple syrup again?" Alice asked.

The violet eyed girl nodded. "He gave me a detention for sneaking it in class," she mumbled as Lovina had to crane her head to the side, trying to pick up on what the faint hearted girl was saying.

"Who?" Gilbert asked.

Alice's eyes narrowed. "Alfred. Apparently being related by blood doesn't spare you any mercy these days," she scowled. "The dick head caught be skipping out on PE."

"Ahhhh," Gilbert sighed. "Is he your brother?"

"Oh God's no!" the Briton laughed. "He's my cousin, but he's Maddie's brother," Alice chuckled as she slung a friendly arm over the quiet girl's shoulders. "I'll never understand how you put up with him," she tutted.

Maddie let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't worry, I've already gotten him back for it. Before I came here, I snuck into the boy's locker room and poured Maple syrup all over his gym shorts." An impish looking smile played onto the Canadian's shy face.

"At a girl!" Alice beamed, while both Lovina and Liza giggled at this. Gilbert on the other hand looked dumb founded. No one would have thought that such a sweet looking girl could pull off something so devious.

"So, Lovina," Liza started. "What brings you here?"

"Same as those two" Lovina pointed towards the two cousins. "Alfred called me out for my shorts." All four girls groaned at the mention of the school's strict dress code.

"I feel you mate. Had to go through hell in back just to convince them to let me keep my piercings in. I think the idea of a student walking through the hallways with multiple holes in their face scared them more than the thought of me actually wearing the blasted things."

Liza turned to glare at Gilbert. Well, when it came to Gilbert, a glare was neutral ground between the two of them. "How about you Gilbert?"

"Toni and I threw a mini coup d'etat in Wang's math class after he handed out homework for us to do over the break. Teacher's these days just don't seem to know what 'break' means, I mean really, " the German then proceeded to roll his deep crimson eyes. "They don't call it a break for nothing." Lovina pretended not to perk up at the mention of Toni's name.

Did that mean that he was coming here?!

"So WHAT DID YOU DO?" Liza pried.

"We threw a protest by closing our textbooks and refusing to do any work."

Alice gave Gilbert a quizzical look. "So how exactly is that a coup d'etat? There's nothing violent about it, and no one was overthrown."

"Oh, I wouldn't call it violent, more like we were elected leaders of the class room, and Wang was unanimously voted into exile," A cheery voice echoed from just outside the hallway. Toni stepped into the room and Lovina immediately looked down at her desk. She hadn't seen him since that, er, incident, and quite frankly, seeing him again was more than enough for her to handle at the moment.

And damn! Did he have to be so cute? The Spaniard's friendly green eyes, wild brown curls, and practically flawless tanned skin did a number on Lovina's heart, which was hammering so hard into her rib cage right now that she wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly went into cardiac arrest. To make things worse, Toni pulled up a chair next to Lovina and smiled. "Well hello again," he mused. "I was beginning to think that I'd never see you again."

Lovina continued to look down at her desk, hiding her blush. "It's n-nice to see you too… Toni?" Lovina facepalmed. Why the fuck did she have to be so awkward? Whatever. All she knew about the Spaniard was that he had recently moved here from Spain, that as well as the fact that he was in her grade. Feli had mentioned him before; something about how all the other cheerleaders thought that he was good looking. Peeking at him from the corner of her eye, Lovina now understood why.

Lovina gasped out in pain when she felt someone kick her in the shin. She looked up and was met with the gaze of a very smug looking Liza. The Hungarian had a good intuition whenever it came to crushes, and once she found out about your crush, she would pester you like no tomorrow until you admitted your feelings. Well that, or she would coerce you into doing so by either taking an unflattering picture of you- threatening to post it on every single social media site possible- or offering to tell the person about your crush herself.

Liza was a self proclaimed match maker, and although Lovina didn't doubt her skills in the field-mostly because she was too scared to- she wasn't ready for a relationship any time soon. She liked being alone, and being attached to someone was a commitment that she wasn't ready to hold on to just yet.

"Talk to him," Liza mouthed.

"You talk to him," Lovina mouthed back. Their conversation then went to eye glares, which somehow communicated both of their thoughts quite effectively.

 _I'm not the one who's blushing._

 _Well, at least I'm subtle! You're making it so obvious, Liza so help me GOD._

 _"_ Why are they just staring at each other?" Alice asked to an equally confused Maddie, who shrugged in response.

 _Talk to him._

 _NO._

 _Fine I'll do it._

 _I SAID NO BITCH; STAND THE FUCK DOWN._

 _You'll thank me later._

 _Liza don't you-_

"Hey, Toni! Quick question! Do you have a girlfriend?"

 _Dare…._

"Hmm? Oh no. Haven't for a while." Liza then flashed Lovina with a horrendously obvious wink that literally every one in the room picked up on. In an instant, Lovina's head banged against her desk. God, did she ever want to die right now. And then, of course, Satan incarnated decided to take this moment to stroll right into the room.

Rodereich stepped into the class room, ignoring everyone as he took to the chalk board, scrawling something in his obnoxiously neat and curvy hand writing with bright white chalk. The guy was a perfectionist after all. Lovina scoffed when she saw that Liza had busied herself with checking out Rodereich's butt, not very subtly either.

With a meter stick in hand, Rodereich turned around, pointing to the rules that he had written on the board. The Austrian sniffed in disdain when his arrogant lilac eyes locked onto its delinquent targets. "Well, seeing to the fact that all of you have broken the rules in some way or another, I'll see to reminding you all of the rules for detention. Detention begins at 3:00 o clock, and it ends at 5:00 clock, no if's and's or but's."

Rodereich aimed a glare at Gilbert, who reluctantly put his hand back down, but alas, that didn't wipe the smug smirk off of the German's face. Lovina cocked her head to the side and gave Gilbert a funny look. The albino was clearly keeping something amusing to himself.

"Next, rule of business. Since most teachers have left for the break already, no one will be here to supervise you, so it will be expected of you all to sit in complete silence and to not cause any trouble. I'll be locking the door and checking in every so often; however-"

"SEE RODDY?! Even the teacher's have left for the break! Just let us go home, we won't say anything I promise," Gilbert practically begged.

"I second that," Alice added.

"Count me in!" Liza chirped as she stood up from her desk, her honey brown hair flailing behind her as she happily skipped forward to stand in front of Rodereich. Batting her lashes, the Hungarian looked up to the unrelenting Austrian with wide pleading eyes. "You wouldn't lock me up in here would you?" She purred.

Rodereich's face flushed a bit as he took a few steps back, but Liza eagerly followed. The Austrian soon found his back pressed up against the chalk board, scoffing in disdain while Liza revelled in barrelling through the man's strict boundaries of personal space.

Squeezing past Liza, and with much struggle, Lovina noted, Rodereich scuttled over to the door, straightening his black dress shirt and tie as the means of reordering and grounding himself. "That was quite inappropriate Ms. Héderváry," he scoffed, looking slightly offended at the Hungarian's brash nature. "Now if you'll please excuse me, I have something else to attend to."

And with that, Rodereich slipped out of the room, locking the door behind him. Disbelieving, Liza ran over to the door, her hands desperately fumbling with the door knob, but alas it was locked and it was in no means going to budge. Liza then started to angrily kick at the door, only to be stopped when Gilbert rushed over to her and wrapped two arms around her waist, ignoring the Hungarian's screams of protests as he practically dragged her back to her desk.

After calming down, much to every one else's relief, a determined flare lit up in Liza's eyes. "OK WHO WANT'S TO GET OUT OF HERE?" she raged. Scratch that. Liza had yet to calm down.

Maddie's head poked out of her book, and Alice took an ear bud out of her ear. Lovina was just amazed that she was able to do so without tugging on one of her many ear piercings. "I'm listening," the Briton started, waving her hand around lazily as she waited for Liza to continue.

After getting everyone to assemble in a semi-circle of desks (minus the snoring Greek in the back), Liza then decided to enlighten the gathered delinquents with her plan. "Ok, we only have ten minutes before Rodereich comes back to check up on us, so I'll be quick. I for one, have no intention of staying here, and if any of you are in the least bit sane you wouldn't want to either."

Gilbert gasped and hid under his desk. "Gilbert? What the fuck are you doing?" Liza snarled.

"Well, you're making sense, so I figured that the world must be coming to an end."

 _CLANG._

Everyone winced when they heard the clang of the German's head slam against the metal leg of the desk. Slumped over and now unconscious, Gilbert's body lay sprawled out on the ground. "Um, is he going to be ok?" Maddie asked. The Canadian was the only person in the room who appeared to be genuinely concerned about Gilbert's well being.

"Ah! Don't worry about it! He'll be up in five minutes or so. Seven if we're lucky." Liza smiled as she walked over to the front desk, squirting some hand sanitizer in her hands and chuckling to herself as she hopped over Gilbert's unconscious form. Lovina understood what she was doing; the Hungarian was cleansing herself from the German bastard's 'douche germs'. Quite understandable really.

"Anyways, the only way that we can break out of here, is if we somehow manage to grab Rodereich's keys. Any suggestions?"

Alice shrugged. "We could all jump on him the moment that he gets here."

Liza laughed in order to hide her horrified expression. God forbid that someone harm a hair on Rodereich's pretentious little head. "Or," the Hungarian grimaced at the Briton's unnervingly cryptic grin. "We can try something a little less violent."

"Says the girl who just shattered a boy's skull," Lovina muttered sarcastically, not realizing that everyone could hear her.

Toni laughed, causing Lovina to blush again. He had such a nice sounding laugh. It just sounded so genuine and pure that it even made Lovina herself crack a smile. "What bastard?" Lovina giggled. "Something funny?"

"Nothing, just you that's all."

Liza clapped her hands together loudly. "FOCUS PEOPLE! We're running out of time!"

"Well," Lovina began, her voice faltering when she realized that all eye's were on her. She was especially aware of the fact that Toni was staring at her. Oh fuck, here we go. "You had no problem getting close to Rodereich just now, so why don't you try to pocket the keys off of him when he's not looking?"

Alice nodded her head in approval. "Not bad, although tackling the git would have been just as effective."

"I'm in if you guys are up for it," Toni flashed the group with another one of his ovary crushing smiles.

"Me too," Maddie agreed in a soft voice.

Looking around at the grinning and now determined group of delinquents, Liza beamed. "GUYS? PACK YOUR BAGS BECAUSE WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

 **Current Mode of Progress:** Survivor's: 6 Caught: 0 Escapee's: 0

* * *

I'm absolutely in love with Liza's character right now *sigh*. So what did you guys think? I'm currently getting a hunger games vibe off of this story LOL. You'll see why later on.

Next Chapter: Who will be the first to fall and how will they cope with the hall monitor's rugged interrogation tactics?

Well, I'm off to go and edit a chapter for my other story :O So much work! If you like my writing so far, I recommend that you check out that one as well! Until Next Time (:


	3. Break Out

**Authors Note:** Hey Guys :) Thanks to InsideMyBrain, Layla, Guest, and Mousse Shinon for reviewing the first two chapters! I hope you enjoy; this chapter made me laugh a lot when writing it!

* * *

 **Liza's POV:**

Liza looked at Gilbert, who had miraculously survived his incident with the desk, albeit some damage to his oversized ego, and then at Lovina, both of whom gave her their nods of approval. They could hear Rodereich's dress shoes clack from just from outside the class room, so he was bound to enter the room at any given moment. Liza then looked to her right and let out a relieved sigh. Maddie was no where to be seen; perfect.

"We're all counting on you mate," Alice whispered. Liza grinned. She had this in the bag. Standing up after getting a reassuring pat to the back from Toni, Liza walked over to the front door. She could hear the jingles of Rodereich's keys. For good measure, Liza pulled up her black plaid skirt, undid a few buttons on her white blouse, lowered her black knee socks, and ruffled her long hair, earning herself a chuckle from Alice and an eye roll from Gilbert.

 **Phase 1: Recover the Keys**

The door opened and Rodereich stepped inside, flickering on the lights. When Rodereich saw that Liza was standing by the door, and with a cheeky grin at that, Liza threw herself at Rodereich, latching onto his arm and burying her head into his chest. She wasn't called the Hungarian Hurricane for nothing after all.

Startled, Rodereich took a few step backs, and with a defeated gasp, he once again found himself plastered against the front chalk board. Liza had him pinned there, and she had to do everything in her willpower not drool all over his front shirt. "Roddy!" she pouted. "You're so mean. How could you leave me here, all alone to fend for myself against these, these monsters?!"

Liza looked at Alice for help, and the Briton returned the favour by showing off a devilish smile for Rodereich, who was still too shell shocked to usher out a coherent sentence. "Ms. Héderváry, what are you doing, OH MY" Rodereich sighed when he felt a pair of eager hands begin to pat their way down his back.

"Relax Roddy," she purred. "Let me have my fun."

Liza then took to placing her hands onto the Austrian's surprisingly firm chest. Mmmmm. Liza licked her lips when Rodereich's face turned a bright shade of pink. It was nice in contrast to his hard lilac eyes, which were currently glaring at her despite the fact that he was so obviously embarrassed by her straight forwardness. Liza's eyes eagerly took in Rodereich's tall, lanky frame. She sniffed in his sweet scent, shuddering when she felt the fangirl within her quake in the presence of Rodereich's soft yet oh so kissable lips. Or what about that cute little mole planted right smack on the corner of his mouth? Or that thick, to die for auburn hair? Hmmm. He smelled like cake; she could eat him up right then and there….

Gilbert cleared his throat, and Liza's eyes widened, snapping herself out of her estrogen crazed fan girl mode. Rodereich appeared to snap out of it as well as he proceeded to untangle himself from Liza's ensnarement, scoffing with disdain as he walked over to stand in front of the class room. The Austrian's eyes scanned over the class room, analyzing every quirky smile, scowl, and chuckle that the corralled group of delinquents threw his way, but never cowering under their pressuring gazes.

Trying to ignore his fine pecked butt, Liza found what she was looking for. Hooked around the back of his black denim jeans lay the keys to the class room. Lovina must have noticed this too, as when Rodereich wasn't looking, the Italian wildly motioned towards Rodereich's behind. Hehe. If she put a hand over her left eye, it would appear that Lovina was giving him a series of air spanks.

FOCUS LIZA. DO YOUR JOB. YOU CAN FAN GIRL OVER THE GLORY THAT IS HIS BUTT LATER.

Normally at this point, Gilbert would have directed some sly, sarcastic comment at Rodereich, but Liza had put the albino on his best behaviour. As to how she did that? Well, let's just say that the threat of death was fresh on Gilbert's mind. The plan required that only she distract the Austrian from his bearings, and not any one else. Too may distractions would only make Rodereich suspicious. "Playing hard to get huh?~" Liza cooed as she skipped behind Rodereich, giggling as she wrapped her arms around his now reddening neck. She gloried when she felt Rodereich's body tense up under her embrace. She was doing her job, and she was doing it well. "Ms. H-Héderváry, did I not say that you were all supposed to remain at your desks?" the Austrian spluttered. "And why do I get the feeling that someone's missing here?"

Shit. She had to act fast otherwise Rodereich would catch onto their plan! Gilbert, Lovina, Toni and Alice did their part when in harmony, all four of their heads cocked to the side in a questioning manner. It was if Maddie had never even existed in the first place.

"Yes," Liza smiled, carefully avoiding the Austrian's latter question. "I believe you did, but you didn't say which desk!" Liza grinned as she towed a stumbling Rodereich over to lean against the teacher's front desk. Rodereich placed both of his hands on the desk to balance himself, while Liza made sure that his frightened lilac eyes never broke contact with her eager – slightly perverted- green ones.

Poking her head out from under the desk, the Canadian shed the Hungarian with a sly smile. Liza grinned back. With Rodereich being just out of reach of the Canadian's outstretched hand, Liza bumped waists with the Austrian, pushing him even closer. In an instant, and without causing the keys to jingle with too much noise, Maddie unhooked the keys from Rodereich's pants and claimed them for her own.

 **Phase 2: Play Rodereich like the fiddle stick he is**

Liza sent the go ahead at both Gilbert and Toni, who stood up from their desks, the floor screeching along with them. "HEY RODDY?" the German grinned. "Want to have a rap battle with me and Toni?" Liza let go of Rodereich, much to his surprise, and ran over to the two beaming boys.

 _Distract Rodereich from Maddie's position? Check!_

"Me too!" Liza squealed. "I've got the music," Alice remarked with a smirk, pulling out her phone. Lovina nodded her head in agreement, but Liza knew that that was all that she was going to get out of the Italian. The Italian was very shy whenever it came to socializing, but was always quick to show anger when provoked. Lovina was a good kid who had shitty things happen to her, so to see her smile and watch Toni with wide hazel eyes was a sort of miracle to Liza. It made the Hungarian proud to be her friend, and more than that, it made her want to go over there and squeeze the life out of Lovina. Her friend was happy, and this in turn, made Liza very happy too.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rodereich snapped. "No rap battle of any sorts will happen here or in any part of the school!" The Austrian man raised his eyebrows when the room immediately quieted down. Toni and Gilbert sat back down in their seats, their spines straight and their chins held high. With a fake disappointed groan, Alice slipped her phone back into her nap sack. "Bullocks," she muttered.

"How odd," Rodereich remarked, confused as to why the delinquents were complying to his demands so willingly. "Well, I guess that there's no need for me to be here anymore," he huffed. The Austrian's comment was met with silence, albeit the Greek's snores in the back. Liza herself quietly slipped back into her desk. They needed to confuse Rodereich, but they also needed to act civilized in order to get him to leave the room. If they gave him a false sense of authority, then there would be no reason for him to stay, although upon seeing that cute Tsundere face of his, Liza wished that he could stay for just a bit longer. Oh well, she could always worship and think about his face at another time. Preferably at night before she went to—LALALA~ FOCUS LIZA!~

The Hungarian shook her head. Freedom was so close that she could practically taste it. "Bye now Roddy," Liza chirped, sarcastically smiling and waving at the very stunned looking Austrian.

Confused, but still a bit skeptical, Rodereich slipped out of the room, but not before giving the detention dwellers another weird stare down, his eyebrows furrowing into a frown. "I'll be back," he warned.

"And I'll be waiting~" Liza sang.

Who was she kidding? They would be long gone by the time that he came back to check up on them.

Liza cackled when Rodereich shut the door; the Austrian was too stunned to remember that he was supposed to lock it.

 **Phase 3: Dip the fuck out of here**.

Toni and Gilbert high fived and started to holler about the room like the moronic clowns that they were. Alice cracked a smug smile, Lovina rolled her eyes, and Maddie arose from her hiding position under the teacher's desk, bowing slightly and smirking as she was met with a well earned round of applause.

* * *

 **Lovina's POV:**

Everyone had pressed themselves up against the door, waiting, with much impatience, for the perfect moment in which they could enact their escape. Lovina looked back at the slumped over Greek at the other end of the classroom. Eh, he'd be fine. Besides, if she took him, he would only slow them down. No one would be willing to carry the dead weight of a sleeping Greek anyways.

Of course, Liza and Gilbert then began to argue about who got to peak outside the small window in the door. Their fight quickly turned to slaps, and a series of growls, when Alice of all people, grabbed onto both of their ears, thrusting them away from the door so that she herself could see outside the small window. "I give it two minutes," she concluded with narrowed eyes as she watched Rodereich's stiff form march around the corner of the art hallway.

"Fine," Liza huffed. A wry smile played onto the Hungarian's face as she latched her gaze onto Maddie's shy, slightly pink face. The Canadian hovered a few feet away from the door, fidgeting with her hands as she watched the others bicker and looking conflicted on whether she should do something about it. Liza pulled the Canadian into a hug. "Great work cutie!" she beamed. "If it weren't for you, we'd still be here listening to Gilbert rant about how awesome he is."

"At least that's better than listening to you fangirl about cartoon drawings making out with each other."

"At least it's better than listening to you brag about yourself in order to compensate for your small ass dick."

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T THINK THAT I HAD A DICK WHEN I WAS YOUNGER."

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A DICK."

"AT LEAST I HAVE A DICK."

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO- "Lovina cupped a hand around Liza's mouth, urging for her to be quiet. "Save your bickering for later. If you guys don't keep it down, Edelbitch is bound to come back."

"I'm sorry, what?" Liza giggled.

Lovina blushed. "I call him Edelbitch alright? Get over it, it's not that funny," she muttered. Toni laughed too which only made her blush deepen.

While Liza and Toni proceeded to tease Lovina over her blushing face, Gilbert turned around to clap a massive hand onto Maddie's shoulder. "Nice one, kiddo. Didn't think that you had it in you." The albino flashed her with a cocky grin. "Although, I'm sure that the awesome me could have done the same."

Maddie scowled and looked at the ground. "You didn't have much in you when Liza knocked you out," she mumbled softly. "I'm beginning to understand why she does that so often." The Canadian then turned her back on the albino, a stubborn look set on her pouting face as she crossed her arms into a defiant stance.

Gilbert's jaw gaped open in shock, but before he could pick up the pieces of his shattered, and now vulnerable ego, Alice's sharp voice snapped him back into focus. The Briton opened the door, poked her head outside, and with one last victorious grin, she started to wave people forward. Even though she wasn't very tall, the Briton held the intimidating stature of a drill sergeant, and a terrifying one at that. "LET'S GO," She bellowed, patting Maddie on the back as she scurried out of the classroom. "FREEDOM AWAITS!"

Unfortunately, the only thing that awaited them was the imminent threat of them being caught, detained, and thereby interrogated by none other than Vash Zwingli, the Swiss with all the power in the school, and more than enough guns to show for it.

* * *

 **Rodereich's POV:**

"What a strange girl," the Austrian mused, taking his time as he strolled through the hallways at his own leisurely pace. Elizabeta was just so different from other girls. That being that she was the first girl to show any interest in him. Just like old times, he supposed.

A curt smirk formed on Rodereich's face when he imagined the look of horror that the Hungarian gave him when he had told her that he would be locking her in the room with all the other delinquents. Typically, Elizabeta was a girl who tried to keep herself out of trouble, but with Gilbert, it was only natural for trouble to follow her wherever she went. That was one of the things that had initially caught Rodereich's eye upon first glance. He could just imagine the determined look on her face, her long hair whipping behind her as she smacked a very deserving Gilbert all over the place. Serves his cousin right. Gilbert had no manners, and his taste in music was a crime in itself.

But there was just something about the way in which Elizabeta spoke and acted before that troubled Rodereich. Sure, she would always tease and flirt with him, but the moment that she had pinned him up against the desk, -much to his own embarrassment - Rodereich couldn't help but feel a bit unnerved. It was subtle, but something about Elizabeta's smile bore a resemblance to that of a cold and calculated villain. She was planning something and he knew that grin all to well. It usually meant that trouble was soon to follow.

On second thought, maybe he should check up on them again. Besides, seeing Elizabeta wasn't all that bad right? She wasn't a sore sight for the eyes, and at least she kept him on his toes. A hall monitor needed to be prepared for situations of all sorts, and Elizabeta was a wild card that would be good practice for cracking down on his law enforcement skills.

Quickly and in now a hurry, as he couldn't shake off this bad feeling in his gut, Rodereich spun around and started to make his way back down the art hallway. No one was to be seen since the break had already started, so the only thing that Rodereich could hear was the clack, clack, clack of his black dress shoes. But you know what he didn't hear? As he quickened his pace, he didn't hear the familiar jingling sound of his keys.

Rodereich stopped in his tracks and began to pat down his jeans, frantically searching for his keys. Where were they?! Did he put them in his pockets? Rodereich reached into his pockets and unfortunately for him, his search came up empty. Starting to panic, Rodereich retraced his steps. He always hooked them around the back loop of his jeans, so perhaps they fell down somewhere? No, he would have heard that. But the only other place that they could have been was back in the detention room….with Elizabeta, who come to think of it, did make an obvious effort to get closer to him.

The wry smile that Elizabeta gave him before he left the detention room replayed over and over in Rodereich's head, taunting him as he cursed himself for being so damned stupid.

"ELIZABETAAAAAAAAAA!" The Austrian roared, his voice echoing and bouncing off of the hallway in angry tidal waves of pure and unequivocal fury. The Hungarian had played him for a fool, and now it was time to redeem himself.

* * *

 **Lovina's POV:**

They had to be careful and move quickly. They were currently following Rodereich's path along the art hallway, as this route led them straight to the front doors of the school, and if they slipped up, the Austrian would be hot on their heels. This was the fastest route, and no one wanted to take a detour to any of the school's side exits.

Alice and Maddie trudged on ahead, with an arguing Gilbert and Liza not being too far behind. Lovina at the moment was walking with Toni, who for some reason couldn't stop smiling. He grinned so much that Lovina wondered if his cheeks ever got sore. Not that she minded or anything. His smile was pretty pleasing to admire…

A tanned hand waved itself in front of Lovina's face. "Hello? Lovina?"

"Um, what?" Lovina spluttered.

Toni chuckled. "I asked you what you were doing over the break."

"Oh." Lovina thought for a moment. What was she going to do this break? Feli would surely drag her along shopping, and then ditch her the moment that her other friends arrived, and it was a given that Nonno would make her serve tables at their family restaurant, but other than that, she didn't have much else planned. "I don't know, sleep in, work. Hmm, maybe if I have time, I'll coach again."

"Coach again?" Toni asked.

"I used to coach little league soccer."

"That's cool!" Toni grinned, while Lovina cocked her head to the side. What she said wasn't that exciting, so why was he acting as if she had just told him that he had won the lottery? Keh, this Spaniard required a lot of energy to keep up with, energy that Lovina didn't have at the moment. "Gilbert, Francis and I already have our entire break planned out!" Toni faltered when he noticed the scowl on Lovina's face.

Francis was one of the many people that Lovina detested at this school. Not that he was a bad person or anything, he was just an annoying cheese fucking womanizer who didn't take no for an answer. Apparently a kick to the groin didn't prevent the man from attempting to make out with you at any given moment. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Lovina waved him off, her face crinkling. "I just thought of something disg-" Lovina was cut off when she saw her friends scurry back down the hallway, looks of terror plastered onto all of their faces. Toni and Lovina exchanged weird looks with each other. What could possibly be so scary to make Liza, an ex track runner, trip over her feet, and Alice, a hard liner punk girl, pale to the bone?

The roar that echoed across the hallway answered Lovina's question much too quick for her own comfort.

"ELIZABETAAAAAAAAAA!"

Without hesitation, Toni grabbed her hand, and they sprinted back in the direction of the detention room. Lovina didn't have time to think, she just ran. Gilbert and Liza thundered past Lovina and Toni, with Maddie and Alice quick on their heels. Alice stayed back to help with her cousin, who was trailing behind and already out of breath. The delinquents could hear the clack of Rodereich's heels right after them as Liza led them around the corner, taking them back to where they had initially started; the school's detention room.

"What are you doing?!" Gilbert yelled as he had to stop himself from bumping straight into Liza, who had stopped to stand right smack in the middle of the hallway. Toni let go of Lovina's hand as they too halted to a stop. Maddie and Alice were quick to follow.

With a crazed look, Liza swept her hair out her face, still panting from their mad dash in the hallways. The Hungarian then pointed a manicured finger towards the opposite end of the hallway. "Go," she huffed, doubling over in a half crouch. "I'll distract him."

Gilbert's red eyes widened with shock. "Liza, I knew that you were crazy, but suicidal?! Now, come on! We can still make it!" the German urged, his hand reaching out to grab Liza's arm.

Alice nodded her head. "Leave her, it'll give us more time to escape."

"What?! We can't just do that, she'll-" the German was interrupted mid-sentence when Liza pounded her fist against a nearby locker.

"WE CAN'T ALL MAKE IT! NOW GO BEFORE I CHANGE MY DAMN MIND!"

Horrified, but impressed by the Hungarian's bravery, Lovina placed a hand on Liza's shoulder. "Liza, you know that I'm not going to stop you from doing what you want, but you can still-" Lovina faltered when she heard Rodereich's shouts become unnervingly louder.

Liza smiled. "Just go, I'll be fine. It's not like I haven't handled him before."

* * *

 **Liza's POV:**

Liza smiled when she saw the worried look that Lovina gave her. "Just go, I'll be fine. It's not like I haven't handled him before." This was true. She, Gilbert and Rodereich had practically grown up together. It was only until their freshman year of high school that Rodereich had separated himself from them and pursued his own path of hall monitoring and becoming the lead composer in the school's band. ( _Wow, that was nearly four years ago_ ) But now, Liza was determined to latch onto him, literally and figuratively, and to never let go.

Lovina's set her lips into a stubborn, yet oddly respectful looking scowl. The Italian was acknowledging the Hungarian for her sacrifice. Liza nodded at this, and smiled when she saw that Toni had taken Lovina's hand into his own again. Pity that she wouldn't get to see what would happen between those two.

The albino swore and turned his back to Liza, his jaw set into a stubborn grimace. "Don't get yourself killed!" Gilbert called out in an odd moment of him expressing his concern for her. Of course such a concern could never be expressed in a truly genuine way as that would be, in the word's of the ego inflated albino himself: "totally unawesome".

Translation: _I care about you Liza, and since you're basically my best friend/ brawling partner, It'd really suck if I lost you to the pompous wrath of my dipshit cousin._

As the rest of the delinquents sprinted off in the direction of the tech hallway, Liza sprinted back around the corner of the art hallway, determined to confront Rodereich head on. Knowing Rodereich, she would reach him first. The Austrian wasn't the most agile person out there, and he was in no means an athlete. Sure, his hands were agile when stroking the piano or playing the violin, but when it came to sports, Rodereich tended to lack.

That was another reason why he had distanced himself from Liza and Gilbert in the first place. They had nothing in common. Where Liza and Gilbert enjoyed wrestling and playing in the mud, Rodereich would just scoff and walk over to his own little corner in the play ground. Well now, Liza was going to join his corner, and she was going to wrestle with him whether he liked it or not. She was on a war path, and she intended to rock Rodereich straight off of his almighty pedestal of pretentiousness.

It didn't take long for Liza to run into Rodereich. The Austrian man halted in his tracks, his face red, and his eyes so furious that Liza cautiously took a few steps back. Rodereich ran a hand through his hair, and immediately straightened his posture. Go figure. Even after all this time, he still had to make himself presentable in front of a lady. But Liza wasn't a lady, and unlike Rodereich, chivalry wasn't her best friend. Gilbert and his rude egocentric outbursts were.

"Elizabeta," Rodereich snarled. "Care to tell me how you got out of the class room?"

"Oh that's easy," Liza chirped, batting her lashes. "With this," Liza pulled out the class room keys from her skirt pocket and began to twirl them around her finger. "Oh, the Hungarian paused when she noticed the smoldering look that the Austrian gave her. "Want these?" she teased.

Before Rodereich could answer, Liza threw them in the air, stifling a giggle as she watched Rodereich fumble to catch the keys that were inevitably going to smack him right in the forehead. Liza winced a bit when she heard the keys clang against the frames of Rodereich's glasses. Woopsies. There was a reason why she had never taken up spear throwing as a sport.

"Ooops!" Liza giggled. "Looks like I missed, although, the red mark on your forehead matches your cheeks quite well!"

Ignoring this comment and spewing out curses in German, Rodereich attempted to push past Liza, who held out both of her arms to block him. Rodereich moved to the left and Liza followed, deterring his path. Rodereich then stepped to the right, and once again Liza followed. "Going somewhere Roddy?" Liza bit down on her fear. Rodereich towered over her, and right now, it looked like he was considering all the different ways that he could murder her.

 _Well, here goes nothing. Although, I can't say that I'll mind distracting him like this~_

"Yes, actually I do," he spat. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some students-" Rodereich was silenced when Liza wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning as she pulled the stammering Austrian into a kiss. Standing on her tippy toes wasn't enough for her, and upon settling into the kiss, Liza hopped up and wrapped both of her legs around Rodereich's waist. Liza shuddered. Even though she was doing this in order to distract him, that didn't mean that she couldn't get enjoy the kiss for what it was: sloppy, yet unfathomably arousing at the same time.

Liza found herself lost in Rodereich's wide lilac eyes. The Austrian teetered to the left under the weight of Liza and her koala'd position around his waist. Liza bit at his bottom lip, attacking, licking, and whining, and just when he was about to comply, Rodereich's right shoulder smashed up against a locker, causing for Liza to lose her balance, and ultimately, her willpower.

With a defeated groan, Liza unhooked her legs and pulled herself away from the Austrian. Pity too. It seemed like he was just starting to get into to it. If she just had thirty more seconds….

"OW!" the Hungarian cried out when she felt the Austrian grab her by the ear. He held onto Liza's ear in the manner in which someone holds onto an earth worm. You hold it out from afar. You're disgusted, but you're also quite intrigued by it.

"Come on, off you go. I'd like to ask you some questions."

Grinning, Liza winked at the seemingly disgruntled Austrian. "About the others, and not about… not about what just happened!" Rodereich added in quickly, realizing in vain that he had just suggested something completely different. The poor man's voice cracked as he looked to the side in order to hide his blush, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed nervously.

Liza whimpered as she half walked/ half sprinted to catch up with Rodereich's long strides. "Careful Roddy," Liza wailed. "I have piercings there."

"Really?! That's what you're worried about? You just assaulted me, and if you expect me to worry about your piercings?"

"Maybe you should worry about the fact that you didn't stop me from kissing you," Liza quipped with a cheeky grin.

Rodereich's mouth clamped shut in an instant, and for the rest of the walk back to the detention room, Liza didn't speak either. Instead, she took to admiring the Austrian's side profile, which if she looked carefully, she could see just the faintest tinge of pink resting on his pale cheeks.

Perfect. She had him right where she wanted.

* * *

 **Liza's POV:**

Liza found herself sitting back in her desk, but with what had happened recently, it had come to be her sanction of interrogation. The lights in the class room were shut off, and all the windows and curtains were closed off as well.

Pacing back and forth at the front of the class room was the short tempered head hall monitor, Vash Zwingli. He marched with the prow of a soldier, and his black military boots and matching camouflage pants helped with painting such a picture. Such an orderly picture, however, wasn't the origins of what used to be a wild, rebellious, and haughty teenaged boy.

Vash was just as uptight as Rodereich himself, but where the Austrian followed all rules to a tee for the entirety of his life, the Swiss hadn't always played by the rules, in fact, even now, he still didn't. The only difference now was that the Swiss was selective in his compliance to the school's rules. The Swiss followed the rules that advantaged him, and overlooked the ones that proved to be unrewarding. Funny how impartial the supposedly neutrality of law enforcement can truly be. And it's also funny how the law can switch labels at ease whenever the time requires for it to do so. The choppy- haired Swiss was a perfect example of this.

Vash, a couple years back, had been one of the school's worse juveniles. He had an interest in guns and knifes, and whenever someone went so far as to insult and/or aggravate him, even with little provocation, it wouldn't be much of a surprise for that person to find out that their car had been keyed, or if the Swiss was feeling spontaneous, to find a few pellet sized holes in the car's front windshield.

It was only until recently, when Lilly, his younger sister, had come to the school that Vash cleaned up his act and put down his guns. But where he had put down his guns and knifes, Vash found had himself a new, much more dangerous weapon: authority. He wanted to be a good role model for his sister, but being caught up in his quest for justice, the Swiss had separated himself from the morality of the law. He broke rules to enforce rules, and he broke necks to save necks. He protected the weak, but he lowered himself to the level of a criminal in order to do so. Vash himself hadn't changed; his title did.

Liza snapped out of her thoughts when she heard two hands violently slam themselves against her desk. A pair of furious mint eyes seared right through Liza's defenses, causing her to press her back against her chair, leaning as far away as she could from the angry Swiss. Vash gave her a sharp look as he bent even closer, much to Liza's own dismay.

Personal space anyone?!

"So, care to tell me where the others are?" he growled.

Liza stubbornly turned her head to the side, refusing to look her interrogator in the eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"The sooner that you talk, the more lenient that we'll be on your friends. It may be a big school, but I've sent my men to cover all possible exits." Liza didn't believe this bluff for an instant.

"What men?" Liza giggled. "Other than you and Rodereich what other pathetic dork would join this dream team of delusional and corrupted law enforcement? Don't think that I don't hear about the deals that go on in the basement. I work for the school's yearbook, you know, nothing slips by me."

Vash's eyes widened. "I do what I must in order to keep this school safe," he scoffed.

"Funny how your definition of safe is making deals with-" Liza faltered when she realized that Rodereich had just stepped back into the room. Losing his interest in Liza and stomping over to the front door, Vash decided to take out his anger on Rodereich.

"So I'm guessing that you didn't find them?" he snapped.

"Why how observant of you Vash," Rodereich retorted with a scowl, his chin held high as he gave Vash a distasteful look. "Tell me now, how did you come to such a conclusion? Oh yes, that's right, maybe it's the fact that I came up empty handed!"

"You tell him Roddy!" Liza hollered. The Austrian looked away to hide his smile. "Elizabeta, I thought that we've already been over this. You are not to speak unless spoken to."

The Hungarian pouted her lips at the mention of her punishment, but her pout quickly turned to a grin when Rodereich walked over to stand in front of her desk. "Where are they?" he asked softly, surprising her a little. The man was turning on his natural charm in order to woo her, and boy was it ever working. Unfortunately, Vash had been too ignorant to realize this.

"IS THAT HOW YOU INTEROGATE SOMEONE?! FOR FUCK'S SAKES GROW SOME BALLS RODEREICH."

A dangerous glow emanated behind Rodereich's glasses. Turning around, and unintentionally showing Liza a great view of his butt, the Austrian let it loose on the fuming Swiss. "I'LL GROW SOME BALLS WHEN YOU GROW TALL ENOUGH TO REACH THEM."

The Swiss, who was indeed much shorter than Rodereich, reviled at this comment. "I'LL TOUCH YOUR BALLS WHEN YOU LEARN- WAIT, WHY THE FUCK ARE WE TALKING ABOUT YOUR BALLS?!"

Liza licked her lips, ignoring the argument unfolding right in front of her. Hmmmm, the sexual tension in the air was glorious, and Rodereich's butt was looking mighty fine just about now.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROUGH IT UP!"

Vash cleared his throat, clearly disgruntled. "Whatever, we have other things to focus on right now. Like how you let them steal your keys in the first place."

Liza stretched out her hands. His butt was so close; she could almost touch it.

The Austrian's chest puffed up at the Swiss' challenge. "LET ME SEE HOW YOU DEAL WITH A GIRL WHO PRACTICALLY THROWS HERSELF AT YOU. OH WAIT, YOU CAN'T BECAUSE NO ONE LIKES DEALING WITH A PRICK WHO CAN'T EVEN-"

 _WHOMP!_

Rodereich let out a frilly scream when Liza's outstretched hand came crashing down onto his butt. Turning around, and with an incredulous look on his face, the Austrian glared at the very smug looking, unbashful Hungarian. "What was that for?" he hissed, blushing once more.

"I don't know," Liza shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner. "It looked smackable."

Vash, who normally didn't show any other emotion than anger, coughed to stifle any hint of his snickers. It was always amusing for him to see Rodereich loose his cool. "Find something funny Zwingli?" Rodereich growled. The Austrian towered over the stuffy looking Swiss, whose shoulders and jaws tensed up at the sight of the approaching Austrian.

Vash glared back, the brief hint of amusement on his face vanishing in an instant. "No sir," he muttered sarcastically. "I just found myself a first class jackass."

Liza rolled her eyes. She knew that the two had never gotten along for as long as she could remember, but she didn't know that their hatred of each other was this strong. This hatred, however, oddly made her excited. Perhaps it was just the way that the two glared at each other, their eyes steamy with anger, and their chests buffed up as they engaged in the guileful tactics of intimidation. They were down sizing to their primitive instincts, ruled by testosterone and their own drives as they went at each other's throats. Liza began to fan her face. Things were starting to get hot in here, and no, it had nothing to do with the temperature.

Rodereich bent even closer to Vash, his lips curling into a snarl. They then proceeded to berate each other with insults, but Liza didn't listen. All she could hear was the pulse of her rapidly beating heart and her ragged breathing. Oh god, just lean a bit closer. Yes, just like that. The Hungarian shuddered.

"Mmmm, just like that. Now kiss for Mama Liza," she cooed.

"WHAT?!" Both boys stopped mid argument in order to direct a confused glare at Liza. Immediately, they both took a few steps away from each other, their eyes trying to look everywhere but their fellow hall monitor counterpart.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Elizabeta?"

"Yes, Roddy?"

"Do I even want to know?"

Silence.

….

SLAM!

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!" Vash raged, while Liza looked away to avoid the glare of the flash light that the Swiss had pointed in her face. Knowing him, he would have preferred to threaten her with an army knife, but even the Swiss knew that such a tactic would be a bit too extreme. If they weren't at school, however….

Liza scoffed, trying not to blink too much. "As if I'm going to tell you."

Vash turned up the brightness of the flashlight, while Liza ground her teeth, willing herself not to show any signs of weakness. "HA! You think that's bright?! Try seeing Gilbert shirtless! He's so pasty that Christians worship him as their lord and savior!"

…

While Vash and Rodereich discussed something at the front of the class room and out of Liza's hearing range, the Hungarian set out to grab her bag from the front desk. Her phone was in there, and if she could just reach Gilbert….

SLAM!

Stone-faced, the Swiss held up her black Hershel back pack, dangling it in front of her face just to irk her. "Looking for something?"

Liza didn't give him the satisfaction of responding. With a sullen look on her face she turned around and trudged back to her desk, her head bowed in shame.

Rodereich gave her a pitiful look, but when Vash glared at him, he quickly turned his attention back to the matter at hand. They had some delinquents to catch, and sympathizing with the enemy was in no means going to help with their situation.

…

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF TRACK PRACTICE! WE NEED ALL THE MEN THAT WE CAN GET," Vash screamed into his phone, causing for Liza to perk up from her slumped position on her desk. She couldn't have been in there for more than ten minutes, but her boredom made it seem like she had been in this hell for hours on end.

Vash hung up the phone and stormed over to Liza with a victorious looking smirk on his face. "Better pray while you still can, because when he's done with them your friends will be forced to their knees, begging for the mercy that he'll never give."

"Who are you talking about Vash?" Liza snapped back.

A fiendish grin played onto the Swiss' facial features. "Alfred Jones, of course."

Liza paled. How could she have forgotten about him?! The American was the reason why so many of them had gotten a detention in the first place. Looking up and searching for any God that was sane enough to listen to her, Liza took the Swiss' advice and prayed.

 _Dear God, I know that I watch and read Yaoi a lot, and take sexy pictures of people without their permission, and collect Rodereich's hair when he's not looking, and ship cannon characters in gay relationships, and do a whole other lot of perverted things, but putting all that aside, please, protect my friends for me._

 _Protect Gilbert and Maddie: I know that he's kind of a douche, but once you get to know him, you'll realize that he's a warm and squishy douche with a soft and easily breakable heart. Although, I wouldn't be too disappointed if he came back with a few bruises. Only a few, nothing fatal or anything. And just to spice things up, why don't you give him a shot with that Maddie girl while you're at it? I know that he's too stubborn to show it, but Gilbert can get lonely at times since he and Ludwig hardly ever talk any more. Someone new would be good for him don't you think?_

 _Protect Alice: I don't even know why I'm praying for her when we all know that she can easily take down a man twice her size. I just hope that she can lead them out of the school safely. Someone has to take the lead, and lord knows what would happen if Gilbert assumed leadership. Disaster. That's what._

 _Protect Lovina and Toni: The poor girl's gone through a lot, and if my suspicions are correct, it seems that you've thrown Toni her way for a reason hmmmm? Well, I pray that you protect her from shouting too much, and insulting those who get close to her, because I know how much she hate's herself for doing that. Please, protect Toni so that he can protect Lovina from herself._

 _Also, do you think that you could get through to her sister Feli? She's hanging out w-with…she's hanging out with… you know what? It doesn't even matter any more. Keh. Why am I praying for someone who's too ignorant to realize her own hypocrisy? Here's an even better question: Why am I asking a question that I already know the answer to?_

 _It's quite simple really. It was my fault that Feli became like this in the first place. It was my fault that Lovina became bullied. Heck, it was my fault that we all became bullied. If I can't be her saviour, I sure as hell can hope that she'll find the strength to stand up to them. I know I can't…._

 _I've never been able to._

 **Current Mode of Progress** : Survivor's: 5 Caught: 1 Escapee's: 0


	4. Reconnaissance

**A/N:** Hello! This leads up to the next climactic chapter but just for fun, I put in a whole bunch of historical allusions. Cookies to you if you're a history nerd and know about them already.

* * *

 **Heracles' POV:**

Heracles' slipped in and out of consciousness. Every now and then he would catch a few words here and there of what the people around him were saying, but he wasn't fully awake to process any of it. All he knew was that they were loud, which annoyed him very much.

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T THINK THAT I HAD A DICK WHEN I WAS YOUNGER."

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A DICK."

"AT LEAST I HAVE A DICK."

Heracles chuckled and mumbled in his sleep. He dreamt of being a cat, relaxing in the sun, free of mundane worries as lots of pretty ladies surrounded him and stroked his belly. Hmmmmm. Being a cat might not be that bad after all.

"LET'S GO! FREEDOM AWAITS!"

Rubbing his eyes, Heracles sat up and looked around at the empty class room. He then looked to the front door which was left wide open. Did he sleep through his detention again? The Greek shrugged and looked at his watch. No, it was still only 3:30. Oh well. Heracles' yawned and stood up. There was no point in staying if everybody had already left.

Heracles' checked his phone. His bus didn't come for another 45 minutes. Hmmm, what to do now?

Maybe he could swing by the camera room and check to see if Sakura was still in there. She usually didn't leave the school until about 4:30, and Heracles wanted to say good bye before the break started. Yeah, seeing Sakura sounded good right about now. She was cute, quiet, and shared the same amount of fondness for cats that he did.

The Greek smirked to himself as he walked through the hallways, humming thoughtfully. "Cute girls always win over naps," he mused.

* * *

 **Alfred's POV:**

Alfred had had his fair share of shitty days, but this one took the cake by far. First, he had to deal with his cousin Alice, who had given him a nice welt above his left eye. All because he had given her a detention slip for skipping out on PE. Second, he had to deal with Feli's snide older sister Lovina, who had him made for a fool when she slapped her detention slip onto the back of his bombers jacket. Which, of course, Ivan thought to be fucking hilarious. Third, he had no choice but to give his baby sister a detention for sneaking maple syrup into class. It was only until later that he found out that she had smeared maple syrup all over his Gym shorts. And since he didn't have a pair set of shorts, Alfred was forced to wear Feliks' frilly pink short shorts as a substitute. Don't ask you really don't want to know. And last but not least, Vash called him in for duty when he had clearly told the Swiss that he had practice today and that his coach would suspend him if he missed out on any more events.

But here Alfred was, trudging through the hallways as he made his way to the detention room, cursing under his breath as he urged himself not to scratch his crotch. He hadn't looked at his gym shorts when he slipped them on. It was only until his balls stuck together that Alfred realized that his sister had gotten her sweet revenge on him.

The only thing that motivated the American at the moment was two things: justice, and order. He had become a hall monitor for the sole purpose of protecting those who couldn't protect themselves. Protection required order, and order required law enforcement, and if it meant that he had to shoulder the burden of a poor reputation among the student body, then Alfred was more than willing to take on the role of the 'liberal dictator.'

He sought to promote what he liked to call "The New Hetalia Order" through out the school, and in the process of doing so, he planned to stop bullying right in its venomous its tracks. Bullying occurs in anarchy, and if rules are enforced, no matter how petty or excessive that they were, then the turmoils of violence and tyranny would successfully be contained. The American sought to rebuild the foundations of the school, to offer a new start from what was before a chaotic, dysfunctional, and ineffective ruling system. After all, his Uncle Marshall, who owned a very successful construction company, had once said that you build the foundation of a house from the ground up. Well that's what Alfred intended to do. He'd start from the bottom, where the petty rule breakers were, and eventually he'd work his way up to where the heart of the school's problem's lay: the popular class.

And contrary to what most people believed, Alfred didn't do this for himself or for the power and influence that was brought along with it. He did this for those who didn't know what this school needed. And this school needed order. Alfred was tired of watching people get picked on. He was tired of standing aside and watching others get rolled over by those at the top of the food chain. He was tired of letting Ivan bully those around him, forcing his 'friends' into companionship as they hovered around him like satellites bound by the gravity of fear and the threat of physical harm. This school was a pit for monsters and all scum alike. Alfred was the hero, in the disguised form of the villain, and he intended to rock the shambles of this faulty institution right back into place.

Alfred felt his phone buzz in his jean pocket. After reading the frantic text that he received from Vash, Alfred smirked. Looks like he'd have to make a quick visit to the school's camera room. Apparently, Rodereich and Vash weren't competent enough to track down the rest of delinquents themselves as they were too busy handling, in the words of the uptight Swiss himself: a deranged lunatic girl who was prone to unexpected nose bleeds and perverted outbursts.

But no matter, Alfred already had his tracks covered. Grinning, the American texted his newly made friend and partner in law: Sakura Honda.

 _Dude! Meet me by the camera room ASAP!_

* * *

 **Alfred's POV:**

Alfred opened up the door to the school's camera room, whistling as he strolled right into the small, cozy, but eerily dark room. Screen's of all sorts were attached to the walls, and sitting in a leather chair in the center of the room sat Sakura Honda, who was currently hunched over, grumbling to herself quietly as she played on her Nintendo 3DS.

Doll like in appearance with pale cream skin, wide black eyes, and a cute bob cut for hair, Sakura Honda had fooled the American upon first glance. She was sly, cunning, and quick witted, but most important of all, she seemed to have an infinity for technology. It was this skill in technology, however, that had made Sakura one of the school's worse delinquents. If payed the right amount, Sakura would hack into the school's data base and change your marks with just a simple click of the mouse.

No one knew who she was, as she went by the online alias of Otakulover97, and no one had ever seen her because all transactions and payments were put straight through to her account. This little black market business of hers had gone on for months. That is until Alfred caught wind of a lead. It was rumored that the hacker worked straight from the school's computer lab.

Short story short, Alfred caught her in the midst of hacking into the school's system, and after refusing to surrender, and a futile attempt to run away, the American dropped two bombs onto the Japanese women's parade. She was to either work for him, and give up her independence, or she was to accept her defeat and suffer at the hands of the school's principal and whatever punishment that he bestowed onto her. It wasn't much of a surprise to Alfred when Sakura chose the former option.

With the Japanese woman now at his unconditional mercy, Alfred used Sakura as a tool to spy on the other students. During their lunch break, she was to report to the camera room, and if she saw anything suspicious, it was required that she notify him immediately. Eventually, Alfred planned to lessen the reigns of his control over her. But, for now, all of her actions were to be strictly monitored.

Alfred cleared his throat and shut the door, squinting as his eyes readjusted to the dimly lit room. With a bored look on her face, Sakura spun her chair around, her head bowing into a polite nod as Alfred pulled up a seat next to her. "Hello, Alfred-San," she muttered, discreetly hiding the bitterness of her tone under her breath.

"Nice to see you too Sakura!" Alfred beamed. Sakura winced at the loudness of the American's voice. "So, have you done what I asked you to?"

Sakura nodded. "Hai, I tracked them down." Sakura pointed a slender finger towards a screen on the bottom left corner of the room. The screen showed what looked to be a bellowing Alice pointing towards the entrance of the school's cafeteria. Soon after, Lovina, Gilbert, Maddie, and a boy that Alfred didn't know the name of, scampered off into the school's cafeteria, disappearing from the camera's viewing range.

"Damnit!" Alfred cursed. The school didn't have any camera's installed in the cafeteria since teachers regularly patrolled that area during all breaks. After a moment of deliberation, a mischievous looking grin had etched it way onto Alfred's face. "Hey Sakura? Do you think that you would be able to hook up the school's PA system in here?"

Sakura cocked her head to side, putting down her game console down much to Alfred's surprise. The American wasn't used to having her full and undivided attention and what shocked him even more was the fact that she had paused her game right in the middle of a gym battle. He must have really peaked her interest. "I could," Sakura mused, giving Alfred a wry half smile. "Why do you ask?"

Alfred grinned back at her. "I think it's time that I show them who's boss."

 **Current Mode of Progress:** Survivor's: 6 Caught: 1 Escapee's: 0


	5. A Clang of Wits, Brits, and Grit

**Author's Note:** **Ame** ; There was a total of 6 allusions (WW2/ Cold War References) (: **Layla** ; It's a secret :p.

* * *

 **Lovina's POV:**

Alice looked over her shoulder one last time, opened up the doors to the school's cafeteria, and with a loud bellow, she started ushering people inside. "IN YOU GO!" she shouted. "THEY CAN'T SEE US IN HERE!" Lovina, who was still holding onto Toni's hand but was too startled to question it, quickly scuttled into the cafeteria. They then joined Maddie and Gilbert at one of the cafeteria's wooden tables. Oddly enough the Canadian and German were sitting next to each other, but where Gilbert looked nervous and red faced, Maddie looked indifferent and composed. Something told Lovina that Maddie had no interest in Gilbert despite the fact that he was so obviously infatuated with her.

Toni sat next to Lovina at the table, and after shutting the doors, Alice joined them to sit at the front of the table. She was, inevitably, their leader after all. The Briton had a stubborn will and refused to give up, which, of course, made her their natural go to leader. Besides, if Alice didn't step up, then Gilbert would, and Lovina had absolutely no interest in letting that happen. The German would get too caught up in promoting himself, and enlarging his already swelling ego rather than focusing on the issue at hand, and that ladies and gentlemen, could only result in failure.

Lovina let go of Toni's hand, letting her own swing to her side. The Italian didn't notice the look of disappointment that had crossed over the Spaniard's facial features, but Lovina couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed herself. His hands were warm, comforting even. She found it odd how reassuring it was to hold hands with someone.

The Italian blushed. She was overthinking this. He only held onto her hand to make sure that she didn't get left behind. She shouldn't flatter herself by believing that he would willingly hold hands with her at any other given time.

Alice pounded a fist against the table, causing for everyone's heads to snap up as they directed their attention towards the fierce pair of emerald eyes that were currently glaring at them. The entire group was disheartened and discouraged over losing one of their own, but one small loss didn't matter to Alice. The Briton was focused on getting out safely, regardless if they lost a few men in the process. She was practical and level headed, so in times of desperation and loss, Alice was the warrior that they could entrust their lives to because when it came down to the wire, they all knew that the Briton cared more about their safety rather than that of her own.

"So, does anyone know the quickest route out from here?" the Briton asked.

Maddie cleared her throat, although to the rest of the group it sounded like a faint hiccup. Gilbert must have thought that this was adorable as his face flushed to an almost comical shade of red. "If you're worried about the camera's, we'll have to find a route that hides us from view. I don't think that we should focus on the quickest route, but rather the safest one."

Lovina nodded her head in agreement. "She's right. Alfred has Sakura monitor the camera room during lunch breaks, but there's still a chance that she's in there right now. If that's the case, then we don't have long before one of those dorks burst in here."

"Hmmmm, alright," Alice pondered thoughtfully, twirling one of her pigtails around with her finger.

" _Ohhhhhh Aliceeeeeeeeee~!"_

The Briton blushed for some reason, looking flustered as she pushed up her glasses on the bridge of her nose, inhaling deeply through her nostrils. The rest of the delinquents cocked their heads to the side. A faint voice filtered through the cafeteria, but no one was sure if it was real. "Right," Alice coughed awkwardly. "Let's come up with a plan, shall we?"

" _Ohhhhhh Aliceeeeeeee. Come play with me Aliceeeeee~!"_

Alice turned her back to the group. "Not now flying mint bunny," she muttered. "I'm busy." Face still flushing, the Briton turned back around to face the wide eyed and now skeptical group of delinquents. "Now, on to business," Alice straightened her posture and coughed again for good measure.

"Um, Chica? Did you hear that?" Toni faltered when the same eerie voice echoed across the cafeteria again.

" _Aliceeeeee~!"_

"Ja, I don't what kind of drugs you're on, or who the fuck you're talking to, but we can all hear that voice too," Gilbert stated slowly, his crimson eyes wide as they looked around the cafeteria, attempting to track down the source of the noise. Whether it was unconscious or not, everyone slid as far away from Alice as they could. They had all heard about the rumours of Alice and her supposed ability to talk to ghosts and spirits, but no one had actually believed them, that is until now.

Maddie rolled her eyes and stood up. "It's not ghosts," the Canadian huffed as she walked over to the doors by the cafeteria's exit. "It's the PA system, they're just trying to scare us." Maddie then walked out of the cafeteria, much to everyone's surprise. The Canadian looked up and waved at the camera hanging right above the cafeteria's front doors.

" _Shit!"_

 _"_ _Alfred-San! There's no need to yell, they can all hear you."_

 _"_ _Listen woman, don't you dare ruin my badass moment with your complaints."_

 _"_ _Hai, my apologies, Fatbutt-San."_

 _"_ _Jappy say whaaaat?!"_

 _"_ _A-Alfred-San! Alfred-San, I said Alfred-San."_

With a smug smile, Maddie beckoned the group forward. "It's just Alfred being a jackass," she mumbled. "No biggie."

" _Not cool little sis! I almost had you guys_!" Alfred's loud voice thundered through the PA system, creating a traumatic amount of ear-splitting squeaks and high pitched noises. Slowly but surely, the rest of the delinquents joined Maddie, looking up and ogling at the camera that watched their every move.

" _Can you tell Alice that I can't hear her_?" Lovina chuckled. At the moment, Alice was currently insulting Alfred with a truck load of curses that Lovina couldn't even fathom to understand, but it was still nonetheless quite amusing for her to watch.

"WELL I'M SURE THAT HE'LL UNDERSTAND THIS!" Alice cracked an impish smile when she stuck up the middle finger to the camera.

" _OUCH! To think that I was actually going to give you guys amnesty if you managed to escape! Oh well_ …." None of the delinquents took the American's offer at face value. Unlike Vash, Alfred never bended the rules; never. The American prided himself on his ability to maintain equality of the law.

Alice shook a fist at the camera, while Toni and Gilbert attempted, in vain, to stifle their laughter. Lovina smiled and gently pulled Maddie back when the Briton had almost elbowed her Canadian cousin in the face. Alice was currently caught up in a frenzy of furious hand gestures and shouts, so the only thing that the delinquents could do was sit back and enjoy the show.

"DAMN YOU, YOU BLASTED FATASS, HAMBURGER EATING DICK WAD! DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND GO AND CHOKE ON IVAN'S MASSIVE DICK BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW THAT YOUR OBSESSION WITH THAT PSYCHO IS BORDER LINE UNHEALTHY."

" _Alice dear, I'm not fluent in angry British sign language, but yes, fuck you too."_

Gilbert turned to Toni. "How would _she_ know how big Ivan's dick is?" he whispered.

The Spaniard shrugged in response and chuckled. "How much do you want to bet that it's huge?"

"5 inches?" Gilbert proposed.

Lovina's eye twitched.

"Nah, amigo, I was thinking somewhere more along the lines of 8 inches. Have you seen his hands?!"

"True," Gilbert mused. "But you also have to factor in the size of his feet."

"OH MY GOD, ARE WE REALLY DOING THIS RIGHT NOW?" Lovina raged, while Maddie backed up an additional few paces. Between Alice, Lovina, and Alfred, the shouting had become too much for the timid Canadian to handle.

"CAN WE STOP FOCUSING ON DICK SIZE AND FOCUS ON LEAVING THIS FUCKING HELL HOLE?! FOR FUCKS SAKES I'M SURROUNDED BY A GROUP OF IDIOTS!" Lovina fumed, turning her back on Toni and Gilbert, whose faces paled upon hearing the Italian's angry outburst.

Lovina cursed to herself. This was why she didn't have any friends. She always scared them away and made them feel like shit. Just once, it would be nice if she didn't lash out at others because now all she could do was lash out at herself for being so damned reckless. The two friends were only joking, but she just _had_ to let her anger ruin the moment. Just perfect.

"Lovina, where are you going?" Toni called out, quickening his pace as he attempted to catch up with her. Lovina wiped at her eyes and looked back at Toni, whose eyes widened when he saw the clear look of distress on her face. Lovina blinked away her tears, her eyes pleading for him not to say anything. Without any spoken words, Toni nodded his head in understanding; Lovina silently thanked him.

Lovina squared her shoulders and let out a shaky breath; time to put up the façade and fortify her wall of indifference. She couldn't let her actions get to her… not when she had so many other things to worry about. "I'm going to the basement. Unlike you guys, I plan on getting out of here!"

The Italian knew her way around the basement quite well as she frequently ate her lunch in there.

"Wait," Maddie huffed, smiling as she ran over to stand beside Lovina. "I'm coming too! I didn't think of that before! The basement, eh? They won't be able to see us in there, good thinking Lovina," the Canadian beamed as she gave the Italian a gentle pat to the back.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE AWESOME ME!" Gilbert bellowed in Lovina's right ear, slumping a heavy arm around her shoulders. "Stop being so hard on yourself," the German whispered, aiming a wink at the disgruntled Italian. "You were right. We were being stupid."

"GILBERT…" Lovina warned.

"Ja, Ja, I know, you'll stuff your entire fist down my throat, blah, blah, I've heard it all before," Gilbert grinned, backing away as he avoided the elbow that Lovina had aimed at his gut.

Alice, who was still huffing and puffing after her obscene marathon of insults and violent hand gestures, walked ahead of the group, her head held high as she waved the delinquents forward in the direction of the basement. "Well, are we going or not?" the Briton aimed a knowing smile at Lovina. "When genius strikes we can't just ignore it! Onwards my fellow outcasts!"

" _WAIT?! Where are you guys going_? _I'm not done talking to you!"_

Alfred's voice went ignored, but the delinquents all took pleasure in the fact that there was a hint of desperation in the American's voice. Even though they had lost Liza, the hall monitors were still outnumbered, and that alone had to count for something in itself. Unlike the hall monitors, the delinquents worked together as a cohesive entity, highlighting each others strengths and bonding together in order to overcome their weaknesses.

They were a family, linked by their faults, but separated by their own unique abilities. They were perfectly imperfect, functionally dysfunctional, and most important of all, they spitefully if not reluctantly loved each other.

A wry smile played onto Lovina's face. She found it ironic that in a place of punishment she would come to be rewarded with true friends.

* * *

 **Lovina's POV:**

The delinquents slid along the walls of the basement hallways, tip toeing as quietly as they could so that they wouldn't give away their location to any potential lurking hall monitor. They were in the drama and music portion of the school, as clearly displayed by the peeling paint on the walls, the flickering ceiling lights, and the grimy, un-lacquered floor. The school prided itself on its well accomplished sports teams, but as for the arts folk? Not so much.

Alice and Maddie led the way ahead, while Gilbert, Toni, and Lovina stayed back, their eyes flickering over their shoulders every so often just to make sure that no one was following them. The Briton planned to take them through the basement, as this route would lead them to the stairwell exit right by the school's side parking lot. It wasn't the most ideal escape route, as it required much more time and effort on their part, but it was practical because it helped them avoid detection from the school's surveillance system.

"TURN BACK!" Alice's piercing voice bounced off the walls, which was soon followed by heavy thundering footsteps. Not long after the two cousins came sprinting around the corner. Lovina, Toni, and Gilbert all exchanged worried looks, but thankfully they were able to use their heads as they quickly found cover in a nearby music room.

Lovina wrenched the door open, and after the last of the delinquents had trailed in, she carefully shut it, making sure to make as little noise as possible.

…

Hiding behind the teacher's podium, the delinquent's sat in crouched positions, their hearts hammering against their chests as they felt the adrenaline of almost getting caught pump through their veins. "He was waiting right there at the entrance." Alice cursed to herself. "It was a miracle that he didn't see us. The idiot was too busy fondling with his megaphone to pay us any attention."

Lovina's eyes widened. "Megaphone?!" she hissed. "Why does he have-"

"COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" A voice screeched from somewhere out in the hallway. Lovina poked her head over the podium and looked through the glass mirror that lay at the front of the class room.

What she saw next made her blood run cold.

Pacing back and forth across the hallway stood a very smug looking Alfred Jones, who was in fact carrying a gigantic megaphone in his hands. Lovina kept her head low, and when the American turned around the corner, the Italian slumped against the wall, her face pale with worry. "He's in the basement," she whispered, her voice numb with shock.

Now how were they supposed to escape?! They were sitting ducks: if they left the class room, Alfred was bound to hear them, but if they waited, the justice crazed hall monitor would eventually find their hiding place; the American had the nose of a blood hound and he could sniff out trouble with an uncanny ease. Basically, they were screwed over in every way possible.

Maddie, who had also gotten a good look at Alfred, unintentionally leaned against Gilbert's shoulder's for support. The German blushed at this, but Maddie was too shocked to notice anything other than her own fear. "We're dead," Maddie mumbled hopelessly. "There's no way that we can escape now," she wailed.

Alice's eyebrows furrowed into a scowl, and with one last clench of her fists, she stood up. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Gilbert hissed. "Get down before he see's you!"

Alice shook her head as she trudged down the steps of the front of the class room and into the rows where all the instruments and music stands rested.

Grabbing a pair of symbols, Alice turned around to face the delinquents one last time. "If I distract him, you guys should have just enough time to run away. What you do next is up to you, although I wouldn't go through the exit by the school's parking lot any more. There's still the possibility that Rodereich and Vash are waiting out there to ambush you."

Lovina stood up, but Toni tugged on her arm, urging her to stay down as well. Lovina compromised with the Spaniard by bending over into a crouch so that only half of her body was visible. Maddie on the other hand, held no regard for her own safety as she stumbled down the steps of the front podium, her arms spread out wide as she tackled Alice with a hug.

Surprised, the Briton set the symbols down on a chair, chuckling as she returned the hug to her now trembling cousin. "Now, now," she tutted in a motherly voice. "There's no need for you to worry about me. The git's got another thing coming if he thinks that I won't put up a fight."

"B-but," Maddie hiccupped, her eyes watering as she teetered on the edges of holding back her own sobs. "You can't just l-leave me here," the Canadian's voice trailed off into a breathless whisper.

Alice bent over and whispered something into Maddie's ear. "You'll be fine. They're nice people, really now, there's no need for you to be shy," the Briton then directed a glare at the flabbergasted German, who was currently plastered up against the wall, looking confused as to what he should do.

"Look out for my cousin will you?" Alice's question came off as a demand, and silently, Gilbert nodded his head. The German had dealt with enough women in his life to know that you never question them, especially when they pack enough of a punch to send you into a three-month coma.

"Y-you owe me," Maddie stammered, glaring at her cousin. "No matter how much you deny it, you're just as reckless as he is," she quipped with a sniffle.

Alice placed a hand on Maddie's head, ruffling her hair. "I'll come over tonight and watch the play offs with you, how does that sound?"

The Canadian crossed her arms and pouted. "Fine." Alice untangled herself from Maddie, and with one last devilish grin, she picked up the symbols and stalked off towards the door.

"Be safe chica," Toni called out.

Placing her hand on the door knob, Alice grinned. "Never under estimate the power of a British woman," the Briton growled as she thrust herself out of the safety of the classroom and into the merciless, unforgiving terrain of the hallways.

The Briton chuckled. "Let the Blitz begin."

CLANG.

"OI! FATASS!"

* * *

 **Alice's POV:**

Alice sprinted through the hallways, not really knowing where she was going, but thankful that she had at least been able to lead Alfred out of the basement. Hugging the walls, the Briton pulled out her phone. "Blast!" she cursed. Her phone wasn't picking up any signals. There went her plan of trying to get in touch with Maddie and the rest of the delinquents. Oh well, they were just going to have to fend for themselves.

"HAHAHA! DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU COULD OUT RUN A HERO?!" the American's amplified voice bounced off the walls.

"A HERO'S A PRETTY PATHETIC LABEL DON'T YOU THINK?" Alice retorted. For good measure, Alice clanged the symbols against the lockers that she passed by, knowing that this would only irk Alfred. The American hadn't had much luck in finding her; he only knew that she was hiding somewhere in the cooking hall way.

The Briton was using guerilla style tactics to keep the American on his toes. Every now and then she would reveal herself to him, but just as quickly as she appeared, she disappeared, hiding behind garbage cans, doorways, or if she was lucky, empty unlocked lockers.

Pressing herself against the door to some class room, and hiding behind the small ridge in the wall that gave her cover, Alice held her breath, urging herself to keep her pants to a minimum volume. She could hear Alfred's foot steps get closer, and unless she wanted to get caught, she needed a distraction that would successfully deter his path. Alice looked down at the garbage can beside her and scowled.

"Here goes nothing," the Briton murmured to herself. Kicking over the garbage can, and clapping the symbols together like a mad man in a drunken orchestra, Alice sprinted, deciding to take a left at the fork in hallway that she stumbled upon. Alfred's steps got closer, and just in the nick of time, Alice slipped into an empty locker. It was a tight fit, but some how the Briton was able to encase herself in the locker. The only problem was that if she fidgeted too much the symbols would scrape against the metal surface of the locker; if she wasn't careful, her position would be compromised.

"WHAT'S SO PATHETIC ABOUT BEING A HERO?"

When Alfred's steps trailed off in the opposite direction, Alice opened the locker door by a crack. "I see that you still haven't been paying much attention in English class, although I can't say that I'm surprised. A hero is a FLAT character. They have no psychological depth; they're boring. They have no unique characteristics or redeeming qualities that make them worthy of any praise. A hero is a simple title for a simple, weak minded individual like yourself," Alice scoffed, relishing in the silence that soon followed after her ruthless jab at the American's ego.

"THEN WHAT SHOULD I BE?" Alice grinned. She could smell the sweet scent of victory in the air. The American was getting frustrated, and when that happened, he tended to act out on raw impulses rather than thinking his actions through. Alfred was hot headed, and Alice's quips only added more friction to the American's self-satiated rage.

"Try being a protagonist, or what most scholars like to call a complex, well rounded character," the Briton lectured in a smug tone. "A protagonist is neither good nor bad, neither admirable nor despicable," Alice paused, her eyebrows furrowing into a frown as she tried to recall her knowledge on the subject. "A protagonist is a unique individual with their own distinct personality. They stand out from your typical flat character as they embody a mixture of virtue and vice."

"SOUNDS BORING AS HELL. WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE THAT?"

By now Alice had slipped out of the locker. She decided to leave the symbols behind. They became too heavy for her to lug them around as after running for nearly half an hour, she was quickly losing her stamina. The Briton then took a right in the hallway, bringing herself to stand in front of school's main cooking room. Alice pressed herself against the door, stifling a giggle when she heard the echo of Alfred's footsteps grow fainter. "Because, my dear fatass, a flat character is the most mundane person out there. Calling yourself a hero brings you down to the level of a normal, run of the mill character. Hmmm, how do I put this into words that you'll understand…."

"AH YES! By calling yourself a hero, you accept that you are none other than that of a 'basic bitch'," Alice's face crinkled in disgust when she had to resort to using such ghastly slang. It was words like this that butchered the elegance of the English language, and this infuriated Alice to no end. English was made to be proper. It was not made to convey such foul and vulgar expressions.

"TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW YOU TEA LOVING SMARTASS!"

CREAK.

Alice was too busy to notice that the door behind her had just opened.

"IN YOUR DREAMS YOU HAMBURGER EATING SHIT HEAD!"

"ALICE KIRKLAND WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOU'RE DEAD, YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!"

"HA! AS IF YOU COULD-" Alice's eyes bulged out of their sockets when a pair of hands cupped themselves around her mouth. Before the Briton could protest with a muffled cry for help, she was dragged into the cooking classroom against her will, her arms flailing around wildly as she sought to fight off her captor. Just when the Briton was about to aim an elbow to her captor's stomach, Alice froze.

She could recognize that douchey smell of cologne from anywhere. "Ohonhonhon, did you miss me mon chere?

* * *

 **Alice's POV:**

"Ohonhonhon, did you miss me mon chere?"

Alice span around, immediately regretting her action when she was met the smug, stubble studded face of Francis Bonnefoy. Alice blushed when her eyes -unwillingly- took in the sight of the taller man standing right in front of her. Long blond hair, eccentric blue eyes, and a courteous smile that had a knack for making her livid in an instant. Oh great; she had just entered the land of the douche.

Francis took a step forward, while Alice took several steps back. The Briton turned back around, noticing that the door to the classroom was left wide open. Hesitantly, she closed the door, but in her head she berated herself for it constantly. Yes, she had just willingly locked herself in a room with the school's most notorious pervert, but at least she was safe…sort of.

A perverted smile crept onto Francis' face. Alice recognized this as his rape face. "Why did you shut the door?" he purred, his dress shoes clacking against the ground as he stalked over to her. "Tsk! Tsk! Naughty girl Alice," Alice cringed when Francis took one of her pig tails into his hands, absently letting her hair slip right through his long, slender fingers. "If you wanted me all to yourself, you should have just asked~."

"Don't flatter yourself frog, I'm only here because I-"

"OOOMPH" Alice was silenced when Francis bent over, his lips hungry to meet hers as he pulled her towards him and into his arms. The Briton opened her mouth to protest, but the French took this opportunity to thrust his tongue down her throat, chuckling to himself as he let it swirl around, taking pride in the fact that he had caught Alice by surprise.

SLAP!

Seething, Alice balled her hand into a fist, prepared to strike the French down should he try to make another move on her again. Francis cupped a hand around his face to rub his sore cheek, but that still didn't wipe the sly smirk off of his face. "TRY THAT AGAIN FROGGIE! JUST YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS," Alice raged. "I'LL RIP OUT YOUR TONGUE AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS."

"Tsk! As vulgar as always," Francis paused to flip his hair in a girlish manner. "C'est tragique! Why do you keep your hair in such crude pigtails? Hair like that deserves to be free! And is that a new lip piercing I see~?"

Alice's hand reached up to touch her lips. Upon realizing this, the Briton scowled and stomped her combat boots against the ground in frustration. She had let him get to her again. "Francis dear, if you don't stop it with the stalking, I won't hesitate to place a restraining order on you," she threatened in an unnervingly sweet voice.

Francis laughed. "Love has no boundaries mon chere! And how cute! You think that I'm in here because of you~. Silly Alice, I stayed back to clean up, although" the French licked his lips in a provocative manner. "I could always use some additional help.~"

Alice had had enough. Stalking up to the French with a malicious look in her eyes, Alice grabbed Francis by the collar of his shirt, curses all of sorts spewing out of her mouth as she shoved him up against the door. "Listen Froggie, cut it with the formalities already. We all know that you'll stuff your disgusting tongue down anyone's throat, so don't you dare think that you'll be able to ensnare me in another one of those twisted schemes of yours….wait, are you blushing?" The Briton blushed herself when she noticed that the French's cheeks had flushed to an uncharacteristic pinkish hue.

Francis swallowed, his adams apple bobbing. "Oui, your eyes," The French whispered in a gravelly tone. "They're just so dazzling that I can't help myself."

"OH ALICE~!"

"WHERE DID MY DEAREST COUSIN RUN OFF TO NOW~!"

"DRAT!" Alice let go of Francis's shirt and turned around, her eyes scanning over the room, looking for the perfect hiding spot. The kitchen cabinets? No, she was bound to break something. Under a table? No, if Alfred came into the room she'd be in plain sight. Eventually, Alice settled for hiding along the cabinet attached to the wall, flattening herself against the wooden surface.

Francis gave her a questioning look. "Angleterre?"

"SHUT UP!" Alice raged. "He's going to hear you."

"I'm not the one who's shouting at the top of their barbaric lungs," Francis scoffed indignantly.

"Barbaric?!" Alice hissed. "I'll have you know that I'm a lady unlike your godforsaken perverted ass."

With a wry smile, Francis placed a hand on the door knob. "Hmmm, I did hear some interesting things on the PA system… something about a detention? Maybe I should let Alfred know where his darling cousin is, I mean he must be worried, non?"

"D-DON'T YOU DARE." Alice spluttered, her eyes wide with fright and vulnerability, much to Francis' sadistic delight.

Before Francis could respond with another joyful threat, someone started to violently bang their fists against the classroom door. Something told Alice that that someone was her insufferable American cousin.

"DUDE IS ANY ONE IN THERE?!"

Francis sighed and opened the door. "Oui, how can I help you."

"FRANCIS!" Alfred set down his microphone. "You haven't seen Alice around here have you?"

"Non!" Francis smirked as he gestured around the empty class room, subtly making smug eye contact with Alice, who silently fumed to herself. "If she had been, I'd be suffering from a _terrible_ migraine right about now."

Alice glared at Francis, who relished in the fact that he had been able sneak in a cheap jab to her pride.

"TRUE THAT! DAMN," the American cursed. "Sakura hasn't been answering her phone. What's up with her?" he muttered to himself.

"Is that all?" Francis asked, clicking his tongue in irritation.

"Yes good samaritan, please, do carry on with whatever you were doing." Alice rolled her eyes.

Francis shut the door. "You can come out now," he mused.

"Why?" Alice asked, her voice wary with uncertainty. "Why did you help me?"

Francis chuckled, but this time it sounded more genuine. "Because, I think that we've all grown tired of that man's tyranny."

Alice cracked a smile. "My, my, Franny I didn't know that you could be such a rebel."

Francis pranced over to Alice and grabbed her hand.

"W-what are you doing?" she spluttered, cursing to herself as she tried to tug her hand away, but failing miserably as the French had succeeded in pulling her closer to him.

The French cocked his head the side, his blue eyes lighting up with mirth as he winked at her. "Tsk! Did you really think that I only did this for you?" Francis tutted. "You owe me a favor mon chere.~"

"Oh," Alice said dryly. "And what's that?"

Francis stroked the stubble on his chin. "Hmmm, how about you join me for some crepes at my favourite café?"

"Um, alright," the Briton fidgeted under the French's all knowing glare. "I suppose that I'd be alright with that." Francis beamed, knowing that the Briton would never admit to her feelings, which of course, despite his teasing, he had always found to be quite adorable.

…

When they were sure that Alfred was no where in sight, Alice and Francis hurried down the stairwell that led them to the exit by the school's soccer field. By now they were walking through said field, and Francis couldn't help but notice that Alice kept looking back at the school, looking troubled while doing so.

"Worried about something?"

"No, I'm sure that they'll be fine."

Francis bent down to peck Alice on the cheek. "You need to learn to relax a little."

SLAP!

"I'll learn to relax when you learn to stop being a damned pervert!"

"Ohonhonhon."

"Francis?"

"Hmmm~"

"Can you hold my hand again?"

"Oui, Alice."

"I'll have you know that I'm only doing this to hold you back from doing anything stupid."

"Of course, Alice, I would be silly to think otherwise.~"

 **Current Mode of Progress:** Survivor's: 5 Caught: 1 Escapee's: 1

 **Next Chapter's Title** : Birdie in the Haus, Chirp, Chirp.


	6. Birdie in the Haus, Chirp, Chirp

**A/N: AvidReader;** If you like Spamano, there's a ton of it in my other story too! (There's 3 chapters dedicated to them alone plus multiple half chapters) You should check it out :D

Ok, if the reception for this chapter is awesome like last time, I'll be able to update the next climactic chapter pretty soon.

* * *

 **Lovina's POV:**

While Gilbert and Maddie ventured into the hallway outside, Toni and Lovina waited in the class room. They were sitting on top of the music teacher's podium by now, silent, yet oddly comfortable as they kept their ears open for the German's signal. Apparently, Gilbert was supposed make an eagle sound if the coast was clear, but if they heard him shout: "the crapwad is in the nest", then they were to lock the class room door and go back into hiding. The Canadian and the German weren't too far off as they were only supposed to make a loop around the corner and come back as quickly as they could, but what must have been a mere five minutes felt like an eternity to Lovina.

For one thing, being alone with Toni was unnervingly awkward. Lovina knew that her social anxiety had a lot to do with this awkwardness, but for God's sakes did that boy ever stop smiling?! The Spaniard was cheerful, sure, but you would think that with his freedom on the line, he would at least act some what worried, perhaps even fearful. But no, this fucker smiled so wide that it had almost become painful for Lovina to watch. It made her want to inspect the creases of his mouth for wrinkles; crap, she had just blushed again.

Lovina's face burned as she looked down at the ground, kicking her feet in the air as she let her long auburn hair sweep over her eyes.

"Lovina?"

"W-WHAT?!" Lovina spluttered. What Toni did next surprised her. Rather than scooting away from her, like any other sane person would do, the Spaniard chuckled. Using a gentle finger to tuck some loose strands of hair out her face, Toni smirked at Lovina, sending shivers down her spine. Lovina ground her teeth. Fuck him, and that cute half smirk, and those playful green eyes and just every damned thing about him! The Spaniard's eyes were beaming at her with such warmth that Lovina found herself reeling to collect her thoughts.

Toni just had such a careless, mesmerizing vibe to his character. He had a laugh that indicated his joy, but behind the mask of his joviality, Lovina felt that there was something much more devilish about him. Something that was wild, raw, and passionate. Something that she couldn't quite put her fingers on. It was something that had yet to be tamed; it was unquantifiable. The Italian found herself gravitated by the Spaniard's charm, but it would be a long time before she could ever admit to that.

"What are you thinking?" the Spaniard asked, humming thoughtfully. "You seem to be in deep thought."

"Why do you care?" Lovina quipped, crossing her arms. HA! Like someone actually gave a shit about her life. It was at this point, that Lovina began the question the sincerity of the Spaniard's intentions. She had to be on the defensive. She didn't want to fall prey to another person's joke. She was used to being the punchline, but if she could help it, she wouldn't go down without throwing a few punches of her own. This wasn't the first time that a boy had played with her feelings, acting as if he liked her only to ask for Feli's number whenever the opportunity proved to be convenient. Yes, skepticism was good; it protected her. It guarded her and it kept her emotions in check.

Toni didn't seem to be fazed by Lovina's spitefulness. Oh, no, the Spaniard was bold. Well, it was either that or he was completely oblivious, probably a bit of both. Either way Lovina didn't care enough to truly read into it. "I've seen you around in the hallways…and I well, ehehe," Toni chuckled, running a nervous hand through his thick mop of curls. Lovina's hands itched to do the very same thing. "I never had the courage to speak to you until that time when…"

Lovina nodded her head, signalling to the Spaniard that he didn't have to explain further. So the bastard wanted to talk to her on that day, Lovina deadpanned. If luck was a sport, Lovina would fall dead last. It just so happened that on that day she had already been in an unbelievably grouchy mood; what with dropping her textbooks in front of everyone, failing a math quiz, and her sorella, oh her ditsy, clueless sorella who just didn't know when to clamp those overly glossed lips of hers. Yeah, fuck her and her irritating uppity voice.

Lovina laughed. "Well, I guess that you must have a shitty first impression of me then," she remarked in a bitter voice, mumbling under her breath as she refused to look the Spaniard in the eyes. "With me falling on top of you and screeching at the top of fucking my lungs."

Toni shook his head wildly, his curls bouncing. "Actually, no. I mean, I could have gone without you bursting my left ear drum, but other than that, you're exactly how your sister describes you."

Lovina doubled over, suddenly finding herself struggling to breathe. No matter how many times she said that it didn't bother her, it always hurt her to hear that her sorella participated in the school's vicious mocking circles. Lovina ground her teeth. "You know my sorella?"

"No, I just hang out with some people who do. She brags a lot about you. You guys must be quite close."

"Not really," Lovina scoffed, before lowering her voice to a whisper. "What did she say?" Crap. There she went again. If she wasn't careful, she was going to break down right in front of him. Lovina cursed herself for her sensitivity. She had hidden her true self so well from others, but Toni seemed to have a knack for plowing straight through the emotional barriers that she warded herself with.

Toni's eyes sparkled when he spoke. "She says that she looks up to you. She admires you for your courage to stand up for what you believe in."

Lovina smirked at this.

 _Pft, yeah right. That's a load of crap and she knows it._

"Do you stand up for what you believe in Toni?" Lovina asked, her hazel eyes wide with curiosity. Slowly, but gradually, Lovina was letting herself open up to this boy. She was still vulnerable, hurt beyond words, but her trust in him was growing. She was even beginning to grow fond of him. No person, no matter how good at acting they were, could ever pull off such a genuine performance. Toni seemed like he truly cared about what she had to say. Heck, he even looked interested.

Toni nodded his head. "Of course. But do you know what else I like to do?" The Spaniard leaned closer, so close that Lovina could feel his warm breath tickle against her ear.

"W-what?" Lovina stammered.

"I fight for those who deserve a chance in the spot light."

If any more blood could rush to Lovina's face it did. The Spaniard appeared to be amused by the Italian's flustered behaviour as she had now taken to fidgeting with her hands. "I-I think that's enough about me, don't you think?" Lovina croaked, after what felt like a whole two minutes of silence. "What about you? Didn't you just move here from Spain?"

"More like moved back. I moved there five years ago when my Padre served as a diplomat, but after he finished his term, he wanted me to get a formal education here. Apparently the graduate unemployment rate in Spain is close to 50%," Toni tsked. "Unbelievable huh?"

"Yeah," Lovina agreed. "Unbelievable."

 _It's unbelievable that I've managed to hold a conversation with you for this long. How come you don't run away when I snap at you? Damn, this bastard is making it really hard for me to hate him._

"Hey Lovina?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Um, I was wondering…would you like to have lunch with me sometime?"

Lovina grinned. "Tell you what, if we survive this, I'll give you my answer."

A sly smirk crept onto the Spaniard's face. " _De_ _Acquerdo_."

"I have no idea what the fuck you just said."

Toni's grin got even wider. " _Bueno_."

Lovina facepalmed. The Italian then resorted to using the small amount of Spanish that she did know.

"¿Por qué yo?"

 _Why me….?_

…

"CACAW!"

Toni cocked his head to the side. "Do you think that's him?"

"AWESOMENESS PREVAILS!"

Lovina rolled her eyes and hopped down from the podium. "Only Gilbert could make a noise as obnoxious as that," the Italian giggled.

…

Lovina and Toni made their way around the corner of the hallway, following Gilbert's cacaw's, and what sounded to be Maddie's quaint angry shouts.

"CACAW!"

The Canadian spoke in a hushed whisper. "SSSH! There's no need to yell so loud! They're probably on their way as we speak."

"CACAW!"

"What did I just say?!" Maddie hissed, stomping her feet against the ground, which of course, only made more noise.

Lovina and Toni walked up to Maddie and Gilbert, who appeared to be in the midst of an argument. Gilbert floundered around the hall way, his hands cupped around his mouth as he belted out his precious 'cacaw's' to his hearts content, that is, until Maddie stuck out her foot and tripped him. With a cry, Gilbert lost his balance, gloriously face planting into the wall like the 'awesome' fool that he was.

"OW!" Gilbert cursed in German, grumbling as he peeled his face off of the grimy mouldy basement wall. "What the hell was that for?" the German aimed a glare at the satisfied looking Canadian, who had her arms crossed into a smug looking stance.

"Oh hush," Maddie huffed, her face puckered into an unamused scowl. "I think that I did everyone a favour here by shutting you up."

"You know," Gilbert started. "I think I liked it better when you didn't speak."

"And I liked it better when Liza beat you senseless, but we can't get everything that we want, now can we?"

Lovina cleared her throat. "Uh, hello? While you guys resolve your sexual tension, Toni and I are going to find a way out of here; you cool with that?"

Both Gilbert and Maddie shook their heads in denial, their mouths gaped open as they sported parallel crimson blushes on their faces. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Maddie protested, yelling louder than the delinquents had ever heard her shout before.

Gilbert, on the other hand was too flustered to say anything. In fact, this was the one time that Lovina had ever seen the German truly tongue tied.

Toni chuckled. "So, what's our next plan of action?" he asked.

Gilbert shrugged, swallowing down his pride as he recovered from Lovina's previous jab at his self-proclaimed awesomeness. "I think that we should split up."

Lovina deadpanned. "Gilbert, don't you dare pull a basic white bitch moment on me here. Even I thought that you were better than that."

Maddie, Toni, and Gilbert all gave Lovina weird stares. Sighing in annoyance as she couldn't be bothered to describe her analogy, Lovina grudgingly decided to enlighten the delinquents with her strange way of thinking. "The most typical character in a horror movie is usually the dumb bimbo, correction, the 'white' dumb bimbo, who 'brilliantly' suggests that it'd be a good idea to split up. And do you want to know what happens to her?"

"She's the first to die, eh?" Maddie answered.

"Damn straight!" Lovina scoffed, thankful that at least someone was on the same page as her. The Italian turned to face the Spaniard, who for some reason had a sheepish look on his face. "What do you think Toni?" she asked, immediately regretting her question when she saw the Spaniard's eyes light up with a playful, yet eerily dangerous expression.

"I agree with Gilbert. If we spread out, chances are that the hall monitors won't know who to go after. We could use their confusion to our advantage." Gilbert and Toni stared at each other, their grins growing wider as they shared some twisted unspoken message. Lovina felt unnerved by the shark-like smirks that were now plastered on the two friends faces. It made her feel much smaller than she already was; almost as if she were a prey of some sort.

And prey she was.

"ACK!" The world spun around, and Lovina suddenly found herself dangling over Toni's shoulder, her butt hanging out right in his face, and her feet kicking furiously as the snickering Spaniard carried her off in the opposite direction. "PUT ME DOWN! W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Lovina screeched but to avail.

….

"MAPLE! GILBERT PUT ME DOWN!"

"KESESESE! YOU'RE MINE NOW!" Gilbert cackled. "PAY BACK'S A BITCH ISN'T IT BIRDIE?"

"BIRDIE?!"

"YOU CLUCK IN MY EAR NON STOP; THEREFORE, YOU ARE A BIRD. ALSO, I AM AWESOME!"

…

"TONI LET ME GO!"

"FUSOSOSO! I don't think so Lovi!"

"LOVI?!"

"Would you prefer mi amor?"

SMACK!

The Spaniard winced as the seething Italian continued to pound her fists against his back. "Lovi it is."

 _SMACK!_

*Sigh* "Dios mio, there's no winning with this girl."

 **Next Chapter's Synopsis; "Stick to the Plan"** : How will our beloved Prucan fare against not one, but two hall monitors?! Will they survive?


	7. Stick to the Plan

**A/N:** This satisfies my ship for Prucan very much, so I hope that you guys enjoy it too. They are absolutely beautiful together don't you think? Let me know! If the responses are good, I have wiggle room for basing another long chapter off of them.  One last thing: I've noticed that people haven't caught up. I might slow the uploads because of this.

* * *

 **Gilbert's POV:**

Everything was A-OK in awesome land….that is if you consider having the side of your head being bashed in by the tiny fist of an angry Canadian girl A-OK. Gilbert was currently sprinting through the tech-hallway of the school, cackling and wincing as Maddie bounced up and down on his back, spewing out curses in French that he didn't understand, but he still nonetheless got the basic gist of what she was trying to say. Basically, the Canadian was saying a big fuck you to the self-proclaimed King of the school. Sigh. So not awesome.

Maddie's fists stopped pounding against his back when the German came to a stop in front of the computer lab. "Gilbert?" the Canadian questioned the German in a wary voice. Gilbert felt her entire body tense up, which for some reason made him blush. Ok, maybe he wasn't being entirely honest here. Being with Maddie was kind of awesome. Ja peasants, you can take solace in the words 'kind of.'

The Canadian was actually quite cute if you looked at the face hiding behind its cover of long blonde ringlets. She had a gentle heart shaped face, wide, curious violet eyes, and a delicate, fragile sort of frame for a body. She was small, but something told Gilbert that she could be tough if she wanted too. In fact, despite there being a seven-inch height difference between the two of them, Gilbert, for once in his life, did not feel in control, but rather he felt as if he were the one shrinking under her authority.

If angered, Maddie's complacent expression shifted, the innocent look and shyness to her demeanor gone along with it. The Canadian was well-tempered, but if provoked well enough, she didn't get angry, oh no, that was too simple; the Canadian became livid. Not many things bugged her, but Gilbert had a knack for getting under people's skin, the Canadian included.

Although, getting on her nerves did have its advantages for the German. Gilbert liked to see how a girl so quiet and reserved could turn into a being so animated and feisty, perhaps even a little bit crazy. Well, she was the crapwad's little sister after all. Regardless, Gilbert found himself to be intrigued by the petite Canadian girl. He found himself wondering about who she really was. He wondered about what lay behind the shy mask that the girl concealed herself with. But most of all, he wondered why he had never noticed her before. Girls that cute typically didn't slip under his awesome radar, but what irked him most was that he didn't know a thing about her. Gilbert was good on picking up on the emotional cues of others, a trait that he had inherited from being around a psychotic pan wielding lunatic of best friend, but with Maddie, Gilbert just couldn't seem to get a good feel for her.

Who was Maddie Williams? And why was she so confusing to him? And why did she just hit him in the back of the head…? Mein Gott, her punches were getting harder. Gilbert had been running for so long now that he had given the Canadian the perfect opportunity to hone in on what little strength she had.

"GILBERT!"

Gilbert shook his head, clearing away his previous trail of thought. "Ja, Birdie?" Putting on his signature smirk, the German gently placed the livid Canadian back on her feet. Letting out an indignant huff, Maddie unclipped two red bobby pins from her hair, letting the other half of her bangs fall into her face for a brief moment. The Canadian then took her hair out of the loose pigtails that they were tied in, giving her ringlets a good shake. Not knowing what to do, Gilbert took up a sudden interest in the ground.

"I told you not to call me that!" Maddie growled, maintaining her voice in a low whisper, unlike Gilbert who was too ignorant to think about such mundane things. He was too awesome to keep his voice supressed any how.

"Once a clucker, always a clucker," Gilbert retorted with a maniacal cackle. The German looked down to meet the furious violet eyes of the Canadian. Perfect. It seemed that when she got angry, the Canadian let her defenses slip, revealing much more of her personality than she let on to the average by stander. Gilbert was hungry for more knowledge, and he had an appetite for irking the Canadian senseless. He'd strip her down to her raw emotions. He'd break her down piece by piece if he had to because if he really thought about it, the Canadian was the most puzzling person that he had ever met.

"I still don't know what that means!"

"Kesesese. You don't have to! The awesome me knows and that's all that matters!" This time, Gilbert shouted far too loud for his own blindly arrogant good.

" _IS THAT VOICES I HEAR?"_ Alfred's amplified voice bounced off the walls. " _ALICE DEAR? ARE YOU SPEAKING TO YOUR 'SPIRIT FRIENDS' AGAIN?"_

Gilbert and Maddie froze. Maddie bolted for the door to the computer lab, her eyes wide as she fumbled to open the door, but alas it was locked. "Tabarnak!" She cursed, her face paling as she heard the echoes of Alfred's footsteps thunder after them.

Maddie turned around to glare at Gilbert. "This is your fault," the Canadian spat as she continued to tug and fumble with the uncooperative door knob. Maddie's face scrunched up in concentration, when Gilbert, with a seemingly nonchalant shrug, pulled out a bobby pin from his pocket. Placing a hand on Maddie's shoulder, Gilbert ushered her out the way, swallowing nervously when he heard Alfred's footsteps get louder as the time progressed.

The German was terrified, but to hide his fear, and his shaking hands, Gilbert did what he did best: he put on a show. He let his cockiness overcome him. He let his reputation take a hold of him, because if he didn't, he would easily be reduced to the state of the panic crazed Canadian standing next to him. Sometimes, it was just easier to fake being an extrovert, as with practice, it had become more of a routine for the German to immerse himself in the role.

"KESESESE! LET THE AWESOME ME HANDLE IT," Gilbert jammed the bobby pin into the lock, his eyebrows furrowed and his teeth ground together as he urged himself not to cripple under the pressure. With a victorious click, Gilbert thrust open the door. The German then grabbed the Canadian by the hand, hurled her inside, and quickly slammed the door behind him.

Maddie took a deep breath, panting and blinking wildly as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness of the room. "Why did you have a bobby pin?" She asked after a safe amount of time had passed since they had last heard Alfred's footsteps.

Gilbert shrugged. "I always keep one around for Liza. The girl's got crazy long hair and she always forgets to bring these sort of things with her."

Maddie smiled, and although the room was dimly lit, Gilbert could only imagine the sly expression that had now crept onto the Canadian's smug face.

"What are you smiling at?" Gilbert snapped, his face hot with embarrassment. It was only in front of this girl that the German had ever felt so vulnerable. Why her of all people? Why did she make him feel so squeamish, and child like? For Gott's sake, he was squirming like a goddamned bug. The Canadian triumphed over him with such little effort that it made him feel foolish. Not even Liza could make him feel this flustered, and the Hungarian had a special talent for pissing him off. But Maddie didn't piss him off; her indifference struck up a chord with him that never seemed to go away.

Verdammt! He was Gilbert Beilschmidt! The German who stamped on people's confidence in order to bolster his own. He was the boy who pranked, and joked, and partied like his life depended on it. So why did this girl, of all people, make him feel so weak? He was the life and joy of the entire school, but for some infuriating reason she didn't think so. The Canadian looked at him as if he were nothing more than a nuisance. In her eyes, he wasn't worth her time. Gilbert ground his teeth. But that's what made her so damned interesting in the first place. Never before had he ever seen a girl act so uninterested in him, which of course, much to his own dismay, inevitably if not hopelessly made him more interested in her.

Maddie giggled, sending Gilbert's heart a flutter. "Oh nothing," she mused. "I was wrong, that's all."

"About what?"

What the Canadian did next drove the German absolutely crazy. Maddie turned to him, and with a wide genuine grin, she sent him reeling. "You're not a douche after all."

Oh, Gilbert deadpanned. So this was what having a crush on someone felt like.

So not awesome.

…

After agreeing to Maddie's suggestion to stay put for a while, Gilbert grudgingly had to resort to small talk. He didn't care for asking the basic questions of social grace. Gilbert strived to ask the deeper, more thought provoking questions. The ones that revealed the interesting tid bits of another's life. The German didn't see a point in asking the questions that in the end, he knew he wouldn't care about, let alone remember the irrelevant answers that the person would give him.

But the German knew that he would have to patient if he wanted to get more answers out of the Canadian. For the meantime he would have to hold back on the personal and instead delve into the superficialities of life. Unfortunately, trivialities like this annoyed Gilbert to no end.

Bored and slouching over on a chair, Gilbert turned to face the Canadian, who was sitting at the computer desk next to him. Maddie had her phone out, lighting up what would have otherwise been a pitch black room. They didn't dare turn on the lights out of the fear that Alfred would find them, so the faint light coming from the Canadian's phone was their only tool of sight.

Gilbert cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, how come I haven't seen you around here before?"

Maddie squeaked, appearing to be a bit frightened by the German's question. Gilbert rolled his eyes. So she was back to her shy mode. The Canadian became fierce in times of crisis, but when it came to the normal, mundane moments of life, Maddie was nothing more than a timid shell of what she could bring herself out to be.

"U-um," Maddie swallowed, her brows furrowing. It appeared as if she was urging herself to speak more clearly. "I'm usually in the library most of the time."

"Oh, do you study a lot?" Gilbert drawled.

Maddie seemed to loosen up at this question; this must have been a topic that she was familiar and comfortable with. It was a conversation subject that she could speak to him with ease. The Canadian no longer had to fumble for the right words to say. "I sure do!" she beamed, only to falter and avert her gaze to the ground. "Sorry," she apologized, speaking so faintly that Gilbert had to bend closer in order to hear her. "That must sound so lame, eh?"

"What are you apologizing for? I think it's awesome that you put a lot of work into your studies!" The German said earnestly. "Hell, if I had half of your work ethic then I'd…" Gilbert trailed off, shocked at himself for almost revealing his biggest omen in life.

"You'd do what?" Maddie finished for him. Something about the Canadian's gentle voice comforted Gilbert. It made him feel as if he could tell her anything. So he did.

"I'd be graduating." Gilbert clenched his fists together. It was one thing to have shitty marks, but to constantly be compared to his seemingly perfect younger brother really took its toll on Gilbert, much more than he would have liked for it to. Ludwig had perfect grades, the perfect girlfriend, a perfect sport's record, and just an overall irritatingly perfect life in comparison to Gilbert's dull, lazy drab of an existence. His will and motivation to work hard lacked, as he knew that his brother would always find some other way to outshine him. Of course, Gilbert never bore this resentment in front of Ludwig.

In fact, Gilbert was quite happy for Ludwig albeit his blatant disapproval of the unawesome group of friends that his brother surrounded himself with. The only problem was that Gilbert himself couldn't find his own happiness. Sure, he had Liza to cheer him up when he was down, but Gilbert was searching for something much more meaningful in life. He wanted something to look forward to; something that he could enjoy without having to think about his constant failures and mistakes. Little did he know that that something was a someone sitting right next to him.

"What do you need help with?"

Gilbert cocked his head to the side. "Excuse me?"

Maddie huffed impatiently. "I have a good grasp on most subjects, so if you need help…" If possible, the Canadian's voice grew fainter. "I-I could always just tutor you." Because the room was dark, the German didn't see the Canadian blush. All he saw was that she had turned her head to the side, letting her curls sweep in front of her eyes once more.

It was enough, however, for the German to understand the Canadian's true sentiment. Gilbert finally understood who Maddie Williams was. She was a kind, caring, and compassionate girl who trusted and put faith in everyone that she met, no matter how unruly, or distrustful that they might appear to be at first glance. Ja, that would explain a lot of things. Gilbert hadn't exactly treated her on equal grounds; she was being far too nice and lenient with him. He didn't deserve it, but desperate to latch onto something that had a characteristic value to it, Gilbert held onto the Canadian's trust in him. He would hold onto it and he would never let go.

Finally. Someone had finally looked at him without judgment. Someone had finally looked to him with hope. They believed that he had the ability to persevere if he put his mind to it. And in the end, that's all that Gilbert really needed. He needed that extra push of encouragement to get him to stand on his own two feet, to brush off his old wounds, and to start back up again. Gilbert found a new bound of confidence, and the only person to thank for that was a person who didn't seem to be too confident in herself. The irony was baffling, but the surge of excitement that the German felt was overwhelming, if not shocking.

If possible, Gilbert grew even fonder of Maddie. This girl was too amazing for words. With just a simple smile and a small gesture of kindness, the Canadian had roused the German into thinking better of himself, and not that fake kind of thinking that he had fooled himself into falling back on. No, this was real. This was better. This was quite invigorating to say the least.

"You would really do that for me?" Gilbert asked hesitantly.

Maddie tucked a stray curl of hair behind her ear, giving Gilbert a meek smile while doing so. "I don't see why not. It get's pretty lonely in there sometimes. Besides, you seem like you're a fairly smart, capable guy. With the right amount of discipline, I'm sure that we can get you onto that stage in no time," the Canadian mumbled shyly.

Gilbert brought a hand to his chest, a mock look of offense plastered onto his now smirking face. "Fairly?!" he protested. "More like I AM! And don't you dare doubt that for a second!"

Maddie rolled her eyes and stood up, quietly tucking her chair into the computer desk. "Fine," the Canadian crossed her arms. Maddie stopped by the door to give Gilbert a challenging look. "Come on Mr. Awesome. I think it's about time that we ditched this place, don't ya think?"

Blinking in surprise, Gilbert looked up at the kind hearted girl standing in front of him. Maddie was beautiful inside in out, and in such a short amount of time the Canadian had touched him in ways that he couldn't even fathom to imagine.

He was head over heels for her.

"Ja, Ja I'm coming."

"Does Mr. Awesome want to lead the way?"

"OF COURSE! A MAN MUST ALWAYS PROTECT HIS BIRDIE IN DISTRESS."

"Don't you mean Damsel in distress?"

"Birdie fits you much better, frau. And thanks…"

"For what?"

 _For being more awesome than I could ever hope to be_ , Gilbert thought but didn't dare to say.

* * *

 **Maddie's POV:**

Gilbert lead the way a few paces ahead, cautiously poking his head around the corner of the woodshop hallway as he kept himself flattened against a row of lockers. "All clear!" The German whispered, waving his hand forward as he beckoned for the Canadian to follow him into the woodshop hallway.

Side by side the pair walked, careful not to make too much noise. Gilbert planned on taking them through the exit by the school's gym and that meant walking in the corridor parallel to the art hallway. They had to be careful, otherwise the hall monitors would be quick on their heels as the detention room wasn't that far off.

When Gilbert wasn't looking, Maddie peaked at him from the corner of her eye. The German was odd to her. Pale skin, gleaming red eyes, and white, if not blondish hair. Gilbert was an anomaly, and a mind boggling one at that. He stood out, and the Canadian could tell by the way in which he held himself that the German was proud of his differences.

Maddie admired him for his courage. They went to a school that targeted change. It was a school that prided itself on consistency and punished those who were different, self-righteously labelling them as something 'undesirable.' Gilbert, on the other hand openly challenged the status quo of everyone's biased perception of the norm. The German made his own status and followed his own rules, his chin held up high to anyone who snuffed him, and his hand held out to those who accepted him for who he was. And Maddie wanted to hold onto his hand. To show him that she cared about him, just like he did to her, although she had to concur, getting him to admit that out loud was going to be rather tough, if not impossible.

But no matter, Maddie still had to make amends with the German, as she had been quite rude to him when they had first met. She had almost fallen for the act that he put on, the act that portrayed him to be a cocky, haughty boy who only cared for himself, much to his reckless disregard for all others. However, after talking with the German and becoming acquainted with him, Maddie found that this wasn't the case at all.

Gilbert was someone who portrayed himself to be confident, while unbeknownst to the common observer, the German struggled to settle into the large mould that he had carved out for himself. The Canadian saw a slow fire light up and kindle in those deep crimson red eyes of his, but the German just needed that extra spark to keep him going, and Maddie was more than willing to be that spark. Gilbert had potential. She saw the look of surprise in his eyes when she had offered to tutor him. They were the eyes of a boy who had never been given a chance, and Maddie could relate to this in some way or the other. It wasn't easy being the shy little sister of the school's most abrasive, loud mouthed track star. She too was used to living in the shadows of someone who was deemed to be much more relevant and important in the grand scheme of things.

But at least Maddie was praised for what she could do. She had a loving family who praised her on her academics, and supported her through her struggles with shyness. Gilbert, on the other hand, didn't seem to have that ground support. He spoke fondly of Liza, but from what Maddie could perceive, Gilbert was lonely. He wanted someone closer than a best friend. Whether it was a girlfriend, or someone who he could consider to be a sibling, Maddie didn't know, but what she did know was that she wanted to prove the German wrong. He was far from alone, and even though she had just met him, Maddie wanted to be there for him.

In this sense, Maddie understood why Alfred was so protective of others. Her brother wanted to let people know that they mattered, and he wanted to prove to them that their rights as bullying victims was something worth fighting for. The Canadian grimaced. It was such a shame that the power of his position had gone to his head.

Maddie tapped Gilbert on the shoulder. The German stopped walking, his eyebrows raised in confusion as he gave the Canadian a puzzled look.

"Did you hear something?" he asked.

Maddie shook her head. "No, um, I was wondering." The Canadian faltered. All she had do was grab his hand. She didn't have to say anything if she didn't want to. And judging by the soft look that he gave her, Gilbert wouldn't have minded at all. He had a fond light in his eyes that longed for contact and trust. Despite this, Maddie couldn't bring herself to do it.

"You mentioned that Rodereich was your cousin. How come you guys turned out to be so different?" The Canadian cringed at her lame attempt to make conversation. Maddie's cringe, however, quickly turned into a look of pure terror when she heard a deeply accented, yet all too familiar voice bellow from behind her.

"IT'S BECAUSE, UNLIKE HIM, I KNOW HOW TO CONDUCT MYSELF IN A CIVILIZED MANNER."

CLACK! CLACK! CLACK! Rodereich's dress shoes clacked against the ground angrily, representing the Austrian's mood all too perfectly.

Gilbert and Maddie froze, their eyes wide with horror when they heard Rodereich's footsteps echo from behind them. Turning around, Maddie and Gilbert faced a fuming Rodereich, whose face looked so angry that they immediately took a few steps back. Judging by Gilbert's initial surprise, even the German hadn't seen his cousin get this furious.

The Austrian walked so fast that his cow lick bobbed up and down. "I take it that you're the girl who stole my keys," Rodereich sneered, looking down at the Canadian as he approached the dumb founded pair of delinquents.

Gilbert placed a protective arm in front of Maddie. "So what if she is? You were the dumbass who let them get stolen in the first place."

Rodereich huffed in disdain, stopping to stand in front of Gilbert. The Austrian pompously stuck up his nose in front of the German. Rodereich was far too 'civilized' to resort to Gilbert's 'brutish' insults. "Be that as it may, she still broke the rules and for that there must be consequences."

Gilbert turned his head to the side so that he could whisper to Maddie. "On the count of three, I want you to run for it. I'll hold him back for you."

"NO!" Maddie protested, immediately cupping her hand over her mouth when Gilbert gave her a pleading look. The German didn't want the Austrian to know of his plan. "I'm not leaving you," the Canadian whispered.

"Yes, you are!" Gilbert hissed. "One," the German muttered under his breath, his eyes never wavering from their current stare down with the furious Austrian, who characteristically had his arms crossed into a patronizing stance. Judging by the haughty look on Rodereich's face, the Austrian wasn't expecting the delinquents to fight back. Maddie clenched her fists. Unfortunately for the Austrian, that's exactly what they planned to do.

Gilbert cracked his neck on both sides. "Two."

"I said NO!"

"Too fucking bad," the German snapped, his eyes livid with the stubbornness of his own courage.

"THREE!" With a cry, Gilbert launched himself at the unsuspecting Austrian, tackling him to the ground. Gasping for air, Rodereich flailed on the ground, fighting to free himself from the German's suffocating grasp. Pinning down the Austrian's shoulder's so that he couldn't move, Gilbert turned back to look at Maddie.

The Canadian could only stand there and watch, helpless and confused as her mouth parted open with shock. "Maple," the Canadian mouthed.

"RUN!" The German bellowed at her, crying out when Rodereich aimed a successful punch to his jaw. The Austrian was beyond acting civilized now. The two cousins rolled over each other, throwing punches and curses every which way.

"WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! RODDY'S FIGHTING BACK!" Gilbert cackled despite the fact that Rodereich had now him pinned him to the ground. The German was in his element; he lived to tread on the irritation of others.

The Austrian used his free hand to push up the glasses resting on the bridge of his upturned nose. "You don't know how long I've waited to do this," he snarled, using his fist to wring Gilbert by the collar of his shirt. "I've had it up to here with you and your self-righteousness!"

Dodging another punch, Gilbert looked past Rodereich's shoulders and over at Maddie. Rodereich cried out in pain when his fist connected with the floor. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" Gilbert screamed. "RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

Blinking away her shock, Maddie turned around and ran towards the nearest classroom. She refused to leave Gilbert behind. Pulling out one of her red maple leaf clips from her hair, Maddie fiddled around with the lock. She had only seen Gilbert do this once, but Maddie was desperate enough to try anything.

CLICK!

The Canadian didn't have time to relish in her victory.

Maddie thrust open the door to the woodshop classroom. Flickering on the lights, Maddie's eyes darted around the classroom, looking for anything that would be of help. Tools of all sorts hung in a shed to her right. To her left, sat several wooden work shop tables. Maddie smiled when her eyes latched onto the solution to her dilemma. Resting on the wooden table closest to her and gleaming in the sunlight filtering from the classroom window was a pair of industrial masking tape.

With a massive grin on her face, the Canadian grabbed the masking tape. Her plan was crazy, but it definitely had potential. Running back out into the hallway, Maddie found that Gilbert was in a much better position than the one that she had left him in. Back on his feet, Gilbert ducked when Rodereich aimed a sloppy punch at his head. Rodereich cursed in German, while Gilbert cried out with laughter, his eyes wild with the euphoria of an adrenaline rush. Maddie stood there, stuck in place once more as she watched the two boys practically snap at each other's throats.

"Is that all you got pansy boy?" Gilbert leered, grabbing onto Rodereich's shirt as he thrust him up against a locker. The German raised his fist in front of the Austrian's face. "Any last words?" he cackled.

Rodereich let out a disgruntled sniff. The Austrian spoke to the German as if he still had the upper hand in the situation. "Anything I say would go in one ear and out the other. But go on, hit me if you like. It'll only prove how much of a brute you are."

Gilbert brought his face even closer to Rodereich's. "Don't push me Roddy."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Rodereich snapped, reciprocating Gilbert's fierce glower. "And you wonder why I don't like you hanging around Elizabeta! The only thing that you can offer her is your own stupidity!"

"THAT'S IT! FAMILY OR NOT I'M ABOUT TO BREAK YOUR FUCKING FACE!" Gilbert roared. The Austrian had touched a nerve and he was more than proud of it. He was elated.

"Funny how you haven't even asked me about Elizabeta," Rodereich sneered, ignoring the fist that wavered dangerously in front of his smug looking face. The Austrian didn't cower in the face of the German's clenched fist. Not even once. Instead, a sly smirk played onto Rodereich's lips as he continued to poke at Gilbert's growing agitation.

"I don't need to ask about someone who I know for a fact can fight her way through anything!" Gilbert growled. "Especially when that fight includes a hobbit sized cheese ball, a piano douche with an inferiority complex, and a smug _scheisse_ for brains American."

"HE'S RIGHT!" Maddie shouted, smirking as she walked over to the feuding cousins. With a satisfying rip, Maddie pulled open the roll of tape. For a moment, the German gave her a puzzled expression, but when he saw the devious look embedded in the Canadian's impish violet eyes, Gilbert immediately caught on to her plan. "I'm sure that Liza is giving them hell as we speak. Eh, Gilbert?"

Rodereich opened his mouth to say something, but Gilbert clamped a pale hand over his mouth. Now all the delinquents could hear were the Austrian's muffled German curses of protests.

The German's cocky smirk answered the Canadian's question. "I thought that I told you to run away," Gilbert snickered.

"Ja," Maddie mocked in a German accent. "But then again, this seemed like more fun."

Rodereich's lilac eyes widened with fear when he realized what the pair of delinquents planned to do to him. "MMMPPPPH!"

While Maddie gleefully ripped up multiple pieces of tape, Gilbert took to shushing and cooing at the struggling Austrian. "Sshhh. Do not fret my precious little douche bag. I'm sure that someone will find you…eventually kesese. Hmm, what would happen if Liza found you all tied up? I'm sure that she'd take lots of pictures don't you think? Actually, I wouldn't be too surprised if she just left you like this. Liza can be a real freak of nature when she wants to be."

…

Rodereich's eyes widened in horror at the thought. This wasn't the first time that he had been subjected to Liza's perverted outbursts. Unfortunately for the Austrian, this time certainly wouldn't be the last. Er... not that he minded it entirely…wait what?

…

"Kesesese! Poor little Roddy, tied up and no where to go."

"MMPH!"

"Oh Hush now. There's no need to be so vulgar. Loosen up… Oh wait you can't BAHAHAHA!" Gilbert paced back in forth in front of the taped down Austrian, cackling so hard that he lost his train of thought.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes! Maddie dear, do you think that you could hand me that pen?"

The Canadian gave the German a wary look. "What are you planning Gilbert?"

"HMMPH! Just do it." Gilbert's face crinkled into a pout when the Canadian glared at him. Please?"

"Fine."

"KESESE! PREPARE YOURSELF, FOR THE AWESOME ME WILL NOW VANQUISH YOU INTO AN OBLIVION!"

Rodereich's muffled cries of protest translated to: "IF THAT PEN EVEN SO MUCH AS TOUCHES MY HOLIER THAN THOU DOUCHE SKIN, I SHALL END YOU."

"Hmmm, if I draw a penis on your forehead, does that make you a dickhead?" the German mused.

Rodereich's face just about turned purple with anger.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Maddie cried, quickly snatching the pen out of Gilbert's hands.

"BUT WHYYYY?" Gilbert wailed.

"Because," the Canadian flashed the German with a wry smile. "I want to do it."

Gilbert beamed. He had just found the love of his life.

 **Current Mode of Progress:** Survivor's: 5 Caught: 1 Escapee's: 1

 **Hall Monitors Incapacitated** : 1/3


	8. Purfect Harmony

**Purfect Harmony:**

 **A/N:** Sorry! I've been really busy lately because I'm uploading a brand new story tomorrow night! (it's a fem! Prussia x Canada fic if you're interested). If you catch the historical allusion in this chapter, leave a review telling me what it was! I'll send you the next chapter a day early as your reward :D OH! And one last thing: are we cool with having another Prucan chapter? Enjoy guys!

 **Sakura's POV:**

Slumped over in her chair, Sakura sat, bored out of her mind as her charcoal eyes lazily scanned over the camera screens mounted against the wall. The bottom left screen was the camera angle that Sakura payed attention to most. She had seen the delinquents enter the basement, which would explain why in camera seven, Sakura could see that Alfred was waiting outside said basement's exit. The American sure loved surprises, didn't he? And don't forget about his flare for being dramatic, the Japanese reluctantly noted.

Seriously, did he really have to borrow that megaphone from the cheerleaders? Actually, come to think of it, the American's version of 'borrowed' probably meant that he had taken it without asking. Alfred wasn't fond of the cheerleaders, and although he valued following the rules to a tee, the American didn't hesitate to stoop down to the level of the enemy if meant that he could satisfy his ambitions. Alfred himself had never been bullied, but Sakura knew that he had never held the popular class in high regard. But who could blame him?

Sakura was easily swept aside and ignored in the hallways, but even she, in her own isolation, could see that something was woefully wrong with this school. She may not have liked the fact that she had been forced into being the hall monitor's accomplice, but at least she could take comfort in the idea that she knew what she was doing was right. In the camera room, Sakura kept a special eye out for bullying and a second, less attentive eye for petty rule breaking.

Rules were going to be broken regardless if they were enforced or not, so the Japanese solely focused her efforts on protecting the well being of the student population. Just today, Sakura had stopped Ivan from picking on Yong Soo. For some reason, the Russian had set his sights on Sakura's family. First it was Yong Soo, and then it was Chun Lien. Sakura absolutely detested the Russian and she took it upon herself to protect her cousins from that bear-like man. She wouldn't let someone tear her family apart, especially if it meant that he would split them into two conflicting sides of themselves. Because that's what Ivan did. He softened people into liking them, and when they least expected it, he broke them of their character, stripped them of their individuality, and forced them into being something that only he would approve of. Ivan coerced people into compliance, and unfortunately for most, compliance meant a friendship that they could never hope to get themselves out of.

Sakura's phone vibrated in the front pocket of her blouse. The Japanese blinked, quickly snapping out of her thought drifting daze. Cursing under her breath for letting herself get distracted so easily, Sakura pulled out her phone from her pocket. Unsurprisingly, Alfred had just texted her: _DUDE! I'm going in. I got bored so I decided to shake things up a bit! Lemme know if any of them leave the basement._

What?! Sakura's mind span. What did he mean by 'going in'? Hands clicking furiously on the monitor screens, the Japanese quickly zoomed in on camera seven, only to see that Alfred was already long gone. Not long after, the pieces clicked together in Sakura's head. So the American had gotten tired of staking out the delinquents… Oh well. This was the one time that Sakura would embrace Alfred's impatience with open arms. She was hungry and she wanted to go home already. There were many yummy tasting snacks awaiting her there, and she couldn't wait to get her small hands on them. Hai, she was a glutton. What are you going to do about it?

Pulling out her DS, Sakura decided to play some Pokémon in order to distract herself from her now growling stomach. Every now and then her eyes would flicker up to the camera screens, but after watching Alfred blindly (and recklessly) chase after Alice for a while, Sakura grew bored. Her phone lit up multiple times and knowing that it would be another one of the American's frantic texts, the Japanese deliberately chose to ignore it. Alfred was going to catch Alice anyways, so why bother to tell him where the Briton was? Besides, Sakura found it quite amusing to watch Alfred slowly begin to lose his patience.

Every now and then the American would punch a locker out of anger, only to howl and start sucking on his fist. Sakura smiled. The boy was like a lost, dumb puppy: he chased after everything, but he was too stupid to figure out what he was chasing after.

Sakura watched as Alice took cover in a locker in the cooking hallway. Sighing loathsomely, the Japanese decided that she had let Alfred suffer for long enough. Just when she was about to text the American about the Briton's location, however, someone knocked on the door to the camera room. Sakura froze. It couldn't have been Rodereich or Vash; those two were still in the classroom with Elizabeta. So who could it be?

Unfortunately for Sakura, the person had already let themself into the room before she could figure out who it was. _Kuso_! If she had been paying attention, that person wouldn't have been able to sneak up on her. For someone who prided herself on her ninja like reflexes, Sakura's attention span had been quite poor today. The thought of gorging herself with food and playing video games for an entire week had excited her to the point that she had unintentionally dropped her defenses.

Curling up in a ball and tucking her chin over her knee's, Sakura hoped that the person wouldn't see her sitting in the chair. The door cracked open and light swept into the room. Sakura held her breath. An unnerving silence followed. Her eyes darted around the room, and her heart nearly leapt out of her chest when she heard footsteps bound towards to her. Was it Ivan? Did he know that she had been working behind the scenes to get him punished?

Sakura suppressed her scream when she felt two, seemingly large, hands press onto the back of her chair, tilting it towards them. She then heard a raspy chuckle, followed by the loud thud of the door automatically slamming shut. Darkness swept over the room again, and Sakura clenched her fists. If she couldn't hide herself, then she would fight. "What are you doing?" A soft voice asked from somewhere behind her.

Feeling like a cat whose hair was standing up with fright, Sakura slowly tilted her head back, her eyes wide as they met the gaze of a pair of gleaming olive eyes. The Japanese cried out in shock, her voice cracking as her ear piercing shriek bounced off the slimly contained walls of the camera room. In an instant, Sakura was on her feet, her fists raised into a defensive stance. The Japanese was ready to fight. Just when she was about to aim a throat jab to her hooded attacker, however, said attacker pulled down the hood of his army green sweater.

With a satisfied smirk on his face, Heracles slowly, and perhaps even lazily, raised his hands in surrender. Running a hand through his messy brown hair, Heracles' sighed and hummed contentedly. For some reason or another the Greek had taken a liking to the Japanese and an even greater liking to teasing her.

Immediately, Sakura's face burned with embarrassment. She had let herself get worked up over nothing. Sakura looked at her shoes, avoiding the gaze of the now chuckling Greek. "W-what are you doing here?" Sakura stammered, lowering her fists, but still keeping a wary glare on her face.

"I wanted to visit you," the Greek shrugged as if that was the most obvious answer in the world. Fuming to herself on the inside, Sakura stalked over to her chair, diligently picking up her DS from the camera's dashboard. Damn him. Why did he always have to be so calm about everything? If he hadn't pulled down his hood, she could have really hurt him: a ninja never showed mercy.

With an indignant huff, Sakura sat back down in her chair, letting an awkward silence spread over the room again. The Japanese didn't care about this in the slightest. Heracles was a quiet man any how; strange, but quiet. Heracles liked her, and although Sakura didn't feel any fondness towards him, she found that she could at least tolerate his presence. The Japanese believed that it was better to be with someone rather than alone, even if that someone napped for the majority of the time that they spent together.

"It seems as if I have startled you," The Greek mused. Heracles pulled up a chair next to her, and Sakura pretended to ignore him. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, letting her bangs fall into her face in order to conceal herself. Even though she was still angry at him for surprising her, the Greek was rather mystifying, and Sakura couldn't help but be curious. It confused her as to why Heracles liked to visit her so often. Most of the time they didn't even speak to each other. Yet, here he was, sitting next to her and smirking to himself as if he had just said the wittiest comment in the world. The Greek clearly got a rouse out of scaring the Japanese. Sakura usually wasn't one to show much emotion, but when she did, Heracles got a sadistic pleasure from watching the Japanese get all flustered.

Sakura huffed, her fingers impatiently jabbing against the buttons of her DS. "You didn't startle me," the Japanese scoffed. "I thought that Alfred-San was trying to sneak up on me again. I only screamed to scare him back." The Japanese was too prideful to admit that Heracles had indeed scared her. In fact, her heart rate had yet to slow down, and she could still hear the constant pounding of blood in her ears. But Sakura would never give Heracles the satisfaction of knowing this, so instead, she decided to divert her attention back to her video game.

Chair screeching, Heracles bent closer to Sakura, his head hovering just above her own. "Playing Pokémon again?" he hummed. Sakura grit her teeth. The Greek was unusually chatty today.

The Japanese nodded in response. Maybe if she didn't say much, Heracles would get bored and take a nap. "How come you're not using Larry?" And that, dear friends, is how Sakura Honda nearly facepalmed herself to death. Larry was the name that Heracles had given to the Pokémon Meowth. Why he named it that, Sakura had no idea nor did she care to find out. The Greek had an obsession with cats that went beyond her world of anime, yummy food, and kawaii fluffy animals.

"No," Sakura closed her eyes, still fuming. "I told you this already. Lar- _Meowth_ isn't a strong Pokémon. I only caught him because you asked me to."

And with that, Heracles left her be. But only for five minutes of course. The Greek strived to keep Sakura on his toes. He was also in the mood for asking something much more of the Japanese.

…

"Did you hear that?" Heracles asked.

Sakura put down her DS. Hardly anything ever caught the Greek's attention, so if he took the time to point something out to her, then it must have been important. "No, what did you hear?"

Heracles cocked his head to the side. "It sounded like someone knocked on the door."

Sakura rolled her eyes. The Japanese then pointed towards the camera screen that relayed feed from the hallway just outside the camera room. "No one's there."

"What if it's a ghost?" Heracles proposed with a sly half grin.

"If I check the door will you stop talking?"

"Mmmmmm." The Greek hummed, leaning back into his chair and casually tucking his arms behind his head.

Sakura didn't know whether to take that response as a yes or a no. Checking on the status of Alfred and Alice, who appeared to be in the midst of an intense cat and mouse chase, one last time, Sakura stood up. "Be careful," Heracles warned. "I wouldn't want a pretty girl like you to get hurt." God forbid that he got up to check on the door himself.

Sakura blushed. The way that Heracles passed off saying such flirtatious things really struck up a nerve with her. Didn't he realize what he was alluding to? The Greek had a knack for making things awkward, and Sakura was unfortunate enough to fall for his playful quips. But that didn't mean that she lacked quips of her own. On a whim, Sakura decided to play along with Heracles' joke. "If it's a ghost, then I hope that it's come to bother you. Who knows, maybe it'll never you let you sleep again."

The Japanese had a dark sense of humour and she always took pleasure in the surprised looks that she would get from people whenever she made one of her snide jokes. Heracles also seemed to be one of these people. For a brief moment, his serene expression lifted into something similar to shock, his olive eyes opening wider than Sakura had ever seen them open before. But just as fast as he had shown his initial surprise, Heracles quickly reverted back to his composed, if not mocking residual facial expression. "That'd be troublesome," the Greek mumbled in agreement.

Something about the Greek's facial expression didn't sit right with Sakura. He looked much more alert than usual and there seemed to be a more of a calculated demeanor about him. The Japanese pursed her lips. There was also the possibility that she was overanalyzing the situation. Shaking her head and dismissing this behaviour as one of Heracles many quirks, Sakura walked over to the door, grinning at the nonchalant Greek as she placed a hand on the door knob. "Any last words?" she teased. Sakura blinked. This was so unlike her. Not only was she falling for one of Heracles schemes, but she was also playing along with it (?!)

Heracles looked up to Sakura and with an airy flick of the wrist, he continued to egg her on, motioning for her to open the door. Doing exactly that, Sakura wrenched the door open. "See!" the Japanese exclaimed, grumbling to herself as she walked back to her seat. "No one was there- AHHH!"

Before she knew it, Heracles had latched onto her wrist, pulling her to sit on his chair and much to Sakura's own mortification, on his lap to be more specific. Humming into her now reddening ear, Heracles revelled in this dramatic turn of events. Wrapping his arms around her struggling frame, Heracles trapped Sakura in place, tucking his chin over her head.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" Sakura raged. The entire room grew hot and Sakura's breathing became ragged. She felt like a caged animal. She could smell Heracles cologne, and she could feel his stubble studded cheek rub up against her own. Sakura raised a tiny fist into the air, shaking it ever so slightly. She was terrified, but something about the Greek's unbashful nature calmed her as well. Oddly enough, it put her at ease. Rocking her back and forth gently as if she were a doll, Heracles chuckled. "Much better," he sighed.

"WHAT'S BETTER?!" Sakura continued to struggle, but Heracles' arms didn't plan on unwrapping themselves from her waist any time soon. Honestly, lying there against him like this wasn't that bad, but since every single rule of moral conduct reprimanded her for feeling this way, Sakura refused to believe it. This wasn't proper, and she had to stop it before it escalated to anything else.

Heracles placed his hand over her fist, bringing it down to her waist and rubbing a thumb over her smooth skin. Sakura shivered when she felt the tingling sensation of Heracles' breath tickle against her neck. The Japanese clenched her jaw. She was angry with herself for feeling so at ease.

"You seemed tense, so I thought that I would help you relax." Heracles murmured into her hair.

"B-but did I ask you to do this?!"

"No, but usually I can tell when a girl likes me. You like me, huh?" the Greek purred, sounding quite pleased with himself. Sakura stopped struggling. A pink tinge flushed onto the Japanese's cheeks. "What makes you say that?" she said in a cracked whisper.

"Well, you haven't left yet, so that's a good sign."

"Heracles-san I have no idea what you're…" Sakura faltered when she realized what the Greek was talking about. Sometime in the midst of her panic attack, Heracles had unwrapped his arms from her waist, leaving her opportunity for escape wide open. But when?! What's more, how did this movement slip by her ninja senses?! And why did they keep failing her?!

"You could have gotten up by now, but you didn't," Heracles remarked. "Perhaps you really do like me. Hmmmm. Can I show you what I do to girls that I like?" Sakura froze. She opened her mouth only to have her breath hitch at the utmost worse moment possible.

Taking Sakura's silence as his answer, Heracles planted a kiss on the Japanese's cheek. To tease her further, the Greek also trailed his finger along the sensitive skin of the Japanese's collar bone. "You're very cute Sakura." Heracles grabbed the Japanese's hand, running his thumb over it once more. "And because you're cute I'd like to ask you something."

Slowly, Sakura turned around to meet the mesmerizing olive orbs sitting behind her. Using a finger to delicately tilt up her chin, Heracles bent closer, breathing into her face gently yet oh so provokingly. The Japanese wanted more. She was entranced by this man and so help her God if she didn't get to kiss those pursed, smirking lips of his. Sakura closed her eyes, letting herself relax for the first time in what must have been ages. "Ask away," the Japanese breathed out, her throat constricting with unbearable anticipation.

"Would you…" Heracles trailed off, busying himself with cupping a hand around Sakura's pallid cheek. She was no longer embarrassed. She had accepted her attraction to him, and all she could do was wait and hope that he wouldn't drag this out any longer than it had to be. Sakura's lips ached for the intimate contact that she would have never imagined herself capable of wanting. But Heracles brought out this side of her. This needy, raw, and desperate side to her that clung onto the passion of her emotions. Sakura was floating, and the only thing that kept her tethered in place was the Greek's alluring, raspy voice.

"Would you what?"

Heracles blushed at the fragility and hint of longing in Sakura's bell- like voice. "Would you…. name another Pokémon Larry for me?"

Sakura's mouth twitched. "Come again?" Sakura's brows furrowed into a frown. The Japanese's frown, however, quickly turned into a scowl when the Greek's chest began to shake with laughter. "You should have seen your face," he snickered. "Priceless." Once again, the Greek seemed very pleased with himself; he had successfully fooled Sakura into believing his abominably inappropriate joke. Sakura, on the other hand, wanted to smack the smug Greek senseless. How dare he take advantage of her feelings like that!

"T-that's not very funny Heracles-San," Sakura stuttered, her face burning. Sakura looked down at the Greek's chest, refusing to meet his eyes. Only when Heracles lifted up her chin again did Sakura realize that the Greek wasn't quite finished with her yet. "Don't be upset. It doesn't suit you," Heracles chided as he swiped a stray piece of fringe out of Sakura's face. "Now come here," he purred, placing a supportive hand at the back of her head.

Gripping onto the collar of his shirt for balance, Sakura leaned into the kiss, sighing contentedly when Heracles' tongue playfully danced across her lips. "What I was going to ask you," Heracles sighed in between kissing her neck, quickly making his way down to her collar bone again. "Was if you would like to join me for a walk. My bus doesn't come for another-MMPH!"

This time, Sakura was the one to surprise Heracles. The Japanese rushed to meet the Greek's lips, taking pride in the fact that she had reversed their positions quite well. Heracles was now the one to fumble for his bearings and Sakura enjoyed every precious second of this small victory of hers. "I'd love to," she beamed, pulling away from the kiss as she let Heracles catch his breath. The Greek's face had flushed once more and his hair stuck up in odd places, courtesy of Sakura's very explorative hands.

"What about Alfred?" Heracles pondered with an ever concerned smirk.

Sakura shrugged. "What about Alfred-San?" she retorted back, tracing her finger along the Greek's throat and grinning devilishly as she stopped to poke at his bulging adam's apple. The Japanese didn't care for helping Alfred anymore. She had a much more interesting train of working sitting right in front of her, and she couldn't wait to explore him further.

…

Alfred: SAKURA!

Alfred: HELLOOOOO?!

Alfred: You there?! I lost Alice. Can you see where she is on the cameras?

Alfred: Dude are you still mad about me confiscating your manga?

Alfred: I told you that I would give it back to you at the end of the day.

Alfred: WHERE ARE YOU?

Alfred: Are you alive?

Sakura: Hai, I'm alive, but I'm not at school.

Alfred: THEN WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!

Alfred: AND WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD LEAVE?!

Alfred: HELLO?!

Sakura: Good bye Alfred-San. I hope that you have a good break.

Alfred: YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN WE GET BACK TO SCHOOL.

Sakura: I already died the moment that I started working for you.

Sakura: Now good bye Alfred-San.

Alfred: Well that wasn't passive aggressive at all…

Sakura: And you're nothing but aggressive. That's why people keep breaking the rules.

Alfred: Kind of like how you are right now, huh?

Alfred: Oh great, now you're ignoring me.

Alfred: Fine, I'll catch them by myself.

Alfred: And consider your sentence extended.

Sakura: Fair enough.

Alfred: OH! And I'll be keeping the manga.

Sakura: Now that's anything but fair!

Alfred: HAHAHA! That's what you get for breaking the rules, babe ;)

…

Just you watch me. Order will be restored to this school and the hero will triumph over all. HAHAHA! Did you hear that? That was the glorious sound of justice calling and it wants its delinquents back.

*Cracks knuckles*

Let's get to work, shall we?

 **Current Mode of Progress:** Survivor's: 4 Caught: 1 Escapee's: 2  
 **Hall Monitors Incapacitated** : 1/3


	9. Beat to the Punch

**A/N:** Lol this chapter get's a bit crude at certain parts (They're teenage boys after all). And congratulations to Zeldalover97 for catching the allusion! Once I'm finished the story, I'll reveal all the allusions, but I want to see if you guys can figure them out first! Also, sorry if last chapter was a bit weird. Giripan is an odd ship. (Besides, I'm saving Alfred for a certain loveable psycho).

* * *

 **Alfred's POV:**

Tightly clenching onto his phone, Alfred had half the mind to snap it in two, literally. The Japanese's act of desertion in a time as critical as this was devastating, but determined to see his job through, Alfred stomped through the hallways, his eyes and ears open for any signs of his hormonal, angsty prey. The American's mood was much more foul than usual and Alice's taunting texts didn't exactly help with his temper either. Alfred could only withstand being called a fatass so many times before he lashed back. Alfred snorted. Stupid Briton. How did the heck did she even escape? The American was almost certain that he had heard her irritating snobby voice back at the computer lab. Whatever. He'd get his revenge at their next family dinner.

Alfred's phone buzzed with another text. And once again, the American nearly snapped his phone in two when he saw what Alice had gloatingly texted him. " _Best regards to the dumbass in the ratty old bomber jacket. Darling, did you really think that you would be able to catch me? HA! I'm so smart that I could kiss myself ;)"_

The American felt the beginnings of a scream settle at the back of his throat. The Briton had an infinity for making him tick. Man, if she wasn't a girl, she'd totally be sporting a black eye right about now. Alfred could handle being called a fatass, but what he couldn't handle was being called a dumbass. That label couldn't be farther from the truth and secretly, Alfred resented himself for conforming to such a debilitating label.

Sure, people had always thought of him as someone who was too ignorant to read the atmosphere, and more importantly people, but what they didn't know was that Alfred feigned his ignorance. He let people think that he was the dumb jock stereotype. Quite a perfect plan, huh? Feign being a fool in order to fool the fools into falling for his folly of foolishness. Try saying that three times fast whilst slurping on a slushie and chowing down on a juicy burger!

Alfred rounded the corner of the woodshop hallway. He didn't expect for anyone to be in this hallway. It was one of the isolated wings of the school. Trying to escape from this part of the school would require a massive detour that took you in a loop back to the Gym. Unless, that's what the delinquents wanted him to think…? Alfred shrugged. The Hero was never one to cut corners, no matter how tempting it was to do so. He'd check it out for himself, and if no one was there, then he'd circle back to the basement.

When the American stepped into the woodshop hallway, however, he heard what he supposed to be muffled screams echo down the corridor. Alfred grinned. Who knows? Maybe that posh, stuffy Austrian had actually succeeded in catching one of the delinquents. Rodereich seemed particularly intent on taking down Gilbert when Alfred had last chatted with him on the phone (with Sakura gone, this was the only method that the hall monitors could coordinate themselves with. Hmph! Stupid, disloyal Jappies.)

Rodereich had never been fond of his German cousin, and Alfred was more than accustomed into letting the Austrian rant to him about his festering 'demon douche' problems. Seriously, that piano dude needed a psychiatrist of some sort. The Austrian was a living embodiment of Freud's psychosexual stages of development. Yes, good samaritans, the Hero always did his homework. The Oral stage was reflective of Rodereich in the sense that the only way that you could ever shut him up was by offering him a type of sweet, although, the Austrian had been quite disgusted when Alfred had offered him a twinkie at their previous hall monitor meeting. The Anal stage, however, was what really made Rodereich tick. The Austrian was stubborn, miserly, and very possessive of his belongings. Alfred found out that last part out when he had accidently 'borrowed' the Austrian's handkerchief (he mistook it for a Kleenex), obliviously wiping the burger grease from his hands onto it. The American shuddered. Rodereich was one scary dude. Hmmm. Maybe if he got laid that would all change?

Shaking his head, as he had much more important things to focus on, Alfred's eyes widened when he saw a struggling figure squirm against a row of lockers. For good measure, the American took off his glasses, cleaned them, and then put them back on again. As he walked closer, Alfred realized that what he was seeing was indeed in fact, someone pinned up against the lockers, bound by an excessive amount of duck tape. Lying above the figure and taped to the wall was a single piece of paper that read: " _Here lies the douche. RIP Rodereich's virginity, no promises that Liza will be gentle. P.S I am awesome… and… Birdie is Queen_." Beside Birdie's name was a hastily scrawled drawing of a chick waving around a small Canadian flag. The American didn't care to figure out who "Birdie" was. He was stunned if not anything else. Recognition dawned on the American, and to say the least, he completely lost it.

Alfred burst out laughing when he saw that it was Rodereich, the uptight "no shenanigans" hall monitor himself, who been taped to the lockers. Lilac eyes narrowing in anger, the Austrian let out a muffled scoff. The Austrian's mouth was taped shut, so he couldn't talk. The American got closer in order to inspect this masterpiece…er, "treasonous act of delinquency" for himself. Along with his mouth, Rodereich's arms and legs were bound against the surface of the lockers. Elaborate criss-cross patterns of tape kept Rodereich well in place, so well that he couldn't even budge. The best description that Alfred could think of was that he looked like an immobilized star fish.

"MMPH!" Rodereich roared when Alfred came to a stop in front of him. Cackling, Alfred reached out a hand to rip off the strand of tape that covered the Austrian's mouth. "I'm going to do this q-quickly Ok?" the American wheezed, urging himself not to double over in another fit of laughter. Said Austrian looked like he considered strangling Alfred.

RIP!

Alfred almost passed out. He couldn't breath let alone speak. Aside from the nasty tape burn on the Austrian's upper mouth area, at the corner of said grimacing mouth, was an intricately drawn ejaculating penis. Jesus Christ! These delinquents had way too much time on their hands! No matter, soon enough, Alfred would put an end to this chaos. Unfortunately, the American's quest for justice had to be put on hold for the time being. He still had to tend to his useless, Austrian counterpart.

"WOULD YOU STOP LAUGHING AND JUST HELP ME ALREADY?!" Rodereich snapped. Alfred smirked. The Austrian was going to have a rude awakening the moment that he got a look at himself in the mirror. If he didn't already know of course. Something told Alfred that the Austrian was expecting the worse when it came to his appearance. Why else would his mouth be twitching so much?

With a crash, Alfred's megaphone fell to the floor, along with the American himself. After another two minutes of rolling on the floor and laughing, much to the Austrian's evident disdain, Alfred eventually brought himself to stand again. "Dude, they really stuck it to you good," Alfred mused. Rodereich clearly didn't appreciate Alfred's witty joke.

"Just hurry up! I'm not going to let that idiot get away with this," the Austrian seethed, clenching his jaw. For some reason, Rodereich aimed another glower at Alfred. Shrugging it off, the American ripped off a decent sized piece of tape from the Austrian's chest. "You really ought to control that sister of yours," Rodereich scoffed, stretching out his recently freed left arm. The Austrian must have been taped to the lockers for some while now.

Alfred raised a brow. "Oh? And what do you mean by that?" Alfred did everything in his power not to look at the ejaculating dick drawn on Rodereich's face. The Austrian had a short temper, and Alfred had no intention of getting on his wimpy sidekick's bad side. Raising a few tender fingers to touch his sore mouth, as it was still red from the pain of having three layers of peach fuzz being ripped off in one fell swoop, Rodereich winced at the contact.

"Your sister was the one who, who…" Rodereich trailed off as he let himself get all worked up again. Alfred counted to ten, waiting for the Austrian's face to return its normal shade of "stuffy, sexually frustrated red" as opposed to its previous shade of "satanic, murderous rampage" purple. After a moment of biting half of his lip off, Rodereich eventually managed to hiss out a semi-coherent sentence. "Your sister drew this!" the Austrian grudgingly pointed towards the corner of his mouth. "On my face," he added without much necessity. Alfred could already see the ejaculating penis loud and clear.

Upon inspecting the crude 'drawing' closer, Alfred realized that the person had purposefully used the Austrian's mole to their advantage. The mole was right at the tip of the… HOLD UP A MINUTE?! Did Rodereich just mention his sister?!

"WAIT?! MY SISTER DID THIS?!" Alfred asked, a look of incredulousness written all over his face. Maddie would never do something this vulgar! His sister was practically a saint, well, minus her passive aggressive sarcasm, but that's not the point! If it hadn't been for her maple syrup addiction, Maddie would have never been considered to be in the same league as the rest of those low life delinquents. Particularly Gilbert. Alfred never liked that guy. The school only had room for one cocky superstar, and Alfred wasn't keen to share the spotlight with anyone else, let alone a self-proclaimed 'awesome' douche bag who enjoyed vandalizing everything in sight during his spare time.

Finally freeing himself from the last bits of tape, Rodereich stretched out his sore limbs and scowled. "Yes, who else?" he snarled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must wash this monstrosity off my face." While Rodereich turned around and clacked off in the direction of the nearest washroom, Alfred fumbled to regain his senses. What the hell was happening?: Delinquents were on the loose. Vash, the school's best interrogator, had failed to get any useful information out of Liza. Rodereich had been assaulted. Sakura ditched her post. Alice escaped. Not to mention the fact that he had a giant mess of tape to clean up afterwards. AGH! This was all so damned frustrating!

But Alfred was determined to change that.

"WAIT! RODEREICH!" Alfred jogged after Rodereich, who unsurprisingly, hadn't made much progress down the hallway. The Austrian had always been a slow walker. Quite ironic, considering the fact that he's a hall monitor. "Where did Maddie head off to?" The American already had a good idea of where his sister could be, but it didn't hurt to ask.

Leaning up against a locker and pretending that he wasn't stopping in order to catch his breath, Rodereich stuck up his nose at Alfred. "Where do you think? They're heading for the exit by the Gym," the Austrian scoffed, rolling his eyes as if that was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Them?" Alfred pried, panting slightly as he skidded to a stop.

"Yes 'Them.' Both your sister and…" Rodereich swallowed back the bile that instantaneously raised in his throat. Just the thought of Gilbert made him sick. "Gilbert," he hissed. "They both did this to me."

Alfred resisted the urge to facepalm. It was all so obvious! Who else in their right mind would write a note declaring that they were awesome? Turning on his heels and with a maniacal grin on his face, Alfred took off at a full sprint. The rules stated that students couldn't run in the halls during the school day. Well, it wasn't the school day, and Alfred rationalized his actions by viewing this as a way of making up for his time missed at track practice.

The cogs in the American's brain clicked together. Hmmm. The school had many tunnels. Tunnels that only the janitors, teachers, and hall monitors had access to. And guess what? There was a tunnel right by the woodshop hallway that led straight into the Gym's equipment room.

"Alfred?! You can't possibly expect to catch them!" Rodereich shouted after Alfred, who was already long gone.

"Are you underestimating me piano dude?" Alfred called over his shoulder, for once opting not to use his megaphone. He had every reason not to. "You should know better! Justice waits for no one!"

The American smirked. Knowing Gilbert, his cockiness would get in the way of his grand escape. Rather than a victory sprint out of the school, Alfred assumed that the German would opt for a slower than ever victory stroll, and since Maddie was a push over, his sister would likely follow suit with whatever Gilbert did. And Alfred was more than willing to use the German's arrogance to his advantage. Without a doubt in his mind, Alfred knew that he was going to get to the Gym before the delinquents. Justice would be served, and the delinquent's tyranny would finally come to an end.

After all, he did have the element of surprise on his side.

* * *

 **Maddie's POV:**

Maddie's patience was wearing thin. Time was ticking, but wanting to revel in his glory, Gilbert took his sweet, luxurious time as they walked through the hallways. And of course, not wanting to stir up any conflict, Maddie forced herself to adapt to Gilbert's snail-like pace. Maple, Alfred was right. She really was a push over.

Every now and then, the German let out a loud devious cackle, but Maddie was quick to silence him with a merciless elbow to the stomach. It was one thing to walk slowly, but it was another thing to give away their exact location. The Canadian enjoyed spending time with the German. She really did. But there was a time and a place for gloating, and right now, in the midst of their grand scape, gloating could very well mean their capture. It happened once before. They weren't even shouting when Rodereich caught them walking in the woodshop hallway not too long ago. Maddie giggled. Oh Rodereich. The Canadian mused to herself as she remembered how Gilbert gave her step by step instructions on how to draw a….er a willy wonker!

(" _Two balls, and a snake. Simple right? Kesesese._ ").

Slumping a friendly arm over Maddie's shoulders, Gilbert raised a pale brow at the Canadian. "Find something funny, Birdie?" he asked. Maddie shook her head. "Don't worry about it," she grinned. Gilbert made an annoyed clicking sound with his tongue, but he didn't question her any further. Maddie enjoyed keeping to herself when it came to her own unique sense of humour. She also took a secret pleasure in annoying the German. It was quite funny to her whenever his nose would scrunch up whenever he snorted. He reminded her of a horse in that way: majestic, unique, and tall with pride. The Canadian found the German's cockiness to be quite attractive, as deep down, she knew that Gilbert was nothing more than a warm, cuddly loser who wanted a friend.

Little did the German know that the Canadian was determined to be more than a friend.

….

Maddie lifted up her glasses, pinching the bridge of her nose. By this time the Canadian and German duo were in the Gym. Escape was near, and Maddie could see the door that would lead them to their freedom, but unfortunately for the Canadian, her German counterpart was too caught up in the moment to realize that. Running around the Gym and carelessly letting his shoes screech against the lacquered wooden floor, Gilbert let loose. Maddie just about flinched every time that his shoes skidded against the ground. If Gilbert didn't smarten up, which he obviously wouldn't, they were going to get caught. At this point, the Canadian had already accepted the inevitability of their capture. Someone was bound to hear them.

"Freedom at last!" the German sang. "Hey Birdie!" Gilbert grinned at her devilishly. "Look what I found!" Picking up a stray basketball that had been sitting by the bleachers, Gilbert held the ball to the air with both hands. Maddie's eyes widened at this. He wouldn't dare. No, he couldn't be that stupid…could he?

"Gilbert," Maddie started, walking over to German. "What are you…?" Seeing the worried look on Maddie's face, Gilbert skirted around the approaching Canadian and jogged over to the center of the Gym's basketball court. With one palm, the German rolled the basketball along his arm. Up and down the German's arm, the basketball went, and with each dip it took, so did Maddie's stomach. If that ball so much as bounced on the floor, they would be goners for sure.

Gilbert's eyes flashed dangerously and his lips curled into a wolfish smirk. Maddie gulped. Trouble was the only thing that followed whenever the German gave her that look. The look that meant "I'm awesome, and because I'm awesome, I'm going to scare the living crap out of you by doing something so reckless and stupid that I probably shouldn't be doing it but I'm still going to do it because I'm awesome. Did I already mention that I'm awesome?!"

"Hey Birdie?" Gilbert taunted. "Care for a game of basketball?" The German drawled, effectively playing off of the Canadian's greatest fears. Gilbert threw the ball in the air. Maddie's breath hitched. With a pop and a wink to bat, Gilbert caught the ball with ease, purposefully slamming his hands onto both sides of it.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Maddie hissed/whispered. "Someone's going to hear you!" The Canadian jogged over to the German. Gilbert held onto the basketball with one hand, extending his arm out to emphasize the point that he could let go of the ball at any given moment. "Ja, but I wanted to play some basketball," he pouted. Maddie didn't believe that lie for a second. The only reason that the German was doing this was because he wanted to scare her half to death. Much to the Canadian's dismay, the German had already succeeded in doing so.

Maddie fumed to herself. They could have been home by now, but oh no! Of course not! The German couldn't bear to refrain himself. God forbid that he passed up on a prime opportunity for shit disturbing. "Gilbert Fritz Beilschmidt! Don't you dare drop that ball on the ground!" Maddie barked.

Gilbert cocked his head to the side. "How do you know my full name?"

"I read it off the detention attendance list when I stole Rodereich's keys…HEY! Don't you dare try to change the subject on me!"

Gilbert's teeth flashed, grinning as he showed off his sharp canines. How fitting. When he grinned like this he truly looked like a carnivorous predator. Maddie was still a few paces away from Gilbert, and just when she was about to berate him so more, the German did what the Canadian feared most: he let the basketball fall to the ground.

"GILBERT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?" Maddie raged. Gilbert looked taken a back for a moment, but that still didn't stop him from bouncing the ball on the ground some more.

"Kesesesese! OOPS! LOOKS LIKE I MADE MY LITTLE BIRDIE MAD!" the German cackled. "LOOK! HER FEATHERS ARE ALL RUFFLED- MEIN GOTT!" Gilbert cried out when Maddie aimed a punch to his stomach, causing him to double over in pain. The German dropped the basketball again and the Canadian made a mad dive for it, preventing the ball from bouncing any further. And just like that Maddie's temper peaked.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Maddie raged, spinning around to face the sulking German head on. "We're going to get caught because of you!"

Gilbert shrugged. "No one stopped you from leaving," he pouted.

Maddie sighed, rolling her eyes. "I guess you're right. Now come on let's-"

THWACK!

In an instant, the ball was slapped out of Maddie's hand. Stealing the ball, and laughing like a deranged lunatic, Gilbert dribbled down the court. Stopping at the three pointer line, the German bent over into a crouch and took a shot. Swish went the net as the basketball went straight through it.

"TELL YOU WHAT BIRDIE!" The German's stupidly loud voice echoed across the Gym. "If I take a shot from half court and score, you have to go out on a date with me."

"And if you miss?" Maddie countered.

"If I miss, I promise that'll I stop being a nuisance."

 _So he's self-aware,_ the Canadian deadpanned.

"Fine," Maddie huffed, crossing her arms into its residual stubborn stance. "Let's just get this over with."

…

Jumping up and down on the balls of his feet, Gilbert prepped himself for his half court shot, earning himself another eye roll from Maddie. "Any day now," The Canadian mumbled. Maddie was sitting crossed legged in the middle of the basketball court. She couldn't even fathom how much she wanted to smack that moronic German senseless. There was another thing that Maddie wanted to do, but she was still too shy to fulfill such a daring wish. She'd just have to hope that Gilbert would fulfill it for her.

"Ah-ah-ah" Gilbert tutted with a wink. "Be patient. I have to make sure that I get this in. A date with a beautiful girl is on the line."

Maddie blushed. "Well get it in quickly will you?"

"Get what in?" Gilbert mused.

"Huh?"

"That's what she said, kesese."

"Gilbert?"

"What is it Birdie?"

"You have two minutes before I send your head flying through that net."

The German gulped. "Roger that Birdie."

 _Roger my fist_ , Maddie thought but didn't dare to say.

* * *

 **Alfred's POV:**

Lurking behind the bleachers and clutching onto his megaphone, Alfred hid in the shadows, planning out his plan to a tee. From what he could see, Gilbert and Maddie were playing basketball. Or Gilbert was anyhow. When Gilbert started dribbling the ball around, Maddie lost it, aiming a well deserved punch to the German's gut. The American could hear her screaming, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Regardless, Alfred was proud of his sister for not letting the German walk right over her. It was his job and his job only as the older brother to tease his younger sister. And Alfred had no intention of letting some idiotic kraut waltz right in and snap up his job from under his nose.

While Alfred discreetly searched for the light switch at the top of the bleachers, Maddie sat herself down in the middle of the basketball court. Gilbert on the other hand, looked like he was preparing himself for a half-court shot. The German was jumping up and down on the balls of his feet, shouting and hollering about as he revved himself up for some imaginary audience. But the German wasn't the only one who was preparing himself for a performance. Alfred too planned to make a spectacle out of their capture. Now, if only could find that darned light switch!

Alfred cursed and ducked his head when he accidently banged his knee against the bleacher's railing. Gilbert's eyes scanned over the bleachers, but thankfully, the German didn't spot the American crouching behind one of the seated benches. Whew! That was close. It was a good thing that he was so high up, otherwise Gilbert would have seen him for sure. He was far too large to effectively hide himself in such a small space. Alfred stood up, brushing the dust off his knees. _Back to work_ , the American drilled into his head.

Walking across the small pathway at the very top of the bleachers, Alfred finally found what he was looking for: the light switch. A sly grin crept onto Alfred's face. Perfect. Now all he had to do was find the perfect time to call half-time to the delinquent's illegal game of prison break.

As Gilbert prepared himself to shoot the ball, Alfred's hands hovered over the light switch. The German crouched and with impeccable form, he sent the ball soaring into the air; it arced perfectly. Just when the ball was about to reach the net, however, Alfred flicked off the lights. What a pity too. It appeared as if Gilbert had scored. No matter, a basketball game wasn't the only score that the German had to settle. Justice awaited the both of them, and Alfred was the righteous agent who would ensure that it got served.

Alfred smiled when he heard the delinquent's frantic screams, particularly those of his easily frightened sister. After enough time had passed to squeeze the most possible fear out of his prey, Alfred flicked on the lights. With his position now compromised, the delinquents glared up at him. Predictably, the American relished in their anger.

Slowly, Alfred brought the microphone to his lips. "BRAVO! FOR A MINUTE THERE I THOUGHT THAT YOU HAD SCORED! OH WELL!" the American shrugged, gradually making his way down the bleachers in a nonchalant manner. "I GUESS THAT WE'LL NEVER KNOW!"

* * *

 **Gilbert's POV:**

Gilbert pumped himself up in the hopes of shaking off the nervousness that quaked through his entire awesome being. Indifferent as usual, Maddie sat, cross legged on the ground. Gilbert smiled when he remembered how he had made her blush. The Canadian wasn't fooling him anytime soon. Maddie too secretly hoped that the ball would go into the net. The only problem was that she was too shy to admit this out loud.

The German grinned. He truly enjoyed discovering the Canadian's quirks. He especially liked the one where she would add an "eh" to the end of her sentences whenever she got nervous.

Gilbert bit his lip. Concentrate Gil!

"YOU READY FOR THIS MADDIE?! ARE YOU READY FOR THE AWESOME ME TO SWEEP YOU OFF YOUR FEET?!" Gilbert bellowed. The German jogged back at forth, waving to an invisible crowd as he blew air kisses to invisible ogling fangirls. Gilbert grit his teeth. The only girl that he hoped to win over was the one sitting right next to him, and she didn't seem to be nearly as excited as he was. But Gilbert sought to change that. If he had to make a fool out of himself in order to make her laugh, then Gilbert would embrace the role of the goofy clown with open arms.

Maddie's lips curled into a faint smile. "Haven't you already done that?" she quipped. Ah, that right there. Gilbert felt his heart leap out of his chest. The Canadian was way too adorable. Seriously, if she didn't stop being so cute, she was going to distract him from the task at hand. But can we take a moment to admire those cheek bones?! Or what about that stubborn little pout?! Or those wide, curious violet eyes that Gilbert could look at all day without getting tired of them. Everything about Maddie was perfect. Now all Gilbert needed was the perfect shot to score himself the perfect date.

"I'M AWESOME!"

"I CAN DO THIS!"

"NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!"

Gilbert continued to cheer for himself, taking pride in the fact that Maddie had now cupped a hand around her mouth, hiding her grin and stifling her giggles. "I'M GOING TO WIN THIS-" Gilbert faltered when he heard a bang echo across the Gym. The German traced the sound to somewhere up in the bleachers. Scanning his eyes over the area, Gilbert's search came up empty. Not wanting to alarm Maddie, who didn't seem to notice the odd and possibly suspicious bang, the German decided to go for the shot. Something in his gut told him to run, but Gilbert ignored it. He had a date to win and he wasn't going to pass up on such a golden opportunity. It wasn't every day that he found someone compassionate enough to put up with his cocky, jerk like tendencies. Ja, Birdie was definitely a keeper. Now all he had to do was win her over and keep her close.

"You ready Birdie?" Gilbert teased.

"Of course I am, you douche." Maddie snorted.

The German smiled. A douche he was, and a douche he was going to be. "Enjoy your last few minutes of freedom," Gilbert warned. "Because once I score, you'll never be able to get rid of me." The Canadian shyly nodded in response, swallowing nervously.

 _Ok Gil! One basket and your home free. Birdie's already scored your heart. Now it's your turn to score hers._

With his last minute pep-talk out of the way, Gilbert straightened his back. Bending into a crouch, Gilbert curled his toes, and with a quick spring of the feet, the German jumped, sending the ball flying with a sharp flick of the wrist. The ball soared in a perfect arc. So far things were looking good in awesome land. Both Gilbert and Maddie watched with wide, hopeful eyes as the ball curved downwards, inching closer and closer towards the net, so close that it just about kissed the rim. It was going in. Gilbert knew this without a doubt.

And then the unthinkable happened. Just when the ball was about to go in, the lights went out. The ball bounced on the ground, and shortly afterwards, Maddie's screams echoed across the Gym. "G-Gilbert! What happened?!" the Canadian stammered. Gilbert stumbled around blindly. He didn't have time to mope about how he would never get to find out if he had scored or not. Mein Gott, did his life ever suck.

"It's Ok Birdie. Stay put, I'll find you!" the German shouted back. Within a minute, Gilbert slapped hands with Maddie. The Canadian had her arm stretched out, her hands pawing through the darkness in the hopes of clinging onto something. Gilbert grabbed her hand. "Can you stand up?" he asked.

"Y-yeah." Gilbert brought the Canadian to her feet, squeezing her hand gently. The poor girl was trembling out of fear. The lights flicked back on, and standing at the top of the bleachers with a megaphone in stow was none other than the American jackass himself. Trotting down the stairs of the bleachers, and with a smug smile at that, Alfred cackled. "BRAVO! FOR A MINUTE THERE I THOUGHT THAT YOU HAD SCORED! OH WELL! I GUESS THAT WE'LL NEVER KNOW!"

"HAHAHA! SO…ARE WE GOING TO DO THIS THE EASY WAY OR THE HARD WAY?"

Gilbert glared at the approaching American. "FUCK OFF JONES! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WE'RE BUSY HERE?" Maddie nodded her head vigorously. Although that didn't stop her from using Gilbert as a human shield. Still holding onto the German's hand, the Canadian backed away so that she was partially hidden from her brother's view. Gilbert felt a wave of sympathy for her. Going back home after today was going to be insanely awkward situation for the two siblings.

"SURRENDER NOW AND I'LL BE OUT OF YOUR HAIR IN NO TIME! THERE'S ANOTHER TWO DELINQUENTS THAT I STILL HAVE TO CHASE AFTER!"

"What?" Gilbert mocked, his eyes lighting up with a teasing mirth. "Did you not catch Alice?"

Alfred cleared his throat, causing both Maddie and Gilbert to wince. The microphone screeched indefinitely. "ER, UM. I LET ALICE GO."

"THAT'S A LOAD OF CRAP AND YOU KNOW IT!" Maddie shouted, finally pulling herself into view. What was even more surprising was the fact that she didn't let go of the German's hand. Gilbert felt the warmth of the Canadian's hand spread through out his body. It made him feel giddy inside. Now pair that with the adrenaline that coursed through his veins. The result? A jumpy, slightly irritated, and ever protective German.

"ALICE CALLED TO TELL ME THAT SHE ESCAPED! CARE TO EXPLAIN THAT, EH ALFIE BOY?" the Canadian just about roared. Maddie's shouts went ignored. The American was too busy glaring daggers at the smug looking German.

"HEY! LET GO OF MY SISTER YOU JERK!" Alfred roared, abandoning his megaphone as he threw it to the side with a careless vengeance. The American was angry enough that a megaphone was no longer necessary. Not that he wasn't already that loud to begin with. Alfred continued to trudge down the steps of the bleachers, while Maddie and Gilbert stood, unmoving. The American quickened his pace, and the German woefully accepted his defeat. But being the jerk that he was, Gilbert sought to bring down the American with him.

"SHE WAS THE ONE WHO GRABBED MY HAND YOU DOUCHE NOZZLE! UNLIKE YOU SHE KNOWS AWESOME WHEN SHE SEE'S IT." The German retorted back. Gilbert squeezed Maddie's hand, bending his head closer to her so that he could whisper into her ear. "We're going down together, right?" Maddie nodded. "Ok, follow my lead." Once more the Canadian nodded.

Gilbert raised his hands in surrender. Maddie mimicked the German's action. "OH! SO IT'S GOING TO BE THE EASY WAY, HUH?" the American taunted. Alfred was just approaching the bottom steps of the bleachers. Gilbert lowered his hands and clenched his fists. He didn't have much time before the American would reach them.

"Oh, I'll surrender all right," Gilbert laughed. "But first let me do one last thing."

"Oh and what's that?"

"I'm going to make out with your sister and there's nothing that you can do about it! Kesese." Gilbert relished in the American's fury. The German savoured this moment for what it was: chaotic, but still nonetheless pleasing for both his appetite for teasing and his longing to hold Maddie closer. And that's exactly what he did. Gilbert pulled the Canadian closer, running his hand through her soft blonde ringlets. "You ready?"

"Of course I am," the Canadian huffed.

"Let's do this.."

"Together," Maddie finished with a grin.

"OH HELL NO!" Alfred fumed. "I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET YOU MOLEST MY BABY SISTER!"

Alfred's face contorted with rage, and although Gilbert could hear the American's footsteps clamber after him, the German bent over, cupped the Canadian's face with both hands, and kissed her. And Mein Gott was it ever worth it. Gilbert deepened the kiss, grinning despite the fact that he had about thirty seconds before he got tackled to the ground. The German let his tongue swirl around in the Canadian's mouth, chuckling slightly when she let out a shocked gasp. Ja, he was an awesome kisser. This wasn't the first time that he had overwhelmed a girl with his make out skills.

Growling under his breath, Gilbert nipped at Maddie's bottom lip, asking for entrance once more, and almost immediately, the Canadian complied. The German could taste just the faintest hint of Maple Syrup in the Canadian's mouth. What a bitter sweet ending to their jail break. Gilbert felt a pang of guilt. The only thing to blame for their downfall was his own arrogance. He should have left with the Canadian when they had the chance.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Alfred snapped. The American's feet pounded against the Gyms wooden floor. The German knew that his time was up. Gilbert pulled away from the kiss and with one last wink aimed at Maddie, the German braced his shoulders for impact. Maddie nodded and took a hesitant step back.

"THAT'S THE LAST STRAW BEILSCHMIDT!" Arms held out and back bent over into a charging stance, Alfred plowed straight into Gilbert. With a crash, the two boys fell to the floor, rolling over each other and spewing out profanities far cruder and brutal than the punches that they managed to throw.

…

"ALFRED DON'T HURT HIM!"

"KESESE! NO PUNCHES COULD EVER HURT THE AWESOME ME."

PUNCH!

"OK, maybe that one hurt a little…."

"ALFRED, PLEASE! STOP!"

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY YOUR PERVERTED HANDS ON MY SISTER EVER AGAIN, GOT IT?"

"No promises."

PUNCH!

"Even less promises."

PUNCH!

"SURRENDER BEILSCHMIDT."

"NEIN!"

"ALFRED, FOR THE LOVE OF MAPLE JUST STOP! WHAT WILL MOM SAY WHEN SHE HEARS THAT YOU BEAT UP MY FIRST EVER BOYFRIEND?!"

"BOYFRIEND?!"

"Boyfriend, eh? kesese. Does that make you my frau?"

"Yes, yes it does."

"Ich Liebe Dich Maddie."

"I love you too, you moron."

"AND I HATE YOU BOTH!"

"THE FEELING'S MUTUAL," Gilbert and Maddie retorted in unison.

 **Current Mode of Progress:** Survivor's: 2 Caught: 3 Escapee's: 2

 **Hall Monitors Incapacitated:** 0/3

 **Next Chapter** : AusHun fans; Brace yourselves, the fluff is coming.


	10. The Fangirl, the Doll, and the Hobbit

**A/N:** A big thanks to those who continue to support this story! It really does give me that extra push to keep writing for you guys every week. Also, shout out to those who were brave enough to try my new Fem! Prussia story. It's always nice to recognize familiar usernames across my stories!

* * *

 **Liza's POV:**

Head tucked under her arms, the Hungarian slumped over her desk. Drool was collecting in a small puddle next to her mouth, and her honey brown hair dangled over the desk, nearly touching the ground. Vash, for the last half hour, had been lecturing and shouting at her like a deranged lunatic, but of course, this didn't faze Liza in the slightest. Nothing that the Swiss said would make her talk. And it's not like she knew where the rest of the delinquents were anyways. She had parted with them long before this unhinged manhunt had actually started.

Right now, the only thing that Liza truly cared about was Rodereich. But alas, the Austrian wasn't in the detention room, and without Rodereich, Liza felt empty. Something about Rodereich just made her feel so giddy inside. She craved for his attention, and she loved it when he would shed that stubborn half smile for her whenever she made a crude joke at his expense. The Austrian definitely had a sense of humour; he just hid it behind his rough, arrogant exterior.

Initially, when Rodereich had left to go and chase after Maddie and Gilbert, who were talking way too loudly for their own good (seriously did they want to get caught?!), Liza had offered to go with him. And chances are that the Austrian would have said yes had it not been for the stuffy Swiss standing right in front of her. Vash still believed that he could squeeze more (non-existent) information out of her. But the Swiss' definition of information was more like coercion than anything else. Not long ago, the Swiss had gone into the Hungarian's bag (without asking), and after pulling out her phone, he had ordered her to call Gilbert. Liza had to stifle her laughter at this.

HA! What a stupid plan! For one thing, what made the Swiss think that Gilbert would surrender so easily? Liza knew all to well that Gilbert's pride would never allow such a cowardly action. Another thing to consider was the fact that Gilbert wouldn't have listened to her in the first place. The German had a huge head, literally and figuratively, but he didn't have much of a brain to compensate for it. The threat of death could be imminent, yet Gilbert still wouldn't give up, that is, of course, unless he had something else to lose other than himself. Regardless, the Swiss was too stubborn to admit that he was at a disadvantage.

SLAM!

Vash slammed the palms of his hands onto the Hungarian's desk. Liza didn't flinch and the only reaction that the Swiss received was a half-hearted eye roll. She was way over his 'bad cop', 'asshole cop' routine. This Swiss' interrogation routine was actually quite amusing for Liza to watch. At first he would try to be nice, and by nice, Liza meant that the Swiss would refrain himself from insulting her, even though she could still see the disgusted expression on his face. When the Hungarian didn't give in to the Swiss' whims, however, all hell broke loose. The Swiss had a volatile temper and Liza had a knack for making him angry enough to break things. In a previous rampage, Vash had snapped a metre stick in two with his bare hands. Said broken meter stick was currently being used to prod Liza in the ribcage.

With a groggy yawn, Liza sat up and stretched her arms. "What now Vash?" the Hungarian murmured lazily. Vash grinned like the true trigger happy sadist that he was. "Oh nothing," he hummed. "Just making sure that you know who's boss."

The Hungarian scoffed. "I don't take orders from hobbits." And with that Liza slumped back down onto her desk. Liza could practically hear the Swiss' teeth grind against each other. Ah. So he was playing the role of 'bad cop' now. Asshole cop was taking a break from his murderous tyranny of breaking shit.

Stomping up to the front of the classroom and looking like an angry blond oompa loompa in the process, Vash went back to his post. Said post was in the form of the classroom door. Liza scoffed internally. Oh please. As if she would try to escape. Well, not now anyways. Liza wanted to see Rodereich one last time before she tried anything too hasty. Who knows, maybe she could kidnap him and make another run for it…(heh)

"So, you're not going to talk, huh?" Liza didn't pick up on the hint of deviousness in the Swiss' residual snarky tone.

Liza's eyes rolled a full 360 degrees. Not only was the Swiss stern, stubborn, strict, and downright unpleasant to be around, but he was also bland. Nothing interesting could come of her conversation with him. "Nope. I already told you. I don't know where they went and I'm not using my phone to contact them."

Vash chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, we'll see about that."

Liza raised a brow. The Swiss was up to something. She just didn't know what it was.

….

Picking at her nails with the tip of her mechanical pencil, Liza hummed along to the beat of her own accord. Other than the occasional angry constipated grunt from Vash here and there, the detention room was quiet. Liza relished in the silence. Her ears still rang from having the Swiss yell into them during previous interrogative bouts, so she'd take an eerie silence over being deaf any day. Besides, without her hearing, she wouldn't be able to listen to her darling Rodereich's music…

Vash stepped just outside the door, and from what Liza could hear, it appeared that he was conversing with someone. "But bruder," a childish voice pouted. "I don't like taking advantage of people."

Liza's eyes bulged out when she heard the Swiss talk in such a patient tone. If she didn't know any better, you could even consider it to be kind. "Lilly, we've been over this. Rule breakers don't deserve your kindness. Now be a good girl, and do what I say," the Swiss awkwardly cleared his throat. "…Please?"

The Hungarian cocked her head to the side. Lilly…Why did that name sound so familiar? Soon after, the pieces clicked together in Liza's head. Of course! Lilly was Vash's younger sister! But why was she here? And what was Vash making her do? And how the heck did she get him to say please?! This girl must be dangerous, Liza concluded. There was no other reason to explain why an uptight asshole like Vash would cave in to using such polite formalities.

Lilly let out an airy humph. "Alright. But bruder?"

"Ja?"

"Can…you, um. Can you….?"

"What is it Lilly?"

"Can you draw me some more cute animals when you have the chance?"

Vash sighed. Liza imagined the Swiss' inevitable cringe. "Ja. When we get home I'd be more than happy to do that. Now go on, I'm counting on you." Liza sat up in her chair. Faint footsteps could be heard as someone approached the door. And then, Liza's fangirl senses took over. Lilly was just that cute!

Nose bleed alert?! Liza wasn't into girls, but she could recognize kawaii when she saw it, and Lilly's appearance practically screamed kawaii. Dressed in a modest long-sleeved burgundy dress, white stockings, and impossibly small, stubby black flats, Lilly was the living embodiment of a human doll. She had bobbed blonde hair, which was oddly similar to Vash's chopped hair style, and wide sea foam eyes that were decorated with abnormally long, curling lashes. Liza felt the sudden urge to rush out of her seat and hug the girl, and by hug she meant squeeze the living daylights out of her. After all, cuteness deserved to be worshipped, not ignored.

"Um….Hello. My name's Lilly." The girl mumbled shyly as she shifted her feet nervously. To Liza, Lilly appeared to be a bit flustered. How cute. With a cocky grin on her face, the Hungarian held out her hand for the approaching girl. Hesitantly, Lilly took Liza's hand and shook it. "Nice too meet you Lilly," the Hungarian gushed. "My name's Liza." The Hungarian trembled. Lilly's hands were soft, dainty, and unwaveringly gentle in their grasp. _Such innocence. Much cute…HNNGH.._

Liza beamed. Other than being way too adorable for her own good, this girl was in no means dangerous. Lilly giggled. "That's such a pretty name! So um, Liza….you see well…."

"Just spit it out honey," Liza cooed. "I promise not to bite."

 _Although, I might sniff you when you're not looking. *shudders*_

Lilly bent closer to Liza, and without having much control over it, the Hungarian blushed. Cuteness overload! Liza could already feel the beginnings of another *yes another* nosebleed. "Can I…ask you something Liza?"

"You can ask me anything that you want cutie." Liza was too absorbed in Lilly's cuteness to pay any attention to the Swiss, who at the moment, was leaning up against the classroom door, his arms crossed as he smugly watched his little sister work her charm on the unsuspecting Hungarian.

Lilly's eyes widened further, if that was even possible. "Um…." Lily's eyes watered. Liza's mind whirred. No! A cute face like that should never have to be tainted with the tragic woes of misery! The Hungarian had to do something about it. The tainting of a young girl's innocence depended on it! "Oh, no sweetie, don't cry." Lilly sniffed and Liza practically melted at the sight. "What is it that you wanted to ask me?"

Lilly hiccupped, wiping a stray tear from her cheek with her sleeve. And then, Liza lost all sense of where she was, who she was, and what she was. She didn't even know her name, because you know what? She was just hit with a cuteness tsunami, no an earthquake…Agh! Whatever it was, Liza was sent spinning into whole other dimension of kawaii. If the classroom represented the world she would be suffering from the chronic illness of "cuteness warming." The Hungarian grunted while Lilly pouted her lips into a frown. "Liza, will you….call your friends for me?"

"Please?" Lilly added in after another excruciating moment of painstaking silence. Liza felt her chest constrict. Ah! What a fatal blow of unwavering innocence!

In the midst of her cuteness anxiety attack, Liza deadpanned. So that's the angle that she was working at. Lilly was using her cuteness as an interrogative weapon, but if Liza could help it, she wasn't going to give in. Gritting her teeth, Liza looked away. The Hungarian could feel the burn of Lilly's puppy dog eyes sear straight into the side of her face. Don't give in. Don't look. Don't give in. Don't look. Ah. So freaking cute…FOCUS LIZA!

"Vash, you sly bastard," Liza scowled, doing everything in her willpower not to look at Lilly's (fake) watering eyes. "Have you no shame? How dare you use your sister to-"

"THERE WILL BE ABSOLUTELY NO SWEARING IN FRONT OF MY SISTER!" Vash snapped. The Swiss stormed over to the desk, glaring at Liza the entire time. The Hungarian huffed and crossed her arms. Vash returned her scowl as he placed a hand on Lilly's shoulder. "That's enough for now, thank you Lilly." In an instant, Lilly's facial expression lifted. "Did I do a good job bruder?" she smiled.

Insanely enough, Vash smiled back. It was more of half smile, but it was still a smile nonetheless. "Of course you did, you silly girl. I wouldn't expect anything less from my younger sister." Vash ruffled Lilly's hair fondly. Lilly blushed and began to play with the tip of one her braids. "Ok," she sighed contentedly. "If you're happy, then I'm happy."

"Did a good job at what?" Rodereich asked as he stepped into the classroom. When Liza saw Rodereich she had to stifle her scream. But it wasn't an excited type of scream. The Austrian looked unbelievably worn out. His before creaseless dress shirt was full of wrinkles, his hair was ruffled beyond repair, and if Liza looked closely, she could see just the faintest hint of bruises brushing along his left cheek and upper lip. All in all, Rodereich didn't look good.

"Lilly here, did a fantastic job at making our prisoner crack."

A cryptic smile crept onto Rodereich's worn down face. "Oh really now?" It was Liza's turn to blush when the Austrian's lilac eyes locked onto her. They shared a brief moment of staring at each other before Vash spoke up again. The Hungarian growled under her breath.

The Swiss proudly nodded his head. "You should take notes. I'm getting sick and tired of shouldering the weight of your sorry ass all the time." Vash retorted with a snort. The Swiss' eyes widened when Lilly let out a shocked gasp. Liza grinned. A grim realization dawned on Vash; he had just sworn in front of Lilly. Not that she wasn't old enough to hear it, but it was blaringly obvious that Vash made an effort to keep his vulgarity to a minimum whenever it came to his sister.

"Lilly! Cover your ears! This is big boy talk! Ah, um," Vash stammered. "Maybe you should do another patrol of the hallways?" he suggested in cracked voice. Stunned, Lilly mutely nodded her head and left. Flustered, Vash ran a hand through his choppy blond hair. "So, Rodereich," the Swiss turned around to face the indifferent looking Austrian. "Care to tell me why weren't answering your phone?"

Rodereich looked down at his shoes. Liza's brows furrowed into a frown. This wasn't like the Austrian at all. He seemed embarrassed to say the least. Just when Rodereich was about to respond, however, Vash's phone rang. The Swiss swiftly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A loud voice chattered on the other end of the phone. "You did?! Did you catch them?" Vash began to pace back and forth across the front of the classroom. Liza looked up to meet Rodereich's gaze, cocking her head to the side when she saw that he had given her a hesitant smile. Wary, the Hungarian reciprocated the Austrian's smile. "Are you Ok?" the Hungarian mouthed. Rodereich shrugged in response. It translated to something like: "I could be better."

Once again, Liza's head whirred. It wasn't like Rodereich to strike up a conversation with her. If anything, he tried to avoid her. Liza stalked the crap out of him, and she tended to embarrass the Austrian on a whim. But now, there was something about the Austrian that was different. He seemed to be much more tranquil than usual. Rather than being uptight and orderly, it was if Rodereich had dropped his defenses entirely. And quite frankly, despite the Austrian's haggard appearance, Liza found herself careening to find out what it was.

"Why the fuck did you call me then?! Go get them!" Vash roared into his phone. Putting his phone in the pocket of his army pants, the Swiss turned to aim another glare at the Austrian. "Well at least one of us isn't useless," he huffed. "Alfred spotted two delinquents in the Gym." Liza felt a pang in her stomach. This wasn't good. Whoever those delinquents were they didn't stand a chance against Alfred. The only thing that the Hungarian could do was pray that no one would get hurt. Who was she kidding? Someone was going to get hurt regardless. The American was nothing but reckless.

Something in Rodereich snapped. "I'M USELESS?!" he roared. "I have yet to see you leave this classroom let alone contribute to anything! Even your sister is doing more than you!"

"I'm the boss and you'll do what I say!" Vash snapped back. To further emphasize his authority, the Swiss straightened his posture and stood tall. Even then, the Swiss only came up to the Austrian's collar bone. "Now, I'll ask you this again. What is this Alfred tells me about you being taped to a-"

"NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!" Rodereich stammered. The Austrian swallowed and clenched his fists so tightly that the whites of his knuckles showed. The Swiss raised a brow, but decided not to question the flustered Austrian further.

Vash rolled his eyes. "Damn American. What lie will he tell me next?" the Swiss muttered to himself. "And fine! It's my turn for patrol anyways." Vash walked over to the door. Liza glowered when the Swiss aimed one last pitiful glare in her direction. "And whatever you do, don't let her escape."

Rodereich sighed loathsomely. "I wouldn't dream of it." When he was sure that the Swiss was out of hearing range, the Austrian cursed. "Incompetent fool. He has no idea what he's getting himself into."

…

Ten minutes passed. Still no sign of Vash, Alfred, or any other delinquents. Rodereich sat at the teacher's desk, clicking his pen in a bored manner. From the corner of her eye, Liza could see that the Austrian was looking at her, but whenever she caught his gaze, he quickly looked away. The Austrian's vague, hand offish behaviour confused the Hungarian to no end. Liza soon found herself staring back at Rodereich. She admired his strong cheek bones and found it cute how his adam's apple would bob up and down whenever he swallowed. Liza was in no means ashamed of her growing urge to touch it.

Rodereich was now the one to catch her gaze.

"Elizabeta?"

"Hmmm~?"

"If I take you out of the classroom can you promise me that you won't run away?"

Liza couldn't stop herself from rushing out her seat. "Of course I will Roddy! Why would you even ask such a thing?!" Running over to the stunned Austrian, the Hungarian didn't notice the spare piece of chalk lying on the floor. With a cry, Liza slipped and fell. Liza's head and back cracked against the ground with a sickening thud. The Hungarian's vision blurred for a moment. When she opened her eyes, however, Liza found that Rodereich was crouching over her. The Austrian's lilac eyes were wide with worry. The Hungarian sat up and groaned, clutching a hand to the back of her head. "Elizabeta! Are you alright?!"

Liza slowly nodded her head. The Hungarian's brows furrowed when she took notice to the Austrian's upper lip. It was unusually red and looked sore to the touch. Liza tried to stand up, but Rodereich held her down by her shoulders. "Take it easy for a minute, will you?" the Austrian tutted. "You could have a concussion."

This time, Liza shook her head. The Hungarian blinked and the pain gradually subsided. "No, I don't think so. I've had one before and it didn't feel anything like this. I'm fine really." Liza blushed when the Austrian's stern lilac eyes bore into hers once more.

"Are you sure, now?" Liza rolled her eyes. "Since when do you care so much about me?" she snorted. Rodereich's mouth parted open. The Austrian's cheeks flushed. "You're under my care right now. It's my job to make sure that nothing happens to you. And well…I do consider you to be my friend, Elizabeta."

Liza reached out a hand to touch the Austrian's stiff upper lip. Rodereich winced when she traced a finger over the sore skin. "That's good. I consider you to be my friend too? Um…what happened to your face?" The Hungarian's thoughts were still a bit scattered from the fall. Rodereich, patient in his will because of this, only chuckled at her question. "A delinquent, that's what," he answered with a scowl.

"Oh," Liza hummed, smirking indefinitely. "Want me to kiss it better?" she giggled airily. The Austrian's eyes darkened. "Only if you let me kiss your ails away first," Rodereich purred. Liza blinked. Surely she wasn't hearing right. The Hungarian's assumption was proven false when she was met with Austrian's smirking, and perhaps even smoldering gaze. His face lit up with the mirth of teasing her so.

Rodereich's smile only got wider with time, and Liza felt the heat inevitably rise to her face. The heat also spread to other places, but let's not get into that. "N-no, that won't be necessary," Liza stammered. Rodereich shrugged with an indifferent scoff. Liza huffed indignantly when Rodereich helped her to her feet. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Blinking away her confusion, as she still felt a bit off from her fall, Liza wobbled over to the front desk and grabbed her bag. Rodereich clicked his tongue in a patronizing manner. "What do you think you're doing?"

The Hungarian's brows furrowed into a frown. "I'm grabbing my bag?"

"No, that's not what I meant," Rodereich rolled his eyes. "What makes you think that I'll let you leave so easily?"

"Rodereich, you're not making any sense." At this point, Liza was too tired to keep up her cheery façade. The Austrian's confusing behaviour was beginning to get on her nerves. "I thought that you were taking me out of the classroom?" For whatever reason, Liza didn't know nor did she care. She was bored out of her mind, and she was growing tired of this dingy classroom.

"Yes, but if you take your bag, there's the chance that you'll run away and go home." Rodereich walked over to stand in front of Liza. "I can fix that quite easily you know." The Austrian towered over the Hungarian. The wolfish grin on Rodereich's face was quite unsettling. "Your bag. Give it to me," Rodereich ordered.

Liza sighed, reluctantly handing her bag over to Rodereich. She'd have to be on her best behaviour if she wanted to get out of here. Rodereich appeared to be mildly surprised by the Hungarian's unwavering compliance. Brows furrowing into a wary scowl, the Austrian decided to make a much bolder move. "And your hand?"

"What?" Liza deadpanned. The Hungarian's heart beat faster than ever and she could hear the roar of blood pounding in her ears. Liza wasn't prepared for this. She had never expected Rodereich to flirt back. It was always easier to flirt with someone who didn't reciprocate. But here he was, stunning her to the point that she felt numb. When Liza didn't respond, Rodereich grabbed the Hungarian's hand anyways.

"R-Roddy? What in the hell…" The Hungarian was silenced when the Austrian placed a slender finger over her mouth. ( _No Liza, it's not socially acceptable to lick it._ ) "Shhh. Not a word. Vash will hear you." Tugging on her hand, Rodereich led her to the door. Liza nearly tripped over her feet. The Hungarian was trying to keep her cool, but with Rodereich so close doing such a thing was nearly impossible. His hands were warm and surprisingly gentle considering how angry he had been with her before. Liza bit her lip. It was finally happening. Rodereich was finally opening up to her. Too bad that she was now the one to close up and freeze.

With one hand carrying her bag, and the other hand lugging the stumbling Hungarian forward, Rodereich grinned. "Can't have you escape, now can we?" Liza felt a pang of disappointment when she realized why the Austrian was keeping her so close.

"I see," she grumbled. "So it's not your undying love for me that's making you do this."

What Rodereich said next sent Liza's head semi-concussed head spinning.

The Austrian chuckled. "Hmmm. I wouldn't be so quick to rule that out," he hummed.

 _Well crap_ , Liza thought. _My ovaries just about exploded._

And explode they did.

 **Current Mode of Progress:** Survivor's: 2 (?) Caught: 3 (?) Escapee's: 2

 **Hall Monitors Incapacitated:** 0/3

* * *

 **Next Chapter** : Hmmm why did Roddy take her out of the classroom? How will Liza cope when she meets her arch nemesis? Who is the shady person that Vash makes deals with in the basement? Will they become a double agent or will they stand with the hall monitors? Any guesses as to who this person is? **Hint** : They are quite close to Alfred's Arch Nemesis.


	11. Pan-Handled

**A/N:** The amount of fluff in this is astounding. Also, you guys really are a smart group of people. Kudos for being awesome. You figured out both characters! One quick thing: I changed one part in last chapter; instead of Rodereich saying "Gilbert, that's what", I had him say "A delinquent, that's what." Basically, Rodereich's too embarrassed to tell Elizabeta what happened. (I accidently uploaded the rough copy last week :p)

* * *

 **Rodereich's POV:**

After a few minutes of roaming through the hallways, it appeared the Elizabeta's disorientation from her previous fall had worn off. And oddly enough, Rodereich felt both relieved and terrified. On one hand, he didn't have to worry about his friend, but on the other hand, he now had to worry about himself. Despite the fact that he was the one in charge, the Hungarian was the one leading them forward. They were still holding hands, and Rodereich couldn't stop his cheeks from flushing every time that their eyes met each other's gaze.

Elizabeta was just that beautiful. Every time she smiled that godforsaken dazzling smile, Rodereich would just about melt from embarrassment. When she walked, her long hair would billow behind her, looking so soft and vibrant that the Austrian itched to run it through his hands. Or those eyes. Verdammt. those eyes. Her eyes were the perfect shade of green, a shade that reminded him of the deepest and most precious of emeralds. Elizabeta was a jewel in his eyes, and to have her hold his hand was an honour that he couldn't have hoped to achieve in his wildest dreams. She was so close, unbearably close at some times, but she was there, and that's all that mattered.

Yes, he could finally admit it. He reciprocated her feelings. Perhaps not to the crazy extent that she did, but Rodereich most definitely felt some form of fondness towards the warrior like girl standing next to him. He felt a sense of familiarity with her that could only be explained by the many years that they had come to know each other. The artificialities of high school had never separated them. They both knew each other from the inside out. The only thing that had changed was their appearances. Rodereich was no longer the lanky, sickly boy with asthma and an interest in all things rocks. Elizabeta was no longer the girl who rolled in the mud and fought anything that had a standing heartbeat. They had grown up, but they hadn't grown apart from each other.

In fact, it was if they had never been separated in the first place. Come the beginning of high school they had went on their own different paths. Rodereich leaned towards orchestrating the school's band and hall monitoring; whereas Elizabeta found her place in journalism and participating on the school's swimming team. They saw each other in the hallways, exchanging few words here and there. It was the non-verbal communication, however, which proved to be the most important. Elizabeta supported him in the subtlest of ways, er, aside from the whole stalking him gag. Ja, that part was a bit weird…

But regardless, Rodereich always knew that Elizabeta was around, even if she wasn't physically there herself. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Elizabeta had pulled a few strings for him when it came to putting together this year's yearbook. The music club typically didn't get a full page in the yearbook, it just didn't happen. And it could be considered a miracle in itself that more than half the school had shown up to the band's Spring Music Recital. Only a crazy, eccentric girl who had printed and handed out posters behind his back could have made that momentous day possible.

Another thing that Rodereich was too prideful to admit out loud, was the fact that Elizabeta was one of the few people who truly enjoyed listening to his music. Appreciation for the classics was a fad, and stubborn in his will, Rodereich fought against the woes of modern (talentless) day music. In his spare lunch time, the Austrian would find himself in the school's music room, his fingers caressing across the keys of the piano in a way that was so natural to him that if felt like breathing. But he wasn't the only one who had such tastes. Rodereich knew that Elizabeta watched and listened to him from afar, and if he hadn't been so shy, he would have invited her to join him.

He appreciated her, and she appreciated him. But Elizabeta outdid herself, and for that, Rodereich had to compensate. It was painful for the Austrian to watch this beautiful, wild, and exotic flower of a girl wilt in the face of bullying. It sickened him to his core. Elizabeta was strong, but for the sake of Lovina she had taken most of the blows that the cheerleaders had to throw their way. The Hungarian blamed herself for Lovina's victimization, for she was the one who had encouraged Feli to join the cheerleading team in the first place. This burden plagued the Hungarian's conscience like no tomorrow. Elizabeta believed that the cheerleaders wouldn't have set their sights on Lovina if they hadn't had their precious Feli to ogle over. And in some part, she was correct. Feli, from what Rodereich could tell, as he didn't know her that well himself, was a joyful and overall pleasant person to be around. It was only curiosity that had brought Lovina under the popular limelight. Despite her being the older sister and having been in the school for longer, Lovina had unwillingly gained the cheerleaders attention. This attention, however, didn't last very long. The cheerleaders soon found out that Lovina was in no means like her easily impressionable younger sister. Lovina was brutally honest, and when she spoke her mind, the popular class revolted. It was unthinkable to speak against those who had the power of social pleasantries, so when the Italian partook in that very action, an all out war was raged.

After seeing Lovina repeatedly being torn apart and brutalized by these despicable group of people, Elizabeta, in all of her courage, saw it as her responsibility to step in and to put a stop to this madness. Stepping in, unfortunately, meant shouldering and sharing some of the bullying for her own. But a girl could only withstand so much hurt. It killed him. It absolutely winded Rodereich to see the fiery light and embers of hope slowly die out of Elizabeta's eyes. He had to do something, and that something took up the form of hall monitoring. If he couldn't protect her by force, then he would protect her by appeasing to the school's rules. It may not have been the most effective method, and he may not have been her knight and shining armour, what with that dorky hall monitors band strapped onto his arm, but he had protected her on occasion, and for that, Rodereich was truly grateful. He saw his job as not only as a form of gratitude, but also as the means of expressing his unrequited love for her. His love for her was subtle, but with all the craziness that had happened today, Rodereich couldn't hope to put a hamper on his feelings for her. Well, there was also the fact that she had kissed him. That would be unequivocally tricky to ignore.

And it was for this reason alone that Rodereich had taken her out of the classroom in the first place. He still had his duties to attend to, but who said that he couldn't bring the Hungarian along with him? His job was to ensure that she didn't escape, and what better method to do that than holding onto her hand and taking her belongings for ransom? Elizabeta could serve her detention well by helping him find the rest of the delinquents. Although at this point, Rodereich could have cared less about his job. Not too long ago, Alfred had called to tell him that he had caught Maddie and Gilbert. The American had also called to yell at him for taking the Hungarian out of the classroom, but after a few minutes of coaxing and reassurance, as the Austrian was infinitely talented in the art of smooth talking, Rodereich had eventually managed to convince Alfred otherwise. It was better to keep the delinquents spread out, as if they were cooped up again, they could very well plan another escape. Of course, such a plan didn't sit well with Alfred at first. Failure to contain the delinquents was still a possibility, no matter how small that it was, and to ease his worries, the Austrian had to adhere to some of the American's conditions. It was simple: if he lost Elizabeta, then he would lose his job.

And honestly, after being made out with against his will, being taped to a locker against his will, and holding a Hungarian hostage aga-* with her consent, Rodereich would have embraced this job loss with open arms. Elizabeta was the only reason that he had joined this ridiculous circus of rag tag ego driven teens in the first place. But now, with the possibility of them growing closer once more, protecting her from the side would no longer be necessary. The Austrian may not have appeared to be all that intimidating on the outside, but get him mad, and all hell would break loose. No one messed with Rodereich if he was angry enough, so surely no one would dare mess with Elizabeta if he stood by her side. Rodereich smiled at the thought. Apparently, he glowed with anger. People had even compared him to that psychotic Russian brute, Ivan.

"Give Roddy his happy place. Give Roddy his happy place," Elizabeta chanted/ muttered under her breath. Rodereich raised a brow, but knowing better than to question the Hungarian when she was in one of her 'moods', he chose not to say anything. The Austrian chuckled softly. When he had told her that a 'certain' delinquent had punched him in the face, the Hungarian hadn't been able to quell her rage.

Using her anger and confusion to his advantage, Rodereich had opted out of telling her about his fight with Gilbert. Why might you ask? When the Hungarian got mad, her senses sharpened into that of a bloodhound. So, if they just so happened to come across an area where the delinquents were hiding, Elizabeta could pin point their location in an instant. Apparently, everyone had different smells. Whatever the hell that meant. Regardless, if he could find a few extra delinquents that would be quite a nice bonus in his books. The Austrian now had a laissez faire attitude when it came to catching the delinquents: if it happened, it happened. If not, well, pardon him for his slang: 'he didn't give a fuck'. All he cared about was the fact that he was spending time with Elizabeta… even if she was acting quite ominously right now.

The Hungarian was fueled by her hunger for revenge, and rather than leading her himself, Elizabeta was the one who led him through the hallways. Rodereich smirked. Other than having his pride to protect, keeping Elizabeta out of the loop was quite amusing for him to watch. The Austrian found it interesting how quickly the Hungarian's loyalty could switch. When she found out that it was one of the delinquents who had injured him, Elizabeta's eyes screamed bloody murder. Rodereich had also heard her discretely mutter: "I'm going to cut a bitch" every now and then. Or even worse: "I'll kill them all. Happy place. Happy Roddy. Give it back. Give it back. Hehehehe."

It was quite unsettling for the Austrian to hear such things, but he supposed that he could take solace in the fact that she was only trying to protect him. According to the Hungarian, protecting and stalking went hand in hand. From the time that they had left the classroom Elizabeta hadn't stopped pestering him about his injury. But Rodereich didn't let himself cave in to her questions. Unleashing the wrath of Elizabeta onto a more than deserving Gilbert, however, wouldn't satisfy Rodereich's hunger for revenge. Oh, no. Time had taken the Austrian a step back from his initial outrage. His revenge would have to wait as he had something much worse in store for Gilbert. Something that involved pouring itching powder into the unsuspecting German's boxers. Rodereich wanted to see how Gilbert's vital regions would cope with the burning sensation of reprisal. He wanted to see the German squirm and beg for mercy.

Nonetheless, the Austrian had never planned to tell anyone about his, er, incident with the 'tape'. It was much too embarrassing for him to think about, and if he didn't speak of it, there was the chance that Gilbert would forget about it over the break. The German had a short attention span anyways, so if things went as planned, the Austrian would be able to override this incident with little to no gossip at hand.

Chin held up high in apprehension, Elizabeta's eyes snapped around the corner. The Hungarian stopped walking. The Austrian took this as his cue to follow suit with her. Rodereich gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Did you hear something?" For the sake of sparing them both from an unbearably awkward moment, Rodereich purposefully avoided asking her if she had 'smelled' something.

Elizabeta gave him a wry smile. "Um, no." The Hungarian looked at the ground and shifted her feet nervously. "But can I have my bag?" she asked.

Rodereich's brows furrowed. "What so you can run away?" he joked only to falter when he saw the uncomfortable expression plastered on her face. "Elizabeta, dear, is something wrong?"

"I have to go to the washroom."

The Austrian shrugged. "Alright. But why do you need your bag? I can watch it for you while you do, uh, whatever you have to do…" Mein Gott, why did he have to be so awkward?! Rodereich's hands twitched. He wanted to slap himself for his idiocy and badly at that.

Elizabeta stamped her feet against the ground. She was clearly frustrated about something. "NO!" she snapped. The Hungarian took a deep breath. "You don't understand. It's my time…" Elizabeta trailed off. It looked as if she was expecting for Rodereich to fill in the blanks. But for the life of him, the Austrian couldn't figure out what she was trying to convey.

The Austrian was undoubtedly confused. So he did what any other man would do. He guessed, and boy did he ever guess wrong. "There aren't any clocks in the washroom… but here," Rodereich lifted his wrist, checking the time on his watch. "It's 4:00 o clock. Now come on, we still have to patrol the tech hallway." The Austrian started to move forward, but the Hungarian tugged him back. Rodereich's eyes widened in confusion. Elizabeta's hand suddenly became clammy. Was she nervous about something..?

"Don't you dare make me say it Roddy," she just about groaned.

"Say what?"

"Oh my God. You're hopeless." Elizabeta deadpanned. The Hungarian pulled out her phone from her pocket, blushing under the Austrian's stunned gaze as she handed it over to him. "You can have this if you're so worried about me trying to escape. Now can I have my bag please?" the Hungarian demanded in a cracked voice. Struggling for words, Rodereich simply nodded his head. He had never seen Elizabeta get this high strung before, and to be frank, he was quite worried about her. The Hungarian looked quite antsy to say the least. She avoided direct eye contact with him, and she had her head bowed to the ground. Rodereich shook his head. Whatever it was, at least he didn't have to worry about her trying to escape.

The Hungarian and Austrian parted hands. With a pitiful look, Elizabeta took her bag, slapped it over her shoulders, and turned on her heels. The Hungarian sniffed indignantly. Rodereich groaned internally. Oh great. What did he do now? The only thing that Rodereich could do was hopelessly chase after Elizabeta, who was currently making a beeline for the nearest washroom. What the Austrian didn't see at the time, however, was the beet red blush on the Hungarian's face.

"Elizabeta?"

"WHAT?!"

"I still don't understand why you need your bag to go to the washroom…?"

"Rodereich?" Oh-oh. She was calling him by his actual name. This couldn't be good. Rodereich felt an uneasy lump form in the back of his throat. Said lump was completely warranted.

"Yes…Elizabeta?"

"What happens once every month?"

"Uh…?"

"Looks like I'll have to blunt," Elizabeta muttered under her breath.

"RODEREICH, MY UTERUS IS BLEEDING AND UNLESS YOU WANT A REPEAT OF THE RED WEDDING, I'M GOING TO NEED A MINUTE TO CHANGE. TCH! HOW CLUELESS CAN YOU GUYS BE?!"

"Oh…my apologies."

"Idiots, they're all idiots," The Hungarian grumbled to herself.

This was the one and only time that Rodereich would ever concede to being called an idiot.

* * *

 **Liza's POV:**

"Tch!" Liza angrily tutted to herself. The Hungarian's blush was fiercer than ever before. And for a good reason too. For one thing, her pad had just made the loudest sound possible when she had opened it. Another reason why Liza was becoming increasingly flustered was because of the clueless Austrian himself. What about "my time" and "once a month" did he not understand?! Seriously, this is why the schooling system sucks. A little Yaoi never hurt anyone, you know. It was much more informative than the conservative, Mormon type version of sex education that was currently being taught at the school.

Liza shook her head. Whatever. She didn't have time to ruminate about fruitless thoughts such as these. She had to get back to Rodereich before he blew a fuse. Said fuse, however, would likely be more from embarrassment than anything else. It wasn't uncommon for Rodereich to become embarrassed in the face of her flirtations, as he was much more chaste and reserved in nature than she was, but something about today must have ignited an unfamiliar spark in the Austrian's residually strict parade. Rodereich had always been a calm and collected person, but today, the Austrian was charming if not upfront with unprecedented flirtations of his own. Liza found herself hurdling over milestones that she didn't think that she would ever reach.

After getting her head sorted out, as it was still a bit dizzy from her fall, it took everything in Liza's willpower not to spontaneously combust into her fangirl mode. When Rodereich grabbed her hand, Liza's heart pumped so hard in her chest that she practically smell the hormones in the air. Rodereich's actions were beyond unprecedented, and if this didn't clue her in to his peaking interest in her, then the subtle glances over his shoulder did. The Hungarian knew that he was staring at her when she 'wasn't looking', and she had to refrain herself from squealing out loud when she had caught him in the act. Rodereich was too adorable for her to handle. He was bashful, kind, and when the time called for it, wicked, stern and smoldering. Liza appreciated Rodereich's wicked and deceitful side more than anything else.

Call her sadistic, but the thought of having her belongings being held for ransom by a handsome piano Casanova was a fantasy come true. Liza shuddered. Oh, that smile. When Rodereich gave her that half smirk, the smirk that inevitably screamed temptation, the Hungarian wanted to attack those lips with that of her own. She'd done it before, and hey, now that he was showing at least some sort of interest in her, maybe he'd kiss her back. All she had to do was rouse the Austrian out of his shyness. Rodereich was stiff, and Liza was determined to be the one who would unravel the stubborn kinks and knots of the social grace that bound him in place. Composure would turn into relaxation, and anger would turn into the uncanny bliss of making out and losing oneself in the arms of their significant other. Liza wanted to see the Austrian's raw emotions. She had seen him at his best, and now she wanted to see him at his worst. She wanted to see the true feelings of Rodereich Edelstein. She wanted to see the passionate boy who let his emotions run wild when it came to composing his music. No, they would make their own music together. She would be the off key in his life of the otherwise smooth and sweet sounding notes. Their relationship would be odd, creative, and vibrant, but it would never follow the tune of a simple beat.

Speaking of 'beat', a certain delinquent was awaiting the beating of their life time. And by certain delinquent, Liza meant Gilbert. Or at least that was who she thought to be the prime suspect in the matter. Liza caught wind of Gilbert's name when Rodereich had spoken to Alfred on the phone, but she didn't know if the albino had been caught or not. What she did know, however, was that Gilbert's douche scent was all over Rodereich's body. Even if the Austrian tried to hide it, the Hungarian already had a general idea over what had happened. It was obvious. The two cousins had fought, and by the looks and smells of it, it had been brutal. Therefore, when the Hungarian met up with the German again she would spare him no mercy. Gilbert sure was in for a rude awakening. "Happy place! Happy place!" the Hungarian merrily hummed under her breath.

Liza looked at the bathroom mirror and smiled a cryptic smile. Fluffing her hair, and giving her cheeks a little slap with both hands, the Hungarian was ready to go. With a skip in her step, Liza left the bathroom. The familiar clang of metal in the Hungarian's backpack gave her all the confidence that she needed.

"Roddy?" Liza peered and looked around the empty hallways. "Hmmm. Perhaps he found someone?" Shrugging off the Austrian's disappearance, Liza walked around the corner and took a right into the math hallway.

"Well hello there Lizaaaaa," a voice behind the Hungarian drawled. "Fancy meeting you here!~" it sang. Liza froze. She only knew one person who had the capacity for having such a slithering, disgusting sounding voice. It was Vlad Lupei, her arch nemesis. The Hungarian span around to face her rival. Grinning from ear to ear, Vlad shed her with a predatory grin, purposefully showing off his fang-like canines in a failed attempt to throw her off her game. With choppy strawberry blond hair, and red eyes that resembled the color of rusted over blood, Vlad was nothing short of being a shady character. And it was for this reason alone that Liza wanted nothing to do with this sketch ball of a boy. I mean seriously, was it really necessary for him to wear that red cape all the time?! Conceited much? And don't even get her started on the matching mini bowler hat that he wore on his head. It was atrocious and it was in no means attractive.

Liza knew all to well that the Romanian enjoyed nothing more than to put on a show. If he wasn't flaunting around his cape and doing magic tricks for the common fool, then he was searching for every possible way to get under her skin. Vlad was a conman. He preyed on ogling freshman whose naivety allowed them to be wrapped under the Romanian's spell of lies and poorly practiced magic tricks. Apparently his "fang-like" teeth appealed to the Vampire trend that ravaged modern day (delusional) fangirls like a riddling and plague filled disease. Regardless, Vlad, in Liza's eyes, was about as despicable as you can get. The Hungarian and Romanian hated each other, but ironically enough, every where that they went the other either followed or was close by. Vlad always managed to piss her off, and Elizabeta likewise.

For one thing, they were locker buddies, not that either of them had a choice in the matter. So, of course, with all his fangirls hovering around him, Liza had to take desperate measures in order to ensure that she would actually be able to reach her locker. Using masking tape to distinguish the space between their lockers, the Hungarian thought that she had resolved their little border dispute. Unfortunately for her, Vlad had no sense of personal space, and to this day, they still engaged in violent elbowing fits whenever it came to pulling stuff out of their lockers in between classes. Liza grit her teeth when she remembered how Vlad had once slammed his locker door into her face. The idiotic Romanian hadn't even apologized: " _You get nosebleeds from fangirling all the time. What's one more to ya_?"

But border troubles between their lockers wasn't the only issue that the pair had to shoulder their haughty heads through. Oh, no. That was only one of many. Extra curricular activities was another matter that provided them with a platform to fight out their rivalry. The magic club met in the room next to where the year book club met, and Liza could only deal with so many mysterious bangs and chants before she completely lost her shit. Apparently Alice was in that club, but the Hungarian could hardly see anything when she had entered the dark, dimly lit room of the freak show's humble abode. All she saw were hooded figures, Ouija boards, candles, and the occasional Buddhist statue. Liza shuddered at the thought.

And to top it all off, Vlad never ceased to stop with his romantic advances on her. The Romanian was more than perplexed when he found out that Liza couldn't, or should she say wouldn't, be wooed by his charms. To Vlad, it was unthinkable that someone would be able to resist the allure of his "mysterious aura." The only thing that Liza saw, however, was a lanky freak who had a weird interest in demons, ghosts, magic and all supernatural things alike. In what world would that ever be attractive anyways? Whatever. The Hungarian didn't have time to do deal with this Edward wannabee freak right now. She needed to find Rodereich and fast.

Liza stuck up her nose at the grinning Romanian. "What do you want Vlad?" she growled.

Smirking, Vlad raised his bowler hat into a formal, but ever mocking salute. The bastard then bent over into a courteous bow. Great. He was already patronizing her. "Why, I was just walking through the hallways and I just so happened to bump into you." The Romanian placed a hand on his chest. "Liza dear, you must have more faith in me. What if I just wanted to say hello, hmmmm?"

Something in Liza's gut told her that his "hello" alluded to something much more. The Hungarian's suspicions were proven to be correct when the Romanian took a few steps forward. Vlad loomed over the glowering Hungarian, that same clown-like grin still plastered on his face. Liza backed up only to bump into the row of lockers behind her. Crap, she cursed to herself. The Hungarian bit her lip. Sensing her apprehension, and feeding off of her nerves, Vlad slammed his hands onto both sides of the Hungarian's head, trapping her. Liza revolted when the Romanian licked his lips. "Hmmm, so enticing. I don't know where to start," he mused. "Oh how I long to take a bite out of that pale neck of yours. So smooth, how lively!" Vlad chuckled to himself.

Liza felt a low growl rise in the back of her throat. The Hungarian raised a fist, but anticipating this, Vlad grabbed Liza's wrist and pinned it up against the locker. Liza glared daggers at him. This, of course, only encouraged the Romanian to irritate her further. "What to do, what to do," Vlad pondered with a purr. After a brief moment of frowning to himself in thought, the Romanian's eyes lit up with a teasing mirth. "Shall I tell you a fortune?"

The Hungarian growled something incoherent in response. Something about how he'd be 'fortunate' to escape from this alive. Vlad pouted, letting out a loathsome sigh in the process. "Pity. I guess that a mundane magic trick will have to do for now." With one hand still being used to trap the Hungarian against the locker, the Romanian used his other hand to reach into his cape pocket, pulling out a pair of stud earrings. Blood drained from the Hungarian's face. When did he…? With a feral snarl, Liza snatched her earrings from the Romanian's outstretched palm.

"Don't forget your bag," the Romanian smirked, cocking his head to the left. Liza's eyes widened when she noticed that her bag had fallen to the ground, and from the looks of it, it had long been kicked to the side. Rage swept over Liza's vision. She was infuriated. She had let Vlad get the best of her. Struggling to free herself from the Romanian's firm grip, Liza thrashed, swore, and spat out curses so obscene that only Lovina would approve.

"Tch! I knew that you were always part devil," the Romanian tutted with an amused click of the tongue. "Perhaps I should bless you with a kiss, sweet Liza? After all, an exorcism is long over due."

"LIKE HELL THAT I'll EVER LET YOU DO THAT, YOU CONNIVING BASTARD!" Liza screeched. Vlad's grip on her wrist tightened. The Hungarian held back her whimper of pain. With a cruel glare, the Romanian's eyes darkened with a sadistic light. "Tell me now, were you always this much of a witch? Darling, it doesn't suit you." Raising a slender finger, the Romanian tilted up the Hungarian's chin. "Such beauty. It's a shame that you waste it on that piano freak." Vlad's face crinkled up with distaste.

Liza's ears rang. Her vision blurred. The only thing that she was aware of was the flaring rage that boiled over her senses. She was so mad that tears of frustration began to pool in her eyes, much to her dismay. "I hate you," she seethed. "I hate every single thing that you stand for. You're a despicable man who has nothing going for him, and once people find out about your ruse, you'll have no one to stand by. You're a delusional egotistical asshole who has nothing better to do than to take advantage of people in his spare time. I can't stand-"

The Hungarian was silenced when the Romanian's teeth grazed against her collar bone. The Hungarian's mind whirred. How the heck did he move that fast?! Liza shoved her hands into his chest, but Vlad was much stronger than he looked. Eyes wide and watering, Liza protested and fought back, slamming and pounding her free hand into his back. Vlad growled with pleasure when he took to biting and nipping at her sensitive skin. But Liza didn't give him the benefit of the doubt. The Hungarian clenched her teeth together.

"Oh, loosen up darling, you're so tense!~"

Liza didn't speak. That would only give him an opening. Liza was disgusted. She was revolted. She was absolutely torn apart by how degrading her position was right now. And to think that she was letting him get away with this. He was just too strong. The Hungarian closed her eyes, holding back the tears that threatened to pour down her face. Liza's punches lessened in their strength. Vlad gloried at this revelation. "Aww, I really do enjoy a good fight. Perhaps I've been a bit too-"

Suddenly, the Romanian's grip on her wrist lessened. Soon after, the grip was gone. Blinking away her shock, Liza flinched when she heard the clash of someone being slammed into a locker.

"YOU WILL KEEP YOUR FILFTHY HANDS OFF HER!" The Austrian roared. Grabbing Vlad by the collar of his shirt, Rodereich, with a surprising amount of strength, slammed the smirking Romanian against the back of a locker. Liza stood gasping for air as she let her eyes take in her surroundings.

"Ha! A fight! How juicy!" Vlad giggled with glee. "How interesting! Hmmm kay. I'm obviously the villain and she's the damsel, correction, "lunatic" in distress, but what does that make you?" The Romanian bore his fangs into a perverted grin. "Her knight and shining armour? Bah! That's no fun!"

Rodereich gave Vlad an incredulous look. Shoving him into the lockers one last time, the Austrian released the Romanian, a look of disgust evident on his face. "I don't need to be her knight and shining armour in order to know how to respect a woman," he snarled. Liza felt her heart wrench out of her chest. The Hungarian's face blushed with the heat of the very attractive man standing in front of her. Standing proud and tall, Rodereich glared down at the fumbling Romanian, who was currently bent over, clutching his rib cage. "Who said anything about respect? I was only having a good time," Vlad retorted with simpering frown.

Rodereich grinned. "Fair enough. Would you mind if I had some fun too?"

No longer sullen, Vlad pulled himself out of his crouching position. The Romanian beamed. "Tch! Rodereich! What a Naughty-" the Romanian didn't have the chance to finish his sentence. He was too busy swallowing a faceful of the Austrian's fist.

With a cry, Vlad crumpled to the ground. Blood trickled out of the Romanian's nose. "You'll pay for this," he hissed. "No one messes with me and get's away with it." Liza deadpanned. What the Romanian meant to say was: How dare you ruin my beautiful face! Prepare yourself! Curses will be thrown your way. *Cue obnoxious attempt at evil laughter*

Rodereich sniffed in disdain. The Romanian was too weak to stand. Vlad was currently using his cape to wipe away the blood that trickled down his face. "Oh really now?" the Austrian mused with a satisfied hum. "You don't faze me in the slightest. I don't take threats from snivelling, low grade hooligans such as yourself." To emphasize his superiority, Rodereich took to straightening out his dress shirt. He was, after all, a proud gentleman.

"That's what you say now," Vlad wheezed. By this time, the Romanian had slid down to lean against the lockers, looking disgruntled as he woefully took his defeated position on the floor. The Austrian had also jabbed the Romanian in the ribcage, which would explain why Vlad was currently short of breath. "You have no idea what I'm capable of. I'll curse you both."

Vlad's threat, to his utter outrage, went ignored. Rodereich looked at Liza for the first time. The Austrian shed the Hungarian with a shy smile. "Sorry, I, er, left to give you some privacy," he stammered. "Would you be able to forgive me?" Rodereich picked up the Hungarian's bag from the ground. "I truly am sorry Elizabeta, if I would have known-"

For the second time today, Rodereich was silenced with a kiss. Crying out with joy, Liza leapt into the Austrian's arms, unable to stop herself from trembling in his embrace. Liza's bag dropped to the ground in an instant. Rodereich ran a gentle hand through her hair, and to Liza's joy, he kissed back. They stood there, for minutes, doing everything that their hearts ached for them to do since the dawn of time. He tasted sweet, and his love for her was even sweeter. Liza moaned into the kiss, growling slightly. "If we're going to go through with this, I don't want you to call me Elizabeta. It's too formal."

Rodereich chuckled, nipping the Hungarian's upper lip playfully as he drew a trail of kisses across the corner of her shivering mouth. "Fine then. Would you settle for…Eliza?" the Austrian drawled in a voice so alluring and gravelly that Liza couldn't help but indulge herself with another kiss. The Austrian yelped when the Hungarian gave his butt a firm slap.

"Perfect!" she sighed. (The Hungarian was partly talking about the Austrian's butt)

"HEY! I'm still here you know!" Vlad groaned only to be ignored once more.

Rodereich pulled away from the kiss. The Austrian's lilac eyes brimmed with fondness when he looked down at the fangasming Hungarian girl standing right in front of him. "So, Eliza, would you care to come over to my house for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love too. For what occasion may I ask?"

The Austrian smirked. "To introduce my parents to my new girlfriend of course!"

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Liza squealed. "Let's go!" Excited beyond her ability to control her emotions, Liza grabbed Rodereich's hand, walking so fast that she didn't hear the footsteps that clambered after them until the very last second. A dark look crossed over the Hungarian's face. No one would get between her and her darling Rodereich. NO ONE!

CLANG!

Reaching into her bag, the Hungarian pulled out her mini frying pan, and with a glorious clang, she whacked the bastard who had tried to creep up on her and her new fabulously handsome boo. This time, Vlad crumped to the ground for good. She had knocked the Romanian unconscious. What?! Don't judge her. Having a pan around proved to be quite handy when you were constantly surrounded by idiots.

The Austrian gave the Hungarian an incredulous look. "Really?" he deadpanned. "Mein Gott, Liza, I never know what to expect from you."

Liza grinned so widely that her cheeks began to hurt. Rodereich evidently picked up on this.

"W-what?"

"You called me Liza~!"

 _Hehehehe. I'm Roddy's happy place. Me! Me! Me!,_ the Hungarian sang/chanted in her head.

A wry smile played onto Rodereich's face. The Austrian let out a defeated sigh. But Liza wasn't fooled for an instant. They were both head over heels for each other. There was no reason not to be upright with each other. "So be it. _Iche Liebe Dich_ , Liza Héderváry."

"Én is szeretlek, Rodereich Edelstein."

…

"Roddy?"

"Yes _Hase_?"

Liza giggled, letting her hair fall into her face so that she could hide her blush. "What about your job as a hall monitor?"

"It's simple. I quit. I have everything that I could ever want standing right here in front of me."

It took the Hungarian a moment to regain her senses. She almost blacked out. That tended to happen whenever she slipped into one of her fangirling episodes. When Liza snapped out her trance she realized that she was hugging him so hard that the Austrian's ribs had begun to crack in protest. "Alright. But would you mind if I made a quick call before we go?"

"Not at all," Rodereich wheezed. "But it'd be nice if you let me breathe."

"Oh! Sorry, eheh. I'm just really excited."

"That makes too of us."

*High pitched squealing* "RODDY YOU'RE SO ROMANTIC~!"

"AGH. LIZA!"

Rodereich deadpanned. Nothing said romantic like coughing up your own lungs.

* * *

 **Natalia's POV:**

(Outside at the school's track field)

Wiping the spare bead of sweat from her pale brows, Natalia set out to take a break from her javelin throwing practice. The track meet was coming up soon, so her coach had really been pushing her to her limits lately. But no matter, she'd still win. She always did. There was no doubt in her mind that she would be able to achieve her well earned success.

Pulling out her water bottle from her bag, the Belarusian's phone began to ring. Someone was calling her (?) How odd. Usually she took up her work through text. Natalia let the phone ring. She couldn't be bothered to answer it. Soon after, the message box on her phone lit up with a new text.

Crouching over so that her coach wouldn't see that she was breaking his "no phones allowed" rule, Natalia discreetly read the text. It was from Liza, the insufferable yearbook columnist who had no problem poking her nose into everyone's business.

 _Mission: Free corralled delinquents and put a stop to the remaining hall monitors by any means necessary._

 _Reward: All hall monitor records of Ivan will be wiped clean from the school's database._

 _Text accept for further details._

In a heart beat, Natalia accepted the mission. A cryptic smile played onto the Belarusian's face. How joyful would her brother be when he found out that his record had been cleared? Natalia saw this as her chance to make up with him. Ivan couldn't hope to ignore her if she pulled off such a wonderful favour for him.

Ok, maybe she was a bit protective of him, but then again, who wouldn't be protective of their role model? It was perfectly normal to stalk his friends. Perfectly. Normal. She only wanted her brother to have the best life possible. Surely he would forgive her after she had earned him his pardon?

Ignoring her coach's confused, angry screams, Natalia slapped her gym bag over her shoulder and stalked off in the direction of the school. Her loyalty solely rested with her brother. Screw everyone else.

 _Mission Accepted._

 **Current Mode of Progress:** Survivor's: 2 Caught: 2 Escapee's: 3

 **Hall Monitors Incapacitated:** 0/2

* * *

 **Next Chapter** : Amebel Confrontation?! In Belarusian's we trust..


	12. In Belarusians We Trust

**A/N:** Ack! I misnamed last chapter. It was supposed to be named "Pan-Handled" You know, as oppose to man handled? Oh well, I fixed it :P Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm so mean to poor little Vash...

* * *

 **Natalia's POV:**

 **Mission 1: Incapacitate the Hobbit**

Natalia's mission was that of a simple one. First, she was to find a way to either incapacitate or imprison the remaining hall monitors, Vash Zwingli and Alfred Jones. And second, she was to free the delinquents Gilbert Beilschmidt and Madeleine Williams. Only two names were familiar to the Belarusian, and those were the names of the hall monitors. Vash was someone who Natalia made the occasional business deal in the basement with. She had offered her his spy services to him, and in return, the Swiss would overlook all of her many charges of assault.

The Belarusian was very protective of her brother, and if someone even so much as breathed down his neck, Natalia would to see to it that that person never bothered him again. But alas, crippling them was out of the question, so the Belarusian had to settle for 'accidently' breaking their fingers when she gave them a courteous handshake. It was her protective nature, however, which made the Belarusian so keen to accept this mission in the first place. Without a juvenile record, Ivan stood a far better chance in life, and Natalia was more than willing to risk her own reputation for the sake of her brother's prosperity. Screw everyone else. Long live Ivan, da?

It goes to say that the Belarusian was quite indifferent when it came to her loyalty to the hall monitors. She viewed her deals with Vash as only that of a mutual benefit. It was in no means personal. The Swiss only cared about himself and the Belarusian likewise. Besides, it's not like she was the only one who made deals in the basement. The Swiss had many underground allies. For one thing, there was Lars, that eerie Dutchman who ran a massive low key Marijuana business. So long as he procured some profits, the Swiss had agreed to turn a blind eye to the Dutch's dealing. Apparently, the hall monitors budget was waveringly thin.

What's more, there was also Leon, the nerdy test writer extraordinaire, Eduard, the computer hacker (second to that of Sakura Honda's skills), Lukas, the master of clairvoyance, and Matthias, the 'axehead' mercenary who stood up for those who were too weak to fight (for the right price, of course) There were many other accomplices in the school's underground, but Natalia had never taken the time to learn all of their names. She only learned the names of those who would prove to be useful to her in some way or the other.

Regardless, the Belarusian had a mission to attend to. She didn't have the time to reminisce about her underground brethren. Instead, she should be thinking about the enemy at hand. Vash, in Natalia's eyes, would be quite easy to fool. He was arrogant and stubborn, and Natalia intended to use his hubris to her full advantage. She more than likely wouldn't even have to get her hands dirty with the Swiss; his rashness would do all the work for her.

Alfred, on the other hand, would prove to be quite tricky. Just the thought of the American caused the Belarusian to snarl under her breath. Other than giving her brother trouble for chasing after people with a metal pipe, even if those people totally deserved it, which the Belarusian didn't doubt for a second in her mind, Alfred had also given Natalia a fair amount of trouble over the years.

Natalia had had the tormenting pleasure of meeting Alfred during one of their many track practices together. Other than Javelin events, the Belarusian also participated on the school's mixed relay team, which of course, much to her displeasure, was run by the American jackass himself. And being an atheist herself, Natalia had no God to pray to (or curse) when she was bestowed with the misfortune of his moronic affection.

The American was too dense to comprehend the meaning of no, and after repeatedly rejecting his advances, and beating him up in the process, Natalia grew increasingly frustrated when Alfred didn't clue in to her blatant repulsion of him. No matter, this mission was the perfect opportunity to strike back at the foolish, love-driven American. He didn't stand a chance. Alfred was too ignorant to believe her capable of breaking the rules. Natalia grinned. Her doll like appearance effectively masked her ruthless and cold-hearted tendencies. How convenient.

Lips pursed with concentration, Natalia's eyes lit up with a mischievous light when she came up with the prospect of a seemingly flawless plan. A sly grin crept onto the Belarusian's face. "Not bad," she murmured to herself.

…

After making a quick trip to the Gyms' equipment room, Natalia's track bag was brimming full of useful tools, gadgets, and mysterious objects. Now all she had to do was find one of the hall monitors…

It was pathetically easy to find Vash. Natalia could hear his angry grunts from three hallways down. The Belarusian was now shadowing the Swiss as he patrolled the tech hallway. For some reason, the Swiss had used his keys to open up the door to some janitor's closet. Looking both ways before he entered, Vash stepped into the closet.

Natalia seized this as her chance. Sprinting down the hallway, the Belarusian caught up to the Swiss, and with the speed of a deadly warrior, she slammed the door to the janitor's closet shut. Muffled protests and swearing of all sorts rang in Natalia's ears.

Pressing her back against the door so that she could prevent the Swiss from escaping, Natalia pulled out the laced white bow that was tied into her hair. "Nothing personal Vash," the Belarusian whispered. She had to be careful. She couldn't reveal her identity to the clueless Swiss. Natalia had struck fast enough that Vash wouldn't have caught a good glimpse of her. She couldn't let him hear her. "I look forward to making future business deals with you."

Tying the lace of her bow around the door knob, Natalia ensured that the Swiss wouldn't be leaving that closet any time soon.

 **Hall Monitor's Incapacitated:** 1/2

* * *

 **Vash's POV:**

Patrolling the tech hallway, Vash grit his teeth. None of this would have happened if it hadn't been for that frilly, useless excuse of a man, Rodereich. Damn piano cocksucker. Vash had much better things to do than to chase after a couple of pricks. He had enough pricks to deal with as it was in the hall monitor workforce alone.

The Swiss sighed when he realized that he had gotten his poor little sister wrapped up in this mess. Vash knew that Lilly was more than capable of handling herself, as in his spare time he had taken to teaching her martial arts, but this of course didn't ease his worries in the slightest. Lilly was a good girl, and a good girl had no business in participating in a brutal manhunt such as this. The only thing that willed Vash forward was the prospect of making it up to his sister when they got home.

Coming across a janitor's closet, Vash let his OCD get the best of him. The Swiss was a hyperactive thinker and being one to be paranoid of all possible situations, Vash convinced himself of the possibility that a delinquent could be hiding in there. Eyes darting around the hallway, Vash did a quick shoulder check before he unlocked the closet door and entered it.

Flicking on the lights of the dingy janitor's closet, Vash took a step forward. The Swiss' growled when he heard the echoes of pounding footsteps. Realizing that it was a trap, Vash reached for the door, only to have it slammed right in his constipated looking face. The only thing that the Swiss caught hold of was a flash of platinum blonde hair.

Growling with rage, Vash pushed against the door, slamming his shoulders into it with every ounce of strength that he could muster. But alas the door didn't budge. Someone, with an equal amount of strength, must have had their back pressed against the other side of the door. "LET ME OUT YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" the Swiss roared.

Vash continued to pound his shoulder against the door, uncaring as to whether he dislocated it or not. The Swiss was not one to be a made an enemy of. "WHEN I FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOUR FAMILY, AND EVERYONE WHO YOU LOVE." OK, maybe that threat was a bit unwarranted. But hey, if it did its job, who was he to refrain from dishing out such amoralities?

The Swiss felt the pressure on the other side of the door lessen. Grinning like a mad fool, Vash twisted the door knob only to find out that it was locked. Unfazed by these turn of events, the Swiss pulled out his keys from his jean pocket and unlocked the door. The door had a nasty habit of automatically locking itself after being opened. Twisting the door knob once more, Vash's eyes widened when he realized that he could hardly turn it at all. Rage swept over the Swiss' vision; someone must have bound it shut.

It was only then that Vash completely fucking lost it.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A ********************! I'LL KILL YOUR SORRY ASS BY******************! AND THEN WHEN YOU CAN'T BREATHE I'LL **************! BUT DON'T THINK THAT I'LL GIVE YOU MERCY YOU SICK USELESSS EXCUSE OF A ************!

 _*BEEP!_ * We interrupt this chapter to bring to you a silent and thankfully censored image of a certain Swiss smashing his boot into the door, spraining his ankle, and toppling over into an empty mop bucket.

Bravo young hobbit. Bravo.

 **Hobbits Incapacitated:** 0.5/ 0.5

* * *

 **Natalia's POV:**

 **Mission 2: Rescue the Delinquents**

The detention room was in sight. Looking both ways before she crossed into the hall monitors terrain, Natalia crept around the corner. The Belarusian could hear somewhat muffled voices coming from behind the classroom door. Natalia kept her ears open, but she didn't detect the American's obnoxiously loud voice among the mix. The Belarusian was itching for a confrontation, but she knew that she had to wait. A proper spy tended to their mission above all else.

Quickly prancing to the door, Natalia reached out a hand to twist the door knob. It came as no surprise to the Belarusian when she found out that the door was locked. Reaching into her bag, Natalia pulled out her beloved pocket knife, and with a simple amount of twists and turns, the Belarusian had succeeded in picking the lock. Slamming the door open so that it smashed into the wall perpendicular to it, Natalia stepped into the classroom. The Belarusian averted her eyes to the ground when she realized that the two classroom dwellers were in the midst of an intense make out session.

"Oh, ja, birdie. Right there hnnnn."

"Maple Gilbert! Watch your hands!"

"Sorry kesese. It's not my fault that your brother wasn't smart enough to separate us."

Hiding her knife in the pocket of her jeans, Natalia cleared her throat. Crying out with shock, the couple split apart from each another. The girl, embarrassed and bashful in nature, hid behind her blonde ringlets, whereas the boy, who was sporting multiple bruises all over his body, including his left eye, grinned with the mirth of being caught. "You're here to free us, I presume?" the boy drawled.

Natalia stifled her smirk. So it was true. Her spy work was well-known through out the school. The Belarusian nodded her head at the Germans' question. "Da, you should probably leave now."

The German eagerly stood up from his desk. "Don't have to tell me twice!" Gilbert bent his knees and crouched down so that the Canadian could climb onto his back. "Let's go birdie!" Much to Natalia's shock, the girl adhered to the German's commands. Judging by the girl's frail appearance, she must not have been that athletic. It was a wise move on the German's part. Now they would be able to escape much faster.

Wrapping her arms around the German's neck, the Canadian turned to smile at the stunned Belarusian. "Thank you!" she beamed. Natalia nodded her head in response. She was too stoic for such simple formalities. And soon enough, the delinquents were out of sight.

Shutting the classroom door behind her, all Natalia had to do now was wait. So far, her mission had run quite smoothly. It was quite surprising that she hadn't hit any bumps in the road. Natalia grimaced. She had just jinxed herself didn't she? The Belarusian's assumption was proven to be correct when she heard the screech and amplified bellows of what could only be a megaphone. The Belarusian deadpanned. Liza did warn her about the American's compulsive attachment to that object. Reaching into her bag, the Belarusian pulled out her pocket knife.

 **Mission 3: Incapacitate the 'All American' Jackass**

Cursing under her breath, Natalia cut open the lock of the nearest locker and dove into it. It was a tight fit and it smelled awful, but she needed to evaluate the situation first. "I WONDER HOW MY PRECIOUS DELINQUENTS ARE DOING RIGHT NOW? HOPEFULLY THEY HAVEN'T WITHERED AWAY TOO MUCH HAHAHAHA!"

Peering through the cracks in the locker, Natalia caught of glimpse of the back of the American's bomber jacket. Setting down the megaphone, Alfred pulled out a pair of keys from his jean pocket. Let's just say that the American was none to pleased when he found out that the door was already unlocked.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Natalia waited the American out. _One. Two. Three. Four._ The Belarusian was counting the seconds until the American exploded with rage. Smirking, Natalia wished that she could have a first hand look at the dumb founded expression on the American's face when he came to the revelation that he had lost. _Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. T_ -

The Belarusian hadn't been able to finish her count of ten.

"OH HELL NO! JAIL BREAK! DELINQUENTS ON THE LOOSE! I REPEAT DELINQUENTS ON THE LOOSE!" The American hollered. "DAMNIT! VASH WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO NOW?! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!"

The American burst out of the classroom. Natalia froze. Alfred was looking straight at her locker. Could he see her? The Belarusian sucked in her breath, and only when the American turned on his heels and walked away, did she let herself breathe again. Opening the locker door by a crack, Natalia poked her head out into the hallway. At this point the American had his backed turned to her, and by the looks of it, he was heading off in the direction of the front office. Natalia grit her teeth. That's where the delinquents had gone off too!

Carefully reaching into her bag, Natalia pulled out a golf ball, a handy and sturdy distractive tool in the face of an easily confused and ever furious American boy. The Belarusian then flung the golf ball down the opposite end of the hallway. "AHA! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME NOW!" Natalia barely had enough time to press herself back into the locker and shut the door. Alfred quickly changed routes. The American's thundering footsteps paraded down the other end of the hallway and thankfully, around the corner and out of sight.

Natalia pursed her lips. Hmmm this could work. If she led the American into an empty classroom, she would be able to confront him head on. And a confrontation was exactly what Natalia was going to get. The Belarusian could practically taste her victory. With a smug step to her walk, Natalia stepped out of the locker and took off after the American. As she sprinted through the hallways, the Belarusian felt something fall out of her pocket. Natalia didn't care enough to check to see what it was. After all, she had much more important things to worry about. She had a boy to make a fool out of.

The Belarusian was toying with the American. By throwing golf balls, and stringing Alfred into her trap, Natalia was fooling him into believing that he was the hunter in this cat and mouse chase. Little did the American know that he was the one who was being hunted.

* * *

 **Alfred's POV:**

(Location; Upstairs Math wing)

Alfred had no idea that he was being toyed with. The only lead that the American had to work on was the occasional echoing bounce of a golf ball. The delinquents thought that they were being funny, huh? Well fine! This gave Alfred all the more reason to be merciless when he caught up to them. And he _would_ catch up to them. The American was absolutely livid. Some could even say that he had gone mad. Tolerating this type of shit was not on the hall monitor's job description. And don't even get him started on that pervert Gilbert. That albino dude was dead the minute that Alfred laid his eyes on him. And this time Alfred wouldn't spare the German from the pain of having his face punched in. He already had one black eye, so what was going to stop Alfred from giving him another?

Alfred's grip tightened around the megaphone. This took taunting to a whole other level. Lying in front of the American was a trail of golf balls that lead straight into an empty classroom. The door had been left open. "LAST CHANCE! SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO FACE THE FULL CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS!" Alfred bellowed into the megaphone.

PING!

As expected, the delinquents didn't listen. A retaliatory golf ball was flung out of the classroom. Alfred ducked, letting the ball smash against the row of lockers behind him. "OH! IT'S ON!" the American growled. Dripping from head to toe with anger, Alfred stormed into the classroom. The megaphone fell to the ground with a crash. Alfred expected that he would need both hands in order to catch the jail breaked delinquents. After all, they were sneaky little bastards.

What the American wasn't expecting, however, was to be attacked the minute that he entered said classroom.

* * *

 **Natalia's POV:**

Flinging a golf ball and aiming straight for Alfred's head, Natalia hoped that the American would take her bait. The Belarusian then ducked behind the classroom door. She couldn't give away her position just yet.

PING!

The American ducked his head and with a crash, the golf ball bounced off a nearby locker. "OH! IT'S ON!" Crouched and ready for combat, Natalia counted the American's heavy foot steps. _One. Two. Three. Four_. The Belarusian grinned. The American was almost within her ambushing range. _Five_.

And now onto the attack. The American stormed into the classroom, and carefully so that she wouldn't alert him of her presence, Natalia shut the classroom door. Silent but still deadly in her entirety, Natalia leapt at the unsuspecting American's backside. The Belarusian wrapped her arms around the American's neck. Now choking for air as he found himself in a firm and unrelenting chokehold, Alfred wrenched and twisted his body back and forth. "WHAT IN THE HELL-" the wide eyed American spluttered.

Much to the Belarusian's own chagrin, she had to stand up on the tips of her toes; the American was much taller than her. Natalia chuckled into Alfred' ear. "Hell is exactly where you'll be if you don't comply. Now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Alfred's shoulders tensed. The American tried to turn his head to the side, but Natalia tightened the grip of her chokehold. Alfred grimaced in pain. His windpipe was in grave danger. "What's the easy way?" Alfred grunted. At the time, the Belarusian wasn't aware of the smirk plastered on the American's face.

"You agree to stay in this classroom until 5:00."

Alfred snorted. "Hard way it is." Cackling, the American used the greatest possible weapon to his advantage; his charm. Alfred bowed his neck, his eyes gleaming with a teasing mirth as he kissed the perfectly manicured hands that bound him in place. Natalia was repulsed in an instant. So much so, that the Belarusian let go of the American completely. It was if she had just burned herself. She was just that disgusted and shocked. The Belarusian hissed with disdain.

Natalia took a few steps back while Alfred spun around. The American's eyes widened when he recognized the fuming Belarusian standing in front of him. Natalia's eyes gleamed with a murderous light. "Natalia?!" Alfred choked out. "Who put you up to this?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Natalia roared. The Belarusian charged at the stunned American, ramming and tackling him straight into the classroom's chalk board. Natalia scowled. Grinning, the American found himself pinned up against the chalk board. Alfred's hands fell limply to his sides. The Belarusian held up an elbow to his throat.

Alfred winked at the doll like and much shorter girl. "You're even more beautiful up close. If you weren't such a traitor I would have asked you out by now." The American breathed out in awe. Natalia was too preoccupied to notice the flush in his cheeks.

"Then what stopped you from asking me all those times at track practice?" Natalia growled back.

Alfred shrugged, waving off the Belarusian's question. "I think the better question is, why are you doing this? Vash was more than lenient with you. It's such a shame that you turned on us," Alfred paused, clicking his tongue in a patronizing manner. The American's cerulean blue eyes gleamed with a teasing aura. Natalia tensed. So he did know about her deals. How interesting. "We could have accomplished so much together. The perfect team, don't you think? With your skills we could have brought order to this school. Why Natalia? Why turn on us now?"

Natalia grit her teeth in frustration. She had the upper hand here. He was in absolutely no position to be cocky. "I hold no allegiance to anyone. I work for profit alone. I was offered a deal that I couldn't refuse." Natalia curtly muttered in her residual cold and indifferent tone of voice. The Belarusian dug her elbow further into the American's throat.

Rather than flinching, as any sane person would have done, Alfred snickered. "Oh baby, you really know how to give a guy a rough time," the American drawled out with a purr. "Since you're such a babe, I'll give you one more chance to surrender."

The Belarusian was in no means fazed by the American's flirtations. Natalia laughed to the beat of her cruel, sadistic and ever twisted heart. "Bite me," she snarled. Alfred grinned. "Your wish is my command," he purred. Shrieking out of disgust, Natalia pulled away when the American tried to bite her wrist. The American's teeth grazed at air.

With a cruelly delighted expression, Alfred stalked towards the now retreating Belarusian. Alfred leered at her mockingly. "Natalia Braginski. You are under arrest for violation of school protocols," Alfred pulled out a pen and notebook from his bomber's jacket. Natalia deadpanned when she recognized the familiar pink paper of the school's infamous detention slips. The American then cocked his head in the direction of the Belarusian's track bag, which was lying on the floor at the front of the classroom. "Theft of school property," Alfred scribbled furiously on the notepad. "Refusal to listen to an officer. Refusal of arrest…..blah blah, blah blah blah….I'm a cocky jerk. Blah blah blah. I secretly cry myself to sleep because no one likes me. Blah blah blah."

Natalia's brows furrowed into a frown. The American's voice blurred as he continued to check off her long list of offenses. The Belarusian could care less. Natalia only tuned back into the conversation when the American snapped his fingers at her. The jackass was clearly done with his rant. "I take it that you're not going to go down without a fight?"

The roar of blood pounded in Natalia's ears. Damn right. She wasn't going to pass up on such a glorious opportunity. She had her brother's admiration and affection to win damnit! The Belarusian didn't have time to come up with a plan. Only one word filled her mind: _Attack! Attack! Attack!_ Another and more rational voice in her head pleaded for her to wait. The perfect moment to strike had yet to arrive.

"My offer still stands. A fight with me is not something that you want," Natalia warned. The Belarusian knew just the right strings to pull. She was itching for a fight, and provoking the American into retaliating was the best possible method that she could use in order to fulfill her wish.

"I won't spare you from the mercy of-" The Belarusian was silenced when she felt a pair of massive hands cup themselves around her mouth. The American had grabbed and spun her around like a rag doll. The Belarusian was now the one to be in a hostage position. Natalia squirmed. How did he…? What?! When did he even move?! Oh had the tables been reversed. No matter. This was good. With him being this close to her, no matter how repulsed she was by his unbearably intimate proximity, he wouldn't expect her next move. Natalia had to keep reminding herself that she was doing this for Ivan. Thinking about her brother's smile was the only thing that kept her sane through out this entire confrontation.

Alfred breathed into her ear. Natalia repressed her shiver, balling her hands into fists so tight that she lost any sense of circulation in them. "Give up?" the American cackled. He was warm. Irkingly so. She could feel the heat of his body press into her back.

"I'll give up when you stop chasing after the remaining delinquents."

"HA!" Alfred snorted. "When pigs fly." Natalia twisted out of the American's grip, spun around, and with the prowess of a cobra she struck. Before Alfred could blink, Natalia grabbed his arm, threw him over her shoulder, and sent him flying into a desk half way across the room.

"Oh look," Natalia mused with a monotone smirk. "You flew." Groaning, Alfred stood up from his previous crippled position on the floor. The Belarusian gloried. Nothing felt better than to harm the boy who had harassed her so many times over. If only Ivan could see this, Natalia simpered. The Belarusian knew how much her brother despised the American. Some could even say that the two boys had an intense rivalry with each other. It was all about figurative man power and the quest to show each other up. Regardless, Ivan would be more than pleased when she told him about this tactful blunder of hers.

Eyes wild and pumping with adrenaline, Alfred lunged at Natalia. The Belarusian ducked and sidestepped out of the way. The American laughed. It appeared that he too took pleasure in joining her in this fight. "I've never been more attracted to you than I am right now." Alfred spread out his arms. "Come on baby. Why don't we hug it out?" 'Hug' was obviously his ploy to try and incapacitate her.

"So long as you don't mind a knife sticking out of your back," Natalia quipped with a snarl.

"Talking dirty aren't we?" Alfred tutted with a snobbish tsk. The American's glasses gleamed under the sunlight filtering through the classroom window. "Oh, how I love it when you try to punch me. It's quite adorable really. You actually think that you can win?" Alfred snickered. Natalia bit her lip in frustration. She was not going to let this bastard patronize her for any longer.

"Care for some more?" The Belarusian leapt at the American, throwing a heavy punch at his head. Natalia only made contact with the tip of Alfred's shoulder blade. Her punch had been completely brushed off. The American had twisted out of her way. Alfred then looked up at the clock on the wall. "30 seconds," he gleefully hummed. Natalia waved off Alfred's comment without a second thought. If he thought that he could win in thirty seconds….that moron had another thing coming to him.

Taking a few steps back, Alfred shed Natalia with a smug looking smile. "25 seconds." Unfazed by the American's crazy and perhaps even elated look, the Belarusian stalked towards the grinning hall monitor. Passing by the teacher's desk, Natalia picked up a stapler.

The Belarusian then opened the stapler so that it was in a perfect shooting position. This took wanting to shut him up to a whole other level. Glue his mouth shut? No, that was much too elementary. Stapling his mouth shut? Now that was something that would prove to be much more interesting. Natalia frowned when the American didn't make any move to disarm her. "How come you're not fighting back?" she asked. The Belarusian was curious if not paranoid. The American was clearly up to something. Natalia just didn't know what it was.

"It's not very Hero like to hit a girl." Alfred scoffed as he backed up against the classroom window. "Oh and ten seconds." The American turned to unlatch the locks from the window. Natalia was beginning to get nervous. Uncertainty was the only thing that prevented her from full out attacking him. It was unheard of for an enemy to willingly turn their back on their opponent. It was way too reckless of a move. Alfred was putting himself in a vulnerable position. He was practically under the Belarusian's mercy.

No, Natalia rationalized. He must have an advantage that I'm not aware of yet.

"Five seconds." A warm spring wind filtered into the classroom, blowing at the tips of Natalia's hair. The silence in the classroom was eerie. Alfred's eyes never wavered in their stare down with the Belarusian. Natalia kept her face composed into a taut and unrelenting grimace. She still had a stapler pointed at his face. She might as well use to her advantage. Natalia took a few steps closer to the American.

"Five seconds until what?" Natalia interrogated with a fierce glower. Alfred neither shrugged nor cowered under her stern gaze. Slowly, so that Natalia wouldn't make a move to shoot at him, Alfred pulled out a set of keys from the front pocket of his bomber jacket. The American then, with a sadistic looking smirk, placed his arm outside the window. Dangling under his grasp, the keys threatened to fall and make a two story drop. "Tell me now, Natalia, do you know what happens to this school at four fifteen?"

CLICK!

The Belarusian frowned. A massive clicking sound that echoed through out the entire school had just answered the American's question for her.

"Oops! Sorry! Looks like your time just ran out." Alfred chuckled. "You see, every single classroom door at this time locks automatically from the inside. The only way to get into and out of a classroom now is by using a key. And I have that key. But you know what? Maybe I should drop these keys and lock us both in here. Or you could surrender, there's that option too."

Natalia's eyes widened. Stifling a scream of frustration, the Belarusian nodded her head. She would comply only until after he brought the keys out of their compromising position. The American was too stupid for words. Now all Natalia had to do was pocket those keys off of him the minute that he stepped away from the window. "Fine, I surrender. I'd rather die than be stuck in here with _you_." Natalia placed great emphasis on the word 'you'. The Belarusian prided herself on her ability to make the American's almighty ego crumble right before her.

The American masked the slight tinge of disappointment that he felt by twisting his face into a mocking expression. "Are you sure about that?" the American leered, looking quite pleased with himself while doing so. Natalia nodded. Alfred gloried. "Sounds good to me! I'm glad that you came to your-" Alfred's eyes widened when the keys began to slip out of his grasp. Noticing this at the last second, the Belarusian dove for the window, but it was too late. Alfred had already dropped the keys.

"Senses," the American finished with a shocked gasp.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Natalia roared. "I AGREED TO SURRENDER, DIDN'T I?"

Alfred bashfully blushed under the Belarusian's murderous glare. Natalia had to crane her neck to look up at him, but that didn't stop her from intimidating him in the slightest. The Belarusian was absolutely livid. Alfred raised a hand to the back of his neck. The American was quite nervous to say the least. "Looks like I didn't wipe off all that burger grease from my hands, haha." Alfred chuckled weakly.

The Belarusian began to panic. Natalia's mind whirred. She refused to accept the fact that she would be stuck in this classroom with him. Patting down her jean pockets, the Belarusian paled when she came to the realization that she must have dropped her pocket knife somewhere back on the first floor. After all, she had been in a rush. To get into this classroom she had had to use a bobby pin as the lock proved to be much smaller than the one to the detention room. But that bobby pin had broken in half after she had used it. The Belarusian deadpanned. She didn't have any more bobby pins on her. She was completely unprepared for a situation like this.

Without a second glance, Natalia sprinted over to her track bag. Her heart clambered in her chest. Adrenaline and fear dominated her senses. _No! No! No_! Natalia screamed internally. The Belarusian rummaged through her bag, but alas, her search came up empty. She didn't bring her spare pocket knife with her! Now how would she get out of the classroom?! She had absolutely no tools to pick the lock with.

The American walked over to hover behind the frantic Belarusian. Alfred cleared his throat. "Er...what are you doing?" he practically squeaked. Natalia didn't notice that she hissing to herself out of anger.

"I'M TRYING TO FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE, NO THANKS TO YOU!" Natalia screeched. Alfred smartly took a few steps back. He enjoyed living, thank you very much.

The American shrugged and let out a loathsome sigh. "You know, I can always call Vash. He has a set of keys too. Or there's Rodereich. Although, I wouldn't place too much hope in him. He's pretty useless,' Alfred rambled on. The American was completely oblivious to the Belarusian's quickly spiking temper.

"ARE YOU THAT DENSE?! I WAS SENT AFTER YOU HALL MONITORS! VASH IS LOCKED IN A CLOSET DOWNSTAIRS AND RODEREICH WENT HOME WITH THAT CRAZY HUNGARIAN GIRL. THEY WERE THE ONES WHO HIRED ME TO DO THIS JOB IN THE FIRST PLACE! NO ONE'S COMING TO OUR RESCUE; WE'RE STUCK IN HERE BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO MUCH OF A DUMBASS TO PULL OFF A GOOD BLUFF!"

Alfred's eyes were as wide as saucers. "I take it that you were the ones who freed the delinquents then?"

"OF COURSE I DID YOU MORON!"

"Oh," Alfred mumbled. The American turned his back on the fuming Belarusian. "Please excuse me."

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

CRASH!

 _*BEEP*!_ We conclude this chapter to bring to you an image of the enraged American snapping a random desk in two, followed by a ruler, a chalk board eraser, a globe, and a chair. Oh my. We then switch to clip of a furious Belarusian strangling the more than shocked American from behind. Nighty night Alfie. Sweet dreams and don't let the scary Belarusian's bite.

 **Current Mode of Progress** : Survivor's: 4 Caught: 0 Escapee's: 3

 **Hall Monitors Incapacitated** : 2/2

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** Ambel Backstory?! Is Alfred really the villain that I make him out to be? And what about Spamano?! How are they faring?


	13. the Spanish influxenza

**A/N:** Just a few more chapters left! If you guys are up for it, I have no problem writing an epilogue :D

* * *

 **Alfred's POV:**

The last thing that Alfred saw before he passed out was a flash of platinum blonde hair. Blinking out of his daze, Alfred now found himself lying on the ground. He was on his back and sitting next to him, crossed legged and indifferent as usual was Natalia. The Belarusian was using a mechanical pencil to pick at the dirt under her nails. Alfred winced when he tried to sit up. For some reason his head really hurt. Natalia's eyes flashed in his direction, and before he could even usher out a word of protest, the Belarusian placed a hand on his shoulder, pinning him down. "Don't sit up too fast. You'll get dizzy," she murmured.

A strange look passed across her face. Alfred immediately recognized it as concern. But it only showed for a brief moment. The Belarusian was back to scowling down at him in no time. A wry, ditsy smile curled onto the American's face. He recognized that expression. Heck, this was the reason why he had fallen for this strange girl in the first place. Natalia had given Lilly that same look when she had saved the young girl from having her lunch stolen from her. It was a protective, nurturing look. It was the same look that Alfred wore whenever he put on his hall monitor's badge. It was a look that signified that of a strong and capable person. A person who stood up for the weak and defied the cruelties of the much stronger popular class. Natalia, in a way, was no different than Alfred himself. They both despised the sight of the strong preying on the weak. To them, it was inexcusable, cowardly, and by all means intolerable. It was something that should never happen under any circumstance.

And ever since that day, Alfred had been unrequitedly smitten with her. Sure, she was that crazy commie's Ivan's sister, but that didn't stop him from following her around the school. And it wasn't like she would have suspected him of pursuing her anyways. The Belarusian had always thought him to be too ignorant to pay attention to anything else but the sound of his own "obnoxiously loud" voice. But the American was much smarter than most people gave him credit for. He could read the situation quite well, thank you very much.

And after trailing after Natalia for a while, Alfred came to view her in a new light. Contrary to most people's perception of her, the Belarusian wasn't a bully. She was a savior. She saved those who couldn't fight for themselves. Even if she broke Toris' fingers on occasion, Natalia stood up for the Lithuanian whenever she felt that he needed that extra push of strength. Alfred could think of many times where the Belarusian had saved the Lithuanian, but one particular instance was still fresh in his mind.

He remembered the time when Sadiq had tried to coerce Toris into writing his English paper for him. The Lithuanian, however, prided himself on his honesty, and when he refused to plagiarize, the Turk had forced him into a fight. Toris only punched to defend himself, which, of course, didn't get him very far. Just when Sadiq was about to punch the lights out the quivering Lithuanian, Natalia took this as her cue to step in. Kicking the Turk in the groin, and thereby incapacitating him, the Belarusian offered her hand to the Lithuanian, and with a kind and slightly unnerving smile, the odd couple left Sadiq to cough up the rest of his lungs in private. Alfred, at the time, had just caught wind of the fight. When the American arrived at the scene of the crime, however, the matter had already been resolved. Natalia had a habit of appearing and disappearing at the most inconvenient of times. The Belarusian slipped through his fingers as if she were made of smoke. The only way that Alfred could hope to keep track of her was by flipping through her student record.

Over the last year, the Belarusian's number of assault offences had sky rocketed. But rather than her being the instigator of these instances, Natalia was the responder. Every single offence that she committed (not including the ones that Ivan's friends were too scared to report) involved her defending someone much weaker than that of her own strength. There was the time where she had flat out broken a guy's arm after he had stolen Eduard's glasses and stomped them to a pulp. The last incident that nearly got her suspended, however, was truly something to admire. When the little Latvian freshman Raivis came running to her locker, crying, snotting, sniffling and sporting an ever gruesome black eye, Natalia knew that she would be getting blood on her hands that day. Heck, even Ivan, being the crazed psychopath authoritarian bastard that he was, also wanted in on that action. The possessive freak believed that only he alone could beat up his friends. Whatever the fuck that meant. Regardless, the boy that the two siblings had beaten up together had enough injuries to traumatize him for a lifetime. And traumatized he was. The boy never stepped foot in the school again after that incident.

At this point, the school administrators were at there wits end with Natalia. Five detentions in a matter of two weeks, they all muttered. Talk of expelling the Belarusian was at the forefront of their minds. Ivan, of course, would only receive a suspension since he had his cronies to do most of his dirty work for him. But the thought of having Natalia expelled angered Alfred. It truly did. It was unfair. She strived to defend people. The Belarusian didn't care for senseless violence. She used her strength for a purpose, and a good purpose at that, and if Alfred could find a way to harness that strength into something more useful, then he would have his solution. The school couldn't afford to lose a girl like her. Chaos would surely disrupt without her presence to distill it. The American knew that he had to do something and fast.

It didn't take Alfred very long to come up with a plan. After talking to the school administrators and testifying on the Belarusian's behalf, the American had eventually managed to convince them that Natalia had nothing but good intentions when she had instigated the fight. He told them that she had fought in Raivis' defense. That there had never been any malicious intent behind her actions. And it was only because of his near perfect record that Alfred had been able to pull off such a stunt. Natalia wouldn't be expelled, but rather she would serve an in school suspension as a consequence for her actions.

But his stunt didn't end there. Alfred also had to talk to Vash. The Swiss too was growing increasingly frustrated with Natalia's frequent disturbances in the hallways. To get what he wanted, however, Alfred had to stroke Vash's delicately fragile ego. The American knew that the Swiss ran an underground network of criminals in the basement, and using this knowledge to his advantage, it didn't take Alfred long to convince Vash of Natalia's usefulness. It was then that Natalia and Vash had struck a deal. She was to become an acting field agent in the hallways. The Belarusian was to report any deals, words of upcoming fights, and threats that neither the camera's nor the other hall monitors could come close enough to pick up on.

Natalia's affiliation with the hall monitors had been ongoing for close to six months now. The Belarusian, however, was oblivious to the fact that Alfred had been her Hero all along. But the American preferred that it stayed that way. After all, a Hero was never one to ask for gratitude. In the smallest of ways, a Hero could save the day without having to be recognized at all. It was the simple things that made him a Hero. He had never tried to make a grand spectacle of his achievements. Just knowing that he had saved someone was more than enough of a reward for Alfred to live by.

 _SLAP_! "Alfred! Hello? Can you hear me?! Are you, uh…Ok?"

Alfred felt the sting of a slap spread across his cheek. The American shook himself out of his daze. Confused cerulean eyes blinked up at the wide lilac eyes that were currently gazing down on them. Alfred winced when he felt a stabbing pain at the back of his head. "Ah, yeah, I can hear you alright," he grunted. How could he not? The girl was practically shrieking in his face. "Enlighten me again, why am I on the ground?"

Natalia hovered over him. The Belarusian was so close that the tips of her hair brushed across his nose. Alfred closed his eyes. Don't sneeze. Don't sneeze. Hmm. She smelled like Vanilla with a subtle hint of ass kicking and death. The American's eyes watered. The Belarusian smirked. "You got angry and decided to break half the classroom." Natalia gloried at his embarrassed expression. The American suddenly felt very childish.

Alfred blushed when he remembered how he had lost his temper. Everything was really fuzzy right now. Images of him snapping a desk in two filtered through his mind. The American cocked his head to the right. Yup. That desk had definitely been snapped in two. Crap. That would have to come straight out of the hall monitor's budget. Vash was so going to kill him when he found out. That is, if either them ever managed to escape from their respective makeshift prisons. Jesus Christ. They were both idiots.

Alfred groaned. "You still didn't answer my question. How did I end up like this?"

Natalia shrugged. The Belarusian still hadn't noticed that her hair was tickling his face. Or perhaps she just didn't care. "I asphyxiated you." The Belarusian casually brushed off her comment as if it were a regular occurrence for her to strangle someone. Alfred didn't doubt otherwise. "You've been unconscious for close to five minutes now." Natalia held out her hand for him, albeit her disgruntled expression. Alfred shook his head and sat up himself. The room spun and black spots clouded his vision. The American placed his head in between his knees. "Tell you what Nat, let's make a deal."

"I'm listening…." Alfred looked up at the Belarusian and tried to hide his surprise. She must have been desperate if she was willing to listen to him. By now she would have either kicked him in the groin or given him a good punch to the face. For good measure, the American took off his glasses and cleaned them. Nope. She was still there. Scowl and all. Alfred found himself at a loss for words. Natalia puckered her ruby red lips into a glare. "You said that you had a deal for me, Mr. Jones?" she inquired.

Alfred chuckled. So this was her infamous business mode. "Tell you what. If you can find a way out of this classroom, I'll absolve you from all of your charges."

Natalia raised a pale brow. "Forgive me for being suspicious, but I'm going to need a bit more reassurance than that. How do I know that you won't try to arrest me the moment that we get out of here?"

The American held out a hand to the skeptical Belarusian. It wasn't much of surprise that she refused to shake hands with him. "Natalia," he started. The Belarusian's eyes widened. She knew that he was being serious now. He almost never called her by her full name. He was much fonder of his nickname for her. Call it one of his bad habits, but Alfred had always enjoyed to tease her. He loved rousing her into fighting back against his playful whims. Her anger fueled his sadistic side. "I've had it up to here with those delinquents. Justice can wait a week. I'd much rather go home and start my break early."

"What about Vash?"

Alfred shrugged. "Lilly's here. She'll find him eventually. So are you up for my deal or not?" The American winked. Natalia gave him a calculated look. "I don't know," she said honestly. "I still have another deal to live up to."

Alfred raised his hands in surrender. "Look, I'm not going to stop you from fulfilling your other deal with Liza. Whatever it was, I don't really care anymore. I'm just looking to go home, and since Maddie's definitely not going to answer my phone calls, it's up to you, sneaky spy babe, to get us out of here." The Belarusian gave him a look that made Alfred question his sanity. Maybe she did hit his head just a bit too hard. He was acting much too brash for a guy who could easily have his ass handed to him by the warrior like girl sitting next to him.

Natalia scoffed. The Belarusian's hands started to twitch. Alfred prepared himself for the imminent blow to his face, but thankfully it never came. "Fine. I already had a plan to get out of here as it stands. You agreeing to it just makes things much easier for me." The Belarusian rolled her eyes. Natalia stood up and walked over to the classroom window. Alfred admired her sleek figure. She was wearing a pair of faded, ripped skinny jeans, muddy brown combat boots, and a low cut blue t-shirt that did her chest more than enough favours. If Alfred wasn't a Hero, he would have been drooling at the sight of her.

The Belarusian turned around to glower at the American. "Well, are you going to help me or not?!" she growled out with an impatient huff.

Alfred snapped out of his daze. "C-coming!" The American nearly tripped over his feet as he walked over to stand behind the fuming Belarusian. "Did you bring my bag?" Natalia asked. The Belarusian turned her back on the American when she saw the gaping look that he had given her.

"N-no, you didn't ask me to…-"

"WELL GO GET IT THEN!" The American shrunk back. With his figurative tail behind his legs, the only thing that Alfred could do was comply. The last thing that he needed right now was to piss of the one girl who was apt enough to get away with murder. The Hero was also too proud to admit that he was relying on her skills in order to break them out of their current prison. He would help her as much as he could. His pride and ability to be useful depended on it.

* * *

 **Natalia's POV:**

 _Fucking pervert_. Natalia scowled. The Belarusian busied herself with popping open the screen to the classroom window. All the American could do was dumbly ogle at her from behind. "Uh, what are you doing?" said idiotic American asked.

"I'm taking the screen out, what does it look like?" Natalia quipped with a grunt.

"Uh…why?"

Natalia would only give him vague, curt answers. She didn't have the time to describe her plan to him in an excessive amount of detail. Hardly anything got through to his limited amount of brain cells anyways. "Because we're going to leave through the window." This time, Alfred placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her around. "How?" he demanded.

The Belarusian scowled under her breath. She would have to dumb down her explanation for him. Natalia pointed outside the window. "You see that tree?" Alfred nodded. "Now look down." The American looked down. "Now do you see those branches? Good. Now help me pull out this screen." Alfred didn't need more of an explanation. Their escape route was more than obvious now. The tree outside the classroom had branches that were thick enough to support their weight. What's more, the tree also had enough branches that would allow them to climb down to a much lower and safer height from the ground.

After pulling out the screen to the window, Natalia poked her head outside. A warm spring breeze caressed her face. Smiling to herself, the Belarusian found a nearby branch that she could hook her bag onto. Natalia held out her hand. Almost immediately, the American handed over her bag. Shoving her bag through the window, Natalia succeeded in tossing it onto a nearby tree branch so that it was hanging up by its strap. The Belarusian then moved to exit the window herself, but a hand on her elbow quickly tugged her back.

"Woah, wait a minute will you? At least let me help." Natalia rolled her eyes. The Belarusian turned around only to find out that the American was grinning at her. His gaze was too warm for her to handle. It was quite unnerving to say the least. Natalia averted her gaze to ground. "Fine! Just stop looking at me like that," she ground out through clenched teeth.

Alfred gave her a toothy grin. "Like what?" he purred. "OH YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Natalia snapped back. The American smirked at the Belarusian's evident flusterment, but he didn't say another word. "Smug bastard," the Belarusian murmured under her breath. Alfred chuckled. Natalia refrained herself from punching him in the throat. He was still a _somewhat_ useful tool to her right now. She could always beat the crap out of him later. Da, that sounded good.

"Ok, don't punch me, but I need to do this. If you fall, I'll be able to catch you this way." Natalia let out a resigned sigh. HA! As if she would fall. The Belarusian trained her gaze on the ground below. Natalia's brows furrowed with concentration. Come to think of it, using the American as a safety net wasn't an entirely horrible idea…

Alfred took the Belarusian's silence as his response. Placing both of his hands on her waist, Alfred motioned Natalia forward. The Belarusian tensed at his touch. His hands were unusually warm. And massive. The length of one hand was the width of ¾ of her waist. "Whenever you're ready," Alfred mumbled behind her.

Natalia glowered. Now he was just patronizing her. Hooking a leg out of the window, the Belarusian grabbed onto the nearest tree branch. Alfred deftly removed his hands from her waist. For safety precautions, Natalia held out her other hand for the American to grab onto. The Belarusian then swung her other leg over the window. Both of her feet were now dangling two stories up from the ground.

Swallowing, Natalia placed a foot on the branch nearest to her. Thankfully, the branch didn't quiver under her weight. The Belarusian grunted and the American let go of her other hand. Soon afterwards, Natalia was sitting in a perched position on the tree branch. It was now Alfred's turn. What the Belarusian did next, however, surprised the American quite a bit.

Natalia reached over and held out a hand to him. Alfred's cerulean eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Is this your way of earning my trust and betraying me when I least expect it?"

The Belarusian shook her head. This boy was unbelievably irritating. As much as she wanted to throw him to his death, she still had a deal to honour. "I'm repaying the favour." Alfred smirked and took her hand. For some reason, Natalia's face grew warm when their hands made contact again. Alfred was too busy climbing out of the window to notice. With a sigh, the American plopped himself down to sit next to her on the tree branch. Natalia stifled a scream when the tree branch swayed under their weight. That idiot! He was going to get them killed! Who in their right mind would jump onto a tree branch?!

"W-oah," Alfred gasped. Eventually the branch's swaying subsided. Natalia's heart struggled to start up again. Feeling sick to her stomach, the Belarusian refused to look down at the two story drop that awaited her. Her breathing became ragged and an overwhelming sense of vertigo over came her. The Belarusian inadvertently swayed to the side. Noticing this, Alfred was quick to wrap a supporting arm around her waist. Natalia was numb to his touch. Her fear had paralyzed her. Confused, but not questioning the Belarusian's mute behaviour, Alfred pulled her closer so that her head was resting against his collar bone. Natalia murmured nervous nonsense under her breath. To soothe her, the American smoothed a hand over the back of her head. "Are you afraid of heights Nat?" The American's arms tightened around her trembling frame.

"Nat," The American said in a much louder tone. "You doing alright?" Natalia weakly shook her head. She didn't care that Alfred had his arms around her. It was comforting in a way. She just needed a moment to breathe and reassess her situation. She couldn't bear to look down. The Belarusian needed someone to hold onto her otherwise she would have swayed and fallen to the ground by now. The realization of how high up they were had just dawned on her, and woefully so at that.

"I guess that answers my question then. Huh, this isn't very good." Alfred's voice cracked. The American then tucked his chin over her head. Natalia didn't have the heart to protest. She was still frozen with fear. "Hmmm, why don't we talk about something else then? How about your mission? Why don't you tell me what you were supposed to do?"

"I was asked to free the delinquents and to prevent you guys from catching them again," Natalia mumbled in an impassive voice. Alfred rubbed a consoling hand over her back. The American chuckled. "I knew that I could never trust Liza. That girl talks way too much for her own good. You did a good job though. You did everything that you were asked to do."

Natalia scoffed into his chest. The Belarusian's voice translated into grumpy muffles of protest. Alfred found this to be quite adorable. "Of course I did you moron. I take all of my jobs very seriously."

Alfred decided to ignore her insult. "Do you mind me asking what was in it for you?"

"Ivan," she answered.

The American stifled a scowl at the mention of her brother. "Hmmm?" Alfred stroked her hair again. The Belarusian was slowly uncoiling from her tensed position. "She promised to wipe Ivan's student record clean."

The American laughed at that. It was incredulous sounding and had a hint of weariness to it. "Of course, I wouldn't expect anything different from that gossiping nut job." Alfred unwrapped his arm from the Belarusian's waist when she lifted her head from his chest. "Can you climb down?"

Natalia shook her head. The Belarusian stubbornly hugged the base of the tree for support. "I just need a minute." Alfred nodded his head. The American grabbed the Belarusian's bag from a nearby branch, slapped it over his shoulder, and climbed down to a lower branch of the tree. Alfred then held out his hand for the Belarusian to take. "Nat, take my hand. I'll help you down," he offered.

The Belarusian looked down at the eccentric pair of cerulean eyes that squinted up at her through the leafy greenery. Natalia sighed. She didn't have much else of a choice. Alfred flashed her with a mischievous smile. "That's more like it!" he beamed. Grumbling to herself, Natalia let the foolish American boy help her down one tree branch at a time. He was surprisingly patient considering the fact that she had just betrayed him not too long ago. That's one thing that Natalia would never understand about him. No matter what she did, he always forgave her. She loathed him for his smugness, but she hated him for his kindness. She had never done anything to deserve his attention, yet here he was, practically kissing the ground at her feet. That moron was quite the dumb anomaly. He was useful and somewhat bearable at times, but he was still dumb and very confusing nonetheless.

Eventually, they both managed to make it down to the ground safely. Natalia's knees wobbled as she took in the relief of letting her feet touch the ground. They were now walking towards the school's entrance. The Belarusian didn't notice the ogling stares that she received from the American as they walked into the school. In fact, he was grinning at her the entire time. Alfred bit his lip nervously. The American then placed his hands into the pockets of his bomber jacket "Hey Nat?"

Natalia rolled her eyes and turned around. Why was he still following her? Wasn't he the one who said that he wanted to go home? Natalia checked her watch and groaned. The Belarusian still had to make sure that the delinquents got out of the school safely. She had quite a bit of time to spare. Her job ended at five o' clock on the dot.

The American gave her a sheepish look. "There's no guarantee that Liza will be able to wipe Ivan's record clear for you. Only a hall monitor has access to the computer's that can do that." The American raised a finger to shush the gaping Belarusian. "But, if you're willing to hear me out, I can tell you how to avoid that obstacle…" Alfred trailed off when a chaste blush formed on his face.

The Belarusian decided to give the American the benefit of the doubt. After all, he did help her climb down that tree. Natalia stopped walking. Of course Alfred was too dumb to stop himself from bumping right into her. After an endless amount of flustered apologies, Natalia sighed and held up a slender hand to silence the stammering American. Alfred's mouth clamped shut in an instant. The American swallowed nervously. Natalia revelled in his fear. He was actually starting to grow on her. It was a pity that she couldn't control him like this all the time. He was much more tolerable this way. "And how exactly would I avoid that obstacle?" Alfred gave her a blank look. "About the student records?" Natalia woefully had to clarify.

God was he ever dumb.

Alfred beamed. "HUH? OH YEAH THAT!" the American lowered his voice when the Belarusian hissed for him to be quiet. "I have no problem doing that for you, but only if you do something for me," Alfred simpered with a poker faced pout.

Natalia deadpanned. Of course. There was always a catch with this moron. She should have known better. "Oh? And what's that?"

Alfred smiled. The American's gaze was so warm and kind that Natalia couldn't hope to prevent the meek smile that tugged on the corner of her own lips. The American was rubbing off on her. He had an irksome way of making everyone around him feel happy. Alfred placed both of his hands on the Belarusian's shoulders. The American then bent down so that he was at eye level with her. "Become my hall monitor partner," he whispered. Alfred's excited eyes were as wide as saucers.

"E-excuse me?" Natalia blushed, much to her dismay. She wasn't used to people invading her personal space like this.

"You heard me," Alfred breathed into her face. Natalia could practically feel the waves of excitement rolling off of his body. He was like a puppy who wanted to play fetch. It was now up to Natalia to decide whether or not she would throw him a bone to chew on. This bone, of course, being her enrollment as a hall monitor. "I want you to become a hall monitor with me. If you become my partner, then you can consider Ivan's juvenile record gone! Heck, I won't even bother him any more if that's what ya really want!"

The Belarusian pursed her lips. Working from the underground had it's perks, but if she was a hall monitor, it was a given that no one would go after her brother. Breaking her deal with Liza didn't faze the Belarusian. After all, business was business. Natalia nodded her head and smirked. It was worth a shot. There was always room to stab him in the back if it didn't work out. "You have a deal Mister Jo-AGH!"

The Belarusian was cut off mid-sentence. She was too busy trying to pry the ecstatic American oaf off of her. "HELL YEAH BABY! WE'LL BE THE BEST TAG TEAM EVER. NO ONE WILL MESS WITH US HALL MONITORS EVER AGAIN!" Yup. Natalia winced. There went her right ear drum. The sickening crack in her back didn't reassure her in the slightest either.

Natalia smiled in between being jostled around like a limp rag doll. "Da, we will. Now get off before I gut you like a fish."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. This isn't the first death threat that I've received from you and it certainly won't be the last. Now come," the American wrapped a nonchalant arm around the glowering Belarusian's shoulders. "I'll give you a lift home while I'm at it." Natalia nearly tripped over her feet as she let the American tow her forward.

"What about your sister?" Liza's mission description box had notified the Belarusian of the sibling's relation to each other. It was only until today that Natalia had learned of Maddie's existence, however.

"She can walk for all I care. That's what she get's for breaking the rules."

The Belarusian sniffed and turned her head to the side in disdain "Fine. B-but if you even think about trying anything, just know that my previous threat still stands."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Miss Braginski." Alfred grinned. He was only a few threats away from taking this girl to prom. That is, of course, if he survived up until that point. Either way he would still die a happy man. Even if she wouldn't admit it, the American had won over the Belarusian the minute that she had agreed to stand by his side. And in the end, that was all that he could ever ask for.

* * *

 **Lovina's POV:**

 _Stupid. Jerk. Bastard_. _With good hair and a beautiful DOPEY face_. Lovina fumed to herself as she tugged on the lock to her locker. With a creak, her lock fell to the ground. The Italian didn't even bother to pick it up right away. All Lovina did was angrily grab at her books, coat, and the rest of the endless amount of unnecessary shit that she 'needed' to bring home with her over the break. The nerve of that bastard! Picking her up as if she was his possession! The fuck?! And the worse part of it all was that Toni hadn't even apologized for doing what he did. All that idiota ever did was smile back at her with a blank look on his face.

Lovina huffed. What a grand fucking moron that boy was. The bastard was clearly proud of what he had done. The Spaniard revelled in her fury. On the plus side, Lovina must have given the bastard quite the amount of bruises spanning from his shin area all the way up to his back and neck. Speaking of said bastard, Lovina had half the mind to throw her math textbook at the back of his moronic head. The bastard was standing by the corner of the joint senior and junior's hallway, keeping guard should any hall monitors come across their path. The Spaniard, in that aspect, was actually quite useful. At least she had someone watching out for her, and if need be, she could always sacrifice him and save herself. But then again, if he kept humming like that, he would start to attract hall monitors as opposed to hiding under the radar of their massive, self righteous egos.

Lovina made an obscene hand gesture at the seemingly oblivious Spaniard. It translated to something like: " _If you don't stop it with that humming I'll use my textbook as a one-way boomerang."_ Lovina deadpanned when the Spaniard misinterpreted her message. With a toothy and unrelenting grin, Toni waved at her and winked. The Spaniard then shed her with an overly ecstatic thumbs up. The bastard was practically bursting with excitement. Lovina's eyes rolled a full 360 degrees. She was currently orbiting around the andromadumbass galaxy. She must have had a gravitational pull for all things stupid people. First her sorella and now this stronzo? Great. Just perfect. Growling a multitude of profane insults under her breath, Lovina grabbed her backpack and picked up her lock from the ground.

CLICK!

The Italian froze when a massive clicking sound echoed through out the school. Lovina pursed her lips. She recognized that sound. It happened whenever the school went under lock down. The Italian deadpanned when a grim sort of realization dawned on her. This meant that every door in the school was now locked from the inside. The only exception to this rule were the doors to the front office.

Lovina scowled. They had taken too long. Now they had no other choice but to exit through the front doors, and chances were that they would be intercepted by the hall monitors. Heck, just standing out here in the viewing range of the cameras was a risky enough venture as it was. Going through the front doors, however, was plain and unadulterated suicide. But the Italian knew that they didn't have much else of a choice. One way or another, they would have to come face to face with the hall monitors. It was unfortunate that she didn't know when that time would come.

The time came much too soon.

Lovina closed her locker door, careful not to make any more noise. Too bad her Spanish partner was currently freaking the fuck out. "LOVI!" Lovina didn't have any time to react to the moronic fireball that had just encased her in a rib crushing hug. The Spaniard trembled as he wrapped his arms around the fuming Italian's shoulders. He had just tackled her from behind. "W-what was that?" He whimpered. If Toni hadn't been so scared, Lovina would have already kicked him in the groin by now. It was fear and fear alone that had spared the Spaniard from a fierce kick to the balls.

Lovina scoffed only to blush soon after. The Italian's face burned when she felt the Spaniard's arms tighten around her waist. Lovina spoke through clenched teeth. "Every door in this school is set to lock automatically at a certain time. That time must be now." The Italian moved to shove the Spaniard far away from her. To Lovina's dismay, Toni didn't budge. Lovina let out a defeated sigh when Toni started to ramble on nervously.

"Ehehehe. I was so worried! I thought that we were goners! But I knew that I had to protect _my_ Lovi from the big bad hall monitors ehehe…." The rest of Toni's speech went unheard by Lovina. The Spaniard talked way too much for the Italian's liking.

Lovina eventually managed to shove the Spaniard away by elbowing him in the stomach. It took the fucker a mere thirty seconds before he caught his breath and started to chat away again. He was completely unfazed by her punches. The Italian scowled. Lovina regarded Toni as if he were a disease. He popped up at the most unexpected times and he clung onto literally everything in sight.

The Italian's eyes widened when her ears picked up on the sound of faint humming in the distance. It sounded as if it was coming from a young child. Lovina immediately clamped her hand over the Spaniard's mouth. Toni's green eyes widened in surprise but when he saw the serious look on the Italian's face, he shut up immediately.

"Shhh! Do you hear that?" Toni mutely nodded his head. Carefully, so that she wouldn't make too much noise, Lovina bent down to pick up her backpack. Just when the Italian had slung her backpack over her shoulder, the humming grew louder. It sounded like a young girl. And then Lovina saw it: short stubby braids and the brief flash of a green ribbon. It was Lilly Zwingli. Lovina paled. If Lilly was there that meant that Vash couldn't be too far behind. Lilly, with her back thankfully turned to the delinquents, stopped to stand at the entrance of the hallway.

Lovina didn't have time to hesitate. If Lilly saw them, then it was game over. Grabbing Toni's hand, the Italian hurled the Spaniard around the corner and into the music hallway. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Lilly's faint voice bounced across the hallway. Crap! Their clambering footsteps must have given them away. The Italian's eyes scanned around the hallway. She was looking for a quick and convenient hiding place.

"In there!" Toni pointed towards an empty locker. Lovina paled. No. He wouldn't dare. The Italian took a few steps back and shook her head vehemently. The lockers in the music hallway were much wider as they allowed students to store their instruments in them. The Spaniard was suggesting that they hide in one together. "Hell NO!" Lovina hissed out in a harsh whisper.

Toni rolled his eyes and tugged on Lovina's hand. Scowling, the Italian stubbornly let go of his hand. The Spaniard scoffed in annoyance. "We have to!" he mouthed. Both of their eyes widened when they heard Lilly's footsteps bound closer towards them. When the Italian didn't respond to his pleading, the Spaniard opened the locker door and climbed in himself. Toni shed Lovina with a mischievous smile. "Bye chica! Make sure to send me a post card back from the detention room."

Lovina grit her teeth. She couldn't believe that she was actually letting herself fall for his bastardly ploys. Just when the Spaniard was about to close the door, however, the Italian cried out. "Wait! I'm coming too! Damn bastard!" Chuckling, Toni extended a tanned hand to her, and the moment that Lovina grabbed onto it, she was flung into the locker with him.

The Spaniard shut the door. Lovina could barely see a thing. The only thing that she could hear was their ragged breathing. The Italian had her back pressed against the Spaniard's stomach. Lovina's hand and face became clammy with the prospect of being so close to him. "You are so dead when we get out of this," Lovina huffed. The Italian had to stifle a scream when the Spaniard clamped a hand over her mouth. "Lovi, I'm all about freedom of speech and expressing yourself, but right now, it'd be best if you stopped talking."

Lovina settled her score by stamping on the Spaniard's foot. Given their current situation, it wasn't the smartest decision on her part, but it was still nonetheless very satisfying for her to do so. Toni gasped out with pain. Grinning, Lovina was now the one to clamp a hand over the cussing Spaniard's mouth. "I'm all about freedom of crying, but right now it'd be best if you stopped wailing like a fucking toddler." Toni chuckled into her hand, but he didn't dare to say another word and neither did Lovina.

The Italian and Spaniard both tensed when they heard Lilly pass right by their locker. The freshman's hums eventually grew fainter, and after waiting for five minutes in an awkward silence, Lovina finally decided that it was safe enough to leave. Carefully opening the locker door, and cautiously poking her head out into the hallway, Lovina looked both ways across the hallway. The Italian stepped out of the locker when she confirmed that Lilly was no where to be seen.

The pair of delinquents then headed back towards the hallway that Lovina had her locker in. The Italian was the one to lead them forward. They had no other choice but to take this route, as the music hallway led to a dead end.

They had walked for a mere two minutes before Lovina found herself on the brink of another confrontation. But this was a confrontation that Lovina could never hope to prepare herself for. The only thing that she had learned to expect was pain. The Italian froze in her tracks when she sniffed the familiar yet foreboding scent of Calvin Klein perfume in the air. Not long after, Lovina heard the familiar clack of heels clamber after them. Toni quickly read into the horrified expression on Lovina's face. The Spaniard gave her a puzzled look. " _Lovina_ , what's wrong?" Toni squeezed Lovina's hand but the Italian didn't respond to his touch.

Lovina couldn't breathe, let alone answer his question. The Italian knew that her tormentor was standing right behind her. The girl who had made her life a living hell for the past year and a half. The girl who enjoyed tearing into every fibre of her being. The girl who feed off of her misery like the vivacious soul sucking lip stick wearing piranha that she was. The Italian whimpered when she heard her tormentor taunt at her from behind.

"Lovina? Is that you? Darling, it's been too long~! Come here so that I can get a good look at you!"

It was at this moment that Lovina knew that there would be no going back. She was about to go face to face with the scum of all girl's in the school. Lovina clenched her fists. It was about time that she stood up to _.

 **Current Mode of Progress:** Survivor's: 4 Caught: 0 Escapee's: 3

 **Hall Monitor's Incapacitated:** 1/1

* * *

 **Next Chapter** : Lovina goes head to head with her arch nemesis. Any guesses as to who it is? Hint; it's not Sadiq (Turkey). Will Toni stand by her? What about Feli?


	14. Ciao Bitch, What's Gucci?

**A** **/N:** Hey, Layla? I see that you've been reviewing my stories a lot, so I hope that you don't mind that I borrowed your name :p It fit with the story, so I was like why the hell not?! Love youuuuu bebe~ (Pls don't hate me) And yay! You guys figured out Lovina's arch nemesis :D

 **Chapter Recommendation** : Read this with a nice cold drink. It'll help with the burns that go on in this chapter ;)

* * *

 **Lovina's POV:**

The Italian tensed. "Lovina? Is that you? Darling, it's been too long~! Come here so that I can get a good look at you!" Every instinct in Lovina's gut screamed for her to run. But in her heart, she knew that that was what her tormentor would want in the end. The woman standing behind her strived to make Lovina quiver in her presence. Gritting her teeth, the Italian willed herself not to reveal any signs of weakness, for if she did, it would only invite more trouble. And at this point, Lovina could care less about refraining herself. She was tired of running away from her problems. It was about time that she spoke her mind. Yes, she was scared. Terrifyingly so. But if she maintained her silence only more pain would follow.

Toni's words fell deaf on Lovina's ears. She could feel him shaking her shoulder. A confused expression had crossed over the Spaniard's face. Sounds buzzed in her ears and her vision sharpened. Inhaling through deep and ever shaky breaths, Lovina clenched her fists. The Italian turned around. Standing before her was none other than Bella Peeters, otherwise known as the head bitch of the entire school. And for a good reason too.

The Belgian was nothing short of being beautiful. She had a petite, slim body that was a near perfect model for the school's skimpy cheerleader uniforms, the very same gold, white, and blue uniform that she was currently wearing at the moment. With bobbed blonde hair, wide green eyes, and a cat-like smile, Bella was physically flawless. Her lashes always had the right amount of mascara. Her already full lips were complimented by the baby pink lip gloss that she had just about smeared onto her face. Oh, yes, the Belgian was also quite the tease. Every guy would practically drool at the sight of her. Heck, if Lovina wasn't straight even _she_ would want to kiss her….

But then again, the Belgian was a truly despicable person. One of the worst that Lovina had ever had the misfortune of knowing. The Italian reproached the time where they had actually been friends. Back when Feli was a freshman and she had just joined the cheerleading team. Back when Lovina wasn't bullied. But that was a time that made Lovina feel sick to her stomach. The friends that she had surrounded herself with then were nothing more than parasitic leeches. It pained Lovina to think about how useless she had been. How she had merely stood by and watched the bullying that went on right before her.

The last straw that finally put Lovina's thoughts into actions, however, was when Bella, out of pure boredom and nothing else, decided that it would be a good idea to spray her perfume onto any one who was unlucky enough to cross her path in the hallways. The scent was overwhelming, and it was only supposed to be used in small doses, but the Belgian still nonetheless got a kick out of seeing the younger girls cough, splutter and choke. Lovina finally snapped when Bella blocked a girl, who was clearly having an asthma attack, from walking outside to get some fresh air. Insults were thrown and gaping looks was the outcome. It was unspeakable for someone to speak out against the Queen of the school, and the result of such an action was none to pleasant for the Italian to endure.

On top of being shunned from her circle of 'friends', Lovina became the next target of the cheerleaders' bullying. Crude messages were written on her locker. Insults were thrown at her around every corner of the school. Lunch trays were thrown into her face. Feet were stuck out for the purpose of tripping. It was awful. So very awful to be victimized for a reason none other than standing up for someone who couldn't hope to defend themself. Despite this, Lovina never regretted her decision to help that girl. She never regretted pushing Bella out of the way. In fact, she was proud of herself for berating the Belgian for her actions. Bella was a person who had never faced any criticism in her life, and just for the briefest of moments, Lovina saw shock in those spoiled, entitled eyes of hers. The Italian had revealed the Belgian's true self, and the latter hated her for it. It goes to say that the loathing was mutual.

Lovina's eyes burned with hatred when the Belgian shed her with an amused looking smirk. Bella tilted her head to the side. "What a pity," she frowned. With a crack that made Lovina flinch, the Belgian popped the bubble of the mint flavoured gum that she was chewing on. The Italian fumed at this. It was against the rules to chew gum, but it appeared as if Bella was the overriding exception to that rule. What, with her 'uber' popularity that made her pretty well invincible to the school's rules.

"Where's that other friend of yours? Hmmmm. What was her name again?" Bella rolled her hand in a casual manner. The bangles on her wrist jingled. "You know, that loser creep who works for the yearbook? Layla was it?"

"You mean _Liza_?" Lovina growled.

Bella sniffed indignantly. "Yes, yes, whatever. You losers all sound the same to me."

Toni stepped out to stand beside Lovina. The Italian, at the time, didn't notice the scowl that had etched its way onto his face. The Belgian's eyes widened at the sight. Her lips puckered into a teasing pout. Lovina scoffed internally. If she pushed her lips out any further, they would go numb from blood loss. And what was up with her uniform? The skirt was hiked so far up that Lovina had a much unwanted view of the Belgian's laced underwear.

Bella squealed. "Antonio~! I'm so sorry, _cher_ , I didn't see you there. I hope that Lovina didn't give you too much trouble! She can be such a bitch sometimes! By the way, what are you doing with her anyways?!" For good measure, the Belgian winked at the indifferent Spaniard.

Lovina face stung with the heat of Bella's lowly placed insult. She averted her gaze to the ground. Toni's impatient huff caused her to look up again. The Spaniard's nostrils flared and his eyes darkened a shade. Bella gave him a nervous smile. Her lips twitched, but she still kept her chin held up high. "I-I mean, who would want to hang out with her, right? She's a total buzzkill."

Something in Toni snapped. Straight venom poured into his voice. "The only bitch that you speak of is yourself. Lovina, unlike you, has never given me a reason to despise her." The Spaniard then wrapped a protective arm around Lovina's shoulders. The Italian leaned into his touch. Lovina's eyes never wavered in their glare. Every feeling of repulsion that she had ever felt towards Bella poured right out of her. It clung to the air, and the Belgian was slowly becoming aware of this.

Bella inhaled sharply. Her lips parted open with shock. In all of her vain, the Belgian let out an airy giggle. Fear treaded on the edges of her cheery masquerade. The cracks in her appearance were evident. Bella had never prepared herself for such defiance. She had been given everything that she had ever wanted. The Belgian wasn't used to receiving nothing in return. Disbelieving, Bella childishly shook her head back and forth.

"Y-you can't be serious!" the Belgian paused to aim murderous glare at the unwavering Italian. "I don't know what kind of lies she told you, but-"

"HA!" Toni snorted. "You just can't stop running your mouth, can you? Don't try to fool me Bella, I've seen you for who you truly are, and let me be the first to say, that I've never been so disgusted in my life," he sneered. The Spaniard opened his mouth to say more, but Lovina held up her hand to silence him. Bella started to shake. Her eyes darted around the room. She looked like a caged animal. Conflicted. Scared. And most important of all, alone. The Belgian, for once, had no one to use to her beckoning call.

Toni gave the Italian a questioning look. Lovina looked up to him and smiled. "I can fight my own battles, thank you." The Spaniard nodded and unwrapped his arm from her shoulders. Lovina took a step forward. Bella's lips trembled in response. Lovina let out a pitiful sigh. It was time to get rid of this bitch for good. "Well, you asked me to come closer, so here I am." The Italian gestured her hand in a come hither motion. "Go on, rip right into me like you usually do. Hey, if you're lucky, maybe you can even make me cry."

Bella didn't answer. "What? You don't have anything to say? Did you already get your fill of bullying at cheerleading practice? Pity. I was almost looking forward to having my confidence being stomped to a pulp."

The Belgian glared at the Italian. Her eyes had a hint of puffiness to them. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she huffed.

Lovina felt a low growl resonate deep within her throat. Courage that she had never felt before seeped through her veins. She felt protected. Stronger. Supported. Lovina knew that she wasn't alone anymore. In fact, she had never been alone. She had always had Liza and Gilbert to stand by her side. But now she had more. She had Maddie, and her crazy punk cousin Alice to call her friends. And Toni. Lovina had been blessed (and cursed) the moment that she had met that idiotic Spaniard. The Italian was stronger with the encouragement of her friend's loyalty. Even if they weren't all there with her at the moment, Lovina knew that they would be rooting for her. And it would be a pity for her to let them down, now wouldn't it? There was one thing on Lovina's mind and that was to put her anger into words. And so, she righteously did.

"Perhaps I should enlighten you then. Ciao, my name's Lovina Vargas. I'm the girl whose life that you enjoy to make miserable. I'm easily angered, and you pride yourself on your ability to provoke me into fighting back. And sometimes, much to your own twisted sense of amusement, I cry. A lot. I hide, but you always manage to find me. Your day is without meaning if you can't make me hurt in some way or the other. Because what would life be without protecting your ever fragile sense of self-worth? I'd love to break your nose, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt by breaking your character instead.

"You are a weak, immature brat who has nothing but your own superficiality to claim for your own. Once upon a time, a psycho Italian girl stood up to you. You have yet to get over that, and as consequence, you made her suffer for it many times over. And even if this grudge of yours never comes to an end, as I wouldn't hold it against you, just know, that I will _never_ let your words affect me again. You asked. Now, take a good look at me Bella. Can't you see? This is the face of a girl who does not give a single fuck. From now on, I won't let you intimidate me. You can tease, insult, and scream at me all you want, because in the end, I'll be the one walking out of this with a smile on my face. I feel sorry for you, I honestly do. I know that I'll always have friends to come back to. But I'm afraid that I can't say the same for you. Because you'll never know what true friendship feels like. You're too vain to feel anything genuine for someone other than yourself. I'll leave you on one last note: _Go scream at someone else. Maybe they'll bother to pick up the pieces of your sorry excuse of an existence_."

Silence filled the hallway. Bella was absolutely flabbergasted. Her face blushed with a shamed type of anger. The Belgian was outraged by the brutal truth of the Italian's words. Lovina felt Toni grab her hand and pull her back. Toni stroked his thumb across the back of her hand. The Italian gave the Spaniard's hand a gentle squeeze in reciprocation. A wry grin carved its way onto Lovina's face. She did it. She had finally stood up to Bella after holding everything in for so long. And damn did it ever feel good to let go. Lovina didn't feel so angry anymore. In fact, she felt elated. Liberated even.

The Belgian trembled as she spoke. Her bubble of arrogance had finally been popped. She had been grounded to her true self. And that was nothing more than a bully at most. "Y-yeah? Well whatever, see if I care. You're still a loser." Bella averted her gaze away from the hand holding couple. Jealousy raged in her eyes.

Lovina smirked. "How can I be a loser if I have so much to gain?" the Italian's question went unanswered. The Belgian was too busy glaring at the proud looking Spaniard. "Oh and _Toni_?" she seethed. The playful tone that she had previously used to speak with him was now gone. Bella was bitter and sore and she needed someone to spite. "Don't bother showing your face in front of me ever again."

Toni shrugged. "You act as if I wouldn't have already done that in the first place." Bella took a step back. The Belgian nearly tripped over her feet while doing so. Lovina stared Bella right in her frightened, ogling eyes. "Get lost, Bella. You're not wanted here." And with that, the Belgian swallowed what little pride she had left and scrambled out of sight. The unstable clack of heels could be heard in the distance.

"S-sorella?" Lovina turned around. Poking around the other corner of the hallway was Feli. She was too was also wearing her cheerleaders uniform. Feli's brown eyes filled with tears. The younger Italian shook her head back and forth. Her mouth parted open as she struggled to speak. Feli's words came out in a choked whisper. "Ve, Vina… I didn't know that she b-bullied you. I-I'm so sorry…"

Lovina let go of Toni's hand and took a few steps forward. The Spaniard reached out for her but his hands grasped at air. Feli cowered under her stern gaze. "I know!" the older Italian snapped. "You were too busy enjoying yourself to pay any attention to me." Feli flinched at the cruelty of Lovina's words. She looked absolutely heartbroken.

Lovina's expression softened when she realized this. She hated to make her sorella cry. It was one thing that she couldn't stand to see. "You were so ignorant, Feli. All this time. How come you weren't there for me? I needed you, a-and you never came!" the older Italian had to stop. Her voice had begun to crack.

Feli wailed as she ran over to Lovina. Grimacing, Lovina accepted Feli's hug. Feli sobbed into her shoulder. It had been so long since that they had had a moment like this. Just them. Alone. Together. Feli apologized over and over again, and Lovina grudgingly had to tell her that it was alright. The older Italian patted the younger on the head, smoothing a delicate hand through the latter's copper curls. "You can let go of me, now," Lovina grunted. "That bastard over there has already broken a few of my ribs. I can't afford to lose anymore." Toni snorted at that comment, but he respectfully kept his distance.

Feli pulled away from the hug. But rather than giggling, as she usually would, the younger Italian had an uncharacteristic glower on her face. Her doe-like eyes burned with a furious light. Lovina gave her sorella a puzzling look. "Feli?" she questioned.

Feli gave Lovina a curt smile in response. The older Italian found this to be quite unnerving. "Ve, I'm going to kill her," Feli ground out through clenched teeth. Lovina blinked in confusion. Perhaps she heard wrong. "uh…what did you just say?"

"YOU HEARD ME, VE! I'M GOING TO _KILL_ THAT BITCH!" Feli's shrill voice bounced and echoed across the hallway. Lovina deadpanned. Of course. Her sorella was just as protective as she was in that sense. They both had a strong sense of family. Lovina reached out to grab her sorella's arm, but Feli was already long gone.

"FELI WAIT!"

Wind flapped in the older Italian's face. Damn. That bitch could run.

* * *

 **Feli's POV:**

Feli scowled as she jabbed her finger against the button of the vending machine. With a wry grin, Feli bent over to pick up two cans of coke. The Italian stuffed them into her purse, and with an impatient huff, she was off, running through the hallways again. An endless amount of emotions whirred through Feli's head. Rage. She was angry at Bella for lying to her about Vina. Feli was always told that it was Vina who made the comments. Never the other way around. Feli now knew that it wasn't a coincidence that their fights would always occur whenever she wasn't around. No. They had always been planned.

Feli felt shame. She was ashamed for doubting her sorella. Countless times had Vina told her about Bella, but Feli would never listen to her. The younger Italian truly believed in the Belgian. She had betrayed her sorella for nothing other than her own popularity. Because that's what it all came down to in the end. Feli _wanted_ to believe Bella. She liked being a cheerleader, and she couldn't bear to let the rest of the team down. She was the co-captain, after all. Many people looked up to her. But it was only until today that Feli realized that her sorella looked down on her. Vina was disappointed in her. The hurt expression on her sorella's face said it all. Feli had abandoned her. She had forced her sorella to fend for herself. And she did nothing about it. Absolutely _nothing_.

But right now, Feli was determined to do _something_. She knew that it wouldn't make up for anything, but the younger Italian felt that this confrontation was long over due. Feli sneered when she remembered how poorly the Belgian had treated Vina. Bella talked down to her as if she was nothing more than the gum stuck to the sole of her shoes. And this infuriated Feli. Vina was so much better than that. Bella was half the person that Vina was. Scratch that. Bella wasn't even a person. Feli saw her clearly now. Her best friend was not her best friend. Her best friend was a monster who preyed upon the vulnerability of others. But not Vina. Oh no. Vina stood up to Bella and gave her hell for her malicious behavior. And at that moment, Feli couldn't have been any prouder.

Feli used Vina's strength to propel her forward. She would carry her sorella's bravery with her as she too went to give Bella a piece of her mind. And then, after that bitch was over and done with, Feli would go home and cook her sorella a well-earned congratulatory pasta meal. Si, pasta sounded very good right now. Feli's stomach growled at the thought.

It didn't take Feli long to find Bella. Aside from the faint trail of perfume in the air, the Italian had a good idea as to where the Belgian would be right now. Cheer leading practice had just ended, and since Bella prided herself on looking her best, the Belgian would more than likely be fixing her makeup in her locker's vanity mirror. And that's exactly how Feli found her. The Belgian was applying a fresh coat of lip gloss to her already caked lips. Feli could tell that she was already in a bad mood. Albeit the scowl on her face, the Belgian was stiff in her actions. Feli grinned. It was time to raise hell from the pits of her purse.

The Italian reached into her bag and pulled out a can of coke. She then proceeded to shake it furiously as she walked over to the fuming Belgian. Bella looked up from her mirror to aim a dirty look at Feli. It was the look that warned Feli to stay away. The Belgian frequently slipped into foul moods, and even Feli, being her best friend, wasn't immune to her choleric outbursts. The Italian, however, didn't stop or falter in her casual stroll towards the Belgian. She had even begun to hum. She was ecstatic with the thrill of the madness that she was about to partake in.

Bella slammed her locker door shut. "Go away, Feli. I'm not in the mood to talk about pasta."

Feli chuckled without humour. "Oh, you _wish_ that I was here to talk to you about pasta. So what is this I hear about you bullying my sorella?" Feli inquired. Bella's eyes widened with apprehension. The Italian's voice was no longer shrill. It was if all air had been let out of her lungs. In it's place was a flat, yet eerily cold voice that pierced through the dead atmosphere with an uncanny ease. Feli raised the soda can, and with a devilish grin on her face, she shook it once more.

Bella paled. The Belgian's eyes darted between the soda can and Feli. "D-don't be silly Feli. You know that I would never do something as low as that…eheh" The Belgian averted her gaze to the ground and began to pick at the non-existent dirt under her perfectly manicured nails.

 _Lies. That's the only thing that this girl can do. It's a shame that she's not even good at it._

Feli pressed her fingers against the tab of the soda can. Her nail dug under it ever so slightly. You could almost hear the gas whoosh straight out of it. "Hmmm. Interesting. Perhaps my ears are failing me then. Just a few minutes ago I heard you call my sorella a bitch. Care to explain yourself?"

Bella had no absolutely means of explaining herself. Her guilty expression was everything that Feli needed to see and more. CRACK! Feli popped open the soda can. And just like that, all hell broke loose. Streaming from the can in an nasty brown arc of revenge, soda sprayed out in all directions.

Most of it caught Bella right in the face.

The Belgian shrieked and clawed at the air, but Feli didn't dare to lower the can. "Ve, this is for my sorella!" Feli roared. "How dare you treat her like that!" The soda stream subsided. Feli lowered the can. Growling with rage, Bella wiped at the mascara that trickled down her face. Oops. Looks like that would make a stain on her cheer leader's uniform. Feli didn't feel sorry in the slightest.

"YOU BITCH!" Bella snarled. The Belgian made a lunge for the Italian. With a patronizing click of the tongue, Feli sidestepped out of the way. The Italian then reached into her purse, grabbed another can of coke, shook it, and unleashed it onto the already soaked Belgian. Bella howled, begged, and pleaded for Feli to stop. Feli merely shrugged. She was enjoying this way too much to stop.

"Oh," Feli simpered when the last of the soda had died out. "Shall I grab another?" she fibbed.

"NO, DON'T!" Bella screeched. "IF YOU DO, I'LL…I'LL KICK YOU OFF THE TEAM!"

Feli giggled. "Ve, funny that you mention that. I actually came here to tell you that I quit. Oh, and have fun dealing with the girls. I tried my best to get the them to stop gossiping about you, but what can I say? No one likes listening to a _zoccola_ who loves the sound of her own voice."

"Y-Your lying!"

The Italian sighed. "Bella, ve, do I look like I'm lying to you?" Feli reached into her purse.

The Belgian whimpered. "W-what do you want?"

"I want you to leave me and my sorella alone," Feli snapped. "Because if you don't…" the Italian paused and made a pretend grab at her purse. Feli gloried in her ex-best friend's fear. " _I'll end you_."

Bella weakly nodded her head. At this point, the Belgian's hair was sticky and dripping with soda. Snot poured out of her nose, and foundation leaked onto the collar of her shirt. She was a mess, and Feli was here to mop up the floor with her. Bella turned to leave. "Ciao, bitch," Feli mused. "I never liked you anyways, ve." The Italian winced when the Belgian broke her heel. Bella didn't even bother to pick it up. She just walked on, stumbling forward with each uneven step that she took.

After the Belgian was out of sight, Feli sighed loathsomely. She had just made a giant mess. Other than the massive puddle on the floor, the soda had managed to spray just about everything in sight. It was a miracle in itself that Feli hadn't been sprayed herself. "Feli?"

The Italian froze when she saw that her German boyfriend had just stepped around the corner. Ludwig's blue eyes were wide with apprehension. Feli averted her gaze to the ground. Her high spirits were crushed instantaneously. "Let me guess, ve, you were here the entire time?"

Ludwig nodded and a rare smile crept onto the corner of his lips. "Ja, it was pretty awesome. I, um, never cared for that girl… if it makes you feel any better." The Italian lifted her head when she realized that the German had no intentions of scolding her for her actions. Surprise quickly turned to pure joy as Feli squealed and leapt into the German's strong arms. Ludwig's protests were futile. Feli proceeded to squeeze him until spots danced across his vision, and even then she still didn't let go.

"VE! OH LUDDY! I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND~!"

"MEIN GOTT, WOMAN! LET ME BREATHE!"

"Eheheh. Oops."

"You know that we're going to have to clean up this mess now, right?"

 _Pouting silence._

"Feliciana, I'm serious."

 _Irritated pouting silence._

"I'm cleaning this up on my own, aren't I?"

 _Gleefully smug silence._

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Thought so."

* * *

 **Lovina's POV:**

Lovina and Toni walked in silence. No words could be used to describe what had just happened. Lovina was relieved. Toni was proud. There was not much else to say. But the silence was starting to get to Lovina. The Italian breathed in the stifling tension that rested between them. It wasn't bad per say, but she definitely needed to do something about it. Lovina let go of Toni's had. She pulled herself to a stop. As expected, the Spaniard joined her.

Toni gave her a puzzled look. "Lovi?"

Lovina growled. "FUCK IT!" Numb to any sense of reason, Lovina grabbed Toni by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. The Spaniard's eyes widened with surprise and for a second, Lovina felt a horrified pang fill in the pit of her stomach. Much to her relief, Toni reciprocated the kiss. The Italian sighed as she let the Spaniard run his hands through her hair. It felt good. This was the release that was looking for. She was just so tense and angry and God damnit was Toni ever a good kisser!

The Spaniard grazed his teeth against her lower lip and Lovina complied almost immediately by opening her mouth. Their tongues slipped into together, and the Italian shivered into his mouth. "Lovi," he shuddered. His voice was thick with passion. It was alluring. Intoxicating….Distracting….

Lovina pulled away from the kiss. It took every ounce of her will power not to jump into his arms again. He drove her absolutely mad. The Spaniard's hair was mussed up and his bright green eyes lit up with an all-knowing smirk. Toni's cheeks flushed a bright pink. "What was that?" he chuckled.

The Italian crossed her arms. "That was my way of saying thank you, idiota. Now come on. I want to go home already." And with that, Lovina stomped off, leaving poor Toni to question whether that kiss truly happened or not.

…

"Lovi, answer me chica, please. What was that back there?"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU. I WAS SAYING THANK YOU. NOTHING MORE AND NOTHING LESS."

"Well, kissing someone is an awfully intimate way of doing that. Not that I'm complaining eheh. Are you sure that… it wasn't something more~?"

Blushing silence followed by the echoes of a severely violent slap.

"OW! You were much nicer when you kissed me, you know…"

"Toni?"

"Hmmmm~?"

"I suggest that you shut up before I stuff my entire fucking fist down your throat."

Cue bastardly Spanish chuckling.

"WHAT NOW, BASTARD?"

"Nothing. I just find it adorable when you blush."

"FUCK THIS SHIT. I'M OUT OF HERE!"

"WAIT! LOVI! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO!"

Grinning, Toni took off after the scrambling Italian. "Dios mio that girl can run."

"I HEARD THAT, DUMBASS."

"GOOD! MAYBE YOU'LL STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR FEELINGS THEN."

"JUST WHAT IN THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME LOVINA VARGAS. ADMIT IT."

The sly smile that crept onto the corners of the Italian's lips answered the Spaniard's question in one fell swoop.

 _Yes, idiota. I do. But it'll take a lot more than that to get me to admit that to you._

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** Prucan and Spamano are finally reunited, and with….Gerita too? Uh-oh. And what about Vash and Lilly? How will the delinquents fare when the Swiss gives them an ultimatum?


	15. Mutin-Lilly!

**Vash's POV:**

Destruction lay in front of Swiss. Cleaning supplies from various shelves were spilled over. The handle of several mops were broken clean in half. The only thing that remained undamaged, however, were the boxes that contained ingredients for the cafeteria. Vash may very well be a psychopath, but he was in no means suicidal. Just one sniff of those 'mysterious' gravy packets could kill you in one fell swoop. But of course, this didn't stop him from eating these 'mysterious' concoctions at lunch. It was much cheaper than making his own lunch, you see. Albeit it being disgusting, it was practical.

Sitting crossed legged in the mess of his own anger, Vash scrolled through his phone. The closet had very poor service, but he still nonetheless managed to get in touch with Rodereich. And boy did that phone call ever end quickly. Vash screamed so loud that his throat had began to ache. But the Austrian deserved ever single insult that the Swiss had to throw his way. Absolutely _no one_ quits being a hall monitor. NO, you get _fired_. And that's exactly what Vash was going to tell every body…not that they would ask….but still. Just in case.

The Swiss indignantly snorted to himself. Whatever! Rodereich was terrible at his job anyways. Vash didn't need losers like him. They only tied him down. The Austrian could go fuck himself for all he cared. Actually, that insult wasn't too far from the truth. Rodereich was in fact very lonely. A wry smile played onto Vash's face. It was only a matter of time before the Austrian came back and started to beg for his job. The desperate fool wouldn't be able to bear the loneliness of not having someone to whine and bitch at. Vash grimaced. No matter how many times that he told himself to do otherwise, he always ended up helping Rodereich.

The Swiss, on many occasions, had to save the Austrian from having the living shit beat out of him in the hallways. Rodereich's stupidity never ceased to amaze Vash in that sense. A good hall monitor knew how and when to pick their battles. The Austrian, on the other hand, didn't seem to have any common sense. He was battle hungry and he would pick a fight with just about anyone. He was even brave enough to give Ivan Braginski a detention slip. And if Vash hadn't been there to pull him away, Rodereich surely would have been hospitalized. This habit of constantly helping the Austrian was painfully annoying. Tiring even. It was like looking after a small child. A pompous, lazy, and spoiled child, that is.

To curb such a habit and its consequential thinking patterns, Vash placed a mop bucket onto his head. He then proceeded to pound said bucket with his fist. "Never again," Vash grumbled to himself. This was the last time that he would ever do any favours for Rodereich. Because deep down the Swiss felt betrayed. He had given so much to that dumbass Austrian, but he had never received anything in return. Rodereich quitting was like a slap to the face. It woke him up from the dream that thought and hoped, that maybe, just maybe, the Austrian would return the favour one day. But now his secretly trusting nature had come to bite him right in the ass. Being alone had always been the better option. It was just a pity that he had realized this much too late. The only person that he could trust was himself. Friends, in one way or the other, never ceased to break your trust. That's why, on this day, in the sorrowful prison of a janitor's closet, Vash swore to never to let another person into his life again. He absolutely couldn't. Vash only trusted Lilly now. He knew that she would never betray him. She was much too good of a soul to ever do that.

A few minutes passed by and the bucket had long been taken off of his head. When he felt that he was sane enough to speak to another person, Vash reluctantly decided to call Alfred. First he would see where the American was. He could always come up with an excuse for his, er, situation later. Perhaps he could even blame this mess on the delinquents. The Swiss' mood lightened at the thought. This mood of his, of course, was spoiled the moment that he got into contact with the American. Another betrayal was the only thing that Vash could stand to think. This time, however, it didn't hurt as much. In all fairness, Alfred wasn't supposed to be on duty today, so him leaving a half hour early wasn't exactly the crime of the century. It was fucking annoying to deal with, but he'd live.

Vash was tactful by using Alfred's early dismissal to fuel his ever growing anger. The moment that the Swiss got out of the janitor's closet, and he _would_ , he was prepared to commit bloody murder. No one would stop him from wringing those delinquents by their thin necks and snapping them in two. Those were the consequences to pay for breaking the school's rules, after all.

A hardly sane sounding snicker escaped from the Swiss' mouth. Since when did he ever play by the rules? And with the rest of the hall monitors gone, who was going to stop him from doing whatever the hell he wanted? Yes. Oh yes. Vash had been waiting for this. For so long now had he been holding his true self back. He missed and longed for the old days. Back when he had made the entire school cower in his presence. Yes. Yes. Yes. Vash could feel it now. He would turn this game of theirs into that of his own. The Swiss' cackles echoed through out the dingy closed off walls of the janitor's closet. Vash slowly delved into madness. He let the darkness of the room comfort him. He let the darkness pour into his entire being. He was going juvenile again and there was now stopping him now!

The Swiss was too busy laughing at himself to realize that someone else could hear him. He didn't hear the child like hums of the person who had begun to approach the entrance of the closet. This would explain why Vash hissed at the sunlight that abruptly poured into the closet when Lilly opened up the door for him. In her hand she clutched onto a white ribbon. At the back of his mind, Vash suspected that that very ribbon must have been used to tie the door shut. But he was too joyful to care! He was free! HAHAHA! Take that you snivelling delinquents!

Lilly's eyes widened with apprehension. "B-bruder?" she asked. Vash's cackling quieted down. Standing up and grunting to salvage whatever dignity that he had left, the Swiss pulled his sister into a tight hug. "Danke Lilly!" he beamed. Poor Lilly was too baffled to usher out a coherent sentence. It wasn't every day that she saw her brother act so animated….so happy….so crazy (?)

Vash bent over and pecked Lilly on the cheek. "Bruder, what were you doing in the janitor's closet? And why are you laughing?" Lilly stammered in between patting off the dirt and moth balls that clung to the back of his army jacket.

The Swiss chuckled and pulled away from the hug. "Don't worry about me, schwester," Vash jumped on the balls of his feet, prancing with glee as he shut the door to the janitors closet. He was anxious to put his plan into action. The anticipation was killing him. Every pace that he took felt as if he was stepping on a ball of nerves. Vash daftly grabbed Lilly's hand and started to tow her down the hallway.

"B-bruder? Where are we going?"

"To the camera room of course! How else are we going to find the rest of the delinquents?" Vash wasn't sane enough to realize the possibility that the delinquents could have very well escaped by this point.

"Bruder?"

"Ja?"

"Sometimes I worry for your sanity."

"Silly girl, I'm fine! Just fine. _FINE._ PFT! HAHAHAHA!"

The Swiss' delirious cackles and guffaws of protest didn't exactly help his case.

Lilly's POV:

Lilly worried for her brother. She truly did. And today was not the exception. Today was perhaps the worse exception to it all. They were sitting in the camera room. Well at least she was. Vash was too busy tinkering with random buttons. He clearly didn't know what he was doing. If him repeatedly getting shocked didn't indicate that to her already. Whenever Lilly stood up to help, however, Vash would get antsy and nervous. And so, to ease her brother's nerves, Lilly sat in silence. Every now and then, the Swiss would cackle under his breath and mutter things like "It's my game now," or "Just you wait until I catch your sorry asses." Lilly rolled her eyes at this, but she didn't want to rile him up again by stating the obvious. He was so ignorant in that sense. She wasn't a baby any more. It was clear to her that someone had trapped him in that closet. And it was even clearer that he was quickly losing his mind…

BUZZ!

The dashboard lit up and shocked the Swiss again. "FUCK! I MEANT FUDGE! I SAID FUDGE!" Vash cursed as he sucked on the tip of his singed finger. Lilly deadpanned. She had had enough. All she wanted to do was go home and have her brother draw cute animals for her. Was that really too much for her to ask?

As Vash twitched around the room, screaming and kicking at random things in his path, Lilly walked over to the dash board, flipped on a few switches, and plugged in the chord to the speaker phone. The camera screens flicked back on, and Lilly let out a sigh of relief. Vash cried out with shock when he realized that Lilly was standing too close to the electronic equipment. Lilly, with an unamused expression, merely took a step back while her brother proceeded to lecture her about how she had such a long life to live, and that she shouldn't be so reckless, and how it would be a shame for her to die so young, and BLAH BLAH BLAH! Anything that came out of his mouth that wasn't about cute animals was dead on Lilly's surprisingly stubborn and rebellious ears.

They both cringed when Vash pressed the wrong button on the microphone. A high pitched screech echoed through the school. Lilly tutted and tsked out loud, and after convincing him that she wouldn't die of electrocution, the Swiss handed the Liechtensteiner the microphone. The problem was fixed in no time flat. The volume merely needed to be turned down a few notches. When Vash asked her where she had learned how to do this, Lilly lied and said that Sakura had taught her.

This wasn't entirely a lie as on occasion the Liechtensteiner would indeed have lunch with the Japanese, but truth was, she had actually learned most of these skills from Eduard. Eduard was in her computer science class, and out of pure boredom and an ounce of innocent, 'oblivious' flirting, she had gotten the kind Estonian to teach her the ropes of technology. More than anything, Lilly was curious to find out why her brother had ties with the Estonian in the school's underground in the first place. But after seeing him hack into the school's grading system in only a matter of minutes, Lilly quickly understood why. Eduard was clearly a genius. A cute genius, but not as cute as the animals that her brother would later draw for her….

Speaking of her brother, Lilly sighed loathsomely when he pulled out a pair of fox ear muffs from his backpack. That usually meant that he was going to say something that he didn't want her to hear. And for the sake of her brother's sanity, Lilly nodded, grabbed the ear muffs, and placed them onto her head. Vash grinned. Lilly too grinned, but she stifled it behind a mask of confusion. Feigning innocence was much easier when you were cute enough to play the part, after all.

The Swiss twitched as he started to cackle and bellow into the microphone. He truly looked like a mad man. His eyes glazed with a sadistic light. His teeth were bared. You could almost see him begin to froth at the mouth. He was rabid and out of control. Little did he know that Lilly was listening to every word that he said.

* * *

 **Lovina's POV:**

Everything was going swell until the bastard decided to chase after the echoes of what he thought to be Gilbert's shouts. Toni, without any warning, just about took off running in the opposite direction. Lovina was left with no other choice but to follow after him. As they neared the cafeteria, Toni's suspicions were proven to be correct. Gilbert's shouts and whoops of joy were blaringly and obnoxiously evident now. Lovina walked past the ogling Spaniard, refusing to look at him while doing so. Toni moped and complained, but the Italian didn't bother to spare him a second glance.

Lovina smirked when she saw that the cafeteria doors were propped open with a couple of backpacks. Maddie must have been there too. Only the Canadian was smart enough to realize that the doors of the school had now been locked from the inside. Just when she was about to step into the cafeteria, however, the Italian was stopped when the Spaniard wordlessly grabbed her hand and tugged her back to his side. Lovina scowled, blushed, and just about wet herself all at once. Toni smirked at her. His bright green eyes practically dared her to make a spiteful comment on it. But Lovina didn't intend to give him the smug satisfaction of getting on her nerves, and so she willingly, if not grudgingly let him hold her hand…again.

The Italian could feel the heat of the Spaniard's smoldering gaze, but she swallowed and did her best to ignore it. She couldn't bear to confront him about their kiss just yet. She was much to embarrassed and she needed to give her ovaries some time to recuperate. Well, those were the lies that she kept telling herself anyways.

Hand in hand, they walked into the cafeteria, or chaos to be more exact. Gilbert's snickers and Maddie's quaint shouts of protest rang through out the room. Lovina's eyes darkened when she realized that the potato bastard was there as well. Said potato bastard was currently being suffocated by one of Feli's hugs. Lovina smiled at that. His face was beginning to turn purple. Much to the Italian's delight, Gilbert too decided to hop onto the 'choke the potato bastard to death' campaign. The older German had the younger wrapped in a head lock. Poor Maddie flitted around Ludwig, berating Gilbert for choking his brother, while also futilely trying to latch Feli away from her boyfriend's waist. That action didn't turn out very well for the Canadian as she quickly found herself trapped in one of Feli's lung crushing hugs.

"Ve, Luddy! She's so cute!" Feli cooed as she proceeded to squeeze and pinch at Maddie's ever reddening cheeks. The Canadian pouted, huffed, puffed, and tried to shove her way out of the hug, but unfortunately she wasn't having any luck. Gilbert, for some reason, appeared to be jealous at this. "Paws off Feli! She's mine!" he growled out in a playful voice. Maddie rolled her eyes as Gilbert picked her up by the waist and swung her around like a limp rag doll. Maddie had a dead, unamused look on her face. The Canadian appeared to be very done with life. Lovina could relate. She too had to deal with a clingy bastard as it was.

 _You were the one who kissed that clingy bastard,_ a voice in Lovina's head reasoned. Supressing the idiotic and woefully truthful voice in her head, the Italian cleared her throat. Feli broke away from her kiss with Ludwig, who immediately straightened his already freakishly straight posture at the sight of his potential murderer. The potato bastard had every right to fear Lovina. After all, she did threaten to castrate him if he ever decided to break up with Feli.

Gilbert set a dizzy Maddie onto her feet. The German had to wrap an arm around the Canadian as she swung and teetered dangerously towards the ground. She appeared to be very close to fainting. Gilbert whistled. Maddie winced, but the German was too careless notice. "Well!" he called out. "Look what the hall monitor's dragged in!"

Lovina moved to let go of Toni's hand, but the Spaniard tightened his grip. Toni winked. "It looks like you've been busy too, eh Gil ehehe?" Both Maddie and Lovina flushed at the Spaniard's provocative suggestion. Lovina's blush blanched when she saw the ecstatic look that Feli was currently giving her. The elder Italian didn't even get the chance to explain herself. A swift wind of copper hair blew across the room, and before she knew it, Lovina had another unwanted clingy person to deal with.

Feli squealed as she grabbed onto Lovina's free hand and brought it up to her chest. "Sorella! Is this your new boyfriend?!" Feli then leaned in closer so that she could whisper into Lovina's ear. The dumb bitch clearly didn't know how to whisper, because literally everyone in the room heard what she had to say next. "Ve, He has a nice face, si? You would make such cute babies together~!" Lovina let go of Toni's hand as if it was a scolding hot iron. The heat from said iron was used to warm up Lovina's increasingly flustered face.

SMACK!

The younger Italian whimpered when Lovina smacked her on the back of the head. Toni chuckled only to get an equally ferocious kick to the shin. Two people doubled over in pain in a matter of mere seconds. Gilbert cackled in the distance, Maddie smirked, and Ludwig watched in horror. The potato bastard knew that he could very well be next on Lovina's hit list. "He's not my boyfriend, idiota!" Lovina screeched. "He's…uh," the Italian faltered under the curious and ever skeptical looks that were now aimed at her.

Even Lovina herself was unsure about her relationship with the Spaniard. It didn't help that she kept ignoring his attempts to talk to her about it. "He's….my partner?" Lovina's voice trailed off with a squeak of uncertainty. Everyone in the room quickly broke out into laughter, with the exception of Ludwig, who was too stoic and constipated to know good humour when it hit him right in his stupid, obnoxious potato face. When the laughing quieted, which was mostly due to the fact Lovina was throwing out death threats left and right, the group gathered at a nearby table and sat. Gilbert, Maddie, and Ludwig sat on one side, while Feli, Lovina, and Toni sat on the other.

Lovina decided to get straight to the point. She didn't have time to deal with this awkward as fuck silence. She also didn't have time to sniff in the angst, hormones, and sickening amount of love in the air. It was truly suffocating. The Italian cleared her throat and took great pleasure when she realized that a vein in the potato bastard's temple had begun to twitch. The bastard was scared, and with a bit of luck, Lovina could probably make him shit his pants by the end of this. "So, what the fuck happened? How come you're all here?"

And so began a series of unnecessarily long explanations. Gilbert, unsurprisingly, volunteered to tell his and Maddie's side of the story first. The German boasted with great pride about how they had tied up Rodereich to a locker and left him for dead. Quite a few laughs were shared at the thought of such a sight. Gilbert talked in grand hand gestures, and when the time came for him to explain how they had been captured by Alfred, Maddie took measures into her own hands by explaining the rest of their story herself. The German had made it out to seem as if Maddie had been taken hostage by her 'bastardly' brother and that he had no other choice but to surrender, when in fact, it had been quite the opposite.

This would explain why Gilbert was currently sporting a nasty looking black eye, and thus, the German's moment of triumph was righteously put to an end. Maddie, albeit blushing through most of her rambles, finally managed to choke out and admit that she and Gilbert were in fact dating, which wasn't much of a surprise to everyone considering the fact that they had been holding hands the entire time. When Lovina asked about their escape, however, the newly formed couple's answers were vague, if not entirely confusing. The only fact that they could confirm for certain was that they had been rescued by a pale haired girl. Despite this, Maddie was also able to confirm Alice's escape.

Eventually, after having Maddie repeatedly cuss at him to stay on topic, Gilbert finally got to explaining why they had ended up in the school's cafeteria in the first place. Supposedly, the cafeteria was the perfect place to plot their escape and avoid being detected by the cameras. No one believed the elder German for a second. The blush on Maddie's face and the mischievous grin on Gilbert's said it all. Disgustingly so, Lovina was reluctant to note.

They then concluded with a full report on the status of all the hall monitors that they had encountered. Alfred was missing in action, as confirmed by a mysterious text that Maddie had received from him, and Gilbert knew for a fact that Rodereich was no longer in the school. Apparently Liza had snapchatted an absolutely 'adorkable' selfie of the two of them walking home from school together.

Next, came Feli and Ludwig's turn, or to be more accurate, Feli's turn. Ludwig was too busy swallowing his own tongue. After all, Lovina's looks could in fact kill. Meanwhile, the younger Italian happily chatted away about her cheerleading practice, to which Lovina had to interrupt and smack the bitch on the head in order to get her to focus. After blacking out for a moment and seeing the bright light that was the cafeteria's fluorescent light bulbs, Feli carried on with her story. The younger Italian purposefully spared the rest of the group from any details about Lovina's encounter with Bella. She instead chose to tell everyone about how she had confronted the Belgian by spraying her with two cans of coke, and thereafter quitting the cheerleading team for good. And after meeting up with her precious potato, Gilbert's shouts were loud enough to draw them into the cafeteria.

Lovina's initial shock turned to gratitude when she wrapped an arm around Feli and brought her into a tight shoulder hug. The older Italian's eyes filled with tears of pride and she had to avert her gaze to the ground for she feared that she would let her emotions get the best of her. Well they did. But thankfully no one had made fun of her for it. They were all too shocked by her unprecedented display of emotion to do so. While Lovina stifled her sobs, Ludwig went on to moan about how Feli had made him clean up her mess. Ludwig shut his mouth indefinitely when Lovina 'accidently' crushed his foot under the table. The younger German didn't dare to speak up again after that.

And finally, it was Lovina's and Toni's turn to talk. The Spaniard squeezed her hand the entire time while they explained their side of the story. Lovina secretly took comfort in that small, simple, but exceptionally kind gesture. The Italian sent a meek smile at the Spaniard, who reciprocated by stretching his cheeks from ear to ear. Toni started by describing their narrow encounter with Lilly, which received many pitiful groans in response; they now had another unwanted hall monitor to deal with. After relaying his part of the story, the Spaniard gave Lovina a hopeful and somewhat pleading look. Sighing loathsomely, as she couldn't be bothered to put up with his puppy dog eyes, Lovina told her side of the story. It took a lot of encouragement from Feli, but Lovina eventually managed to elaborate on her confrontation with Bella.

She spoke in short, curt sentences, as she preferred not go into too much detail. Feli never blinked because she was too busy smiling and mouthing whatever Lovina said. The bitch had actually quoted her. Lovina had even earned herself a rare approving nod from the potato bastard, ahem, not that she ever needed or _wanted_ his approval anyways. Gilbert whooped and cheered after Lovina finished with her explanation, whereas Maddie shed her with a congratulatory smile. Soon everyone was laughing, with Toni and Gilbert being the loudest of them all. It was nice. All of them sitting together. Friends sharing their hardships and commending each other for their ability to overcome the odds that had been unjustly stacked against them. They had prevailed….or so they had thought.

"We should probably get going now," Lovina suggested as they all stood up from the table.

"Ja, if what Birdie said about the doors is correct, we'll only be able to leave through the front exit of the school," Gilbert added. Lovina and Maddie both nodded their heads in affirmation. The albino stretched out his arms and yawned. "Well, it doesn't really matter anyways. It's ten minutes to five. Even if Alfred or Vash are waiting for us there, they can't stop us from leaving the school once the time for our 'actual' detention has ended."

Ludwig tsked and rolled his eyes at his older brother. "Do you _ever_ stop scheming?"

Gilbert's retort was cut off when an ear pitching screech came onto the PA system. Muffled talking quickly followed. Lovina managed to pick up on something about earmuffs. Whatever that meant. The voice that spoke next, however, sent chills down every single one of the delinquent's, plus two's, spines. It was Vash, and boy did he ever sound like he was out for blood.

" _GOOD AFTERNOON FUCKWADS! I SPEAK TO YOU HERE TODAY TO BRING TO YOU YOUR IMMINENT DEATHS! FIRST, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I AM THE ONLY HALL MONITOR LEFT. I HAVE FORMALLY DISMISSED THE OTHERS FROM THEIR DUTY FOR THIS AFTERNOON_."

This comment had earned the Swiss a handle of scoffs. His bluffs had no merit. Ludwig shot Gilbert a look that screamed: _What did you do? And how did you manage to get me involved in this? Is it really_ that _hard for you to act normal for once?!_ Feli, of course, was too oblivious to realize the graveness of their current situation. The ditsy bitch had yet to figure out where the sound was coming from. She was confused, but her confusion quickly turned to panic when Toni pointed up at the speaker phone for her. Ludwig grabbed onto Feli's elbow and pulled her back. The younger Italian was thus prevented from bolting straight out of the cafeteria. Lovina shot her sorella a look of warning. Who knows what was waiting out there for them. And if Feli got caught, it was a given that she would surrender almost immediately. A hostage situation was the last thing that they needed right now. Especially if that hostage was prone to blurting out secrets whenever she got nervous.

" _SECOND, AS YOU PROBABLY NOW KNOW, IT WILL SOON BE FIVE O CLOCK. HOWEVER, I AM INCLINED TO EXTEND YOUR DETENTION SEEING TO THE FACT THAT NONE OF YOU HAVE SERVED YOUR FULL TIME FOR IT."_

" _But Bruder! You said that you would draw me cute animals when we got home_!" the voice of Lilly Zwingli protested.

"Oh come on!" Gilbert roared. "Doesn't this guy have a life?!" Maddie, Lovina, and Toni vehemently shook their head in agreement. Ludwig, meanwhile, was too busy patting a sniffling Feli's head to comment.

Vash's voice softened considerably. " _Ja, I did. And I will, just a bit later, alright? And Hey! Why did you take off your ear muffs! I told you to put them on! This isn't a conversation for little girls, Jesus Christ_." The PA system screeched again. Childish pouts could be heard, followed by a satisfied chuckle on the Swiss' part.

" _NOW, WHERE WERE WE? AH YES. THIS BRINGS ME TO MY FINAL POINT. I AM WELL AWARE OF THE FACT THAT SOME OF YOU HAVE ALREADY MANAGED TO ESCAPE BY NOW. BUT REST BE ASSURED THAT THOSE PERSONS WILL SUFFER SEVERELY FOR THEIR ACTIONS_ COME THE END OF MARCH BREAK."

Cue pause and stifled maniacal laughter.

" _I PROPOSE AN EXCHANGE. LOVINA VARGAS, ANTONIO CARRIEDO, GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT, AND MADELEINE WILLIAMS, I URGE YOU TO HEED TO MY WORDS CAREFULLY. I WILL BE WAITING AT THE FRONT EXIT OF THE SCHOOL, AND IF ANYONE OF YOU HAVE A SHRED OF DIGNITY, YOU_ WILL _TURN YOURSELVES IN. SHOULD YOU REFUSE TO COMPLY, I WILL EXTEND YOUR SENTENCE INDEFINATELY. THE CHOICE IS UP TO YOU. TURN YOURSELVES IN OR BE STALKED BY YOURS TRULY."_

 _"I WILL GIVE YOU NO LONGER THAN FIFTEEN MINUTES TO COME UP WITH YOUR ANSWERS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME, HAVE A SHITTY DAY, AND GO FUCK YOURSELVES WHILE YOU'RE AT IT_."

With one last screech, the PA system shut off. The cafeteria quickly erupted with roars of protest. "This is bullshit!" Gilbert cursed. Said German took out his anger by kicking over a garbage can. Maddie was pale and evidently shaken by these twisted turn of events. When Gilbert realized this, he didn't hesitate to pull her into a hug. The Canadian's head fell onto his shoulder. Feli and Ludwig were at odds as to what they should do. Toni on the other hand, was downright livid with anger. He was practically inconsolable.

And so, with the rest of the delinquent's spirits down, Lovina took it upon herself to give them all a swift kick to the ass. "OI!" she shouted. Everyone gave her a startled look. Lovina beckoned for them to come closer. "That's it?" she seethed. "Are we really just going to give up like that?" the older Italian's voice rang across the cafeteria.

"Ve, my sorella's right!" Feli piped in. "You guys have all gone through too much to give up now!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Well, what else are we supposed to do?"

Maddie unwrapped herself from Gilbert's arms. "For one thing, we could fight back."

Gilbert warmly gazed down at the Canadian. "That's my girl! I like your spunk kiddo!"

"Don't call me kiddo. It's creepy," Maddie mumbled incoherently under her breath.

Lovina cleared her throat. " _Anyways_ , we outnumber that prick six to two. If I'm not mistaken those are pretty good odds, _si_?"

Toni appeared to have gotten over his brief spell of anger. "I agree with Lovi," the Spaniard smirked. "I say that we teach that _verga_ a lesson~!"

And so, the delinquents, with the addition of an ecstatic Feli and an indifferent looking Ludwig huddled together to come up with a plan. Soon afterwards, they were split up into groups. Feli, Ludwig, Maddie, and Gilbert in one, and Toni and Lovina in the other. The latter group was held responsible for the distraction portion of the plan, whereas the former would be responsible for their protection. Everyone was ready. The only thing that the delinquents had to do was place their plan into motion.

* * *

 **Gilbert's POV:**

Gilbert had a window of three minutes before he was expected to meet up with his group at the cafeteria's entrance. At the moment, the German was currently sprinting up the stairwell that led into the Math hallway. Mr. Wang had confiscated some of Gilbert's various 'prank items' and the German intended to get them back. He required some of these 'items' for their genius plan, after all.

It goes to say that Gilbert was more than surprised when he found the door to Mr. Wang's room to be wide open. A disappointed look crossed over the German's face. He had actually been looking forward to picking the lock. What's more, as he stepped into the classroom, Gilbert noticed that several things were broken. The window was open, yes, but the wind couldn't have snapped a meter stick, a globe, and an entire desk in two. It just wasn't possible. And what was up with all those golf balls? Something must have happened here, the German rationalized. Gilbert, unfortunately, didn't have time to investigate further about the matter.

Stalking over to his least favourite teacher's desk, Gilbert grimaced when he realized that the old fool had placed a lock onto his 'confiscation' drawer. With a loathsome ' _this shouldn't be happening to me because I'm too awesome for this shit_ ' sigh, Gilbert reached into his jeans and pulled out the pocket knife that he had found earlier. The German couldn't wait to gloat to his Canadian girlfriend about this later. Maddie had initially told him to leave it, but Gilbert was intent on keeping it. It was a bit surprising to find the knife in the first place, but hey, it turned out to be quite handy, didn't' it?

Gilbert didn't hesitate to cut off the lock. The room was already torn to pieces anyways. And after pulling out the various 'items' that he was looking for and stuffing them into his pocket, the German turned to leave the classroom. Gilbert stopped dead in his tracks when he came face to face with a pair of sea foam green eyes. Lilly Zwingli, who also appeared to be startled, nervously fumbled with her braids. The Liechtensteiner stood at the entrance of the classroom. "U-um, you must be one of the delinquents that my bruder is after…" she timidly trailed off.

The German nodded his head. "Ja, I am. Are you going to do anything about it?" he leered. The girl blushed and shook her head. "Good," Gilbert huffed. "Now, if you'll please excuse me I have to-"

Gilbert brushed past the girl only to stop when she grabbed onto his arm. "Please! Can I come with you?" she begged. The cracks in her voice indicated that she was on the verge of tears. "I'm bored and my bruder is terrible company."

The German raised a skeptical brow. "Is this some sort of ploy to detain me?"

The Liechtensteiner's mouth parted open. The look of defeat on her face was so heart breaking that Gilbert simpered at the sight. "Alright," he relented. Fuck. He was such a softie when it came to all things cute. First Birdie and now this girl?! "You can come. But only if you promise to keep quiet. Oh, and the name's Gilbert by the way."

Lilly nodded. The Liechtensteiner then shed him with a toothy, adorable grin. "You've got a deal Mr. Gilbert!"

Gilbert's ego was far too large for him to correct Lilly for addressing him in such a formal manner. In fact, if he was so inclined to, he could probably even get her to call him Mr. Awesome. Kesesese. Vash wouldn't like that very much, now would he?

 **Current Mode of Progress:** Survivor's: 4 Caught: 0 Escapee's: 3

 **Hall Monitor's Incapacitated:** 1/2

* * *

 **Next Chapter** : The final showdown between the delinquents and the last remaining hall monitor. A hostage situation? What?!


	16. VD Day

**A/N:** Oh my God. I can't believe it. We actually did it guys :D This is the last chapter of the story. I can't put it into words how amazing and kind that you've all been. Thank you, really. I didn't think much of this fic when I started it, but you guys turned it into something so much more. I know that I'm repeating myself but I can't thank you all enough.

Well actually I can. I wasn't planning on writing an epilogue chapter, but since you guys have been so great, I'll write one. Since most of this story was planned ahead of time, I'm a bit short on ideas for the epilogue chapter, however. I know how I want it to end, I just have to figure out a way how to include all the couples :P I'm completely open to suggestions by the way. My initial draft isn't set in stone.

I'm in the process of completing this fic and another one (PatT) so it may be a few weeks before I get the epilogue chapter up. So if you haven't already, just click the follow button if you want to be notified whenever I decide to upload it. It's all up in the air at this point. I'll try my best to get it up sooner than later.

 **New Spamano Fic:** For those interested in Spamano entirely, I will be embarking on a fic that focuses entirely on them within the next couple weeks or so. I will be writing in first person with Lovina being the main character. The basic premise is that Toni is a recovering alcoholic who is determined to salvage his broken relationship with Lovina.

 **One Last Shameless Promo:** If you haven't already, and are fond of my writing, you should check out my fem! Prussia fic "When Red Meets Violet." I'm still in the beginning stages of that story, so there's not too much to catch up on!

~Enjoy! It was an absolute pleasure to write for you lovelies! Please let me know what your favourite part of the story was! I'm curious :D

* * *

 **Gilbert's POV:**

A warm spring breeze rustled through the albino's fair hair. They were on the roof. The very same roof that hovered right over the front office. As to how they got there? Well, that was fairly simple. The elder German had picked the lock to the janitors closet, which for some reason or another, was trashed from head to toe. Mess aside, Gilbert also had to pick the lock of the door resting inside the janitor's closet. Being a prankster had its perks, and one of those perks was knowing the school from the inside out. And the elder German was well aware of the fact that the janitor's closet harbored a secret entrance to one of the school's many tunnels. It goes to say that Gilbert had used these very tunnels _many_ times before. Regardless, this specific tunnel led straight into the chimney room, where the only thing left for the delinquents to do was to climb up the ladder that led them onto the roof.

Getting onto the roof, however, was a process. First they had to get supplies. Gilbert and Ludwig were in charge of filling up the water balloons, and after pilling them into spare and slightly cracked (?) mop buckets, they were the only ones strong enough to lug the plastic orbs of death onto the roof. It didn't help that Ludwig complained and berated Gilbert for his recklessness the entire time, however. On the other side of things, Feli, Maddie, and surprisingly enough, Lilly, all took a quick detour to the art room. The Canadian, being the awesome invisible spy ninja that she was, picked the lock, and Feli instructed them on what supplies to grab.

When the group met up again, the girls had brought along with them various coloured bristle boards, finger paints, and Sharpie pens. It was Gilbert's idea to paint two black streaks of paint across each and everyone of their faces. This made their stand off with Vash seem all the more real. They were ready and marked for battle. It was just unawesome that on their righteous march to battle, that Gilbert had had the misfortune of bearing through _even more_ complaints. Ludwig bitched and moaned about the amount of dirt and grime that they had come across in the tunnels, and if Gilbert hadn't kept a stern eye on him, his younger brother would have surely gone rogue. The twitching purple nerve in Ludwig's temple was unnerving. Gilbert could tell that it took every ounce of his will power to not go back into that janitor's closet, grab a rag, and start polishing the _brick_ walls of the tunnel.

Thankfully, and by thankfully, the older German truly meant regrettably, Feli was there to keep Ludwig in place. The younger Italian girl had been terrified of the dark and damp corridors that they had to traverse through, and her shrill shrieks of terror never failed to pierce and shatter everyone's ear drums. Well, with the exception of Lilly. For some strange reason, the Liechtensteiner had a pair of fox ear muffs at hand. Maddie, on the other hand, was scared but she let her courage dull any sense of fear that she felt. Gilbert was inherently proud of his girlfriend when she took to comforting Lilly, who despite her determined façade, was easily frightened as well. It didn't help that Gilbert had taken the liberty and thereby opportunity to tell gruesome ghost stories. Ja, he was quite the little shit disturber, wasn't he? His brother definitely thought so. If Ludwig glared any harder at him, Gilbert would have inevitably melted into the pile of shame that his brother clearly regarded him as.

But alas, Gilbert didn't have time to ruminate about the unawesome flaws of his rag tag group of rebels. The group to which he had sanctimoniously declared himself to be the leader of, that is, if you weren't already wondering about his awesome leading skills, which were, without a doubt, awesome. Did he mention that he was awesome already?

"Ve! Isn't he cute~?" Feli squealed. Gilbert directed his attention towards an unlikely sight. In the midst of making their own flag ( _ja, that was now a thing_ ), Lilly had asked Feli to draw her 'cute' forest animals. Which was exactly what the pair were doing at this given moment. The pair were sitting, crossed legged, in front of a row of drying banners.

Feli beamed when she saw the Liechtensteiner's sea foam eyes widen with awe. Gilbert cocked his head to the side. From what he could tell, Feli had drawn Lilly a quick sketch of a chipmunk. But rather than a normal chipmunk, this chubby creature had a permanent scowl on its face, a choppy haircut, and a rifle clutched in its stubby looking paws. Gilbert had to stifle his laughter when he realized that the caricature was an Alvin and the Chipmunks version of Vash. Maddie gave the elder German an odd look before snapping her attention back to her patrol along the other side of the roof.

Lilly nodded her head earnestly. "Ja! Very much so! I can't wait until my bruder sees this," she giggled. The Liechtensteiner's nose scrunched up into an adorably fierce pout. Rather than having battle streaks on her face, Lilly had Feli paint on whiskers instead. The Liechtensteiner's nose was also painted a bright baby pink. She made quite the adorable cat. "Do you think that you could draw me another one?" Lilly asked in a timid voice. A pink tinge had etched its way onto the young Liechtensteiner's cheeks.

Feli's head bobbed up and down so fast that Gilbert was surprised that she didn't get whiplash. "Of course, ve! I would love to!"

It was at this point, that Gilbert forced himself to interrupt their estrogen bonding moment. "Hey, Feli? Has the paint dried yet?" The paint that they had used to make their flags was quick drying, after all. Gilbert was also becoming impatient. Giddy. Nervous with anticipation. He felt an odd patriotic sense of loyalty pang in the pits of his stomach. They were a small nation of delinquents, and the elder German ached to hold up their flag. He wanted the entire world to see it. They had overcome so much adversity and strife that he felt as if nothing could possibly stop them from achieving their victory.

Feli smiled and pointed towards the banners, which were in fact dry. Painted onto many neon coloured bristle boards were two black letters: **VD**. Underneath these two bold letters were sayings such as " _Down with the Hobbit_ " or "# _FreetheDelinquents2k16_." If it were up to Gilbert, their flag would have contained an eagle. Eagles signified freedom, so it's not like it wouldn't have fit in with the whole liberation angle that they were currently striving for.

Unfortunately, they only had ten minutes to spare at this point. Five minutes of which was wasted on convincing Feli that it was better _not_ to give up. The Italian, upon realizing the risks and dangers of their current situation, had initially wanted to use white bristle boards to signify their surrender. The girl had a weak will to fight and was clearly scared of losing to Vash. Which wasn't an irrational fear in the slightest. The Swiss was in fact a mad man. But Gilbert didn't plan to lose, and he couldn't afford to have someone as unstable as Feli in the front lines of their plan. If the younger Italian felt threatened in any shape of form, she would inevitably give up. And so, to prevent this from happening, Gilbert had tasked Feli with a job that proved to be much safer than their planned ambush of the head hall monitor: painting the flags and giving them some much needed moral support. After all, she had been a cheerleader for most of her high school life. Might as well put her skills to use, ja?

Lilly frowned when her eyes skimmed over one particular flag. "What's a hobbit?" she inquired. Gilbert froze. Shit. He had to come up with a lie and fast! The Liechtensteiner was sure to disapprove of their slandering of her brother. Lilly had only joined them because of boredom. She had merely wanted to have fun. It was obvious that she cared deeply for her brother, and Gilbert wouldn't rule out the possibility of another mutiny if she found out about their crude nickname for the deranged Swiss.

Ludwig looked up from his 'duties' to shed Gilbert with a smug grin. The younger German was curious to see how his older brother would fare with pulling out another string of delusional lies from his ass. Gilbert scowled at Ludwig. The latter was currently tending to their water balloon artillery on the other end of the roof. The freak had even taken the liberty of recounting the balloons, colour coating them, and assorting them according to weight and potential projectile speed.

"Ja, Gilbert. Perhaps you can enlighten us on what a hobbit is," he mused.

Feli opened her mouth to speak, but Gilbert was quick to dive in and clamp a hand over her mouth. The Italian started to protest, but the elder German managed to bribe her into calmness by promising to buy her a brand new pack of water colour pastels. Feli's struggles indefinitely stopped after that. "Um, well you see," Gilbert chuckled nervously. "'Hobbit' is simply a wee old Prussian word for _rules_." The elder German shed the ogling Liechtensteiner with a strained smile.

Ludwig scoffed, which quickly turned into a cough and phlegm-less throat clearing when Gilbert aimed a murderous glare over in his direction. No one had asked for his stuffy, stick-in-the-butt opinion. In fact, he didn't have to be here at all. He had made the choice to help them out. Or rather Feli had guilt tripped him into doing so. But still. He was here on his volition.

"Oh," Lilly hummed. "Ok." Letting out a shaky and ever relieved sigh, Gilbert unclamped his hand from Feli's mouth, stood up, purposely ignored his brother's constipated glare, and walked over to his Canadian girlfriend. Maddie was bent over in a crouch. She was using the roof's ridge to conceal her position. Gilbert crouched down next to her. The pair looked down at the court yard resting below them. A single oak tree rested beside the paved entrance of the school, and hiding behind that very tree was none other than Vash Zwingli himself.

The Swiss was ragged in his pacing. He twitched back in forth like a rabid squirrel. From what Gilbert could tell, Vash appeared to be furious, which, of course, was not much of a surprise. School just wasn't the same without hearing Vash threaten to beat someone to death with his leadership award. The Canadian and German pair ducked when the Swiss turned his head in their direction. "We should warn Lovina and Toni about this," she whispered.

Gilbert nodded his head in agreement. When the Swiss had stalked out of their hearing range, Gilbert dialled up Lovina's number. He then proceeded to put the phone on speaker. A gruff, grumpy voice answered the phone. " _What_?!" she snapped. The elder German bit his tongue. Succeeding in their plan was much more important than protecting his already weakening pride.

"Vash is hiding behind the oak tree in the court yard. Pretend to be oblivious when you walk out there."

"We're ready whenever you are," Maddie added. "Good luck and be careful."

The German and Canadian's kind words of warning was rewarded with the abrupt sound of the dial tone.

* * *

 **Lovina's POV:**

Toni was livid with anger. He was practically growling. His expression was dark, solemn, and just downright menacing. It didn't suit him at all. Lovina almost missed the ditsy, bubbling sight of his moronic grin. It was obvious that the Spaniard wasn't in favour of Gilbert's plan. It involved using Lovina as bait, which the Italian was alright with, as she was too done with life to care, but Toni had vehemently protested to this suggestion when it had been brought up. Sadly, fives votes countered against his objection, and so, Lovina was left with no choice but to take one for the team and willingly let herself get captured by Vash.

As of now, they were standing in the hallway perpendicular to the administration wing. The doors to the front office were in clear sight, but when Lovina poked her head around the corner Vash was no where to be seen. The Italian let her fatigue get the best of her as she found herself leaning up against a brick wall. Her knees felt like jelly. Sure, she could run fast if needed, but she wasn't used to this much exercise in one day. Running from the hall monitors proved to be very straining on her body. She was also ravenous, and was forced to feign a cough every time that her stomach decided to let out a traitorous growl. Thankfully, the bastard was too occupied snarling and cursing under his breath to notice.

Toni's protests fell deaf on Lovina's ears. The only thing that she was listening and waiting for was Gilbert's call. Speaking of the albino devil, the Italian's phone began to ring. Lovina answered the phone. "What?!" she snapped. Lovina's nervousness had quickly turned into agitation. She was in a mood where anything could set her off. Even the smallest of things like listening to the raspy, douchy voice of the elder German potato would cause her to explode indefinitely.

The German and Canadian warned her of the Swiss' hiding place, and after getting her limited amount of information, the Italian snapped her phone shut. Lovina took a step forward. She had just rounded the corner when she realized that Toni wasn't following after her. Lovina turned around. "You coming, bastard?" she asked.

Toni's nostrils flared. "I don't like what we're doing. You could get hurt," he huffed with a stubborn glare.

Lovina rolled her eyes. "Worst case scenario we get caught. No one's going to get hurt, alright?" The Italian lightened up on her harsh tone. When the Spaniard walked over to her side, Lovina lightly punched him in the shoulder. Toni still had to stifle a wince. "Have some faith. Do you really think that I'm going to let myself get beat up by that prick?"

The Spaniard shook his head and let out a defeated sigh. He was still moping, as evident by him grabbing onto her hand tightly, but Lovina saw him visibly relax. His shoulders weren't as tense, and his face was no longer composed into a taut grimace. In fact, just the faintest hints of grin began to tug onto the corner of his lips.

"Ok, I believe you," Toni simpered. "But do you think that I could have one last kiss? Pleaseeee?" he just about purred. Lovina relented. She had no hope to defend herself against his puppy dog eyes. The Italian stood up on her tippy toes and kissed the beaming Spaniard. The frown on her face was countered by his ecstatic and oh so smug looking smirk. Lovina slapped his hand away when it had gradually started to lower its way down her back. The Spaniard merely chuckled while Lovina proceeded to grab a fistful of his chocolate brown curls. She tugged and with a cry, Toni was brought down to eyelevel with her.

"Try that again and I'll cut out your tongue," Lovina warned in a tone that gave full wind to her sadistic tendencies. Blushing profusely at the bright green eyes that bored right into her, the Italian let go of the Spaniard's hair. Secretly, she liked the feel of his touch. It felt good and she longed for more. She wanted nothing more than to bury her face into his neck and to let him wrap his arms around her. She wanted to be close. To feel the warmth of his skin seep into their embrace. She yearned for an intimacy that she knew would be far from appropriate given their current situation.

"You didn't seem to have much of a problem with my tongue when you kissed me just now eheh.~"

This time, Lovina didn't blush. She let the passionate heat of the moment fuel her rebuttal. The Italian beckoned for the Spaniard to come closer. Hesitant to do so, as this usually meant that he would get a good whack to the head, Toni raised a skeptical brow at her. He had a dumb look on his face as he cocked his head to the side. Lovina shed him with a wry grin. "C'mere," she murmured. Her voice had deepened into a gravelly, alluring tone.

Toni was easily persuaded by the suggestive expression on her face. Lovina leaned closer and whispered into his ear. "Be good and your tongue isn't the only thing that I'll have a problem with," she tutted with a devilish grin. In all honesty, this sort of flirting was new to Lovina. But it was still nevertheless _very_ amusing for her to partake in. The bastard was clearly on the verge of fainting. A crimson blush spotted onto the Spaniard's face. You could practically see his tail slowly wagging back and forth between his legs. He was apprehensive, confused, but still nonetheless happy all the same.

Toni swallowed and weakly nodded his head. Lovina chuckled into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Good boy," she cooed. "Now come on. We have a hall monitor to make a fool out of." The Spaniard stammered, spluttered, and fumbled for the words that couldn't quite reach his tongue. Lovina dragged him forward until they were standing just outside the front office.

Lovina let go of Toni's hand. "You can't come any further, Ok?" she whispered. There was a very likely chance that the Swiss could hear them. It wasn't a coincidence that the front doors were left open. Vash wanted to give them a sense of false hope before he led his assault. Little did he know that he was the one about to be ambushed. A devious smirk played onto Lovina's face. Even his little sister was in on their plan. That would definitely put a hamper on the prick's confidence.

"Gilbert spotted him lurking around the Oak tree in the front. When I get caught, I'll give you the signal." Toni curtly nodded his head. His fists were clenched so tightly that the whites of his knuckles were showing. Lovina cupped the side of his face and smiled. He was such a moron. He didn't have to worry about her. She'd be fine.

And with that, Lovina trudged forward. She walked out of the conspicuously held open doors and into the school's front court yard. The sun was blazing brightly, and the Italian raised a hand to shield her eyes. Lovina looked back at Toni, who gave her a meek smile, and then up at the roof, where her friends had successfully concealed themselves. All was going according to plan. Now all Lovina had to do was act the part. It sickened her to do so, but the Italian feigned a delighted squeal.

"Toni! You can come out now! The coast's clear! The prick's nowhere in sight.~" Cue bubbly laughter that would ruthlessly put Feli's giggles to shame. "We can finally go home!" Lovina danced and skipped about on the pavement. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a flash of movement and a whip of blond hair. The Italian purposely turned her back to the oak tree. Gilbert, Maddie, and Feli poked their heads over the rim of the roof. They all flashed Lovina with ecstatic looking thumb's up. Maddie and Gilbert then left to tend to all the necessary artillery preparations. Feli remained, however. Lovina could still spot her sorella's cowlick sticking out from the roof. Feli had never been very good at hiding.

"Freedom at last!" Lovina snickered with a disgustingly girly prance to her step.

The older Italian was too caught up in her façade to realize that Toni was walking towards her. In fact, he was walking _too_ close. The plan didn't require him to come out until _much_ later…

Lovina could hear the crunch of gravel behind her. The Swiss was slowly stalking towards his prey. She was out in the open and vulnerable to his picking. Just as planned. That is until Toni fucking pushed her out of the way when Vash made a grab at her.

"LOVINA LOOK OUT!" Toni bellowed.

"ACK!" Lovina screeched. The Italian fell to the ground and scraped her knees. The Swiss' maniacal laughter chorused through out the court yard. Lovina stood up and brushed off the small rocks that had embedded themselves into her knee cap. Murder was on her mind. Thoughts of murder quickly turned to shock. The Italian gasped when she realized that Vash had Toni wrapped into a choke hold. The Swiss' held his arm against the Spaniard's throat.

Toni struggled, thrashed, and spat out curses left and right, but Vash had no intention of letting go. Lovina deadpanned. This wasn't part of the plan. _She_ was the one who was supposed to be captured. And _he_ was the one who was supposed to distract the Swiss. Even a dumbass like himself could have executed such a simple plan. But no! He just _had_ to fuck everything up by playing the role of the Hero. Lovina was so furious that she had begun to shake.

The Italian took a step forward only to falter when the Swiss snapped at her. "Not one move, Lovina Vargas," he hissed. "Come any closer and I'll break his windpipe." For good measure, Vash pressed his elbow against Toni's throat. The Spaniard grunted in response. Rapid angry Spanish filled the air.

Lovina held up her hands in surrender. Vash gave her a truly maddening smile. His eyes were glazed over with the euphoria of having the full advantage over the situation. "What do you want?" the Italian ground out through clenched teeth.

Vash tutted. "That's an awful way to speak to someone of authority. Perhaps I should teach you some respect." Lovina's eyes widened when Vash pressed down on the Spaniard's windpipe. Toni spluttered and gasped for air.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Lovina screeched. The Swiss' cackle answered her question. The Italian ran a nervous, trembling hand through her auburn hair. Blood pounded in her ears and her heart beat had yet to slow down. She had to act calm. Yelling wasn't going to solve anything. It never did. "I'll tell you anything you want! Please, just don't hurt him," she pleaded. Toni scowled at Lovina. Lovina returned his glare with a look that would send anyone to an early grave.

"And why shouldn't I? Tell me now, have you seen my sister? Because I haven't. And in return for her disappearance, I'm inclined to keep this bastard hostage for a while." The slips in Vash's composure were evident. His eyes looked similar to that of a cornered animal. He was scared. Scared for his sister. The Swiss' hands were trembling. His face was pale with concern. Lovina pitied him. She understood his feelings quite well. If Feli went missing, she too would have been driven crazy with worry. She loved that bitch like no tomorrow. And that's why Lovina decided to play the sibling card to her advantage. It was the only chance of getting them out of this situation safely.

"Vash," Lovina started with a firm voice. This immediately gained the Swiss' attention. The Italian focused her gaze solely on the stiff hall monitor. She couldn't bear to see the Spaniard struggle any more. Every grunt of pain just about shattered her heart in two. "You're going to have to trust me-"

"HA!" Vash snorted. "As if I would I ever listen to a scumbag like you!"

Lovina's eyes flared with a dangerous light. "It's about your sister," she said firmly.

Vash made a strangled sound at the back of his throat. His eyes narrowed sharply. Lovina winced when Toni cried out in pain. The Swiss spoke in a low voice. "If any of you so much as touched her-"

"She's fine!" Lovina blurted out. "I may not be there, but I know for a fact that my sorella's taking care of her."

"How do I know that you're not lying?!"

"I heard Lilly's giggles on the phone. She sounded _happy_." The Swiss' eyes darted around the court yard. Lovina's eyes never wavered from his mint green orbs. The Italian made it very clear that she was being honest. Vash's face slackened. Traces of worry disappeared from his face.

"Alright. I'll take your word for it." A relieved expression crossed over Lovina's face. " _But_ , I'm still required to take you guys back to the detention room." The Italian nodded her head. She wouldn't have expected otherwise from the straight-laced Swiss.

Vash chuckled into the Spaniard's ear. "Isn't that right, fuckwad? I'm going to use you to string your precious little girlfriend along." Any sense of pity that Lovina felt for Vash was now gone.

"Fuck off, you power-entitled piece of shit," Toni eventually managed to growl out. Vash quickly put the Spaniard in his place by tightening his grip around his throat.

"Says the self-entitled piece of shit who thought that he could break the rules and get away with it," the Swiss retorted before aiming a crude glare in the fuming Italian's direction.

"Now march, Lovina Vargas. You're coming with me. That is, unless, you want your boyfriend to suffer through interrogation alone." Vash started to drag Toni back a few feet. When Lovina joined suit with them, Toni sent her a look of betrayal.

"Run!" he mouthed. Lovina merely shook her head.

"I'm _not_ leaving you," she mouthed back. The Spaniard cussed and protested like no tomorrow, but that wasn't Lovina's greatest concern at the moment. As they walked forward, Vash dragging Toni, and the Italian grudgingly following after them, Feli poked her head over the ridge of the roof. She sent Lovina a questioning look. When Vash wasn't looking, Lovina held up her hand and signalled for her sorella to wait. Their plan wasn't in total ruins just yet. It could still work. Her and Toni's positions had merely been reversed.

There were almost there. Just a few more steps forward and Vash would be in perfect range of their water balloons. Toni must have realized this too as he had stopped struggling. The Swiss merely chuckled with pride. He thought that Toni had given up, when in fact, that was far from the case. The Spaniard was smoldering from head to toe. They were both just waiting for the perfect moment to put their plan into action.

Lovina looked up and waved at her sorella. The dumb bitch had the audacity to wave back. Didn't she get it? She was giving her _the signal_. You know _the signal_ that practically screamed ' _throw the water balloons right fucking now_ _before you miss your chance_.' Feli clearly didn't get the memo. The ditsy bitch cupped her hands into a heart and blew an air kiss at Lovina. Oh for the love of all things stupid!

The older Italian waved again. It was more of a strangling motion than anything. The Swiss' eyes snapped in her direction. Lovina quickly ran a hand through her hair. She chuckled weakly. "It's pretty hot out, si?" she asked. Toni's eyes bulged out. He was just as confused as Vash was.

Gilbert popped his head over the edge of the roof. Lovina's eyes silently pleaded with the elder German.

" _What's happening_?" Toni mouthed at her.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" Lovina cupped a hand over her mouth when she realized that she had accidentally spoken out loud. Their plan was crumbling right before her very eyes.

Vash's brows furrowed into a frown. "What the fuck are you guys up to? I swear, if you're planning something-"

And that's when the assault started. Cheers erupted in the air and an onslaught of water balloons were thrown from the roof. Toni and Vash were pelted with water balloons, but the Spaniard thankfully had the sense to break away from the shell-shocked Swiss. Toni ran over to Lovina and brought her into his arms, using his back to shield her against the water shrapnel. The Spaniard was soaked, but the Swiss was drenched.

"MOVE OUT MEN!" Ludwig hollered as he flung another massive volley of water balloons over the roof. For someone who was so reluctant to break the rules, the macho potato sure was having fun.

"VE! LONG LIVE THE DELINQUENTS!" Feli cried.

Vash gurgled when he looked up at the roof only to have a water filled condom smack him right in the face, courtesy of a cackling Gilbert. Giving the Swiss a chance to cough out the water from his lungs, the delinquents proudly pulled out their makeshift flags. The bold black letters of VD painted on several neon-coloured bristle boards glistened under the sun.

Maddie, Gilbert, Feli, and Ludwig all held up their own respective flag. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD!" the elder German bellowed. Sticking up a booted foot on the edge of the roof, as he was always one to be impulsive, the albino leered down at the enraged Swiss.

"THE HALL MONITORS' SHIT IS GETTING PRETTY OLD!" the others chorused.

"ONE, TWO!"

"FREEDOM!"

"THREE, FOUR!"

"SCREW THE RULES!"

"SOUND OFF!"

On cue, the delinquents lowered their flags. In their place they all bent down to grab another round of water balloons. Ludwig had to tap Feli on the shoulder to remind her to do this.

Vash spit on the ground. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" he just about roared.

Giggling, Lilly walked out into view. The Liechtensteiner was smiling so wide that the Swiss' couldn't help but bite down on his anger. In fact, seeing his sister this happy had actually eradicated his anger entirely. "L-Lilly?!" Vash spluttered.

"Hello bruder!"

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm having fun!" Lilly beamed. The Liechtensteiner tactfully widened the appearance of her sea foam green eyes. "Won't you join us?" she asked in a tone so sweet that hardly anyone could refuse her offer. Including that of her own brother.

Vash fidgeted with his feet. "U-um, w-well you see… they broke the rules and…"

"Who cares!" Lilly giggled. "You need to unwind and have some fun once in a while!" she chastised.

The Swiss swallowed down his stubborn will to fight. If his sister was happy, then who was he to break her spirit? "Ja…alright. I'll join you. But only if you promise to clean up afterwards."

Lilly nodded her head and squealed with delight. Soon after, the delinquents erupted with cheers of joy. Gilbert picked up his flag and held it out for everyone to see. He was loud and proud while doing so.

"FROM NOW ON TODAY SHALL BE KNOWN AS VD DAY! VICTORY DELINQUENTS!"

"VICTORY DELINQUENTS!" everyone shouted in harmony. Vash grudgingly mumbled 'victory assholes' under his breath, but no one heeded the sulking Swiss any attention. The big bad hobbit wasn't as ruthless as he had cut himself out to be.

Maddie jumped into Gilbert's arms and they shared a very passionate kiss. Feli, who was thinking the very same thing, caught Ludwig off guard when she too jumped into his arms. Blushing, Ludwig carried Feli, bridal style, away from the edge of the roof, where she wouldn't inevitably fall to her untimely death.

Lovina turned around in time to see that Toni had _the look_ in his eyes. The look that made every single limb in her body weak to the touch. His face screamed pure joy, and when he bent over to pick up Lovina by the waist, the Italian didn't hesitate to wrap her legs around him.

Their victory deserved to be celebrated, after all.

….

On this festive spring day, which would later be known as 'VD day' due to Gilbert's relentless attempts to drill this into everyone's brains until they were sick of hearing it, hardships were overcome, hormonal, angst-ridden moments were shared, and moral standpoints were challenged. Couples kissed. Friends congratulated and patted each other on the backs. New friendships were formed and old rivalries were confronted.

The answer that the hall monitors had been searching for had been there all along. Chaos and the anarchy that came along with bending the rules had finally brought order to Hetalia High. For it was the respect that came along with friendship that made people want to improve for the better.

The delinquents had prevailed, yet everyone had come out as a winner.

…

Now soaking wet herself, Lovina leaned against a wooden bench to catch her breath. She had just finished cleaning up the mess of what had been a most epic water balloon fight. Vash was bloody ruthless. Some would even call him a mercenary. He whipped those water balloons like no tomorrow. Especially whenever someone dared to throw a water balloon at his sister. Gilbert had made the very mistake of doing that. The elder German now had another black eye to show for it, and Lovina relished in the opportunity to refer to him as the 'albino raccoon'.

Oddly enough, Vash didn't even have to use his fists. His throw was powerful enough to send a grown man flying. And fly Gilbert did as he was sent sprawling face first into a brick wall. The dumbass was trying to sneak around the corner, but Vash had pelted him with an onslaught of water balloons before he even had the chance to blink.

Poor Maddie was left with picking up the pieces of the elder German's pride. Gilbert, of course, didn't let go of that grudge so easily. He kept trying to get back at Vash by aiming for Lilly, but every attempt failed miserably as he was too busy gagging and choking for air. The Swiss clearly gained immense pleasure from repeatedly hitting Gilbert in the face. And so did everyone else. Even the Canadian had to stifle her giggles whenever Gilbert stomped back to their make shift fort by the oak tree.

But Feli and Ludwig were no better. Feli had sought shelter under a picnic bench. The younger Italian went out of her way to signal her surrender when she had sprinted across the battle field to grab some painting supplies. Feli then spray painted a fern leaf white and proceeded to wave it around frantically. Ludwig, who was still caught up in the midst of his commando mode persona, bellowed at his girlfriend and told her to grow some balls. Ludwig then had to spend most of his time preventing a giggling Feli from stuffing water balloons into both her pants and bra. " _Artillery is not supposed to be sexy_!"

Unfortunately, in the process of trying pull the water balloons out of Feli's chest, Ludwig somehow managed to unclasp her bra, causing it to fall to the ground. Ludwig thereby fainted at the sight of that particularly _sexy_ article of clothing and Feli was left with no other choice but to surrender. Feli wailed and shook the younger German's unresponsive body, while Lovina cackled and hurdled water balloons at them like no tomorrow. Blood trickled out of Ludwig's nostrils, and he only awoke from his perverted induced slumber when Feli performed mouth to mouth on him.

In the end, the water balloon fight had come to a draw. Lovina and Toni were stealth ninja's but Vash and Lilly were much to good at hiding. The other couples didn't even stand a chance. Lovina climbed up trees and threw balloons from afar, while Toni dove right into the action by getting as close as he possibly could to their opponents. Lilly was skilled at hiding in bushes and where sneak attacks were her speciality, air raids of never ending water bombs was Vash's. The blonde pair were both very adept snipers.

It took them a whole hour, but eventually, the water balloon supply had run dry. It was a bit of relief, however. Fatigue was beginning to set on everyone's faces. It was now six o' clock, and concerned parents were starting to call and ask where they all were.

Toni and Lovina offered to stay back and clean up the rest of the mess. Feli lugged a dizzy looking Ludwig back to Gilbert's truck. Much to Lovina's delight, the macho potato had suffered from heavy blood loss and perhaps even a bit of brain damage. Maddie took up Gilbert's offer to catch a ride with them, as Alfred was quite literally no where to be seen. The Canadian appeared to be quite worried at the prospect of letting the Beilschmidt's drive her home, however. Ludwig was too incoherent to drive, and it'd be a miracle in itself if Gilbert could see anything out of his swollen eye. But Maddie still nonetheless got into the truck. She was too tired to walk home anyways. Vash and Lilly, on the other hand, took the bus home, since, according to the Swiss, this was the most cost effective method of travelling home. But alas, it wasn't a very badass exit.

And this left Lovina to where she was now. Sitting on a picnic bench outside the school as she waited for Toni to grab their stuff. The Italian wasn't expecting the Spaniard to jump at her from her behind, and when he did, she flipped the fuck out. "Boo!" Toni snickered when Lovina jumped to her feet. She balled her fists into a defensive position only to relax when she realized that it was merely the idiotic moron himself.

Toni grinned. "Remind me never to sneak up on you again," he chortled.

Lovina scoffed. She decided to let that comment slide. She was too tired and hungry and just downright cranky to put up with his bastardly schemes. "Can we just go home already?" she whined. The Italian held out her hand and the Spaniard helped her to her feet. Lovina let herself fall into his chest. She pressed her face against the crook of his collar bone and inhaled deeply.

Gently placing his thumb to tilt up her head, Toni looked down at her with warmth. Lovina's face filled with heat, but she was in no means embarrassed. The Spaniard bent down for a kiss, and the Italian enraptured him by ravaging his lower lip. She bit and sucked at it teasingly. They both moaned as they explored each others mouths. Toni pulled away to swipe a strand of hair out of her face. Lovina beamed. She was in heaven. No pure bliss. Whatever the fuck it was it felt _good_.

"Yes," she said in a dreamy voice.

"Yes to what?" Lovina rolled her eyes. Leave it to his pea brained mind to forget about the wager that they had previously made.

"Yes to lunch. I'm agreeing to go on a lunch date with you...stupid bastard." Lovina didn't put much heart into the insult. Toni was much too ecstatic for her to stay mad at him. The Spaniard whooped and hollered about, furiously swinging the Italian's hand and nearly dislocating her shoulder in the process. Lovina couldn't help but smile at Toni's silliness. She had finally found someone to call her own.

The word _alone_ had lost all meaning to her.


	17. Epilogue

As promised, here are the allusions: (not including references to the dub or anime/ manga in general)

 **Chapter 4:**

Allusion #1: "The New Hetalia Order", references to the New Liberal Order brought on by the Allies after WWII. More specifically, the Atlantic Charter.

Allusion #2: 'Alfred's Uncle Marshall, aka the Construction worker', References to the Marshall plan. A US funded reconstruction of war torn Western Europe.

Allusion #3: "Ivans friends" I mention how they were bound to him by fear. "Satellites", References to the Soviet Union and its political monopoly over Eastern/Central Europe, otherwise known as 'Satellite' or 'Puppet States'. Ex: The Baltic States, Hungary, Poland, East Germany, and several other Slavic countries.

Allusion #4: Credit to **Polly Little** and **Ame** for figuring out this allusion, the two bombs or rather 'options' that Alfred dropped on Sakura after he 'arrested' her for hacking into the school's grading system. (Hiroshima and Nagasaki)

Allusion #5-6: Alfred's control and supervision of Sakura, references to the US's military occupation of Japan following their unconditional surrender at the end of WWII.

 **Chapter 5:**

Allusion #1: Alfred's obsession with Ivan, hints to Cold War Rivalry/ Communism Containment Policy.

Allusion #2: Credit to **Polly Little** ( _You're on fire!_ ) for spotting this. Alice "Let the Blitz begin." References to Germany's bombing raids of London, WWII. Exception: Alice was the one to lead the 'lightning' strikes; with her drum cymbal of course!

 **Chapter 8:**

Allusion #1: Credit to **Zeldalover 97** , "Ivan split them in two", references to the Korean and Vietnamese wars. Cold War, Containment, and the spread of Communism.

 **Chapter 16:**

Allusion #1: VD Day; Play on VE Day, otherwise known as Victory Europe. The day that WWII ended.

~HA! Take that extremely and unnecessarily expensive University tuition! I actually learned something!~

* * *

 **A/N** : And I'm back! I can confirm that this is the FINAL chapter. It's been a blast :D

 **Shameless Promo** : The first chapter of my Spamano centric story has been uploaded! If things go as planned, I should have the second chapter up by next week. Check it out! It's the story that I'm fond of most. I have three stories in progress, actually. If you're ever bored... *wink wink, nudge nudge*

 **~ Don't kill me when you read the ending. If you want closure, click on my profile. I have more information there.~**

* * *

HAHAHA! This is your Hero Alfred talking here! It's been a while since we've last met, hasn't it? Well let me catch you up to speed! A lot of things have happened since your Hero decided to take his leave on that inglorious, injustice filled day. Keh. Stupid delinquents and their stupid angsty harlequin romances ….and their stupid kraut boyfriends….

Anyways! Hetalia High has entered a new era of law making! The babe, *cough*, my babe, Natalia, is a now hall monitor. Vash is as strict as ever. (Probably because Rodereich left and the little guy felt the need to compensate for such an embarrassment.) And yours truly has infiltrated multiple crony rings through out the school. TA-DA! It was a piece of cake! No really. You should totally pamper me with a free round of celebratory burgers. *winks* Oh stop it, you!

What's that? You want to hear more about the delinquents? Urgh. Fine. After that day, those losers ended up getting a detention the moment that they came back from March Break. Hey! Don't be so quick to judge! Dude; I can totally feel your judginess burning through the screen. Not cool bro and bras. Not cool.

Those delinquents were practically begging for a detention. I mean come on! They broke like half the fucking school! Ok. More like I broke half the fucking school….but still! I wouldn't have broken anything if they hadn't decided to pull a kumbaya ' _suck each others dicks and we'll escape this together'_ moment.

But it didn't matter in the end, because Vash and I didn't have enough evidence to jail them for the broken window. And desk. And globe. And multiple classroom locks. Seriously….what the actual fuck?

So… this brings me to where I am now. There's just one more week until summer break. I have mere days before my chances to give them all a detention again slips away. But I won't let that happen! My craving for justice won't be satisfied until I see their moping, miserable faces inside of _that_ godamned classroom.

*RING! RING!*

Did you hear that?

That's the sound of justice calling, and it wants its delinquents back!

"THE HERO, ALFRED F. JONES, AT YOUR SERVICE! WHAT CAN I DO FOR YA?"

"Alfred-San?! There's a fire in the upstairs cooking room!"

*Sighs*

Justice is going to have to wait.

I have a pair of idiots to deal with first.

* * *

 **Alice's POV:** ( **Location, Second Floor Cooking Room)**

Tch! Stupid Francis. Treating her as if she was incompetent in the kitchen! Tch! She made some bloody fine scones the other day. Perhaps her family didn't think so but she thought that they were just fine. They tasted quite marvelous in fact. Alistair simply had a weak stomach, courtesy of an unhealthy drinking habit. It wasn't her fault that he got food poisoning. Certainly not.

Alice grabbed a can of olive oil. She sprayed a thin layer over the brownie pan and then proceeded to pour the rich, chocolatey batter into it. Francis was by the cutting boards, making petite, quaint appetizers for the year end assembly. The French was adamant in refusing her entry into the _actual_ kitchen. The only reason that he let her make the brownies in the first place was because they were simple enough for an 'English pigdog' to figure out. Alice furrowed her brows. She'd show him! She was just as competent in the kitchen as he was! That's why she set the oven to 450 degrees rather than 350. Alice grinned. It quite simple really. This way the brownies would cook must faster than normal. Why, this was such a smart tactic that even Francis would have to commend her for her quick wit in the kitchen!

Alice slipped on a pair of oven gloves. She looked over her shoulder. Francis was too busy fucking the food with his eyes to pay any attention to her. And so, Alice quickly slipped the brownie pan into the oven. The Briton proudly stared at her concoction through the oven's window. She then walked over to the cleaning station, put the plug in the sink, and filled it with warm soapy water. Might as well prep for washing the dishes. After she was done with that, Alice decided that it would be best to taunt and pick food off of Francis when he wasn't looking.

The Briton walked into the main kitchen station. She plucked a ham and cheese croissant from a stacked plate and popped it into her mouth. Francis turned around. A sly smirk twisted onto his lips. Alice had half the mind to punch his stupid frog face. Oh. Did she ever loath that godforsaken smirk. Only trouble would follow after he gave her that look. "Finished with the brownies?" he hummed. Francis swiftly started to chop a handful of tomatoes and cilantro sprigs.

Alice glared up at him. She hated the height difference between the two of them. It made her feel inferior. Clearly she was the one who could kick his ass if the time ever came. "Yes. I don't see why I wouldn't be," she huffed.

Francis stopped with his chopping. He raised the hand that wasn't covered in tomato juice to cup the side of her face. Tomatoes weren't the only red objects in the kitchen. "Bonne fille," he cooed. "Your hard work deserves a kiss."

"S-stop speaking to me in that goddamned ugly language of yours," Alice grumbled. Francis tilted up her chin with a delicate, slender finger. Blue eyes were met with smoldering emerald ones. The French merely chuckled at his comment. Her anger never fazed Francis. But rather, it encouraged him to take things farther.

Francis was never one to beat around the bush. He crushed his lips to Alice's before she even had the chance to push him away. The Briton balled her hands into fists. She wanted nothing more than to take the strings of his cooking apron and strangle him. But then again, he was a damn good kisser. Good God! Maybe he was _too_ good of a kisser. Alice's mouth parted open. Almost unconsciously. Francis took this opportunity to intertwine his tongue with hers. Alice deadpanned. It was a good thing that she had taken out her tongue piercing. She wouldn't want a repeat of _that_ incident. It was like having your tongue stuck to a frozen pole. Except that frozen pole was a gropey, perverted Frenchman who had no sense of personal space. Even when your tongues were conjoined.

Alice shoved him in the chest. The twat never gave her a chance to breathe, for God's sake! Francis shed her with his _oh so dazzling_ smile. The smile that had absolutely no affect on her. None. Well, minus the blush. But that doesn't count. She was still flushed from the kiss. Dare to question her and she'll sucker punch you right in the nose.

"Alice," he purred. "Why must you be so cold to me?"

The French pouted.

The Briton relented.

"Why must you shove your tongue so far down my throat?"

"You didn't have any complaints about my tongue when I-"

SMACK!

"OW!"

"YOU KEEP THAT PERVERTED MOUTH OF YOURS SHUT!"

Francis sighed. Alice couldn't help but pick up on the patronizing undertone to it.

"Why don't we check on those brownies of yours?"

Alice grinned. The pervert was in for a surprise. A good one, that is. "Follow me, froggy!"

The Briton bowed and mocked a courtesy.

The French tutted and made a snide remark at her blatant sarcasm.

Alice led Francis into the mini kitchen. On the way there, as he wiped his hands clean from tomato juice with a dish cloth, Francis couldn't stop himself from asking her the obvious questions.

"Did you measure the ingredients?"

"Of course I did!"

"Did you oil the pan?"

"Of course I did!"

"Did you add eggs to the mixture?"

"O-Of course I did!"

 _Bollocks. That's why the mixture was so thick…._

 _Oh well…it's too late now…._

 _Maybe he won't notice?_

"Did you set the oven to 350 degrees?"

"No…"

"Pardonne?!"

Alice grinned. "I set it to 450 degrees."

"Sacreblue! You English are hopeless at cooking!"

Alice had no response for that. She too was beginning to doubt her skills in the kitchen. They walked towards the oven. The smell of burnt food, or rather brownies, filled the air. Alice crinkled her nose. Francis rushed over to the oven. He began to profusely curse in French. Alice understood none of it. Smoke snaked out of the oven from all four corners. Francis started to panic. He opened the oven only to have a thick tendril of black smoke smack him right in the face. Both of them started to cough, splutter, and swat at the air with their hands.

The frog was quick to slap on a pair of oven mitts. Coughing all the while, Francis pulled the enflamed brownie pan out of the oven and slammed it onto a nearby counter. Alice merely stood and watched as Francis blew and swatted at the flames. The flames grew larger. The idiot was blowing more oxygen into it. Francis screamed. "QUICK! GET ME SOMETHING TO PUT IT OUT."

"Uhhhh…."

"NOW!"

"O-oh. Um. Right." Alice turned on her heels and sprinted out of the kitchen. Her eyes fearfully darted around the room. Eventually, her eyes latched onto a blue, cape like coat. She didn't have time to think about the repercussions of using Francis' beloved coat. She had a fire to put out, dammnit!

Alice rushed into the kitchen and slammed the coat over the enflamed pan. After a series of furious, determined pats, the fire died out. Francis sighed with relief. It took him a moment to realize what Alice had just used to put out the fire. "IS THAT MY COAT?!" He roared. The French's knees wobbled. He was weak with the realization that his girlfriend had just ruined a $400 coat. All for the sake of making a $10 batch of brownies. _Mon Dieu_. He could he love and want to throttle a woman so much?

Alice kept her mouth shut for once. She simply nodded in an unabashed horror.

"You imbécile! How in God's name can you mess up a three ingredient brownie?"

Silence.

"THREE INGREDIENTS!"

"Yes, I know."

"THREE!"

"I can count, you blasted idiot."

Francis was beyond livid at this point. He picked up his coat, which was now charred in the middle. He nearly sobbed at the sorry sight of it. Alice poked a finger at the hardened brownie mixture. It was denser than a brick. And shit! Was it ever hot! Alice placed her singed finger in her mouth and sucked on it. She wasn't about to burn herself again. Francis was already doing a good job at burning two holes into the side of her face. Alice stubbornly bit her lip. "Still looks edible to me."

"EDIBLE?! I WOULDN'T FEED THAT BROWNIE TO A STARVING AFRICAN CHILD."

"STOP RIGHT THERE FROGGY! ARE YOU INSULTING MY COOKING?"

"HAVE YOU EVEN TRIED YOUR SCONES?!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY SCONES?!"

"WHAT ISN'T WRONG WITH YOUR SCONES?! I'VE NEVER TASTED SOMETHING SO PUTRID IN MY LIFE!"

Alice saw red. Before she knew it she was strangling Francis. She grabbed onto the front collar of his shirt and throttled him back and forth. "THOSE SCONES WERE A RECIPE PASSED DOWN BY MY MUMSIE!"

"YOUR 'MUMSIE' CLEARLY HAS NO TASTE….."

Even though Francis was currently being strangled, that didn't stop him from smirking down at Alice.

"…IN MEN THAT IS! OHONHONHON! I MEAN SERIOUSLY. LOOK AT THOSE EYEBROWS! THEY'RE THICKER THAN MOST MENS PUBIC HAIR."

Alice eyed the sink. She didn't hesitate to grab Francis by the ear, tug him forward, and dunk his head into the soap filled water. In between having his head dunked, Francis cried and whimpered about how she was ruining his glorious golden mane. Alice could care less. She dunked his head. Again and again. HA! This game of ' _dunk a perv'_ was becoming quiet fun. And besides! He was a frog, after all. He belonged in the water. Breathing for air was merely a fad of the past.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"A FRENCHMAN NEVER TELLS A LIE!"

"BOLLOCKS!"

DUNK!

 _Several fatal dunkings later…._

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!"

Alice groaned. The hamburger sucking dickwad had come to the frog's rescue. Oh goody.

The Briton released the gasping Frenchman.

Francis pulled up for air. Water droplets flicked everywhere. Alice grit her teeth. He was leaning over her; on purpose. That little-! Alfred walked into the kitchen. He scribbled in his notebook while doing so. He inspected the dirty dishes, poked at the hardened brownie mixture, and then took a good smug look at the soaking Frenchman. Alfred grinned and turned to look over his shoulder. "NAT! Get in here! You have to see this!"

Natalia reluctantly trudged into the room. She pinched the bridge of her nose. Alice sympathized with her. Alfred's yelling had no doubt given the poor girl a headache. "I thought you said that you could handle this on your own?"

Alfred trotted about in the kitchen. Alice _almost_ stuck out her foot to trip him. She would have done so if they weren't standing in front of a hot oven. Alfred clearly didn't get the memo. In the midst of trying to look cool, Alfred leaned both of his palms against the oven. Said dumbass shrieked like a little girl when he burned himself. Francis and Alice stifled their laughter. Alice glared at Francis when he tried to snake an arm around her. Oh so _now_ he wanted to be nice. Well too bad. He could bugger off and keep his nasty tongue to himself.

Natalia sighed. "Give me your palms." Alfred relented. He pouted like a child who had just scraped his knees. The attention alone made the burns hurt more. Alice shook her head. Natalia really shouldn't baby him like that. It would only feed the fucker's already massive ego. The Belarusian flipped over the American's hands. She led him to the tap and ran cold water under the sink that wasn't filled with Francis' germs.

With that done and over with, Natalia turned around to aim a sharp look at Alice and Francis. "We have received several noise complaints. Not to mention the fact that you almost burned down the school."

"YEAH!" Alfred mumbled in between snacking on the charred brownies. Alice grimaced. The idiot was eating with his hands like a godamned bloody animal. He didn't chew with his mouth closed either. Absolutely disgusting. Thankfully, Natalia wasn't one to take any of Alfred's crap. The Belarusian gave the American a swift rap to the back of the head.

"Do you EVER stop eating?" Alfred choked out charred pieces of brownie onto the counter. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his bomber jacket. Alice had never been so appalled in her life. Francis clearly felt the same way too. The frog was rigid at the sight of watching his spotless kitchen be deflowered by such a mongrel.

"But Nat!" Alfred whined. "This call cut into our lunch break. I'm starving!"

Natalia shrugged. "By all means, poison yourself with Alice's cooking. It'd save me a lot of trouble in the future."

"Oi!" Alice stomped a studded combat boot against the ground. She nearly lost her footing and slipped. She had forgotten that the floor was still wet. "My cooking isn't _that_ bad."

Natalia spared Francis a pitiful look. "Your girlfriend's borderline delusional."

Francis woefully nodded his head. "Oui, I know."

"I AM NOT DELUSIONAL!"

A warm wind tickled Alice's face. Flying mint bunny was trying to cheer her up again. Blasted little bugger!

Alfred snorted. "Says the girl who has imaginary friends."

"SAYS THE GUY WHO PISSED HIS PANTS AFTER WATCHING PARANORMAL ACTIVITY."

"I DIDN'T PISS MY PANTS. IT WAS THE MOUNTAIN DEW, I TELL YOU!"

"PISS ISN'T NEON YELLOW!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY PISS LOOKS LIKE?"

While Alice and Alfred proceeded to argue about who changed whose diapers, Natalia silently handed Francis two detention slips. One for him and one for his lunatic girlfriend:

 **Francis Bonnefoy:**

Offence #1: Noise complaint.

Offence #2: Negligence in the kitchen.

Offence #3: Letting Alice into the kitchen.

Offence #4: Being a pervert.

 **Alice Kirkland:**

Offence #1: Noise complaint.

Offence #2: Carelessness in the kitchen.

Offence #3: Walking into the kitchen.

Offence #4: Denial of poor cooking skills.

Offence #5: Attempted murder/ (partially justifiable).

* * *

 **Liza's POV: (Location, Music Room)**

Things were going swell until Gilbert decided to barge in on their peaceful parade. There she was. Sitting with her precious boo, Rodereich, on the piano bench. He was playing Chopin for her. Her head rested on his shoulder. His fingers caressed the piano keys in a way that she hoped he would caress her one day, particularly in bed *giggle*. It was perfect. Relaxing. Wonderful. And all of that just _had_ to be ruined when Gilbert stormed into the room with a maniacal grin on his face. The albino dumbass had also dragged his poor girlfriend along with him. Maddie sent Liza an apologetic look.

The Hungarian couldn't blame her. The Canadian was rendered utterly helpless to the German's schemes. If Gilbert wanted to do something, hardly anyone could stop him. Sure, if Liza wanted to, she could have easily stopped Gilbert. But then again, she was too busy inhaling the intoxicating scent of Rodereich's yummy neck. Urgh. His skin was just so pale and creamy and tempting and divinely delicious. She wanted to lick it. But alas, that would hardly be appropriate given the fact that they were with company. _Loud_ and very _obnoxious_ company may she add. Even if they were sitting at the opposite end of the room.

Gilbert was strumming and tuning the strings of his electric guitar. Liza felt Rodereich's shoulders muscles tense. Good. She wasn't the only one who was close to snapping. Gilbert's moronic 'kesesese' laughter rang across the well-insulated walls of the music room. Maddie bowed her head in shame. Her boyfriend was an utter disgrace to all musicians. He had no sense of pitch. If his gravelly, raspy voice wasn't already an indication of that.

"OI! Roddy! Want to hear some real music?"

Everyone covered their ears when Gilbert's mic let out an ear piercing shriek.

Rodereich's hands slammed onto the piano keys. Liza whimpered. And he was in the middle of such a beautiful song too!

"Real music?" Rodereich seethed. "Please! That garbage you play sounds like the screeches of a tone deaf cat!"

"I'd prefer a tone deaf cat over a hormonal, moody whale!"

Rodereich groaned. Liza sympathetically patted his back. "What in Gott's name are you talking about now?"

Gilbert's chest puffed up in mock offense. "I was only continuing with your analogy," he pouted.

Maddie sighed. "Just drop it, Gilbert."

"Nein! It's not my fault that he's a self-righteous stick in the mud."

"Uneducated, pestiferous swine!" Rodereich lashed back.

Liza beamed. Her boo could handle himself quite well.

"Says the guy who once attacked his own chess pieces."

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!"

"IT WAS SEVERAL!"

Rodereich turned his head to the side. He stuck up his nose. A clear look of disdain crossed over his face. "Listening to your words is futile. You've grown much too dumb for me to keep up."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU WHINY, ARISTOCRATIC COCKSUCKER!"

Liza had had enough. The piano bench skidded against the ground with a screech. Rodereich nearly faceplanted on the ground. His hand flew out to catch himself from falling.

"EXCUSE YOU?!" Liza seethed.

"STAY OUT OF IT LIZA. THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND RODDY!"

"IT'S RODEREICH!"

Gilbert waved off Rodereich's anger with a casual hand. "RODDY. DIPSHIT. COCKSUCKER. ASS KISSING BASTARD….THEY ALL SOUND THE SAME TO ME!"

Liza was moving before Rodereich even had a chance to stop her. The Hungarian grimaced. She didn't have her frying pan on her. She would just have to make do with a drum symbol. Which, in hindsight, wasn't that bad of an alternative. Maddie took one look at Liza. The Canadian was quick to scurry to the other side of the room after that. For whatever reason, Rodereich spared Maddie with a distasteful glance. Liza shrugged. Perhaps they had some unknown beef that she hadn't been made aware about. Oh well. There were much more important things to focus on. She still had an albino to knock unconscious.

Gilbert crossed his arms and pouted. It was totally unawesome of his girlfriend to ditch him. When he realized why, however, Gilbert grinned. Liza stalked towards him. She held onto a drum cymbal in her right hand. Gilbert stood up and made a smug come hither motion with his hands.

"Awwww! Poor little Lizzie! Did the big, bad Gilbert piss you off?"

It was beyond everyone's comprehension as to why Gilbert was talking in third person.

Liza used her free hand to jab a clawed finger in front of Gilbert's face. "You! Apologize to Rodereich right now!"

"And if I don't?"

"I'll make you."

"Kesese. Is that a challenge?"

Liza grinned.

It would be her honour to fight for Rodereich's dignity.

…

CRASH!

"Elizabeta! Don't break that! And… she breaks it anyways. Lovely."

"Maple, Gilbert! Calm down! You're going to hurt yourself! And…. he still manages to hurt himself. Tch! What an idiot."

…

 _Several clangs and miscellaneous bangs later…_

"TIME OUT!" The brawling friends shouted at each other.

Liza sprinted to the other side of the room. She sat down on the piano bench next to Rodereich. Sweat beaded her forehead and her honey-brown hair stuck up in odd places. The Austrian reluctantly handed her a water bottle. Liza chugged every last drop of it.

"AHHH! Thanks Roddy! I really needed that."

Rodereich spoke without any emotion. "Don't mention it."

"But, you know…."

Rodereich rolled his eyes. He grew wary of the mischievous look that his girlfriend was currently smelting him with. "Mein Gott Liza. What are you up to now?"

Liza looked up at him through heavy lashes. "An athlete always needs their good luck charm…"

Rodereich closed his eyes. His lips _almost_ twitched into a smile. He knew full well where she was going with this.

"I already forbade you from groping my butt in public."

B-BUT-!" Liza burst out into a fit of giggles. Rodereich didn't find her poor choice of words to be amusing.

"I SAID NO! END OF STORY!"

Liza wasn't about to back down.

"Think of it like this: patting a butt helps me kick a butt. And you want me to kick Gilbert's butt, don't you?"

Rodereich forced himself to look away. He couldn't bear to face those wide, deliciously enticing green eyes of hers. Don't look. Don't look. Verdammt!

He looked.

"I-I do," he relented.

"Great!" Liza beamed. "Now turn around like a good little boy and let Mama Liza have her prize."

Rodereich sighed. What would a day be without having his vital regions seized?

SPANK!

Rodereich deadpanned.

Liza was a kinky little she-demon.

(Ahem. _Not that he minded all that much_.)

 _Meanwhile…._

Gilbert fell into a chair. Sweat poured down his face. Maddie sighed. Gilbert tilted back his head and opened his mouth. "Here," Maddie murmured. The Canadian popped open the cap to a raspberry flavoured Gatorade. She then proceeded to pour the azure liquid into her moronic boyfriend's mouth. Gilbert and Liza had been fighting for so long that both she and Rodereich had enough time to purchase a drink for their own respective idiot. The walk to the vending machine was quite awkward, however. Maddie had made sure to keep a fair distance away from Rodereich. He was still touchy about her drawing a dick on his mouth…Eh. Fair enough.

Maddie closed the lid of the Gatorade. She took a sip of it herself. Her boyfriend was currently indulging himself in a one-man pep talk. There was no point in talking to him now. It would only go in one ear and out the other. As you can see, Gilbert liked to hear the sound of his own voice. It was a pity that everyone else didn't feel the same way.

"I'm a lean, mean, albino machine!" Gilbert muttered under his breath.

"Yeah Gil, whatever you say."

"What's that? Is mein Birdie doubting mein awesomeness?"

"Nope. Just your sanity…or rather mine."

 _It's a miracle that I've stayed with him for this long…._

Maddie's comment went ignored.

Liza stood up.

Gilbert was quick to follow her lead.

"Round…" Maddie muttered.

"Two," Rodereich finished with a grimace.

CRASH!

…

Liza and Gilbert lay on the ground next each other, breathing heavily. Crazed grins were plastered on both of their faces. Those grins faltered when they saw a pair of sea foam green eyes hover over them. Shit. It was Lilly. Said Liechtensteiner pulled out her notepad. No doubt writing up their detention slips. Yup. Definitely writing their detention slips. If her sticking the pink slips onto their foreheads wasn't obvious enough.

"Madeleine Williams?"

"Y-yes Lilly? How can I help you?"

"What's that in your mouth?"

"A maple syrup lollipop, eh?" Maddie chuckled nervously.

The Canadian reached into her pocket and pulled out a large handle of amber coloured candies. "Want one?"

"I'd love one~!"

Maddie beamed. Her beam faltered when Lilly handed her a detention slip.

"Hmmm," Lilly pondered as she twirled around the lollipop in her hand. "Sorry. But the rules say that I'm supposed to confiscate any candy that I find."

Lilly didn't look very sorry.

The Canadian almost cried right then and there.

The Liechtensteiner turned around to face the smug, pompous looking Austrian.

"What are you smiling about? You're getting a detention too."

Gilbert cracked up with laughter. It didn't take long for his laughter to die down. He had a mouthful of Liza's fist to worry about. Choking to death wasn't a very awesome way to go.

"FOR WHAT, MAY I ASK?"

Vash, who was in the midst of carrying out his lunchly patrol of the hallways, stuck his scowling head into the room.

The Swiss smirked. "FOR BEING A JACKASS!"

…

 **Gilbert Beilschmidt:**

Offence #1: Rough housing in the music room.

Offence #2: Having a 'potty' mouth.

Offence #3: Breaking several instruments and a music stand.

Offence #4: Pouring Gatorade down a hall monitor's shirt

Offence #5: Refusal to apologize for his actions.

Offence #6: Laughing at a hall monitor.

Offence #7: Swearing in the face of a little girl.

Offence #8: Snapchatting a hall monitor without his permission.

Offence #9: Refusing to delete said snapchat.

Offence #10: Being an overall dick.

 **Elizabeta Héderváry:**

Offence #1: Rough housing in the music room.

Offence #2: Having a 'potty' mouth.

Offence #3: Breaking a music stand and two of Gilbert's fingers.

Offence #4: Displaying indecent acts of affection. (Class 4 Molestation)

Offence #5: Trying to bribe her way out of a detention.

Offence #6: Throwing a fit after failing to bribe her way out of a detention.

Offence # 7: Being an overall nutjob.

 **Madeleine Williams:**

Offence #1: Eating in the classroom.

Offence #2: Attempting to steal back confiscated candy.

Offence #3: Spiting hall monitors with passive aggressive insults.

 **Rodereich Edelstein:**

Offence #1: Being Rodereich Edelstein.

Offence #2: Please refer to Offence #1.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV: (Location, Camera Room)**

It had become a routine for Sakura to sit on Heracles' lap during lunchtime. She would play Pokémon and absently look up at the camera screens. And he would take a nap and pet her in his sleep. Quite often enough he would whisper sweet nothings into her ears. She would simply blush in response. She may not understand the Greek language, but she was certainly able to pick up on the sexy undertone to his deep, gravelly voice.

Sakura shifted her position slightly. Heracles' arms tightened around her waist. "Don't leave," he muttered.

"I'm not going anywhere…" Sakura faltered. She looked up at the camera screens and deadpanned instantaneously. This school really was full of lunatics. And this was coming from a girl who cared more about two dimensional pets than real, actual people. Well. Other than Heracles. He was, without a doubt, her senpai, after all.

Nevertheless, the camera didn't lie. Camera nine revealed that the cooking room was on fire. And Camera 11 revealed that a student had just broken a window….with a football. Sakura pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts until she found the one that she was looking for. It was listed as ' _Fat-butt-san_.' The Japanese reluctantly dialed up her boss' number.

" _THE HERO, ALFRED F. JONES, AT YOUR SERVICE! WHAT CAN I DO FOR YA_?"

Sakura didn't know where to start.

The school was falling to pieces and it wasn't even noon.

* * *

 **Lovina's POV: (Location, School's Flowerbed Gardens; Courtyard)**

Lovina was sitting at a picnic bench. She tried her best to supress her appetite. But her stomach just wouldn't stop growling! Damnit! Couldn't it wait five minutes? Toni had gone into the cafeteria to heat up her pasta. She would have gone herself, but then again, that required effort. And all Lovina wanted to do was melt into a pile of nothing. The heat was unbearably baking, she had a headache, and Feli didn't take any of her hints to shut up. Not that she ever would. That bitches head was denser than a black hole.

Feli and her beloved potato were sitting at the other end of the picnic bench. Lovina smiled. Ludwig's cheeks were rosy from the heat. The potato was too stoic to ask to sit in the shade. Fine. Let him get sunburned. Lovina had half the mind to wrap his body in tinfoil. At least he would bake faster that way. Not that she would ever be caught dead eating a potato. Potatoes were disgusting. Just like Ludwig.

A feigned squeal to her left caused Lovina to roll her eyes. Bella and her squad of mini bitches were sitting three picnic tables over, along with half of the football team. Lovina could tell that Ludwig felt conflicted over the matter. He still played for the football team, but the cheerleaders had practically shunned him from their social circle. You see, Bella didn't have the confidence to spite Feli and Lovina directly. She was too much of a coward to do so. And so, Ludwig was the one who ended up on the receiving end of Bella's wrath. Lovina _sort of_ felt bad for him. She still hated his guts. But _at least_ she could sympathize with him…albeit it going against the will of entire fucking conscience. And sanity.

"LOVI~!" Toni slid into the bench next to her. With a growl, Lovina snatched her food thermos out of the Spaniard's hands. She almost dropped it when the hot metal seared into her palms.

"Jesus, Toni! You could have warned me that it was hot!" she snapped.

Toni shrugged. His eyes widened. He was shedding her with his infamous puppy dog look. Lovina scowled. It was hard to stay mad at him when he looked like…well _that_. "You grabbed it from me before I could warn you," he pouted.

Lovina crossed her arms and sighed. "Fine. I suppose that I can forgive you-AGH! LET GO OF ME, YOU BASTARD!" Toni pulled her into _yet another_ impulsive _,_ rib-crushing hug.

"Ehehe. My little Lovi is so cute~!"

Lovina gave him a good slap to the face. Toni didn't let go. But rather, he switched positions by draping a casual arm over her shoulders. Lovina grumbled profanities under her breath and ate her pasta in an angry silence. Feli and Ludwig talked about useless, fluffy shit. Toni ate his Paella like the damned smug bastard that he was. Don't ask her why eating Paella made him smug. It just did, OK?

Anyways, this was typically how their lunch hour went. Ludwig, if he was brave enough, would attempt to strike up a random topic of conversation. And as always, Lovina was quick to silence him. She couldn't stand the smell of wurst as it was. Do you really think that she wanted to smell it on his breath? Feli would cry. Toni would apologize for Lovina. Lovina would get mad at Toni for being such a push over. Feli would cry again. And such was lunch: Chaotic, full of colourful swear words in muple languages, violence, and crying (sometimes on Toni's part as well).

Lovina looked up from her food, something that she hardly ever did, when she heard shouts echo to her right. Her eyes narrowed at the moronic sight in front of her. The football players were attempting to impress the cheerleaders by tossing around a football. All was swell until the football soared in the opposite direction. Lovina's thermos, unfortunately, was knocked straight out of her hands. Bubbly laughter chorused from the other end of the court yard.

Lovina bent over and picked up her dirtied thermos. Her eyes glowed. This meant war. Ludwig and Feli bit down on their laughter. That didn't stop Lovina from reaching into her thermos and flinging dirt covered pasta into both of their stupid faces. Lovina received a backful of Feli's own pasta and Ludwig's wurst in return. Toni was smart enough to duck. He was also smart enough not to say anything. Not a word was spoken. Lovina was too furious and everyone else was too scared.

Lovina stood up. She held out her hand. Toni reluctantly dropped the football into it (what a loyal little bastard). Lovina straightened her posture. She wound her arm and took several steps back. The cheerleaders began to splutter and choke when they realized what the Italian intended to do. But it was far too late to stop her now. With a furious cry of frustration, Lovina set the ball loose. She threw it as hard as she could. It was a bit too hard, in fact. The football sailed right over the cheerleader's heads…and straight into a window.

Well fuck.

CRACK!

Pieces of shattered glass showered the ground from two stories up.

Laughter from both opposing parties filled the courtyard.

Vash Zwingli poked his head out of the recently broken window. (Seriously. Where the fuck does he even come from?)

"LOVINA VARGAS! YOU'VE JUST EARNED YOURSELF ANOTHER DETENTION!"

"FUCK YOU TOO VASH!" Lovina shouted back.

"Aw! Come on, amigo! She didn't mean it!" Toni whined. "It was by accident!"

The Spaniard's charm had no absolutely no affect on the straight-laced Swiss.

"THAT'S A DETENTION FOR YOU TOO CARRIEDO!"

"QUE?!"

"Fuck. Now I'm stuck with him for the entire day."

Feli giggled.

Lovina threw another handful of dirtied pasta at her face.

Served that bitch right.

…

 **Lovina Vargas:**

Offence #1: Breaking a window.

Offence #2: Unnecessary food throwing.

Offence #3: Sticking up the middle finger behind an officer's back.

Offence #4: Lack of overall respect.

 **Antonio Carriedo:**

Offence #1: Attempting to charm his way out of a detention.

Offence #2: Being a suave little fuck.

….

* * *

Lovina and Toni walked into the detention room hand and hand. The first thing that they heard was shouting. Gilbert's and Liza's shouting were the most prominent of them all. Lovina had an odd sense of déjà vu over come her. This was just like the last time that they had all been given a detention. Spare a few extras and minus a sleeping Heracles. Regardless, the scene was quite chaotic to say the least. Liza's arms wrapped around Gilbert's neck in a firm and unrelenting chokehold. Gilbert was face to face with Rodereich; the German had grabbed onto the Austrian's cravat to pull them closer together. Alice and Francis were tongue deep. Maddie, on the other hand, was indifferent to the violence going on around her. The Canadian was more interested in the book that she was reading.

Lovina cleared her throat. A wry grin twisted onto her face when the delinquents all looked up to her. Gilbert and Liza struck a silent deal; he would stop throttling Rodereich if and only if she stopped strangling him. Liza let go of Gilbert and slumped down into her seat. Gilbert gasped for air while Maddie absently patted his back. Rodereich fiddled with his cravat and smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles out of his blouse. Alice and Francis pulled apart from 'snogging' each other, but with much struggle as the Briton's lip piercing refused for them to part ways so easily.

"Ciao fuckers!" Lovina smiled. "Fancy seeing you all here!"

"Likewise," Gilbert smirked. Devious looks were exchanged between the veteran delinquents. Only Francis and Rodereich were confused as to what was happening. It didn't matter in the end. Everything would be explained soon enough.

…

Everyone pushed their desks together. They had to huddle close if they wanted to properly plan their escape. But by the looks of things, an escape would be near impossible. Liza and Rodereich refused to cooperate with Gilbert and vice versa. Alice was out looking for blood whereas Francis suggested a more peaceful means of escape. Maddie didn't say much and Gilbert spoke more than anyone wanted him to. Lovina and Toni were the only normal ones in the bunch. And even then, Toni was grinning like a madman upon hearing Gilbert's harebrained -STUPID- schemes.

Gilbert pounded a fist against his desk. "OH! I KNOW! WE CAN ALWAYS JUST PICK THE LOCK!"

Maddie groaned. "Gilbert, they replaced all the locks in the school, remember?"

"O-Oh….right..."

"Dumbass." Two voices muttered under their breath. Liza and Maddie turned to grin at each other. Their minds were scarily similar.

Alice picked at her lip. "Hmmmm," She pondered with thick, furrowed brows. "We can always just steal their keys again."

"HA!" Gilbert snorted. "Unfortunately, not all hall monitors are as dumb as a _certain someone_."

Said ex-hall monitor in question blushed furiously.

"Guys, guys," Liza cut in with a smirk. "Take pity on Gilbert. He's still butthurt about me kicking his ass earlier."

"YOU KICKED MY ASS?! MORE LIKE THE OTHER WAY AROUND!"

Maddie used her book to whack Gilbert on the side of the head. "Enough already! You're giving everyone a migraine."

The whole group gave their hums and hahs of agreement.

Gilbert shed Francis with an incredulous look. "Some friend you are, Francy pants!" he scoffed.

Francis merely shrugged. There was only so much that he could do. He already had one tsundere to deal with. He certainly didn't need another.

Gilbert turned to Toni. Lovina was quick to cut him off.

"Not another word, Beilschmidt," Lovina growled. "We're not getting anywhere with your pointless bickering."

On cue, everyone gave their hums and hahs of agreement.

Gilbert threw his hands up into the air in exasperation. "What is it, shit on Gilbert day?"

Like a broken record, everyone gave their hums and hahs of agreement.

Gilbert slumped onto his desk and pouted. "I hate you all."

 _In unison_ : "We hate you too."

…

Lilly knocked on the classroom door and entered. "If you guys are done shouting at each other, I'd like for you all to step outside."

Gilbert raised a pale brow. "This is some sort of test, isn't it?"

Liza woefully nodded her head. "Wow. I actually agree with him for once…"

Lilly shook her head back and forth. An impish grin spread across her angelic, doll-like face. "Oh no, I assure you. I am being 100% serious."

Lilly stood her ground. Eventually the delinquents assented and stepped out into the hallway. Grumbling all the while. What did the hall monitors have in store for them now? Were they going to do a strip search? Could they? Francis in particular seemed to be _very_ excited at the possibility. Alice gave him a well-deserved elbow in the crotch for suggesting such a 'preposterous' notion.

The delinquents spotted Natalia standing outside of the classroom. She had a casual elbow propped up against a row of lockers. The Belarusian was busy filing away at her nails with a pocket knife. Lovina scowled. Perhaps this was some sort of intimidation tactic? Well, whatever it was it wasn't working!

Rodereich huffed and puffed in his whiny 'holier than thou voice'. "What _exactly_ did you call us out here for?"

Natalia shed the delinquents with a devilish half smirk. "I'm in the mood for a chase."

Lilly giggled in agreement.

The delinquents all exchanged confused looks with one another.

Things only started to make sense again when the PA system squeaked on. Ear piercing, scratchy screeches included.

"HAHAHA!" Alfred's amplified voice boomed across the empty hallways. "LET THE SECOND DETENTION GAMES BEGIN!"

 **Current Mode of Progress** : Survivor's: 8 Caught: 0 Escapee's: 0

Hall Monitors Incapacitated: 0/4

* * *

 **~The End~**

 **Or is it….?**

 ***evil laughter***


End file.
